My Uke Is A Killer
by Koyuki the Snow Fairy
Summary: Maaf, apdetnya lama... Silakan baca sendri, trus ripiu, ya...?
1. Hit 1 : Target Utama, Sasuke Uchiha

Akhirnya, fic ini selesai!! Yeah!!! –mukul-mukul punggung adek yang banyak dosa-

Ni fic pertama saia. Jadi, kalo ada fic yang sama kayak saia, banyak kesalahan atau apalah, silakan flame saia saja. Saia terima dengan senang hati. Yei!! –berharap dapat flame-

Di sini, Sasuke bakal sering ditonjokin sama Naruto. NIKMATILAH SIKSAAN HIDUP LOE, SASUKE!!

Sasuke : "Loe pengen gue disiksa, ya? katanya nge-fans ama gue?"

Author : "Lagi pengen, nih. Sekali-kal, nikmatilah siksaan hidup,"

Naurto : "Akhirnya!! Gue bisa nonjokin Teme sampe babak belur!!"

Sasuke : "Kalo yang nonjok Dobe-chan, sih, oke-oke aja," –meluk-meluk Naru-

Naruto : "Gyaa!!! Menyingkir dariku, Teme Sialan!!! –nonjok Sasu sampe bonyok-

Author: "Dasar baka! Jangan lupa, Naru, tuh, lebih kuat satu senti dari loe!"

Sasuke : "Kenapa baru ngomong sekarang?!!" –tepar di lantai-

Yasud, lupakan dialog di atas. Silakan baca fic saia yang sangat nista ini.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto mewariskan Naruto buat saia –digoreng-**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Rating: T adalah keahlian saia**

**Pairing: Sasunaru **

**Warning: Mengandung unsur Yaoi, Shounen Ai, Boys Love, bla, bla, bla**

**Don't Like Don't Read **

**Enjoy ^^**

**xXx Hit 1: Target utama, Sasuke Uchiha xXx**

Di depan gerbang sekolah SMP Konoha, terlihat dua orang gadis sedang ngobrol-ngobrol sambil berjalan menuju kelas.

"Sakura, kau lihat keributan di pertigaan menuju sekolah?" tanya gadis berambut pirang ke cewek di sebelahnya. "Iya. Tapi, cuma sekilas," jawab cewek yang tadi di panggil 'Sakura' dan memiliki jidat lebar. "Kau tahu siapa yang melakukan keributan itu? Katanya, sih, si Naruto lagi," lanjut cewwek pirang tsb. "Baru disentuh satu jari saja, sudah mengamuk,"

Sakura menghela nafas, "Kau tahu, 'kan, Ino? Naruto itu gak suka di sentuh. Kalo di sentuh, langsung berubah jadi iblis," jelas Sakura dan Ino langsung ngangguk-ngangguk, ngerti lalu berkata lagi, "Tapi, apa dia nggak kasihan sama yang dihajarnya? Mana, ngehajarnya niat lagi! Dasar gak punya perasaan!!"

"Kalo gue gak punya perasaan, mau loe apa?"

Kedua gadis yang lagi cerawas-ceriwis, langsung berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Dan keringat dingin langsung keluar dari dahi kedua gadis tersebut saat mengetahui siapa yang ada di belakangnya.

"Eh, enggak, kok, Naruto," ujar Sakura gelagapan. "I, Ino! Ayo, buruan ke kelas!!" ajaknya seraya menyeret Ino yang keringatnya makin deras.

"Gue bunuh juga, loe berdua!" kata Naruto kesal. "Tahan emosi-mu, Naruto," perintah seorang pemuda berambut merah dan memiliki tato 'Ai' di jidat.

"Fuh! Baiklah!! Ayo, ke kelas, Gaara!" Naruto mengalah dan berjalan di depan, meninggalkan Gaara yang lagi ajep-ajep ngeliat tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya kayak anak kecil.

Di koridor menuju kelas Naruto, banyak yang memperhatikan Naruto. Bukan dengan tatapan kagum, melainkan tatapan takut dan semua siswa yang ada di koridor itu, langsung merapat ke pinggir untuk memberi jalan Naruto, sang Iblis dari kelas IX-A. Ya, itulah julukan yang diberikan seluruh siswa, bahkan guru yang ada di SMP Konoha tsb. Tak seorang pun yang berani menyentuhnya maupun menghalangi jalannya karena, bila menghalangi jalan sang Iblis, orang tersebut akan mendapatkan haiah berupa pukulan. Hanya Gaara yang berani menyentuh dan memerintah Naruto karena, Gaara adalah teman masa kecil Naruto. Naruto juga hanya bisa berhenti berkelahi bila Gaara yang memerintahnya.

Tiba-tiba, langkah Naruto terhenti. Semua yang ada di koridor tersebut langsung berkeringat. Semua orang tahu, bila Naruto berhenti melangkah saat menuju kelasnya, berarti ada yang menghalangi jalannya. Naruto menatap seseorang yang berdiri di depannya sambil pasang muka angker.

"Minggir!!" perintah Naruto, berusaha nahan amarahnya. "Loe, 'kan bisa minggir ke pinggir," kata pemuda berambut pantat ayam yang berdiri di depan Naruto. "Gue gak suka di pinggir!! Minggir atau loe gue bunuh?!" perintah Naruto pada pemuda yang tidak pernah absen untuk menghalangi jalannya.

"Hh!! Baiklah! Aku memang tak bisa menang darimu, Dobe-chan," pemuda itu mengalah dan membelai rambut pirang Naruto, pelan.

Perlakuan pemuda itu membuat mata safir Naruto membulat dan semua yang melihatnya menelan ludah. Mereka sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

'BUAK'

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi pemuda bermata onyx tersebut tanpa halangan.

"Brengsek!!" bentak Naruto tanpa memperdulikan Gaara yang berusaha menghentikannya. "Kau memang kuat, Naru-koi," ujar pemuda tersebut sambil menyeka sedikit darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya pake punggung tangan kanan.

"Jangan panggil gue pake panggilan menjijikan macam 'Dobe-chan' atau 'Naru-koi'!! Gue punya nama, Teme sialan!!" bentak Naruto, lebih keras lagi. "Naruto, hentikan! Hampir bel pelajaran pertama!" perintah Gaara tapi, selalu ditepis Naruto.

"Lagi, ya? Ini bakal jadi kebiasaan rutin, sepertinya,"

"Neji?! Biasanya loe berangkat lebih pagi?" tanya Gaara pada pemuda yang berada di belaangnya. "Di pertigaan menuju sekolah, baru dapat 'salam' dari Naruto," jawab Neji sambil mengusap pipi kanannya pake tangan kanan. "Dasar bodoh! Nekat-mu sama saja dengan Sasuke!" komentar Gaara lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangannya. "Nih!" Gaara menyerahkan sapu tangannya ke Neji..

"Thanks, Gaara. Nanti gue balikin, kok," Neji lalu meniggalkan Gaara dan berjalan ke arah pemuda yang jadi korban tonjokan Naruto. "Gak usah dikembaliin juga gak apa-apa," kata Gaara dan hanya di balas Neji dengan senyuman.

"Woi! Sas! Bangun loe!!" perintah Neji seraya mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu pemuda yang terduduk di lantai koridor tsb. "Thanks, Hyuuga," kata pemuda tesebut setelah berdiri, dibantu oleh Neji.

"Minggir, Gaara!! Gue belum puas ngehajar, tuh, Pantat Ayam Brengsek!!" ujar Naruto, setengah membentak. "Gue dah bilang, hampir bel jam pelajaran pertama!" Gaara berusaha nahan Naruto yang jiwa 'iblis'nya mulai bangkit. "Biarin!! Kalo, tuh, guru gak ngijinin gue masuk, gue bakal ngebunuh itu guru!!" jawab Naruto , gak peduli sama guru yang bakal ngajar jam pelajaran pertama di kelasnya, merindng disko.

"Heh! Mau kusentuh lagi, ya? Biasa aja dong," kata pemuda pantat ayam tsb, menggoda. Muncul kedutan di dahi Naruto. "GUE GAK MAU DISENTUH TANGAN NSTA LOE, TEME SIALAN!! BAKA! ERO!! HENTAI!! MES-MMPH!!" Naruto berhenti berteriak karena, mulutnya dibekap Gaara dari belakang pake kedua telapak tangan.

"Jangan ganggu gue, Gaara!! Lepasin gue!!" perintah Naruto sambil memberontak karena, tangannya di tahan Gaara pake dua tangan tapi, tak digubris Gaara. "Maaf, Sasuke! Neji!" kata Gaara sebelum meninggalkan Nej dan pemuda tsb.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata sambil berusaha menuyentuh pipi kanan pemuda tersebut yang jad sasaran tonjokan Naruto. "Gak perlu loe sentuh, luka ini bakal sembuh," jawab Sasuke lalu menepis tangan gadis tsb yang hampir menyentuh pipinya lalu berjalan sambl berkata, "Hyuuga, temani aku membersihkan wajah,"

"Baklah," jawab Neji, berjalan menyusul pemuda bermata onyx tsb. Di seluruh koridor yang mereka telusuri, mereka selalu mengaluhkan pandangan orang-orang ke arah mereka. Bila Naruto ditakuti oleh seluruh sekolah, Sasuke Uchiha justru disegani. Kejeniusannya membuat Sasuke dengan mudah mendapatkan peringkat pertama di kelas. Ketampanannya mrembuatnya memliki banya fans. Dan, kekuatannya yang setara dengan sang Iblis, membuatnya berani berhadapan dengan Naruto walau selalu berakhir dengan kekalahannya. Bukannya Sasuke lemah tapi, Sasuke tak bisa memukul orang yang paling disukainya, Naruto sang Iblis. Itulah penyebab utama banyaknya fujoshi di sekolah itu. Ini bukan kali pertama Sasuke menunjukan kalau dia menyukai sesame jenis. Sasuke pernah mencium Neji di depan seluruh sekolah dan itu membuat para FansGirl-nya shock lalu beralih jadi fujoshi saja. Neji, sih, biasa saja mendapat perlakuan Sasuke yang seperti itu. Dia tahu, Sasuke melakukan itu untuk menghindari fans-nya yang menurutnya mengganggu.

"Lebih baik kau ke UKS saja, Sasuke," saran seorang guru berambut perak dan memakai masker. Sasuke tersenyum sekilas, "Itu tak perlu. Nanti juga sembuh sendiri," jawabnya lalu pergi. Wajahnya yang tadi tersenyum, langsung berubah jadi angker.

"Minggir!!" perintahnya pada seorang pemuda yang menghalangi jalannya. Pemuda tersebut langsung menyingkir. Sasuke berjalan lagi lalu berhenti di depan pemuda tersebut, "Kalau kau menghalangi jalanku lagi, jangan harap kau selamat," peringatnya sambil tersenyum namun, sorot matanya terlihat serius. Pemuda tersebut hanya menganggu, paham.

"Bagus. Hyuuga, cepat!" perntah Sasuke dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke masih bisa mengatur emosinya. Bila ada yang menurutnya mengganggu, Sasuke selalu mengeluarkan jurus 'senyuman malaikat pencabut nyawa'. Itu dikarenakan, walau Sasuke tersenyum, di dalam batinnya dia siap membunuh lebih sadis dari Naruto. Kalau kemarahan Sasuke tak bsa ditahan lagi, sang kakak yang jadi korbannya. Untunglah kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha bisa menangani adiknya kalau jiwa 'pembunuh'nya keluar.

"Sasuke, luka pukulan Naruto kemarin belum sembuh, 'kan? Lebih baik loe jangan mengusilin Naruto dulu kalau luka loe belum sembuh," Neji membuka topik pembicaraan. "Gak perlu loe khawatirin luka gue ini," jawab Sasuke enteng pake muka datar. Neji cuma menghela nafas. Sasuke memang benci di perintah dan jika di perintah, selalu mengandung unsur 'gak perlu' dalam jawabannya.

"Ya, udah! Kalo itu mau loe,"

- Belakang kantin, tempat Gaara membawa kabur Naruto -

"Teme brengsek!!! Bakal gue patahin lengannya!! Bakal gue jedotin kepalanya ke tembok sampe geger otak!! Bakal gue tinju mukanya yang selalu dibangga-banggain sama dia!! Gue pengen ngebunuh dia!!!" teriak Naruto sambil meremas kaleng mnuman yang dipegannya sampe gak berbentuk lagi. Gaara yang ngeliat, cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala aja.

"Atur emosimu, Naruto! Contoh si Sasuke! Walau dia juga punya jiwa pembunuh sama kayak loe tapi, dia masih bisa nahan emosinya," nasihat Gaara dan membuat dahi Naruto berkedut, kesal. "Jangan sebut nama menjijikan itu di depan gue!!" bentanya dan melempar kaleng yang tadi diremsnya ke arah Gaara.

"Dia itu nyebelin!!! Apa itu caranya memanggil nama orang dengan benar?!! Dobe-chan?! Naru-koi?!! Menjijikan!!" gerutu Naruto sambil menundukan wajahnya dengan kesal.

"Mungkin, dia suka pada loe?" kata Gaara, asal.

"Gue gak butuh yang namanya 'cinta'!!" bentak Naruto, langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan mencengkram kerah seragam Gaara. "Gue gak mau 'mencintai' dan 'dicintai' lagi," katanya, lirih sambil menundukan kepalanya dengan tangan yang masih mencengkram kerah seragam Gaara.

"Sudahlah.. Ayo, buruan ke kelas!" ajak Gaara sambil mengendorkan cengkraman tangan Naruto. Naruto diam tak bergerak. "Naruto?" Gaara memanggil lagi tapi, Naruto tetap tak merespon. Gaara mulai khawatir, takut Naruto kenapa-napa. "Na, Naruto?!"

"Khu, khu, khu…,"

"Hah?!" Gaara bingung. Dilihatnya Naruto yang masih menundukan wajahnya. "Sudah kuputuskan, Gaara…!!" kata Naruto sambl mengangkat wajahnya. Terlihat wajah Naruto memancarkan keseriusan. Seringaian iblis terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Sudah kuputuskan, Sasuke Uchiha sebagai target utamaku!!" teriak Naruto dan berlari meninggalkan Gaara yang masih bengong. "Kita buat rencana pembunuhan paling sempurna untuk Sasuke 'Teme' Uchiha 'Pantat Ayam'!!!!" lanjutnya dan membuat Gaara sadar.

"Na, Naruto!!! Tunggu!!! Loe serius??!!"

- Toilet cowok, tempat Neji dan Sasuke -

"Fuh!" Sasuke membasahi wajahnya lagi, entah sudah yang keberapa kali-nya.

"Udah selesai belom?" tanya Neji. Sudah 8 menit ia menunggui Sasuke membasuh wajah lalu menatap cermin. "Loe ke kelas duluan aja atau temuin, tuh, Uke loe yang jadi 'pengawal' Naru-koi," jawab Sasuke, asal, tanpa menoleh Neji.

"Kalo loe ngomong kayak gitu lagi di depan Naruto, loe beneran bisa dibunuh," Neji memperingatkan. Yang diperingati hanya tersenyum. "Gak perlu loe khawatirin keselamatan gue," jawab Sasuke, masih melihat ke cermin.

Neji menghela nafas, "Loe gak ngeliat mata Naruto yang serius seolah ngomong 'gue-serius-mau-bunuh-loe-Teme' ?!" tanya Neji serius. Sasuke diam sambil terus melihat cermin.

"Sas?" tanya Neji lagi tapi, Sasuke tetap menatap cermin. Neji jadi bingung.

"Ayo, Hyuuga! Kita ke kelas," ajak Sasuke, meninggalkan Neji yang masih terbengong-bengong. Neji cuma angkat bahu dan berjalan mengikuti Sasuke.

'Naruto Uzumaki, kau target utama-ku!' batin Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

TBC dulu, dah…

TIDAK!! FIC APA INI??!!!! HUWAAA!!! -nangis guling-guling-

Bagaimana? Banyak salahnya? Banyak gaje-nya? Banyak salah ketiknya? Itu karena jari author yang udah kelewat pegel jadi, sering kepeleset. Akan ada adegan sadis yang muncul karena, itulah karakter Naruto yang selalu niat membunuh lahir batin.

Di chapter berikutnya, Sasuke bakal nge-piiiip- (masih rahasia. Jadi, jangan mikir aneh-aneh) Naruto disaat Naruto mau ngelakuin rencana pembunuhannya.

Sasuke : "Di chapter berikutnya, gue bakal lebih menderita dari ini, ya?"

Author : "Ho'oh. Siksaan hidup loe baru mulai chapter depan,"

Naruto : "Gue yang bikin Sasu-teme menderita di chapter depan, 'kan?"

Author : "Benar!! Semoga berhasil, Naruto!!" –nyalam-nyalamin Naru-

Naruto : "Oke!! Gue bakal berjuang!!"

Sasuke : "Gak apa-apa, deh! Yang penting, gue bisa nge'itu'in Naru-koi sebelum digebukin,"

Author : "Jangan dibocorin, geblek!!" –nonjok Sasu-

Naruto : "Boleh gue bantuin nonjoknya?"

Author : "Boleh banget! Itung-itung, latihan loe buat gebukin Sasu di chapter depan!! Tapi, sebelum ntu…,"

All : "Tolong reviewnya! Kalo mau nge-flame, silakan! Jangan sungkan-sungkan!!"

Author : "Oke, Naruto! Kita mulai!!"

Naruto : "Oceh!!"

Sasuke : "Gyaaa!! Tolong, Jashin-sama!!!!

-Nun jauh di sana (mana?), Hidan ditabrak kereta dan terpental-


	2. Hit 2 : My First Kiss With You

Yei!! Chapter 2, nih!! Para senpai yang mau baca fic abal-abal saia, saia ucapkan terima kasih!! -bungkuk-bungkuk sampe kejedot lantai-. Hah, tangan,jari, bahu n mata saia pegel, gila!! Saia ngabisin waktu hari minggu buat mojok n ngetik fic setelah perang memperebutkan laptop dengan adek pertama yang nyebelin!!

Buat para senpai yang bilang kalo fic gaje saia bagus, saia ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Saia sangat bahagia~ background : hamparan bunga bangkai (Naru cs : "Paling-paling loe sogok pake bambu biar pada bilang 'bagus'!")

Siapkan kantong muntah sebelum membaca fic ancur bin gaje binti abal-abal yang asli milik saia.

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya om Masashi, fic buluk ini punya saia **

**Genre : Romance/Friendship **

**Rating : T gitu? **

**Pairing : Sasunaru **

**Warning : Yaoi, lho!! Shounen Ai, nih!!! Boys Love!! Boys Love!!! Gyaaa!!! **

**Don't Like, Don't Read **

**Enjoy ^^ **

**xXx Hit 2 : My First Kiss With You xXx **

"Tahun ini, kita akan mengadakan festival olahraga lagi!! Kita akan menentukan pasangan yang akan ikut permainan 'dua orang tiga kaki'!! Ayo, semua tarik undian!!" ujar Sakura bersemangat. Seluruh siswa yang denger penjelasan dari Sakura cuma bersorak, "Okelah kalo begitu," dengan letoy-nya.

"Hh!! Merepotkan!" umpat Naruto. Ketulara virus Shikamaru rupanya. Gaara yang duduk di sebelah Naruto cuma tersenyum kecil lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Ya, udah! Buruan ke depan buat ambil nomer undiannya," ajak Gaara.

"Hh," Naruto berjalan ke depan, meninggalkan Gaara di belakangnya. Nggak pake ba-bi-bu lagi, Naruto masukin tangannya ke dalem kotak undian n ngeluarin secarik kertas bertuliskan nomer dengan tinta biru.

"No. 7," ujar Naruto tanpa ekspresi. Gaara ngehampirin Naruto dan melihat nomer yang ada di kertas Naruto.

"7, ya? Menurut orang Jepang, angka 7 merupakan angka keberuntungan, lho," jelas Gaara sambil ngelirik Naruto yang masih pake tampang datar. Naruto mendengus, "Itu cuma mitos, Gaara. Loe percaya sama yang begituan?" kilah Naruto sambil berjalan menuju mejanya dan duduk bertompang dagu lagi.

"Punya loe nomer 7, Naru-koi," tanya Sasuke sambil melihat kertas undian Naruto yang tergeletak di atas meja. Naruto melirik Sasuke sekilas dan menjawab. "Terus, urusan loe apa?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan ketus.

"Berarti, sama gue, dong," jawab Sasuke sambil ngejilat ujung kertas miliknya yang bertuliskan angka 7 dengan tinta biru, persis kayak yang di kertas Naruto.

Mata safir Naruto langsung mendelik saat ngedenger kata-kata Sasuke barusan, para FansGirl-nya Sasuke langsung kecewa n pundung di pojokan, Sakura ngegosip sama Ino, Kakashi-sensei, guru yang jam pelajaran di kelas Naruto udah habis daritadi masih asik baca buku por -piiip- keluaran terbaru, Gaara senyum-senyum sendiri, Neji ngerjain tugas, Shikamaru molor dan reaksi-reaksi gak penting yang gak perlu Author jelasin.

"Kenapa gue harus sama loe?" Naruto mendelik ke arah Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Sesuai dengan kata-kata Gaara tadi," jawab Sasuke. Naruto langsung berkata, "Kalo sama loe, gue adanya malah sial, tau?!" kataya, masih dengan tampang kesel.

"Oi!! Buruan latihan!!" teriak Lee, murid paling bersemangat kalo pelajaran olahraga. Mungkin karena guru olahraga yang tampangnya mirip sama dia n selalu muji-muji dia pake cemgiran khas-nya yang selalu mamerin gigi putih bersih yang kelewat mengkilap. Pake ngacungin jempol yang penuh panu, kadas, kurap dan penyakit-penyakit kulit lainnya.

"Mau ganti baju sendiri atau perlu gue temenin?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menggoda pada Naruto. Pake acara nyolek-nyolek dagu Naruto segala lagi!!

"Kalo mau nyolek, colek, tuh, sabun colek!!" jawab Naruto kesal dan langsung menuju kamar ganti khusus cowok sambil nenteng seragam olahraga-nya di bahu kanan. Sementara tangan kirinya udah masuk ke saku celana.

"My Dobe-chan kalo marah, manis," puji Sasuke dan berjalan keluar kelas. Mau ganti baju tentunya.

-Lapangan sekolah, buat latihan permainan apalah-itu-namanya-

Sasuke ngiket tali di kaki kirinya dan di kaki kanan Naruto. Setelah dirasa cukup kencang, doi nyudahin acara ngiket-iketnya.

"Jangan jatuh, lho!" kata Naruto, ketus dan tanpa menoleh Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Nggak bakalan jatuh, kok! Tenang aja!" jawab Sasuke sambil merangkul bahu Naruto dan dibalas dengan tamparan di pipi kirinya.

"Baiklah, anak-anak!!! Kita akan mulai latihannya!!" ujar guru olahraga yang pake baju norak dan dikomentarri oleh seluruh siswa-siswi di sekolah itu kalo pake baju itu kayak dikerubutin sama lumut. Tak lupa mamerin cengiran khas-nya sambil ngacungin jempolnya yang karatan.

"Jangan jatuh!! Kalo jatuh, loe gue pukulin sampe masuk lobang kuburan!!" peringat Naruto, masih tetep nggak ngeliat Sasuke. Sasuke pura-pura cemberut, "Iya, iya! Tenang aja!!" jawabnya lagi, kali ini sambil meluk-meluk Naruto dan sebuah jitakan bersarang di kepalanya.

"Kita mulai lari satu putaran dulu! Bersedia, siap…. Sempriiiiiiitttt!!!" guru olahraga norak itu niup peluit butut miliknya dan para peserta pada lari menuju garis finish.

"Sa-Sasuke! Tunggu! Loe kecepetan!!" kata Naruto, khawatir. Doi takut entar jatuh. Pasalnya, si Sasuke larinya cepet banget, coz si Sasuke pernah menang lomba lari Marathon. Larinya si Naruto emang cepet tapi nggak bisa nandingin kecepatan larinya Sasuke.

"Dobe-chan, loe yang bilang 'jangan jatuh', 'kan? Biar cepet sampe, ya, lari secepat-cepatnya," balas Sasuke, masih tetep lari. Sebenarnya, Naruto pengen ngejitak kepala Sasuke lagi. Tapi, karena takut si Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatoh bareng dia, akhirnya, Naruto cuma bisa ngomong, "Kurangin kecepatan loe! Kalo kayak gini, bisa jat-wakh!!"

Akhirnya doa Naruto dikabulkan oleh Author. Dengan sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat (maaf, kasetnya rusak) tidak elit, Naruto jatuh bersama Sasuke ke tanah yang rada-rada berlumpur gitu.

"Na-Naru-koi!! Nggak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke, khawatir Naruto kenapa-napa. Naruto meringis kesakitan sambil berusaha bangkit, "Iya, gue nggak apa-apa. Auw!!" Naruto ngelirik lutut kanannya.

'Sial!! Lutut gue kena batu! Sampe berdarah lagi!!' gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi karena ngeliat ekspresi Naruto yang kesakitan gitu. Pas ngeliat lutut Naruto yang berdarah, muka Sasuke langsung pucat.

"Naruto, buruan ke UKS! Luka loe berdarah, tuh!" kata Sasuke. Doi bener-bener khawatir sama Naruto. Wah, tipe Seme perhatian, nih!

"Nggak apa-apa, kok. Cuma segini aja-Akh!! " Naruto ngerasa sakit banget pas nggerakin kakinya yang luka. Sakit, sakit, sakit, sakit (rusak lagi, nih, kaset), sakit banget!!

Sasuke yang nggak tahan pengen ngebawa Naruto ke UKS, tanpa persetujuan dari Naruto, doi langsung ngegendong Naruto ala bridal style dan melesat menuju UKS. Naruto yang kaget karena langsung digendong sama Sasuke, langsung berontak dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Teme!! Turunin gue!! Gue nggak kenapa-napa!!!" Naruto berusaha turun dari gendongan Sasuke tapi, si Sasuke malah ngecengin gendongannya. Larinya juga dipercepat.

"Naru, nanti luka loe infeksi kalo nggak diobatin! Gue nggak mau loe luka, Naru!!" Sasuke mbales sambil terus lari n nggak ngelirik Naruto sama sekali.

"Turunin gue, Sasuke!! Turu-Gwaa!!" Naruto reflek meluk leher Sasuke karena Sasuke nambahin kecepatannya lagi. Sasuke yang keenakan dipeluk Naruto, nambahin kecepatannya, melebihi kecepatan Eyeshield 21 (Wooow!!)

Sementara, para penonton di lapangan yang nonton adegan Sasunaru, pada mangap semua. Bahkan Gai-sensei, guru olahraga di SMP Konoha tersebut, ilernya sampe berceceran karena kelamaan mangap. Gaara sama Neji cuma ajep-ajep sambil senyam-senyum kecil, Para FansGirl Sasuke ngegigit sapu tangan semua, Sai lagi nggambar di pojokan taman, Chouji lagi boker, Lee lagi ngangkat bangku taman dan reaksi-reaksi nggak penting yang nggak perlu Author jelasin (lagi)

-Nah, mari kita ngintip UKS-

"Auw!! Pelan-pelan aja!!!" Naruto nyebutin lirik lagu sambil nendang jidat Sasuke pake kaki kirinya yang sehat jasmani dan rohani. Guru yang jaga UKS lagi nggak ada. Mungkin, lagi ada urusan. Jadilah si Sasuke harus ngobatin lukanya Naruto walau harus kena serangan protes dari Naruto.

"Sebentar dulu, Naru! Ini juga udah paling pelan," sahut Sasuke sambil terus ngobatin luka di lutut kanan Naruto. Sasuke emang nggak begitu jago ngobatin tapi, dia pernah diajarin sama Ka-san-nya. Dikit, sih.

"Oke, selesai," ujar Sasuke sambil ngeliat hasil jerihpayahnya ngobatin luka Naruto dan dihadiahi oleh tendangan or jitakan pas ngobatinnya.

"Huh!" Naruto mendengus ngeliat lukanya udah diobatin sama Sasuke.

"Berterimakasih, dong," pinta Sasuke sambil tersenyum di sebelah Naruto yang duduk di tepi ranjang UKS.

"Gue nggak minta diobatin. Jadi, ngapain gue berterimakasih?" kilah Naruto sambil ngalihin pandangannya ke arah lain. "Gue nggak bakalan bilang 'terima kasih' sama loe!"

"Kalo gitu, cium gue sebagai ungkapan terima kash loe ke gue," ujar Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto dan menyeringai.

Naruto langsung pasang muka asem sambil meraih bantal dan melemparnya ke muka Sasuke. "Gue nggak bakalan nyium loe!! Najis, jigong, gondrong!! Pergi sana, loe!! Mati sekalian juga nggak apa-apa!!" kata Naruto, ikhlas dalam hati.

"Gue pasti bisa nyium loe, Naru-koi," Sasuke meraih pipi Naruto dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Naruto pengeeen banget nonjok wajah Sasuke tapi, karena kehendak Author yang nggak bisa diganggu gugat, tubuh Naruto nggak bisa digerakin.

Dan saat bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan…

"Sassuke, Naruto?! Loe berdua ngapain?" tanya Neji yang berada di depan pintu UKS yang terbuka lebar. Gaara juga ada di sana. Sasuke yang kepergok mau nyium Naruto, langsung ngejauhin wajahnya dari wajah Naruto. "Oh, tadi gue-!"

"Si Teme kelilipan," jawab Naruto langsung, tak lupa memukul dagu Sasuke sebagai rasa balas dendam.

"Oh," Gaara cuma njawab begitu, nggak mau ngambil pusing. Neji cuma ngangguk-ngangguk walau di otaknya mikir kalo yang Naruto omongin salah. Jelas-jelas dia sama Gaara ngeliat aksi Sasuke yang nggak boleh di liat sama anak di bawah umur (si Author juga di bawah umur!!)

"Udah, ah! Nggak usah dibahas lagi! Gaara, bantuin gue!!" perintah Naruto. Gaara yang disuruh, langsung nurut dan mbantuin Naruto bangun.

"Padahal dikit lagi," gerutu Sasuke dan mulutnya langsung ditendang sama Naruto. Neji yang ngeliat langsung ketawa dalem hati.

"Jangan ngomongin itu di depan semua orang!! Kalo loe ngomong kayak gitu lagi dan ngelakuin 'itu' ke gue, gue nggak akan segan-segan ngebunuh loe, Teme!!" bentak Naruto, memperingatkan. Sasuke yang nggak bisa ngomong bukan karena bisu, melainkan karena mulutnya ditendang Naruto dengan kasar dan tepat sasaran, cuma ngangguk-ngangguk doang.

"Loe kalo mau kayak 'begituan', cari tempat yang pas," saran Neji setelah Naruto sama Gaara keluar UKS. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Neji. "Loe liat, ya?" tanyanya, santai. Mulutnya udah bisa digerak-gerakin.

"Ya… gitu, deh," jawab Neji asal dan berjalan keluar UKS. "Buruan! Mau ketinggalan pelajaran, loe?!" tanya Neji pada Sasuke yang masih nggosok-gosok mulutnya yang ditendang Naruto.

"Ya, ya. Tungguin gue," Sasuke berjalan menyusul Neji sambil tetap nggosok-gosok mulutnya.

-Kita liat Naruto ngapain di kelas-

"Cih! Teme sialan!!" desis Naruto sambil nyorat-nyoret buku tulisnya. Gaara diem aja soalnya, tadi Naruto udah bilang 'jangan dibahas lagi' jadi, Gaara diem aja daripada nanti Naruto-nya ribut.

Tiba-tiba, ide sadis muncul di otak Naruto. Sebuah seringaian terbentuk di wajahnya, membuat Gaara yang melihatnya jadi heran.

"Ide apa lagi, Naruto?" tanya Gaara langsung. Doi tau banget kalo raut wajah Naruto kayak gitu, pasti lagi dapet ide licik bin sadis (kalo gitu, ngapain tadi heran?)

"Liat aja pas jam istirahat," jawab Naruto, cepat dan meninggalkan Gaara keluar kelas. Mau kemana, hanya Author yang tau.

-Jam istirahat, kantin sekolah-

Naruto terus merhatiin Sasuke dan Neji yang duduk di bangku yang berada 7 meter di depannya. Matanya terus merhatiin gerak-gerik Sasuke dan Neji. Gaara yang melihatnya jadi heran.

"Loe kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Gaara sambil menepuk puundak cowok blonde yang duduk di sebelahna.

"Strategi pertama, rencana pembunuhan Sasuke Uchiha…., telah di mulai," jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai dan pandangannya tak lepas dari orang yang paling dibencinya, Sasuke.

"Emang strategi-nya apaan?" tanya Gaara. Naruto emang belum ngasih tau strategi buat bikin Sasuke menderita.

"Gue masukin Potasium Sianida ke dalem minuman si Teme brengsek itu," jawab Naruto dengan penuh kemenangan. Gaara yang denger, sampe kaget.

"A-apa?! Loe dapet darimana Potasium Sianida-nya?!! Gimana caranya elo masukin ke dalam minuman si Sasuke?!!" tanya Gaara, panik. Naruto mendengus, "Loe gak perlu tau, Gaara!" jawab Naruto, ketus dan kembal memperhatikan Sasuke. (Potasium Sianida : unsur logam alkail bervalensi satu berwarna putih perak dan sulit meleleh (itu yang saia baca di kamus XP )

Gaara menghela nafas, "Terserah loe, deh! Tapi, gue harap ide loe gagal," ujarnya sambil meminum jus apelnya.

"Loe dipihak mana, sih, Gaara?!" ujar Naruto, kesal sambil menatap Gaara dengan sorot mata tajam, setajam silet.

"Gue nggak mau loe kena masalah macam 'pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh siswa kelas IX-A' atau 'ditemukan seorang korban dengan cirri-ciri mencolok yaitu, memiliki rambut pantat ayam yang diduga dibunuh oleh teman sekelasnya yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki' kayak gitu!" jawab Gaara, langsung. Doi nggak mau sohibnya kena masalah n dikeluaran dari sekolah.

"Gue mau pergi dulu," sahut Naruto sambil beranjak daari tempat dudunya, mau ngikutin Sasuke sama Neji yang udah pergi 2 menit yang lalu. Gaara cuma ngangguk aja.

-Lantai 2, koridor kelas IX-

'Dimana Teme brengsek itu?! Perasaan dia jalan ke sini,' batin Naruto sambil berlari kecil. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok yang dia cari berada 15 meter di depannya, sedang bersender di tembok dekat pintu kelas IX-C. Buru-buru Naruto sembunyi di tembok terdekat, biar gak ketahuan ngikutin.

'Kayaknya, minumnya belom habis, tuh,' tebak Naruto, asal, sambil memperhatikan dua pemuda yang sedang ngobrol.

"Sas, mendingan luka loe diobatin aja! Kayaknya tambah parah," saran Neji pada pemuda di sebelahnya yang memegang sebuah gelas kecil berisi kopi pahit. "Gak perlu loe khawatirin luka gue ini," jawab pemuda di sebelahnya yang ternyata adalah Sasuke.

Neji menghela nafas, "Loe bisa gak, sih, ngilangin kata 'gak perlu' di setiap jawaban yang loe kasih ke gue n orang lain?" tanya Neji lagi sambil nyender di tembok di sebelah Sasuke. "Kayaknya gak bisa, deh," jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

'Orang kayak dia, mah, gak pedulian,' batin Naruto. Walaupun jaraknya dengan dua orang itu jauh, doi masih bisa denger apa yang dibicarain mereka.

"Menurut loe, Naruto kayak gimana?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Naruto kaget dan Neji menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Kalo gue bilang Naruto itu menarik, gue bisa dibunuh Naruto dan juga loe," jawab Neji, asal ngomong.

Sasuke tersenyum pahit, "Gue gak bisa ngebunuh temen gue yang paling setia," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis ke arah Neji.

"Gitu, ya?" kata Neji sambil membalas senyuman Sasuke.

'Ho.., Neji tipe anjing setia, ya?' tebak Naruto, masih dalam hati.

"Gue ngerasa kalo Naruto itu sosok malaikat yang turun dari surga," uajr Sasuke yang membuat Neji terkekeh dan Naruto mual. 'Loe bakal nyesel bilang gue kayak malaikat!! Dasar Teme sialan!!' batin Naruto, lagi dan lagi. Tangannya udah megang pisau kecil yang tadi sempat diambil dari kantin (Naruto nyolong!! Howaa!!)

"Gue gak tau jalan pikiran loe, Sas! Jelas-jelas si Naruto kayak iblis, malah loe bilang kayak malaikat," komentar Neji. Sasuke manghela nafas sebentar lalu menjawab, "Mungkin, loe bener," ujar Sasuke, pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar Naruto.

'Gue emang daridulu kayak gini, kok! Loe aja yang bego, Teme!!" batin Naruto untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

'DUK' 'TRAK'

Suara tersebut sukses membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke sama Neji. Terlihat di mata Naruto, satu sosok gadis berambut biru keunguan terlihat panik. Di lantai koridor tersebut, tergeletak gelas kecil dan tumpahan kopi.

"Ma-maafkan a-aku," kata gadis tersebut dengan terbata-bata. Wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Tak apa. Kalau aku memarahimu, bisa-bisa aku dikhianati si Hyuuga," jawab Sasuke sambil melirik Neji. Neji menarik nafas, "Tidak apa-apa, Nona Hinata. Kembalilah ke kelas anda," suruh Neji.

"I-iya. Ma-maaf, ya, Uchiha-san," ujar gadis tersebut sebelum meninggalkan dua pemuda tsb.

'Gyaa!! Cewek sialan!! Gara-gara dia, rencana pertama gue jadi gagal!!' pikir Naruto, kesal. Doi duduk sambil nyender tembok yang jadi tempat buat nyembuyin dirinya tadi. 'Pake strategi kedua, deh!!' digenggamnya gagang pisau yang tadi terjatuh dari genggamannya.

Baru saja Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, dirinya nabrak seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke. Jadilah Naruto terjatuh dan punggungnya menabrak tembok di belakangnya.

"Ngapain loe di situ?" tanya Sasuke sambil jongkok di depan Naruto.

"Hah?! Cuma mau nyender tembok aja, salah, ya?" Naruto balik bertanya. Tangannya sibuk ngelus-elus pantatnya yang kerasa sakit.

"Nggak mungkin loe nganggur kayak gitu," jawab Sasuke sambil menghimpit Naruto di antara dirinya dan tembok. Tangan kirinya menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa tubuh Naruto yang lebh kecil darinya. Tangan kanannya meraih pisau yang tergeletak di dekat kaki Naruto.

"Ini buat apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi sambil nunjukkin pisau yang dipegangnya di depan wajah Naruto. Naruto jadi ngerasa risih juga karena wajahnya dan wajah Sasuke deket banget, persis kayak di UKS tadi pagi.

"Buat ngebunuh loe karena loe udah ngatain gue mirip malakat!!" jawab Naruto, ketus.

Seringaian kecil terlihat di wajah Sasuke. "Jadi, loe denger pembicaraan gue? Hn?" tanya Sasuke, tepat di telinga Naruto.

Wajah Naruto terihat memerah, "Nggak sengaja, tau!! Udah, ah! Sono, pergi!! Jangan deket-deket kayak gini!!" perintah Naruto sambil berusaha ngedorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh.

"Gue gak akan pergi sebelum gue ngapa-apain loe," bisik Sasuke, mengoda, tepat di telinga Narutoo lagi.

"Hah?! Apa maksud l-!!"

Belum selesai Naruto berbicara, bibirnya udah ketemuan sama bibir Sasuke yang kerasa dingin. Mata biru langit Naruto membulat sempurna pas tangan Sasuke ngeraih dagunya. Neji yang melihat adegan itu, langsung megalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

'PLAK'

Dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto langsung nampar pipi Sasuke yang sebelumnya ditonjoknya tadi pagi. Wajahnya memerah. Nafasnya gak teratur. Doi segera bangkit dari duduknya, ninggalin Sasuke dan Neji yang menatap kepergiannya.

"Kalo mau ngelakuin kayak tadi, liat tempat sama situasi! Gue udah ngasih tau ke elo, kan?" ujar Neji lalu mbantu Sasuke buat berdiri. Sasuke mengelus pipinya yang rada-rada memerah.

"Gak apa-apa. Yang penting, gue udah dapet ciuman dari Dobe-chan," jawab Sasuke langsung dan berjalan menuju kelas XI-A, kelasnya dan Naruto, juga Neji n Gaara. "Buruan, Hyuuga! Hampir jam pelajaran,"

"Hah, Iya," jawab Neji, menyusul Sasuke.

-Liat keadaan Naruto, yuk-

Naruto duduk di salah satu dinding gedung tua yang terletak di sebelah gedung olahraga. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan, wajahnya memerah dan tangan kanannya memegang kepala yang sedikit pusing.

"Te, Teme sialan!!" desis Naruto sambil berusaha ngatur nafasnya. Teringat bayangan saat Sasuke mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Tapi, entah kenapa perasaannya setelah ciuman itu ia merasa… senang?

"Aaagghh!! Itu gak mungkin!!" teriak Naruto, frustasi. Tangannya menjambak rambut pirangnya. "Gue gak mungkin seneng karena dicium sama orang yang gue benci!!! Gak, gak mungkin!!"

Sepi sebentar

'Kok, perasaan gue jadi aneh? Jangan-jangan gue…!' wajah Naruto memerah walau cuma 2 detik. 'Nggak!! Nggak mungkin gue… naksir sama si Teme sialan itu!! Nggak mau! Apa, sih, dosa gue?!' teriak Naruto dalam hati.

'Gue masih normal! Gue bukan Gay!'

-Mari kita lihat, apa yang sedang dilakukan Gaara-

"Naruto!!" Gaara berteriak mencari Naruto. Ditelusurinya seluruh gedung yang ada di sekolah yang lumayan gede cuma buat nyari sang iblis yang ditakuti seluruh sekolah.

'Loe dimana, Naruto? Gue udah nyari loe ke seluruh sekolah, loe-nya malah gak ada!!' batin Gaara, cemas. Tiba-tiba, Gaara nyadar oleh sesuatu. Tinggal satu tempat yang belum doi telusuri, gedung tua di sebelah gedung olahraga. Gaara segera melesat menuju gedung tsb.

"Naruto!!" Gaara ngerasa lega karena nemuin Naruto ada di sana. Rasa lelahnya berganti menjadi rasa senang sekaligus heran.

"Naruto, loe kenapa?" tanya Gaara sambil ngehampiri Naruto yang duduk sambil memeluk lutut.

"Gu-gue bakal beneran ngebunuh Teme brengsek itu!!" ujar Naruto terbata-bata.

"Heh, loe nangis, ya?! Kenapa?!" tanya Gaara seraya mengguncang pundak Naruto, pelan. Perasaan cemas langsung ngerasukinnya lagi. Gaara emang jarang ngeliat Naruto nangis, malahan gak pernah.

"Te-Teme sialan itu nyium gue!!!" teriak Naruto sambil memeluk Gaara, cepat.

"Nyium loe?!! Sasuke nyium loe?!" tanya Gaara, kaget. Neji aja yang jadi Seme-nya gak pernah nyium dia. Di sekolah lagi!!

"Gue nggak bakalan sungkan-sungkan lagi buat mukulin Teme sialan itu!!" teriak Naruto lagi sambil lari keluar gedung tersebut dan ninggalin Gaara.

"Na-Naruto!! Jangan bilang, gue harus muter-muterin sekolah lagi buat nyari loe!!!" teriak Gaara dan berlari ngejar Naruto sebelum menghilang lagi.

-Udah waktunya pulang ke rumah, sekolah pun dibubarin PM 2.17-

"Mau apa loe?!"

"Nungguin loe,"

"Minggir!! Gue mau lewat!!" bentak Naruto pada Sasuke yang nghalangin pintu kelas. Gara-gara itu, Naruto gak bisa lewat.

"Gue minggir asalkan loe mau nyium gue lagi," kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Naruto jadi ngerasa dikerjain. Siswa-siswi yang lagi pada piket, langsung nunggu momen yang jarang mereka liat yaitu, sang iblis berciuman dengan Sasuke. Bahkan ada yang udah nyiapin kamera hape (Ini, sih, kerjaan para Fujoshi)

"Gue gak mau!" jawab Naruto, tegas sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto. "Kalo loe gak mau nyium gue, gue yang bakal nyium loe," bisik Sasuke dengan nada menggoda di telinga Naruto. "Mau apa nggak?"

"Nggak akan pernah!!" jawab Naruto, tegas. Gaara & Neji yang udah ada di luar kelas, bisa ngeliat wajah Naruto dihiasi semburat merah.

"Kok muka loe merah? Hn?" tanya Sasuke lagi sambil memperhatikan wajah Naruto. Ditatapnya mata safir Naruto yang cerah.

"I-itu karena loe deket-deket sama gue!! Gara-gara loe, oksigen di sekitar gue jadi habis n gue gak bisa nafas!!" Naruto malingin wajahnya ke arah lain. Doi nggak mau pandangannya bertemu dengan mata onyx milik Sasuke.

"Ya uda! Gue pulang dulu, deh. Dah, Dobe-chan," jawab Sasuke sambil berbalik.

Naruto yang gak terima dipanggil 'Dobe-chan' langsung membentak, "Jangan panggil gue dengan sebutan 'Dobe-cha'-!!"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sasuke nyium bibir Naruto lagi. Doi gak peduli sama siwa-siswi yang pada mangap, ngeliat adegan ciuman yang selama ini mustahil di lihat. Para murid laki-laki yang Homophobic, langsung pucat sementara para murid cewek sebagian nosebleed. Para Fujoshi nutup mulut pake dua tangan dan dalam hati teriak-teriak gaje.

Setelah 3 detik berciuman, Sasuke menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Naruto dan menatap para siswa-siswi yang jadi saksi.

"Bisa kalian rahasiakan kejadian ini dari semua orang, terutama guru?" tanya Sasuke sambil memberikan senyuman andalannya. Yang dimaksud langsung manggut-manggut paham.

"Hyuuga, ayo," ajak Sasuke, meniggalkan Naruto yang diam tak bergerak.

"UCHIHA BRENGSEK!!!!"

Pipi Sasuke terkena pukulan Naruto untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Naruto langsung mbanting tubuh Sasuke ke tembok dan mencengkram kerah seragamnya. Ada sedikit darah yang keluar di sudut bibir Sasuke. Belum sempat Sasuke menyea darah tersebut, pipinya kembali ditonjok sang iblis.

"Na-Naruto!! Sasuke!!" Gaara n Neji langsung berlari ke dalam kelas untuk menghentikan Naruto. Gaara menahan kedua tangan Naruto agar berhenti mukulin Sasuke dan Neji menghalau serangan Naruto agar nggak mengenai Sasuke yang udah berdarah-darah. Murid-murid lain lebih milih diem aja daripada kena tonjokan sang iblis yang bisa bikin seseorang masuk rumah sakit.

"Gaara, Lepasin gue!! Gue belum selesai!!!" perintah Naruto sambil memberontak, berusaha ngelepasin tangannya yang ditahan Gaara yang semakin kuat.

"Naruto!! Udah, cukup! Liat, Sasuke udah berdarah-darah kayak gitu!!" jelas Gaara tapi, Naruto tetap gak peduli.

"Dia belum mati!! Jadi, ini belum selesai!!" kata Naruto sambil terus berontak. Gaara jadi kewalahn.

"Neji, loe bawa Sasuke ke UKS, noh!! Sebelum si Naruto lepas! Gue gak bisa nahan lebih dari ini!!" suruh Gaara pada Neji, sementara tangannya ngencangin genggaman tangannya di pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"OK!" jawab Neji dan langsung ngebawa Sasuke menuju UKS.

"Aargh!! Kenapa loe suruh Seme loe bawa Teme sialan itu ke UKS?! Harusnya ke kuburan sekalian, Gaara!!" tanya Naruto, masih membentak.

"Diam sebentar, Naruto!!" perintah Gaara sambil ngebanting tubuh Naruto ke tembok dan sukses bikin dahi Naruto berdarah (sedikit) karena bertabrakkan dengan tembok, cukup keras.

"Loe sebenarnya dipihak mana, sih?!" gerutu Naruto sambil menyeka darah dahinya. "Auch!"

"Maaf, Naruto. Gue gak mihak Sasuke atau pun loe. Gue pengen ngeliat loe berhenti berantem sama si Sasuke, walaupun cuma sebentar," jelas Gaara sambil mbersihin luka di dahi Naruto pake saputangan-nya yang udah dikembaliin Neji.

Naruto mendengus, "Itu mustahil, Gaara," jawabnya sambil meringis menahan sakit di dahinya. "Kalo terjadi, gue pasti dihipnotis," lanjutnya seraya menggembungkan pipinya, pertanda kalo doi lagi kesel.

Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Naruto itu.

-Kita lihat Sasuke dan Neji di UKS-

"Auw!! Pelan-pelan, Hyuuga!" rintih Sasuke pas Neji mberihin pipinya pake kain basah. Guru yang jaga UKS udah pulang daritadi. Jadi, Neji-lah yang harus ngobatin Sasuke.

"Sabar dulu, Sas! Loe, sih, tiba-tiba langssung nyium si Naruto! Ya, jadinya gini!" omel Neji. Sasuke cuma majuin bibir bawahnya.

"Naruto itu emang gak suka di kayak gituin. Dipegang aja, ogah, gimana dicium?!" kata Neji lagi sambil terus ngebersihin sudut bibir Sasuke yang bernoda darah.

"Gue nggak tahan sama tampang imut Naru-chan," jelas Sasuke. "Bawaannya pengen nge'ini'-'itu'in Naru-chan," lanjutnya, cepat.

"Loe berhenti aja, deh, ngerjain Naruto-nya! Liat, dia nyaris mau ngebunuh loe!!" kata Neji lagi.

"Nggak bisa," kata Sasuke, cuek. "Kalo gue yang ngerjain Naru n yang luka juga gue, kenapa loe yang sewot?" tanya Sasuke.

Neji mendengus, "Gue juga yang repot, Sas!" jawab Neji sambil ngelempar kain basah yang digunakan buat bersihin luka Sasuke ke muka Sasuke.

"Eh, kayaknya gue nggak bakal ikut pelajaran renang, deh, besok," ujar Sasuke, ganti topik pembicaraan.

"Ya, udah. Ntar gue yang minta izin sama guru olahraga," sahut Neji langsung lalu berjalan keluar UKS.

"Loe mau tetep di situ, Sas? Buruan, pulang," ajak Neji pada Sasuke yang masih diem n duduk di tepi ranjang UKS.

"Iya. Tungguin gue, napa?" Sasuke berjalan nyusul Neji yang udah jalan duluan menuju gerbang.

TBC lagi…

Tambah gak nyambung, deh. Padahal, udah usaha buat bikin yang terbaik buat para Readers sama para senpai. Diriku memang pantas untuk diejek…. –pundung di pojokan- Berikan saia flame agar saia kapok ngetik fic gaje yang nggak nyambung kayak gini!!

Sasuke : "Woi!! Author!! Makasih, ya, di chapter ini gue bisa cipokkan sama Naru," –ngelempar duit receh ke Author-

Author : "Oke!! Apa, sih, yang nggak buat idola gue?!" –bangga-

Naruto : "Author, di chapter depan, gue bisa nonjok Teme lagi? Belum puas gue nonjokin dia," –nunjuk-nunjuk Sasu pake jempol kaki-

Author : "Chapter depan? Nggak tau, gue belom mikir lagi,"

Neji : "Payah, loe! Trus, ngapain loe tidur jam 12 malem?"

Author : "Susah tidur, gue! Mana, nyamuk dkk. doyan darah gue, lagi," –ngutuk-ngutuk nyamuk dalem hati-

Gaara : "Kalo gitu, chapter depan gimana? Tanggung & jawab, dong, loe!"

Author : "Gimana, ya?" –gaya kaya Sinichi Kudo-

Nejisasunarugaa : "Malah 'gimana', lagi!!" –rame-rame nyiapin tusuk sate buat nyate si Author-

Author : "Iya, iya!! Ntar gue pikirin!! Jadi, gue jangan disate!" –sembah sujud mohon ampun-

Nejisasunarugaa : "Pikirin dari sekarang!! Kalo ada yang minta update kilat, udah siap!!" –nodong Author pake bazooka, samehada, dinamit de el el-

Author : "Iya, iya!! Di chapter depan, Naru jadi Uke lagi!!! Trus, Itachi nongol!!"

Sasuke : "Thank you, Author!!" –ngelempar duit 50 ribu ke Author-

Itachi : "Gue nongol!! Gue nongol!!! GUE NONGOL!!! -teriak pake toa masjid-

Naruto : "Nooo~oo!!!"

Author : "Oke!! Yawdah, para Readers dan para senpai yang baik hati, berikanlah saia review/flame walau hanya sepatah atau dua patah kata (goyang patah-patah juga boleh),"

Sasuke : "Ada gitu yang mau nge-review fic buluk gini? Udah Author-nya aneh, karakternya gaje kecuali gue serta alur cerita yang mencang-mencong pula,"

Author : "Gue jadi pengen nonjok Sasu," –nyiapin sarung tinju-

Naruto : "Gue juga," –nyiapin sarung pak haji (buat mecut Sasu)-

Nejigaa : "Gue setuju," –nyiapin sarung beras (karung!!)-

Sasuke : -pingsan sebelum dikeroyok-

Author : "Ayo, kita bawa jasadnya," -nyeret Sasu-

Naruto : "Ceburin aja ke sungai,"

Author n Nejigaa : "Setuju!!"


	3. Hit 3 : You're Saying My Name

Chapter 3! –niup terompet- Hurai! Banyak yang minta apdet kilat, bikin saia jadi pegel banget. Tapi, nggak apa-apa! Yang penting, para senpai sama para Readers masih mau nge-review fic saia. Nggak nge-riview juga nggak apa-apa, makasih udah baca fic saia yang bisa bikin mata langsung jadi buta.

Sasuke : "Giliran gue, 'kan?" –nyengir setan-

Author : "He? Iya. Emang napa?"

Sasuke : "Oh, terima kasih, Author! Gue bisa ng'ini'-'itu'in Naru-chan!" –nyium pipi Naru-

Naruto : "Huekk!" –muntah-muntah-

Author : "Hadapi cobaan dari-ku dengan sabar, ya, Naru?

Naruto : "Udah, buruan mulai! Biar penderitan gue cepet berakhir,"

Author : "Yosh!"

Maaf buat Kou-san sama Fujo-san dan se~muanya. Ini udah di update, lho. Jadi, berhenti nangis, ya, nak? -tonjoked by Kou-san & Fujo-san- (emang anak loe?)

**Disclaimer : Bang Masashi Kishimoto (Masashi : "loe kata gue tukang bakso? Jangan panggil gue 'bang'!" ) **

**Genre : Romance/Friendship **

**Rating : sampai akhir akan tetap T **

**Pairing : Sasunaru is number one! Ada secuil Itanaru **

**Warning : Blar! Awas, Yaoi! Psyuu! Uoh, Shounen Ai! Gyaa, Boys Love! Gumblar! **

**Don't Like, Don't Read **

**Enjoy ^^**

**xXx Hit 3 : You're Saying My Name xXx **

-Rumah Naruto. Tepatnya kamar Naruto PM 2. 39-

Naruto ngehempasin tubuhnya di atas kasur. Mata safirnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, mukanya langsung berubah memerah. 'Ukh! Teme brengsek!' batin Naruto sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

'Kenapa gue terus kepikiran pas Teme nyium gue terus, sih? Gue pengen ngelupain itu!' batin Naruto lagi. Otaknya terus ngulangin adegan Sasuke nyium bibirnya sampe dua kali. Mukanya udah meraah banget kayak tomat yang disukain Sasuke.

'Mendingan gue tidur aja, deh! Siapa tau, gue langsung lupa,' piker Naruto sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, menuju lemari pakaian. Setelah ganti baju, Naruto langsung loncat ke tempat tidur dengan slow motion dan terlelap.

"Naruto! ayo, makan siang dulu," suruh Kushina, ibu Naruto sambil ngetuk pintu kamar Naruto. Nggak denger jawaban, Kushina mbuka dikit pintu kamar dan ngeiat Naruto yang udah ngiler di tempat tidur.

Kushina tersenyum kecil lalu kembali menutup pintu kamar Naruto, perlahan. Kushina tau banget kalo Naruto tidur sebelum makan, artinya lagi ada masalah n kalo dibangunin, bisa berantakan kamar si Naruto. Jadi, Kushina biarin aja. Nanti kalo udah bangun, pasti langsung ngeloyor ke dapur.

-Kediaman Uchiha, Sasu baru nyampe rumah PM 2.39-

"Dipukulin Naru-chan lagi, ya?" tanya seorang pria berambut panjang yang diikat santai ke belakang dan lagi baca majalah ke Sasuke yang baru masuk ke rumah.

"Iya," jawab Sasuke singkat dan jalan ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

"Gak jago ngerayu, sih, loe," komentarnya. "Nanti diambil gue, lho," kata cowok tadi sambil menyeringai kecil. "Gue 'kan jago ngerayu cewek maupun cowok," lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah cowok tersebut. "Gak bakalan gue kasih Naru-chan ke elo, Itachi," balas Sasuke sambil pasang muka angker, seangker kuburan. "Loe emang bisa dapetin Naru-chan tanpa harus dipukulin sama dia?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bisa, dong," jawab cowok tadi yang dipanggil 'Itachi'. "Gue udah bilang, gue jago ngerayu n ngedapetin cewek or cowok," kata Itachi bangga.

"Loe seringnya dapet cowok, tuh. Yang cewek, dikit. Berarti, elo nggak bisa ngerayu lawan jenis," kilah Sasuke, asal.

"Gue 'kan suka sama sesama jenis kayak loe. Masa' nggak tau?" bales Itachi. Dua kakak beradik Uchiha ini emang dikenal lebih tertarik sama sesama jenis. Penyakit turunan dari pendiri klan mereka kayaknya.

"Che! Alesan!" jawab Sasuke dan ngelanjutin perjalanannya menuju kamar.

"Daripada loe! Pengennya dapet cowok, malah dapet cewek!" teriak Itachi.

"Biarin! Itu 'kan urusan gue!" Sasuke bales teriak dari lantai dua.

-Kamar Naruto PM 4.57-

"Ngh..," Naruto mengerang pelan dan ngelirik jam wekernya yang terletak di meja sebelah tempat tidur. Naruto ngerjap-ngerjapin matanya beberapa kali lalu beranjak dari kamarnya, menuju dapur yang terletak di lantai bawah. Kamar Naruto juga terletak di lantai dua, sama kayak Sasuke.

Naruto nemu selembar kertas yang tergeletak di atas meja makan. Diambilnya kertas yang isinya 'Naruto, Kaa-san sama Otto-san pergi dulu. Ada urusan sebentar. Mungkin, jam 9 malam baru pulang. Hati-hati di rumah, ya. Kaa-san'. Naruto mendengus dan segera membuka kulkas buat nyari makanan setelah ber-hibernasi beberapa jam.

TING TONG!

Naruto menghentikan acara makan ramen instant-nya saat ngedenger bel pintu bunyi. Doi ninggalin begitu aja ramen yang baru dimakan setengahnya. Doi jalan menuju pintu dan ketika dibuka 99, 9 %...

"Naru-chan, boleh 'kan gue ngerjain tugas di sini?" pinta Sasuke yang tadi mencet bel dan langsung meluk Naruto. Naruto yang kaget, reflek nonjok Sasuke sampe mental nabrak pohon di halaman rumah Naruto.

"Nga-ngapain loe di sini?" bentak Naruto. Padahal otaknya udah berhenti muterin adegan kissu-nya sama Sasuke. Gara-gara ada orangnya, Naruto jadi inget lagi.

"Mau ngerjain tugas di sini sama loe. Tuh, ada Gaara sama Hyuuga juga," jawab Sasuke sambil nunjuk Gaara sama Neji yang ada di sebelah kanan pintu.

"Gaara sama pengawal loe (Neji) boleh masuk tapi, loe nggak!" kata Naruto ketus sambil melipat tangan di dada. Sasuke langsung protes, "Kok, gitu? Naru-chan nggak adil!" Sasuke nonjok-nonjokin pohon sampe tuh, pohon retak.

Naruto mendelik ke arah Sasuke, "Gue belom maafin loe! Pergi atau loe nggak gue maafin seumur hidup?" bentak Naruto.

"Nanti gue cium lagi, lho, di depan seluruh sekolah, termasuk guru kali ini," ancam Sasuke.

"Udahlah, Naruto. Kasian, tuh, Sasuke," kata Gaara dan Neji ngangguk-ngangguk, ngedukung perkataan Uke-nya barusan.

Naruto mendengus, "Yawdah! Kali ini, gue maafin elo! Tapi, soal 'itu' nggak bakalan gue maafin!" ujar Naruto, mengalah. "Buruan, masuk," ajaknya pada Gaara, Neji dan tentu saja Sasuke.

"Gue mau ke dapur dulu. Loe pada mau minum apaan?" tanya Naruto setelah masuk ke ruang tamu.

"Gue air putih aja," jawab Gaara.

"Gue juga," Neji ngikutin Gaara.

"Gue pengen elo, Naru-chan," jawab Sasuke dan langsung dapet lemparan lampu minyak goreng dari Naruto.

"Gue juga mau mandi. Loe semua nunggu bentar, ya," ujar Naruto lagi setelah puas ngelemparin Sasuke pake barang-barang di dekatnya.

"Gue boleh ngintip?" tanya Sasuke dan sukses membuatnya Naruto melempar meja ke muka Sasuke. "Kalo loe ngintip, jangan harap leher loe masih nyambung!" kata Naruto sengit dan langsung lari menuju kamar mandi.

"Loe kalo ngomonng kira-kira, dong," nasehat Neji yang lagi nulis rumus di buku matematika-nya. Gaara cuma senyum kecil ngeliat Sasuke babak belur begitu.

Mohon tunggu sebentar…

Naruto melempar handuknya ke kursi meja makan (Naru udah pake baju komplit, kok). Doi langsung menuju meja makan buat ngebuang bungkus ramen instant-nya. Setelah itu, doi mau ngambil minuman buat Gaara sama Neji. Khusus buat Sasuke, Naruto udah nyiapin air bekas cuci piring dicampur kecap dan ditambah garam sebanyak dua sendok nasi (Terkutuklah kau, Naruto!).

"Dobe-chan, mandi-nya kok, lama?" tanya Sasuke yang entah darimana asalnya langsung meluk pinggang Naruto dari belakang.

"Sa-Sasuke? Apa-apaan, sih? Lepas!" perintah Naruto dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Tadi memanggilku apa, Dobe-chan?" bisik Sasuke dengan nada menggoda di telinga kanan Naruto. Naruto merinding mendengar suara Sasuke yang terasa lebih menggoda dari yang didengarnya pas di sekolahan.

"Hah? Emang tadi gue manggil loe ap-!" Wajah Naruto memerah sempurna pas inget dirinya manggil Sasuke dengan nama kecilnya bukan 'Teme'. Ngeliat wajah Naruto yang memerah, Sasuke jadi niat ngerjain Naruto.

"Coba, panggil lagi," ujar Sasuke sambil ngeratin pelukannya. Naruto yang cepet sadar kalo Sasuke mau ngerjain dia, langsung njawab, "Gue cuma bisa sekali aja! Nggak bisa diulang lagi!" sahut Naruto sambil terus berusaha ngelepasin diri dari Sasuke. "Lepasin, Teme!"

"Nggak akan sampai loe manggil nama gue dengan benar," jawab Sasuke sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Naruto dan membuat Naruto kaget n pengen nampol Sasuke.

"Lepasin!"

"Panggil nama gue,"

Naruto akhirnya ngalah. Dengan berat hati n nggak niat, Naruto memohon, "Sa-Sasuke, lepasin gue," pintanya dengan terbata-bata karena nggak terima mulutnya nyebut nama Sasuke.

"Kalo daridulu kayak gini, pasti lebih enak," ujar Sasuke sambil nyium pipi Naruto sekilas n Naruto langsung nyiram Sasuke pake air keras.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang jalan ke kamar mandi lagi.

"Mau nyuci mulut gue pake deterjen, sabun mandi, sabun colek, sabun cuci piring n pasta gigi kadaluarsa biar mulut gue bersih setelah nyebut nama loe, Teme," jawab Naruto ketus. "Jangan dicuci. Nanti, loe nggak bisa ngomong nama gue lagi," ujar Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto lagi.

"Arrggh! Lepasin gue! Teme! Kalo gue nggak gosok gigi, mulut gue bau!" Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sasuke secara paksa. "Oh, iya. Nanti gue nggak bisa nyium loe," balas Sasuke sambil ngelepasin pelukannya.

"Udah! Pergi sono! Atau, gue siram pake air keras lagi?" bentak Naruto sambil ngangkat ember berisi air keras.

"Iya, iya. Naru-koi seram," Sasuke langsung lari ke ruang tamu setelah mendapat death glare dari Naruto.

-Masihe rumahe Narutohe PM 8.36-

"Naruto, gue pulang dulu, ya," pamit Gaara setelah selesai ngerjain tugas matematika, IPA, Biologi n bahasa Inggris. "Gue juga, Naruto," Neji berdiri dari duduknya. Sebenarnya, Neji sama Gaara dipaksa sama Sasuke ke rumah Naruto buat dijadiin alesan. Soalnya, kalo Sasuke dateng sendirian nanti bisa dilempar Naruto sampe Prancis.

"Yaudah. Makasih udah mampir," sahut Naruto. Gaara n Neji keluar dari rumah Naruto lalu jalan bareng setelah ngucapin salam.

"Loe pulang sana!" usir Naruto ke Sasuke yang masih asik mbaca buku bahasa Inggris. Sasuke nurunin buku yang dibacanya sampe sepasang mata onyx-nya keliatan. "Kok, gue diusir, sih?" tanya Sasuke.

"Gue nggak mau berduaan sama loe di sini! Lagian, ini 'kan rumah gue! Sesuka gue, dong," kilah Naruto sambil berjalan ke tangga yang menuju kamarnya.

"Ortu gue lagi ada urusan sama ortu loe n Aniki gue lagi pergi. Jadi, nggak ada siapa-siapa di rumah," ujar Sasuke sambil ngelanjutin acara mbacanya.

Naruto mendengus, "Loe bukan anak kecil yang perlu ditemenin kalo sendirian di rumah 'kan?" tanya Naruto asal.

"Kunci rumah dibawa Itachi yang selalu pulang larut malem n kunci duplikatnya dibawa sama ortu gue. Nggak ada kunci duplikat lagi," jawab Sasuke sambil terus mbaca bukunya.

Naruto jadi nggak punya alasan lagi buat ngusir Sasuke. Dengan berat hati, Naruto berkata, "Yaudah. Ke kamar gue aja. Daripada di ruang tamu," ajaknya sambil berbalik menatap Sasuke.

Otak bejat Sasuke langsung jalan pas denger kata 'kamar'. Heran ngeliat Sasuke yang ngeliatnya dengan tatapan nepsong, Naruto nanya, "Kenapa?" Doi ngerasa kalo nggak ada yang salah sama omongannya.

"Nggak kenapa-napa, kok," jawab Sasuke, bangkit lalu merangkul bahu Naruto. "Ayo, buruan," ajaknya pada Naruto.

"Nggak usah ngerangkul kayak tadi juga, bakal nyampe," kata Naruto sambil ngelepas rangkulan Sasuke dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

"Kamar loe berantakan, ya, Naru-chan," komentar Sasuke saat memasuki kamar Naruto yang berantakan, terutama kasurnya. Soalnya, Naruto bergerak lebih dari 40 kali pas tidur.

"Urusai! Ini 'kan gara-gara loe, tau?" balas Naruto sambil duduk di tepi ranjang dan meraih sebuah komik.

"Kok gue, sih?" tanya Sasuke dan berjalan ke hadapan Naruto.

"Loe nganggu gue nggak hanya di dunia nyata, tapi juga di dunia mimpi!" jawab Naruto kesal, nggak ngalihin pandangannya dari komik yang lagi dibacanya.

"Berarti, loe beruntung kalo punya pacar kayak gue," ujar Sasuke sambil ngerendahin wajahnya biar sejajar sama wajah Naruto. "Karena, gue selalu ada di hati loe, Naru-chan,"

"Gue nggak mau elo ada di hati gue! Gue benci sama loe!" Naruto nerems muka Sasuke sampe merah.

"Benci bilang cinta, lho, Naru," Sasuke menggoda Naruto lagi. Nggak pernah bosen, nih, anak ayam ngerjain Naruto. Doi ngehimpit tubuh Naruto di antara tubuhnya dan kasur Naruto.

"Minggir, Teme brengsek!" Naruto ngedorong tubuh Sasuke tapi, tetep aja Sasuke di sono.

"Mana panggilan loe ke gue yang tadi? Hn?" Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto ke pelukannya, erat.

"Le-lepasin! Gue nggak mau manggil nama loe lagi! Mulut gue jadi pahit!" Naruto berusaha ngedorong tubuh Sasuke tapi, tenaganya kurang pasca ngerjain tugas bareng Nejigaa. Berpikir pun butuh energi! (kok, kayak promosi 'sesuatu'?)

"Panggil nama gue atau gue cium?" tawar Sasuke sambil ngedeketin wajahnya ke wajah Naruto yang udah merah.

"Nggak mau! Pokoknya, nggak mau! Pergi, Teme!" Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke sampe Sasuke jatuh ke lantai n lengannya berdarah karena kegores ujung meja.

"Ukh..," Sasuke meringis nahan sakit di lengannya. Naruto jadi ngerasa nggak enak gara-gara udah ndorong Sasuke. Doi ngampirin Sasuke n ngeraih lengan kanan Sasuke yang luka.

"Ikut gue," perintah Naruto singkat sambil ngegandeng tangan Sasuke. Sasuke, sih, nurut-nurut aja sambil nahan sakit n keenakan digandeng sama Naruto.

-Di dapur-

Naruto ngambil obat merah di lemari obat n jalan ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di kursi di sebelah meja makan. "Mana luka loe?" Naruto narik tangan Sasuke sampe Sasuke nyaris nabrak Naruto yang di depnna kalo tangannya nggak megang tepi meja makan.

"Kok, ngobatin gue? Katanya benci sama gue?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang lagi serius ngobain luka Sasuke. Narut menatap Sasuke pake sorot mata tajam, "Anggep aja sebagai balesan loe ngobatin gue," jawab Naruto cepat dan kembali ngelanjutin kegiatannya.

"Gue mbantuinnya ikhlas, kok," ujar Sasuke langsung. Naruto mendengus, "Gue nggak mau hutang budi sama loe," katanya singkat.

"Gue jadi makin suka sama loe. Walaupun loe kasar, udah gue duga loe pasti punya sisi baik juga," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Ng-nggak, kok! Gue cuma..," wajah Naruto langsung bersemu kemerahan ngeliat Sasuke senyum kayak gitu.

"'Cuma' apa? Hn?" Sasuke menyentuh pipi kanan Naruto pake tangan kirinya n ngedeketin wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

"Jangan buat gue harus mukulin loe lagi!" kata Naruto, mengancam.

"Coba aja," Sasuke makin ndeketin wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Naruto bisa ngerasain hembusan nafas Sasuke yang menerpa wajahnya.

Dan, ketika bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan (lagi)…

TING TONG!

Suara tersebut nyadarin Sasuke sama Naruto yang nyaris cipokan. Buru-buru Naruto ngejauhin wajahnya n jalan menuju pintu dengan wajah merah sempurna.

'Akh! Gue ngapain, sih? Harusnya tadi gue ndorong Teme brengsek itu! Kenapa malah gue biarin?' batin Naruto, kesal.

'Padahal diki~it lagi,' gerutu Sasuke. Doi ngutuk-ngutuk siapa pun yang ngangguin acara kissu-nya sama Naruto. Nggak peduli itu ortu-nya Naruto or ortu-nya sendiri.

"Itachi?"

Suara Naruto yang tadi nyebutin nama Aniki-nya Sasuke, langsung bikin Sasuke terkaget-kaget n bangkit buat nyusul Naruto. Di depan pintu masuk rumah Naruto, terlihat seorang pria berambut panjang diikat ke belakang, pake kemeja hitam-merah, pake celana jeans n wajah penuh kerput. –digampar Ita-

"Nggapain loe ke sini, Baka Aniki?" tanya Sasuke jengkel sambil melipat tanannya di dada. Doi marah gara-gara Itachi ngangguin acara kissu-nya sama Naruto.

"Ah, Baka Otoutou-ku memang ada di sini," kata Itachi nggak peduli sama pertanyaan Sasuke dan berjalan ke Sasuke. "Loe nggak ngapa-apain Naru-chan 'kan?" bisiknya di telinga Sasuke.

"Nggak juga," jawab Sasuke asal n pelan. Naruto yang ngeliat duo Uchiha narsis yang sama-sama naksir dia lagi bisik-bisik, jadi heran.

"Loe berdua ngapain?" tanya Naruto ke Itachi sama Sasuke yang masih bisik-bisik.

"Cuma nanya sama Sasuke, loe diapa-apain nggak sama dia," jawab Itachi ngasal. "Yang boleh ngapa-apain loe 'kan cuma gue," lanjutnya seraya mencium punggung tangan Naruto dan mendapatkan hadiah berupa pukulan Naruto dan tendangan Sasuke.

"Iuh!" Naruto ngelap punggung tangannya pake kaos Sasuke. Kaosnya si Sasuke sampe ketarik-tarik.

"Heh! Baka Otoutou! Pulang!" suruh Itachi kasar sambil njitak kepala Sasuke. Sasuke yang nggak terima digituin, ngomong, "Loe juga! Gue nggak mau ninggalin loe sama Naru-chan! Ntar Naru-chan kenapa-napa!" bentaknya sambil mbales njitak Itachi.

"Pulang loe berdua!" bentak Naruto sambil nunjuk pintu yang terbuka lebar. Itasasu langsung berhenti jitak-jitakan.

"Gue pulang dulu, ya, Naru-chan," pamit Itachi sambil nyium pipi Naruto sekilas n dapet bonus berupa lemparan kamus bahasa Inggris setebal 500 halaman.

"Gue juga pulang dulu, Naru-chan. Jangan lupa panggilan loe buat gue, ya! Nanti, di sekolah panggil gue begitu!" kata Sasuke, ngingetin Naruto.

"Gue udah bilang, gue nggak mau manggil nama loe lagi! Nanti mulut gue pahit!" balas Naruto lalu menutup pintu.

"Naru-chan manggil nama loe?" kata Itachi, bingung.

"Iya. Hebat 'kan?" jawab Sasuke bangga. Selama ini Naruto emang paling sering manggil Sasuke bukan dengan namanya melainkan 'Teme' atau 'Pantat Ayam'. Bisa juga 'Teme sialan' or 'brengsek'.

"Nggak mungkin banget, deh," Itachi nggak percaya.

"Yaudah, kalo itu menurut loe,"

-Kamar Naruto PM 8.56-

Naruto diam nggak bergerak di atas tempat tidurnya dengan posisi telungkup. Tatapan matanya keliatan kosong. Otaknya me-replay pas dia-nya manggil nama Sasuke secara spontan.

'Gue 'kan kaget! Jadi, wajar kalo gue nyebut nama orang dengan bener. Bukan pake julukannya!' batin Naruto, kesal. Pas ngeliat ke meja belajarnya, mata safirnya ngeliat benda yang nggak pernah ada di kamanya sebelumnya.

"Pulpen si Teme ketinggalan," gumam Naruto pelan sambil memegang pulpen berwarna biru gelap. Pas Sasuke ke kamar Naruto, doi emang mbawa pulpennya trus di taruh di meja Naruto. "Ceroboh," gumamnya lagi. Digenggamnya erat pulpen milik Sasuke itu.

'Sasu-Teme..,' batin Naruto nggak nyadar. Tangannya ngeratin genggamannya pada pulpen Sasuke.

"Sasuke…," kata Naruto pelan. Pas nyadar apa yang diucapinnya, tangannya langsung mukul jidatnya dengan keras.

'Ngapain gue nyebutin nama Teme sialan itu? Arrgh! Gue jadi aneh gini sejak kapan, sih? Sejak Teme nyium gue? Sejak gue disuruh manggil dia pake nama kecilnya? Sejak dia nolongin gue?' batin Naruto frustasi sambil njambak rambutnya lalu ngehempasin tubuhnya di atas kasur dengan posisi terlentang.

Naruto mandang langit-langit kamar dan sedikit bergumam pelan, "Sasuke.., ya..?"

TBC lagi, TBC lagi…

Nuo~oh! Gaje abiezzz! Hah, hah.. ukh, seseorang, tolong pukul aku! –nyodorin sarung tinju-

Tambah aneh, gaje, berantakan dan nggak nyambung! Padahal.. padahal.. huwaa~aa! –nangis guling-guling- hiks, hiks, SROT! Ya 'kan? Tambah aneh 'kan? Alurnya berantakan 'kan? Kecepatan 'kan? Kirimkan saia flame, ketik REG spasi FLAME spasi (flame anda) kirimnya ke kotak review saja. Contoh : REG FLAME fic loe jelek banget! Nggak bermutu! Najis banget bacanya! Hiatusin aja!

Naruto : "Kenapa loe ngotot banget dikirimin flame, sih?"

Author : "Gue nggak mau cerita gaje gue beredar luas," –ngelap ingus-air mata-

Sasuke : "Trus, mau dihiatusin fic-nya?"

Author : "Kalo masih ada yang ngirim review, gue masih sanggup ngetik n apdet fic ini. Bagi gue, review adalah pembangkit semangat,"

Naruto : "Malah curhat, dia," -bisik-bisik-

Sasuke : "Iya," -njawabnya bisik-bisik-

Itachi : "Jangan, dong! Banyak yang bilang bagus or keren 'kan?"

Author : "Loe yang nyuruh,"

Itachi : "Nggak! Lirik aja review para senpai-senpai loe n para Readers," –nodongin layar laptop ke muka Author-

Author : "Iya, sih… Gue jadi pengen ngelanjutin ini fic. Tapi, kalo ada yang ngirim review,"

Itasasunaru : "Gue bantuin, deh,"

Author : "Makasih. Tolong, ya,"

Itasasunaru : "Para Readers n para senpai, tolong kirimkan review buat Author pali~Ing gaje di unia ini. Kirim flame juga nggak apa-apa, Author 'kan gammpang maafin orang,"

Author : "Makasih, ya. Tapi.., kok, ngomong 'paling gaje di dunia'-nya niat banget?"

Sasuke : "Emang bener 'kan?"

Naruto : "Ho'oh,"

Itachi : "Betul banget,"

Author : "ITASASUNARU GO TO HELL!" –Hiruma Mode ON-

Neji : "Kasih tau bocoran chapter depan, dong,"

Author : "Eh? Oh, iya. Di chap depan, BERSIAPLAH KAU, NARUTO! LOE BAKAL DI'ITU'-'ITU'IN SASUKE!"

Naruto : "Kenapa gue lagi? Tangan gue udah gatel pengen nonjok Teme lagi,"

Sasuke : "Gue udah gatel pengen meluk loe lagi, Naru," -meluk Naru-

Naruto : "TIDA~AAK!"


	4. Hit 4 : Aku Suka Kamu?

Fuaaah… -nebar bau mulut- Asik! Chap 4! –motong besi sebagai ganti tumpeng- Er, nggak usah banyak cuap-cuap, deh! Langsung ajah!

Neji : "Oi, Author! Ada pertnyaan yang belom dijawab!" –nodongin layar laptop-

Author : "Mana?"

Sasuke : "Dari Uchiha Aichan Drarrya yang nanya 'kenapa jadinya 'My Uke Is A Killer'?',"

Author : "Oh, iya. Sasia, 'kan, janji buat ngasih tau di sini,"

Naruto : "Author sialan! Gue difitnah pembunuh! Author jelek!" –ngelemparin Author pake sandal-

Sasuke : "Buruan jelasin! Biar cepet mulai!"

Author : "OK! Ayo buka aib Naruto!"

Naruto : "Ugh!"

Author : "Naruto, tuh, dari SD sampe SMP suka banget bagi-bagi tiket ke neraka, nggak peduli itu guru, murid or kepala sekolah. Waktu itu, Naruto pernah ngehajar seorang murid sebut-aja-namanya-si-A sampe hampir masuk ke ruang jenazah. Jadi, walaupun bukan pembunuh, temen temennya nganggep Naruto, tuh, pembunuh karena hampir mbunuh orang. Yah, mungkin gitu aja,"

Readers : "Kurang paham!"

Author : "Ya, paham-pahamin aja,"

Neji : "Gaar, beneran, tuh?"

Gaara : "Bener, kok,"

Naruto : "Oh, gitu, ya?"

Sasuke : "Gaara, Naru-chan pernah amnesia, ya?"

Gaaara : "Waktu itu jatuh dari pohon pisang n kepalanya kebentur batu karang,"

All : "O~oh,"

Itachi : "Ada pertanyaan lagi, 'kan?" –ngutak-atik hape-

Author : "Pertanyaan Fujo-san yang nanya kenapa loe bisa kenal ma Naru bakal dijelasin di chap ini,"

Itachi : "Ho.. gitu?"

Gaara : "Hayo, buruan mulai,"

Author : "Hayok!"

Eerr.. maaf. Di chap sebelumnya, saia bilang Sasu bakal ng'itu'-'itu'in Naru. Sebenernya, itu bakal ada di chap 5. Tapi, di chap ini ada (dikit), kok! Saia janji, nggak sampe 5 hari, chap 5 bakal saia apdet! Tunggulah para permirsah!

**Disclaimer : Naruto asli milik Masashi Kishimoto **

**Genre : Romance/Friendship **

**Rating : T, masih tetep T **

**Pairing : Sasunaru doang **

**Warning : Yaoi, Yaoi! Sounen Ai~! Boys Love! Toet, toet!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read **

**Enjoy ^^ **

**xXx Hit 4 : Aku Suka Kamu(?) xXx **

-Kelas IX-A AM 6.48-

"Teme, pulpen loe, nih," Naruto ngelempar pulpen Sasuke yang ketinggalan di kamarnya,, tepat di muka Sasuke.

"Eh, makasih, ya, Naru-chan. Gue cari kemana-maa, tau-nya ketinggalan," ujar Sasuke sambil masukin pulpennya ke dalem tas.

"Loe bego, sih," jawab Naruto, ketus n jalan ke bangkunya lagi.

"Tumben nggak marah dipanggil 'Naru-chan' di sekolah. Biasanya langsung mukul gue," kata Sasuke sambil duduk di sebelah Naruto, bangkunya Gaara lebih tepat. Gaaran-nya lagi pergi ke perpustakaan bareng Neji sejak jam 6 lewat 7 menit.

"Emang, kenapa? Gue lagi nggak mood buat mukulin loe," jawab Naruto sekenanya. Biasanya, sih, Naruto langsug mukul Sasuke kalo manggil namanya pake sebutan 'Naru-chan' or 'Dobe-chan' di sekolah (masih inget chap 1, 'kan?).

"Aneh aja. Biasanya, 'kan, loe mukul gue kalo gue manggil loe kayak gitu," Sasuke duduk makin deket sama Naruto n bikin Naruto risih.

"Trus, apa urusan loe ke sini? Loe njauh dikit, sana!" kata Naruto kesal n berbalik mbelakangin Sasuke.

"Nggak apa-apa. mau ngucapin 'selamat pagi' ke loe doang, kok," Sasuke ndeketin wajahnya ke pipi Naruto yang dihiasi semburat merah tipis.

"Pe-pergi, Teme! Gue nggak bakalan maafin loe soal 'itu'!" Naruto ndorong tubuh Sasuke biar njauhin dirinya, sekitar 40 senti-an.

"Cuma dicium dua kali aja marah. Ciuman gue, 'kan, istimewa n spesial buat loe," jawab Sasuke sambil njilat bibir bawahnya. "Manisnya masih kerasa, lho,"

"Kalo 'spe'-nya diilangin, lebih pantes," kilah Naruto sambil ngelipat tangan di dada. "Mulut loe, tuh, pahit, mengandung narkoba (bukan 'narik kolor bapak') n pestisida," lanjutnya lagi.

"Gitu, ya? Tapi, kok muka loe merah? Hn?" Sasuke ndeketin lagi mukanya ke muka Naruto yang makin merah. "Loe seneng dicium sama gue?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

"Si-siapa yang bakal seneng dicium sama loe? Gue nggak mau dicium sama loe lagi!" Naruto ndorong tubuh Sasuke lagi, lebih jauh dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke megang pundak Naruto, kenceng. "Kalo orang mukanya merah ngomong kayak loe, biasanya arti omongannya kebalik, lho," tangan Sasuke udah pindah ke pipi Naruto, megangnya dengan lembut.

"Gu-gue bener, kok, ngomongnya! Gue nggak mau dicium sama loe!" Naruto berdiri dari duduknya n nabrak tembok. Tempat duduk Naruto emang di samping jendela.

Sasuke menyeringai n jalan, ngampirin Naruto yang masih nyender tembok. "Loe nggak jujur, ya?" Sasuke ngehimpit Naruto di antara dirinya sama tembok, bikin wajah Naruto tambah merah.

"Sa-Teme, minggir! Kalo ada yang liat, loe bakal gue bunuh beneran!" ancam Naruto tapi, Sasuke nggak peduli.

"Kalo ada yang liat, dia jadi saksi bahwa loe jadi milik gue seutuhnya," Sasuke makin ndeketin wajahnya ke wajah Naruto tapi,..

"KYAA!" seorang cewek yang diketahui seorang Fujoshi yang baru masuk kelas itu, teriak n lari keluar kelas sambil teriak-teriak kayak orang gila lepas dari kandang. Sasuke yang acaranya diganggu terus jadi sewot, ngelepasin Naruto n jalan ke bangkunya lagi.

"Acara kita belum selesai, Naru-chan," ujar Sasuke sambil berbalik sebelum sampai di bangkunya.

"Che!" Naruto hanya bisa ndesis n duduk di bangkunya lagi ngeliat ke luar jendela.

'Apa loe bakal ngelakuinnya lagi, Sasuke?' batin Naruto.

-Istirahat pertama-

"Gaara, loe liat Naru-chan?" tanya Sasuke ke Gaara yang lagi mbaca buku Biologi.

"Tadi, sih, ke halaman belakang gedung oahraga. Tapi, sekarang nggak tau, deh," jawab Gaara sambil terus mbaa bukunya.

"Oh, gitu. Makasih, ya," Sasuke langsug lari ke halaman belakang gedung olahraga.

-Halaman belakang gedung olahraga-

Naruto duduk di salah satu dahan pohon tertinggi di halaman belakang tsb. mata safirnya ngeliat ke langit biru yang rada-rada berawan. Mulutnya terus komat-kamit 'gue benci Sasuke!' sampe bibirnya kerasa pegel.

'Arrgh! Kenapa setiap gue ngomongin kata 'benci', malah jadi makin inget sama Teme sialan itu,sih?' batin Naruto, frustasi. Berkali-kali doi nampar pipi-nya sendiri kalo inget sama tampang Sasuke yang selalu dipuji sama kaum cewek.

"Naru-chan? Ngapain di situ? Nanti jatuh, lho,"

Jantung Naruto kerasa copot n ketiban sama peti harta karun bajak laut dari atas pas denger suara dari bawah. Yah, gak perlu ngeliat ke bawah pun, Naruto udah tau yang ngomong pasti Sasuke.

"Ng-nggak ngapa-apain, kok! Pergi sana! Nganggu!" bentak Naruto tanpa ngeliat Sasuke di bawahnya. Habis, setiap ngeliat wajah Sasuke, mukanya sedikit merah-merah gitu.

"Nggak ke kantin? Nanti pas pelajaran, sakit perut terus gue nggak bisa ngeliatin wajah loe," Sasuke nyender pohon yang dinaiki Naruto.

'Nggak butuh!" jawab Naruto ketus. "Yang sakit perut, 'kan gue," lanjutnya lagi, masih nggak ngeliat wajah Sasuke.

"Ya, udah. Turun sini! Nanti jatuh," suruh Sasuke pas pandangannya sama pandangan Naruto ketemu. Tapi, Naruto buru-buru ngalihin pandangannya.

"Nggak mau," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Naru-chan, cepet turun! Nanti jatuh!" suruh Sasuke lagi. Kali ini setengah mbentak. Naruto yang kaget n jarang dapet perlakuan kayak gitu, akhirnya nurut.

"Iya,iya. Gue turun! Minggir loe-nya!" kata Naruto, ngalah. Pelan-pelan, Naruto turun dari pohon tersebut. Tapi, dahan yang diinjek sama Naruto patah n Naruto jatuh ke bawah (yaiyalah, neng. Masa jatuh ke atas? Apa kata dunia?)

"Na-Naru-chan!" Sasuke yang di bawah, reflek nangkep Naruto yang jatuh. Naruto langsung meluk leher Sasuke. Bukan buat nyekek, lho.

Mata safir Naruto natep mata onyx Sasuke yang keliatan bersinar dengan background daun-daun pohon diterpa angin. Mata onyx Sasuke pun, terus-terusan ngeliat pemandangan langit biru di mata Naruto. Beberapa detik dengan suasana begituan, tiba-tiba..

"Prikitiew!"

"Cuit cuit!"

"Ciee~!" (kayak yang di iklan permen, tuh)

"Woi!" (kayak preman pasar, bu!)

"Seleketep!"

Sasunaru ngeliat ke arah siswa-siswi yang ngeliat mereka pake tatapan ngeledek, ngerjain de el el n ada yang nyanyi lagu 'tak gendong'. Di situ emang lumayan rame, sih. Bahkan ada yang sekumpulan murid cewek yang ngarahin kamera hape ke arah mereka setelah itu kabur entah kemana sambil teriak-teriak gajebo.

Muka Naruto langsung merah sempurna sambil ngelepasin pelukanya di leher Sasuke n natep siswa-siswi yang masih pada nonton.

"Apa liat-liat? Mau ikut bis tujuan ke neraka, loe semua?" bentak Naruto n langsung bikin para penonton lari nggak tentu arah.

"Naru-chan, sakit?" tanya Sasuke sambil ngeliat wajah Naruto yang udah merah kayak.. kayak.. ng.. kayak apa,ya? yah, pokoke yang merah-merah, lah.

"Hah?" Naruto noleh ke arah Sasuke, wajahnya udah lumayan 'dingin'. Sasuke jalan ke Naruto n nyetuh dahi Naruto pake telapak tangan kiri n telapak tangan kanannya nyetuh dahinya sendiri.

"Nggak demam, tuh," kata Sasuke sambil nyingkirin tangannya dari dahi Naruto.

"A-apa, sih?" Naruto ngosok-gosok dahinya karena nggak terima dahinya disentuh Sasuke.

"Gue takut loe demam, Naru-chan. Kalo sakit, yang mukulin gue nanti siapa?" Sasuke manyunin bibir bawahnya. "Gue khawatir sama loe, Naru-chan,"

Muka Naruto langsung merah tapi, segera didinginin. Doi jalan ke arah kelas dan sempat ngeliat senyuman Sasuke n kembali bikin muka Naruto merah sempurna.

'Ukh! Kenapa gue kayak gini? Kenapa gue sempet mikir kalo Sasuke itu.. 'keren'? Aakh! Gue nggak suka sama Sasuke! Gue nggak suka Sasuke! Eh? Tunggu, tunggu. Tadi gue mikir dia 'Sasuke'? Bukan 'Teme'? Tuh, 'kan! Gue jadi aneh kalo sama dia!' Naruto sewot dalem hati di perjalanan menuju kelasnya.

-Kamare Naruto PM 7.49-

Naruto cuma natep buku pelajaran yang tergeletak di atas meja kecil di tengah kamarnya. Disentuh pun, nggak. Gaara yang ngeliatnya jadi heran.

"Kenapa sama loe, Naruto?" tanya Gaara sambil naruh bukunya di meja. Mata ijo-nya natep mata safir Narutoyang nggak mancarin semangat idup kayak Shikamaru.

"Nggak apa-apa," jawab Naruto singkat sambil ngeraih buku Fisika-nya tapi, Gaara tau itu bo'ong. Terbukti dari buku yang dipegang Naruto kebalik (hanya author yang bisa baca terbalik *sombong* *disiram minyak goreng panas*)

Gaara ngambil buku yang dipegang Naruto dan ngomong, "Nggak mungkin nggak apa-apa. Gue dari tadi ngeliatin loe, tau," Gaara naruh buku tersebut terus ngelanjutin ngomong, "Kalo ada masalah, ngomong aja ke gue,"

Naruto cuma diem sambil ngeliat sorot mata Gaara yang keliatan serius. Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto mendengus, "Nggak apa-apa, Gaara," jawabnya singkat.

Gaara tetep ngeliat mata safir Naruto n kemudian ngomong, "Sasuke, 'kan?"

Kata-kata Gaara barusan bikin Naruto tersedak ilernya sendiri n noleh ke Gaara, "Nggak mungkin, Gaara! Siapa yang mikirin Teme sialan itu?" jawab Naruto sambil ngelipat tangan di dada.

"Gue nggak ngomong 'loe mikirin Sasuke?'," kata Gaara n membuat wajah Naruto sedikit merah. 'Ugh! Kenapa gue jawabnya spontan mulu, sih? Jadi ketauan, 'kan kalo gue lagi mikirin Teme sialan itu!' batin Naruto jengkel.

"Loe beneran mikirin Sasuke?" tanya Gaara lagi. Naruto cuma diem n ngangguk kecil. Gaara senyum n nanya lagi, "Loe tau kenapa loe mikirin Sasuke terus?"

"Karena gue benci sama dia," jawab Naruto asal. Gaara menggeleng, "Bukan, Naruto,"

"Terus, apaan?" tanya Naruto. Gaara natep mata safir Naruto, lekat.

"Loe jatuh cinta sama Sasuke, " jawab Gaara n Naruto langsung gebrak meja.

"Hah? Kenapa gue jatuh cinta sama dia? Enakan jatuh dari lantai 7 daripada jatuh cinta sama dia!" ujar Naruto, setengah mbentak.

Gaara ngehela nafas, "Gue pernah denger kalo benci berlebihan bakalan jadi cinta," Gaara nulis sesuatu di buku IPA-nya, lalu nulis di buku MTK-nya, terus di buku Biologi-nya, terus.. (mau njelasin yang mana, sih?)

"Benci, ya, benci! Cinta sama benci, 'kan beda," Naruto berbalik, munggungin Gaara. "Loe udah tau, 'kan? Gue nggak mau 'mencintai' dan 'dicintai',"

"Loe nggak mau begitu karena takut patah hati, 'kan? Takut orang yang loe suka nggak suka sama loe or takut orang yang suka sama loe nduain loe? Cinta emang gitu, Naruto," ujar Gaara pake nada tegas.

"Gue nggak butuh yang namanya 'cinta', Gaara!" bentak Naruto. "N gue nggak mau yang namanya 'cinta' ada dalam kehidupan gue,"

"Cinta itu ada di setiap orang, Naruto," Gaara masih njelasin,

"Cih!" Naruto akhirnya berkutat dengan buku MTK-nya.

'Apa bener gue suka sama Sasuke?' batin Naruto.

Hening beberapa saat karena baru ada semut yang wafat di samping author..

"Loe tau cara ngungkapin perasaan suka nggak?" tanya Naruto asal.

"Mau buat ngungkapin perasaan loe ke Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara n Naruto langsung ngelempar Gaara pake pulpen tapi, untung ditangkep.

"Nggak, tau! Cuma pengen tau aja!" Naruto mbolak-balik buku Fisika miliknya.

"Ngomong aja 'gue suka sama loe', 'pacaran, yuk', 'mau jadian nggak?' atau yang lainnya," jawab Gaara, nggak ngalihin pandangannya dari buku Biologi.

"Kalo ngomong, biasanya, 'kan gugup," kata Naruto. "Ada cara lain nggak?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Paling gampang itu, ya.. cium aja langsung," jawab Gaara santai.

"Hah? Cium? Huek!" Naruto jijik pas denger kata 'cium'.

Gaara noleh ke Naruto, "Kok, jijik gitu?"

"Gue nggak mau denger kata 'cium' karena gue jadi inget sama..,"

"Sasuke," Gaara motong kata-kata Naruto, cepat.

"Uuh..," Naruto nenggelamin mukanya ke bantal. "Nggak mungkin gue suka sama laki-laki, 'kan?" tanya Naruto. Entah buat Gaara atau buat diri sendiri (orang gila! *dipanggang*)

"Cinta nggak kenal gender, Naruto," Gaara menjawab dengan entengnya, tangannya masih nulis rumus-rumus di buku MTK.

"Masa cowok suka sama cowok? Yang bener aja!" Naruto ngelempar bantal ke aras lemari (Rasain loe, Naruto! Entar malem loe nggak bisa tidur karena nggak ada bantal! )

"Udah, deh, bahas itu-nya nanti! Sekarang belajar karena besok ulangan. Loe yang ngajak gue belajar, 'kan?" Gaara nyerahin buku MTK di depan muka Naruto. Naruto cuma nurut aja. Doi nggak mau nilai ulangannya jelek cuma karena mikirin Sasuke.

'Apa bener, gue suka sama Sasuke?' batin Naruto disela-sela ngerjain soal Fisika-nya.

-Kita intai Sasuke ngapain PM 7. 49-

"Sas, loe nggak belajar? Katanya, ada ulangan besok," Itachi nyamperin Sasuke yang lagi baca majalah di sofa ruang keluarga sambil sesekali ngelirik ke tv.

"Nggak usah belajar," jawab Sasuke santai sambil ngambil snack yang dibawa Itachi n bikin Itachi ngamuk-ngamuk kagak jelas (cengeng amat, loe, Itachi)

"Ntar disusul sama Naru-chan, lho," kata Itachi sambil ngerebut majalah yang dibaca Sasuke.

"Yang boleh manggil 'Naru-chan' cuma gue doang!" Sasuke ngerebut majalahnya lagi. Itachi pasang muka nyindir, "Bukti apa loe doang yang boleh manggil Naruto 'Naru-chan'?" tanya Itachi.

"Pas gue panggil kayak gitu di sekolah, dia nggak marah," jawab Sasuke bangga.

"Bo'ong!" Itachi ngelempar bantal ke muka Sasuke. Iri dia-nya.

Sasuke nyngkirin bantal yang sempet kegigit dari mukanya, "Gue nggak bo'ong! Kalo gue bo'ong, harusnya gue babak belur pas pulang tadi!" Sasuke njawab sambil ngelempar bantal kiriman Itachi yang ada bekas iler-nya dikit.

"He.. bener juga, ya? loe, 'kan, harusnya loe pulang babak belur kalo manggil Naru pake embel-embel 'chan'," Itachi ngangguk-angguk, paham.

"Bego, loe!" komen Sasuke sambil tiduran di sofa lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Naru-chan ultah-nya tanggal 10 Oktober, ya?" Itachi ngomong sambil mencat-mencet tomol remote tipi.

"Nyesel gue cerita banyak tentang Naru-chan ke elo!" jawab Sasuke ketus sambil mbolak-balik halaman majalah yang dibaanya dengan cepat. Sasuke emang sering nyeritain Naruto ke Itachi n bikin Itachi penasaran. Pas ngeliat Naruto, hatinya Itachi langsung kecantol sama kail pancing trus, dioprasi trus, dikubur trus.. *dilempar sandal* -ralat- hati si Itachi tertarik sama wajahe Naruto yang mani~es n bau amis (lho?). Padahal, Itachi udah punya Deidara, sodara jauhnya Naruto.

"Heh, loe beneran naksir Naru-chan?" tanya Sasuke sambil ngeliat mata Itachi yang mirip sama dia. Posisinya duduk di atas sofa n Itachi di lantai (kek pembokat ma tuan-nya)

"Iya," jawab Itachi singkat sambil duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Enaknya ngasih apa, ya, kalo Naru-chan ultah?" tanya Itachi sambil buka-buka majalah.

"Pikir aja sendiri!" jawab Sasuke sambil ngelipet tangan di dada. Itachi ngangkat kepalanya ke atas, "Di otak gue ada-nya…,"

1. Barang apa aja yang penting warnanya orange. Contoh : kaos author, lap di rumah author, dll

2. Foto-nya Itachi

3. Foto Sasuke lagi bersihin kandang kebo (he?)

4. Sandal jepit (murah amat!)

5. Kantong muntah (buat tambahan kalo Naruto muntah nggak jelas karena nerima hadiah gaje seperti di atas)

"Nggak modal amat loe, ya? Ngasih kok, sandal jepit!" komentar Sasuke setelah ngeliat isi otak Itachi. Itachi cuma nyengir banyak dosa.

"Kalo loe ngasihnya apaan?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke nyengir, "Gue bakal ngasih ciuman paling 'hot' di antara ciuman yang gue kasih selama ini ke Naru-chan!" jawab Sasuke bangga n setengah teriak. Itachi sampe ngelempar bantal ke muka Sasuke buat berhentiin teriakan Sasuke.

"Loe nyium Naru aja baru 2 kali!" Itachi kembali ngelempar bantal ke muka Sasuke. Sasuke emang nyeritain ke Itachi soal ciumannya sama Naruto. Jadi, nggak heran Itachi tau kalo Sasuke tau Sasuke baru nyiu Naruto 2 kali.

"Urusai! Terserah gue, dong! Loe jadi Aniki bukannya ngedukung , malah nyaingin! Aniki apaan loe?" Sasuke bales ngelempar bantal ke muka Itachi dan terjadilah perang di antara 2 Seme yang ngerebutin 1 Uke.

Sepi bentar karena kali ini ada kecoa yang mati...

"Kira-kira, Naru-chan suka sama gue nggak?" tanya Sasuke, buka topik pembicaraan. Itachi yang lagi merem, langsung melekin matanya n natep mata Sasuke, "Kayaknya nggak, deh," jawabnya langsung.

"Loe jadi Aniki nggak ndukung Otoutou loe sama sekali!" Sasuke kembali ngelempar Itachi pake bantal tapi, Itachi berhasil ngehindar.

"Usaha, dong! Loe yang selalu dipuja-puja cewek malah nggak bisa dipuji-puji owok," ledek Itachi, nggak lupa meletin ludahnya. Ilernya aja sampe netes.

"Hiee! Jorok, loe!" Sasuke lari ke kamarnya, ninggalin Itachi yang lagi nge-lap bekas ilernya yang sangat najis.

Setelah selesai mbersihin ilernya, Itachi nyusul Sasuke ke kamarnya. Terlihat Sasuke lagi nyanyi-nyanyi sendiri pake earphone di hidung (Sasu bego!)

"Heh, Sas! Loe gila, ya? make earphone, kok, di hidung gitu?" Itachi narik earphone sampe ninggalin hidungnya Sasuke.

"He, dateng juga. Jawab pertanyaan gue tadi," Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang, ngehadap Itachi n nggak peduli sama perkataan Itacchi barusan. Tangannya udah ngelipat di dada.

"Pertanyaan yang mana?" Itachi nanya dengan bego-nya.

Sasuke ngehela nafas, "Ganti pertanyaan, deh. Loe tau nggak caranya dapetin Naru-chan dengan cepet?" tanya Sasuke, ngarepin jawaban Itachi kali ini nyambung.

Itachi nyengir iblis, lalu ngisyaratin Sasuke buat ndeket n bisikin sesuatu ke telinga Sasuke.

"He.. gimana? Pas, 'kan timingnya?" tanya Itachi setelah selesai mbisikin 'sesuatu' ke telinga Sasuke.

"Bisa gue pake pas Persami, nih," jawab Sasuke sambil nyengir setan juga. Dua Uhiha narsis itu pun, ketawa setan sepanjang malem sampe tenggorokannya karatan.

TBC, kenapa harus TBC…?

Howaa.. TBC lagi. Kapan, ya, tamat-nya? Bagusnya endingnya gimana, ya? Pengennya ni fic nggak akan tamat, nyehehe ^^v Tapi, sampai manapun, pasti akan ada akhirnya. Kalo disuruh bikin fic lagi, bagusnya tentang apa, ya? Nyiksa Akatsuki? (kebetulan di recycle bin ada cerita Akatsuki yang saia nista-kan) ataw Sasunaru lagi? or pairing lainnya? Yah, terserah. Nanti, dah, mikirnya. Selesaiin duu ni fic sampe kelar. Ya, nggak? XP

Err-.. judulnya nggak nyambung, ya? Ah, biarlah. Lagi nggak ada inspirasi

Sasuke : "Oi, kapan gue ngelakuin 'itu'-nya?"

Author : "Di chap depan,"

Naruto : "Gue jadi Uke lagi, ya? Kapan gue mukulin Teme lagi?"

Author : "Di chap depan semuanya ada! Sasunaru, Nejigaa n (yah, Ai-san nggak suka) sedikit Itanaru! Nanti Naru juga mukulin Sasu,"

Naruto : "Hore!" –nyebar2 kertas Koran-

Sasuke : "Gue mau dipukulin sama Naru-chan asal Naru-chan ngobatin, ya?" –meluk2 Naru-

Naruto : "Arrgh! Teme, lepas!"

Neji : "Ng.. ada Nejigaa juga, ya,"

Gaara : "Iya,"

Neji : "Er, Gaara.. boleh gue ngomong sesuatu?"

Gaara : "Bo-boleh," –blushing-

Neji : "Gaara, aku..,"

Author n Itasasunaru : "Cie~~!"

Nejigaa : "Apaan, sih, loe pada? Sirik aja!"

Itachi : "Wah, kompak,"

Sasuke : "Nanti kita jangan kalah, ya, Naru-chan?"

Naruto : "Huek! Najis banget harus kompak sama loe!"

Itachi : "Kalo gitu, sama gue,"

Naruto : "Apalagi elo!"

Author : "Ok! Kata-kata penutup!"

All : "Minta review-nya senpai, para readers ataw siapapun yang baca fic ini. Udah lama nggak nerima review. Kasihanilah saia,"

Sasuke : "Kok, kayak ngemis, ya?"

Naruto : "Iya juga, ya?"

Author : "Ah, perasaan loe doang kali. Udah, hapalin skenario buat chap depan!" –teriak pake toa sambil duduk di atas jamban-

Itanejisasunarugaa : "Oce, boss!"


	5. Hit 5 : You're Kissing With Him

Mowaaa….! Kelar, kelar (chap 5-nya)! Hoh, semaleman ngetiknya. Uoooh! Jari-ku kram, kesemutan n pegel! Gyaaaaa! *dilempar jamban* (lebay, loe, Author!)

Sebenernya, sih, pengen apdet 2 chap langsung. Tapi, apa daya, ku tak kuasa. Wehehehe.. dasar payah *ngejitak kepala sendiri*

Sasuke : "Autho~or!" –lari ke arah Author dengan slow motion-

Author : "Ada apa anakku?" (?)

Sasuke : "Gue nggak terima! Masa' Naru-chan sama dia.. Gyaaa!"

Author : "Ngomong jelasan dikit napa?" –mukul Sasu pake kasur-

Sasuke : "Gue nggak mau! Ilangin adegan 'itu'!"

Author : "Udah jalan ceritanya gitu, Sasu!"

Sasuke : "Tapi, ada juga yang nggak suka pairing 'itu'!"

Author : "Yah, gimana, ya? Udah takdirnya begitu,"

Sasuke : "Gue bakar komik loe yang udah menuhin meja belajar loe yang berantakan itu!" –nyiapin obor-

Author : "Agggh! Jangan! Harta ke-empat dalam hidup gue, tuh! Jangan! "

Sasuke : "Kalo gitu, ilangin adegan 'itu'!"

Author : "Nggak"

Sasuke : "Huwaaaa! Kejamnya dunia!" –lari keluar rumah Author-

Author : "Sas, ntar traktir gue beli komik 10 biji, ya?"

Gaara : "Loe beli komik mulu. Beli buku pelajaran or buku pengetahuan," –ngelempar Author pake buku-

Author : "Buat hiburan dong! Gue bukan mesin yang kerja tanpa berhenti,"

Naruto : "Ayo, mulai! Biar cepet apdet chap 6-nya,"

Author : "Yak, Yak! Aye aye, sir!"

Siapkan kantong muntahnya dulu, para permirsah! Beli dulu di warung terdekat!

**Disclaimer : Om Masashi, pinjem Naru cs benta~ar aja **

**Genre : Romance/Friendship **

**Rating : T. Harus dibilang berapa kali? **

**Pairing : Sasunaru (hore!), Nejigaa (Yei!) n Itanaru (Woa!) **

**Warning : Ngiung, ngiung! Angkat jemuran! Ada Yaoi! Dor, dor! Jangan kabur, Shounen Ai! Tiut! Hoy, Boys Love kabur! **

**Don't Like, Don't Read **

**Enjoy ^^ **

**xXx Hit 5 : You're Kisssing With Him xXx **

-Kamar Naruto PM 1.14-

Naruto masukin barang terakhir yang bakal dibawanya buat Persami besok. Pas ulangan selesai, langsung diumumi sama Kakashi-sensei bahwa nanti bakal diadain Persami. Lokasinya di hutan Konoha (bukan Shi No Mori) Jadilah Naruto mberesin barang-barang sekarang ini. Setelah dirasa selesai, Naruto turun dari lantai dua buat ke dapur, nyari bahan pangan.

"Sudah selesai membereskan barangnya?" tanya Minato, ayah-nya Naruto yang mukanya hampir mirip sama Naruto yang lagi makan juga.

"Iya," jawab Naruto, singkat n duduk di bangku lalu makan makanan yang udah disediain Kushina.

"Jangan buat onar, lho," ujar Minato sambil senyum n ngacak-acak rambut Naruto sampe berantakan.

"Segitu nggak percaya-nya sama Naru," jawab Naruto sambil ngerapiin rambutnya n nggembungin pipinya. Minato cuma nyengir n ngelanjutin makannya.

"Tumben tidak ada pemberitahuan kalo kamu buat kerusuhan di sekolah?" ujar Kushina mbuka topik pembicaraan. Naruto diem aja n Minato ngomong.

"Bener juga. Biasanya, hampir tiap hari Otto-san sama Kaa-san ke sekolah gara-gara kamu," kata Minato. Emang, sih, tiap Naruto bikin kerusuhan pasti orang tua-nya dipanggil ke sekolah buat peringatan tapi, sampe sekarang Naruto nggak pernah dikeluarin dari sekolah. Naruto sempet mikir, itu cuma peringatan kosong doang.

"Jangan-jangan, udah ada yang njinakin?" tebak Minato jahil.

"Hah?" Naruto berhentiin acara makannya n ngeliat Minato pake tatapan bingung. "Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto, kurang paham.

"Maksudnya, kamu udah punya orang yang kamu suka dan orang itu bikin kamu lupa sama kebiasaan kamu yang suka mukulin orang, gitu," Kushina ngejelasin n langsung bikin muka Naruto memerah.

"I-itu nggak mungkin! Emang ada orang yang mau sama Naru? Nggak ada satupun di dunia ini yang sama Naru!" Naruto berusaha nyembunyiin rona merah di wajahnya n ngelanjutin makan. Minato sama Kushina senyum sendiri ngeliat Naruto yang salah tingkah gitu.

"Ada, 'kan, Naru?" tanya Minato sambil ngerangkul Naruto, bermaksud buat ndeketin telinga Naruto ke mulutnya. Mau bisikin sesuatu.

"Emang siapa? Kok, Naru nggak tau?" Naruto balik nanya.

"Sa-su-ke," bisik Minato, bikin muka Naruto merah n Kushina cekikikan sendiri. Minato kenal Sasuke karena Sasuke sering mampir ke rumah Naruto walaupun harus didepak sama Naruto pas ke situ.

"Ke-kenapa harus Sasuke? Kayak nggak ada orang lain aja! Lagian, Naru sama Sasuke, 'kan, laki-laki!" Naruto ngelepasin rangkulan Minato n bangkit dari duduknya.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok, kalo Naru suka sama laki-laki. Dulu, Otto-san juga kayak gitu," Minato nyengir lebar n bikin Naruto bengong. Kushina, sih, biasa-biasa aja. Wong, udah tau dia-nya.

"Nggak bakalan pernah Naru suka sama Sasuke!" Naruto lari ke kamarnya lagi tanpa ngehabisin makanannya, ninggalin Minato sama Kushina di dapur.

"Sifat jahilmu emang nggak bisa diilangin, ya?" Kushina ngambil makanan Naruto yang hampir habis n ngelanjutin nyuci piring.

"Ya, gitu, deh," jawab Minato asal n senyum, lalu ngeraih koran bekas (?) buat dibaca.

-Kediaman Uchiha, kamar Sasuke PM 1.14-

Sasuke ngeberesin barang-barangnya buat Persami besok. Sasuke ngebawa kamera buat montret Naruto, buat nambahin koleksi foto-foto Naruto yang udah banyak banget.

"Yo! My Baka Otoutou lagi ngapain?" Itachi langsung nongol di depan Sasuke n bikin Sasuke terkaget-kaget. Reflek, Sasuke ngelempar Itachi pake barang didekatnya (baca: Handphone) ke muka Itahchi.

"Ugh! Teganya loe nimpuk gue pake hp, Baka Otoutou. Tapi, lumayan, nih, hp-nya," Itachi mungut hp Sasuke yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Heh, balikin! Hp gue, tuh!" Sasuke ngerebut hp-nya lagi, lalu dimasukin ke tas.

"Besok Persami, ya?" tanya Itachi, to the point.

"Iya, gitu, deh," jawab Sasuke sekenanya sambil meriksa barang-barangnya sekali lagi.

"Gue ikut! Gue ikut!" itachi ngangkat tangannya kayak murid esde yang bisa njawab pertanyaan dari gurunya.

"Mana bisa ikut, monyong! Dasar Baka Aniki!" Sasuke nyemprotin Itachi pake 'kuah' miliknya yang sama najis kayak Itachi.

"Gue ngikutin doang! Lagian, gue udah minta ijin sama Otto-san sama Kaa-san," jawab Itachi sambil nge-lap 'kuah' Sasuke.

"Loe naik apaan? Jangan-jangan, mau nebeng di bis sekolah gue, ya?" tebak Sasuke ngasal.

"Enak aja! Gue naik motor, tau?" Itachi njitak kepala Sasuke. Doyan banget ngikutin salah satu hobi Author.

"Nih, gue jelasin," Itachi duduk bersila di depan Sasuke. 'Gue nggak nanya!' batin Sasuke jengkel sambil ngelus-elus kepalanya yang dijitak Itachi.

"Gue ngikutin rombongan loe dari belakang pake motor gitu. Gue juga bakal ndiriin tenda n nginep di hutan juga. Tapi, lokasinya rada-rada jauh dari perkemahan loe. Sekita 75 meter-anlah," jelas Itachi, panjang, gak pake lebar.

"Emang loe mau ngapain?" Sasuke nanya dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Jelas buat ketemu sama Naru-chan," jawab Itachi sambil nyengir. Sasuke langsung ngelempar bantal buat nutupin muka Itachi yang hancur lebur kayak bubur.

"Gue nggak bakal ngijinin loe ketemu sama Naru-chan!" bentak Sasuke, marah.

Itachi masang muka memelas, "Sekali~ aja," pintanya kayak pengemis nggak makan seabad.

"Ogah! Sekali ogah, tetep ogah!" jawab Sasuke sambil munggungin Itachi. Itachi bangun dari duduknya n jalan keluar kamar Sasuke. Sebelum nutup pintu kamar Sasuke, Itachi sempet ngomong, "Pelit, loe! Baka Otoutou!" lalu nutup pintu kamar Sasuke, kenceng. Sasuke cuma meletin lidah n kembali mberesin barang-barangnya.

-Esok hari, lapangan sekolah AM 8.38-

"Naru-chan, lama nunggu, ya?" Sasuke meluk-meluk Naruto dari belakang n lagsung dikasih bogem mentah sama Naruto.

"Siapa yang nungguin loe? Gue lagi nunggu Gaara, tau! Kege-eran loe!" Naruto kembali duduk di pinggir lapangan, mau nungguin Gaara setelah mukulin Sasuke 29 kali. "Loe mau ngapain?" tanya Naruto.

"Nunggu si Hyuuga," jawab Sasuke enteng. "Boleh duduk di sebelah loe, Naru-chan?"

"Ogah!" Naruto langsung njawab tapi, Sasuke tetep duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Mau ngapain loe? Pergi sana!" Naruto ndorong tubuh Sasuke biar nggak deket-deket sama dia. Tapi, si Sasuke cepet-cepet ngerangkul bahu Naruto n mbisikin sesuatu di telinga Naruto.

"Gaara itu berangkat bareng Hyuuga. Pas pagi, si Hyuuga udah bilang ke gue kayak gitu. Jadi, kita berdua tinggal nunggu para 'pengawal' kita aja," Sasuke mbisikin dengan lembut n mbelai rambut Naruto, pelan.

"Apa pengawal loe bilang, nungguinnya harus deket-deketan gini?" tanya Naruto n ndorong tubuh Sasuke biar menjauh.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Nggak, sih. Tapi, ide bagus, tuh," Sasuke ngeraih pinggang Naruto n memeluknya, erat. Naruto sampe merinding n mukanya langsung merah.

"Hoi! Uchiha-san dan Uzumaki-san, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" tanya Kakashi-sensei, wali kelas Naruto n Sasuke. Ini guru emang nggak pernah takut sama Naruto or Sasuke yang terkenal punya sisi lain di diri mereka. Soalnya, Kakashi-sensei, 'kan guru bela diri segala macem (bukan guru yang selalu membela diri) di sekolah itu. Walau Naruto sama Sasuke udah hampir nandingin dia tapi, tetep aja Kakashi berani. (Dasar guru nekat! Cari mati, loe! Mendek-mendekin nyawa, loe!)

"Hn, seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Sasuke sambil ngelepasin pelukanna n natep Kakashi pake sorot mata tajam, setajam.. golok.

Kakashi yang firasatnya ngatain kalo lama-lama berurusan sama dua iblis itu, doi harus bertempur melawan mereka. Jadi, Kakashi milih ngalah aja. "Jaga sikap kalian. Kalau mau seperti tadi, lakukan di tempat lain," Kakashi ngomong begitu lalu berbalik, ninggalin Sasunaru.

"Bukannya sensei juga harusnya begitu?"

DEG!

Kakashi berhenti melangkah pas denger kata-kata Sasuke barusan. "Maksudmu?" tanya Kakashi tanpa berbalik.

"Jangan sok tidak tau, Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke kembali ngomong sambil ngelipet tangannya di dada n tentu nggak diliat Kakashi.

"Aku lihat, kok. Waktu itu, Kakashi-sensei dengan Iruka-sensei..,"

Sasuke nggak ngelanjutin kata-katanya. Kakashi ngerasain keringat dingin turun dari keningnya n turun ke pelipisnya. Kakashi nelen ludah sambil mikir, 'Darimana ini Uchiha iblis kuntet tau kalo gue sama Iruka..,'

"Guru harusnya tidak seperti itu, 'kan?" Sasuke jalan ke depan Kakashi n nyengkram kerah pakaian Kakashi n ngadepin mulutnya di depan telinga kanan Kakashi.

"Kalo loe nggak mau kejadian tadi dibongkar, turuti kemauan gue!" desis Sasuke di telinga Kakashi dengan nada iblisnya. Kakashi cuma ngangguk-ngangguk paham. Doi nggak mau acaranya sama Iruka pas itu dibongkar n diketahui oleh seluruh sekolah. Bisa-bisa, populasi Fujoshi meningkat drastis.

Naruto heran ngeliat guru-murid yang sama mesumnya itu, lagi bisik-bisik nggak jelas. Naruto cuma angkat bahu n nunggu Gaara lagi.

-Gerbang sekolah AM 8.59-

"Baiklah! Seluruh siswa-siswi masuk ke dalam bis yang sudah ditentukan!" perintah kepala sekolah SMP Konoha, Jiraiya yang terkenal mesum (Ini sekolah isi-nya orang mesum semua?)

"Naru-chan, tungguin gue!" Sasuke ngejar Naruto yang udah di depan pintu bis. Naruto pasang muka asem, lalu masuk ke dalem bis, nggak peduli sama Sasuke yang berlari mendekatinya.

-Di dalem bis, lagi perjalanan-

"Ukh! Sasu-eh, Teme menjauh dikit! Nanti dimarahi sama Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto ndorong tubuh Sasuke yang terus-terusan meluk-meluk dia dari jam 9 atau pas masuk bis n berangkat menuju hutan Konoha. (buat info waktu, sekarang jam 9.19)

"Nggak bakalan dimarahi, kok! Tenang aja!" Sasuke makin erat meluk Naruto. Gaara sama Neji yang duduk di belakang mereka, milih ber'ajep-ajep'ria ngeliatinnya. Sasuke tadi ngasih syarat ke Kakashi, kalo nggak mau tentang 'itu' dibongkar, Kakashi harus mbiarin dia sama Naruto ahem-ahem di wilayah n acara sekolah. Kakashi nurut-nurut aja, takut dibongkar sama Sasuke yang selalu ngelebih-lebihin apapun yang disebarluaskannya.

"Ngh.. Teme, lepas!" Naruto terus ndorong tubuh Sasuke biar menjauh tapi, Sasuke tetep aja nggak rela ngelepasin Naruto.

"Naru-chan, liat Gaara, dong! Gaara aja diem. Masa' loe tuannya nggak diem?" Sasuke ngomong begitu terus nyium pipi Naruto sekilas (Yee! Ngarepin di bibir, ye? Kasian, deh, loe! *ditusuk-tusuk*)

"Kalo gitu, loe sama Gaara aja! Jangan gue!" Naruto ngeremes muka Sasuke sampe merah kayak pas di rumahnya di chap 3.

"Nggak mau! Gaara nggak manis! Kamu yang paling manis, Naru-chan!" Sasuke terus-terusan meluk Naruto sampe muka Naruto merah n seluruh padangan menuju ke arah mereka. Banyak pula yang ngarahin kamera hape or kamera digital ke arah mereka.

Gaara yang ngerasa dibilang 'nggak manis', lebih milih diem walau raut wajahnya keliatan nyumpah-nyupahin Sasuke dalem hati n Neji yang ngerasa Uke-nya dijelek-jelekin, lagsung naik pohon (?).

"Heh, Sas! Gaara-koi, tuh, manis tau! Nggak kayak Uke loe yang nggak ada manis-manisnya!" Neji nyemprot Sasuke, tak lupa 'kuah'nya menyembur ke muka Sasuke.

"Whaat? Nggak salah denger? Manis? Adanya juga Pahit!" Sasuke bales nyemprot Neji. 'kuah'nya yang sangat najis itu, mampir di wajah Neji.

"Bego," desis Naruto sambil duduk rileks di batu nisan *ditimpuk sampah* -ralat- duduk sambil ngelipet tangan di dada.

"Haha," Gaara hanya ketawa nggak jelas, lalu ngelanjutin mbaca buku IPA-nya. (rajin banget baca buku pelajaran)

Perjalanan menuju lokasi n acara di lokasi di-skip sampe jam 9 malem-an karena acaranya gak ada menarik-menariknya buat diketik macam lomba nangkep ular Orochimaru-sensei yang lepas, baca buku kebalik (author pasti menang!) or ngejar-ngejar Akamaru yang ngambil jatah makan siang sebagian besar siswa-siswi (pemiliknya gak bertanggungjawab)

-Tenda Nejisasunarugaa PM 9.55-

Naruto asik main game di hape sambil diliatin sama Sasuke di sebelahnya, Neji lagi ndengerin lagu di MP3-nya n Gaara lagi baca buku Biologi. Di acara ini, tiap tenda isi-nya 4 orang n Sasuke kembali ngancem Kakashi biar dia-nya satu tenda sama Naruto n Neji nyogok Kankuro biar tukeran tendanya sama dia biar dia-nya bareng Gaara. Biar gak bingung, ini daftarnya ;

Tenda 1. Kankuro, Lee, Shino n Chouji

Tenda 2. Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara n Neji

Tenda 3. Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai n Sora (yang katanya punya Kyuubi kayak Naruto juga, itu, lho)

Tenda 4. Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten, Hinata n Temari aka Para Fujoshi (tendanya lumayan gede jadi, muat buat 5 orang)

Dst. sampe tenda 15

Dan buat guru;

Tenda 1. Kakashi, Iruka, Asuma n Gai

Tenda 2. Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Kabuto n Baki

Tenda 3. Kurenai, Shizune n Tsunade

Sekian daftarnya, mari lihat tenda Sasunaru cs..

"Teme, menjauh dikit! Nggak di bis, nggak di tenda, selalu meluk-meluk gue!" Naruto marah n nyingkirin tangan Sasuke yang ada di pinggangnya.

"Gue, 'kan, sayang sama loe, Naru-chan," Sasuke meluk Naruto terus n sesekali nyium bibir Naruto biar berhenti teriak.

"Heh!" Neji cuma melengos ngeliat adegan ciuman Sasunaru di depannya, lalu ngelirik ke Gaara yang masih khusyuk baca buku Biologi. Neji jalan ngedeketin Gaara n duduk di sebelahnya.

"Belajar mulu, sih," Neji natep Gaara. Gaara nutup bukunya n natep Neji sambil senyum, "Nggak ada kerjaan, sih,"

"Oh," jawab Neji datar. Sadar nggak sadar, tangan Neji udah ngeraih tangan Gaara, nggenggamnya dengan erat tapi lembut. Gaara sampe kaget.

"Eh, ma-maaf," Neji salah tingkah sambil ngelepasin tangan Gaara, cepat.

"Ng-nggak apa-apa, kok," Gaara udah blushing total n nundukin wajahnya.

"Ga-Gaara,"

"Eh?"

Neji ngeraih pipi Gaara n ndeketin wajahnya ke wajah Gaara yang makin merah. Pas bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan.. (nah, lho! Nah, lho!)

"Kalo mau begituan, cari tempat n suasana yang pas!"

Suara Sasuke tersebut, membuat Neji harus nge-pause kerjaannya bentar n nengok ke Sasuke, lalu ngomong, "Loe juga harus begitu, Sas! Loe tadi kissu-kissu-an sama Naruto di depan gue!"

"Gue nggak nyuruh loe nonton, tuh! Loe-nya aja yang nggak ada kerjaan. Malah nontonin gue sama Naru-chan! Pengen Naru-chan, loe? Nggak bakal gue serahin!" Sasuke mbales sambil meluk Naruto, kenceng.

"Gue nggak mau! Lagian, Naruto kayak anjing bulldog! Galak banget!" Neji njelek-jelekin Naruto n bikin kuping Sasuke panas.

"Apa kata loe? Coba ngomong sekali lagi!"

"Loe budeg, ya? Gue bilang, Naruto galak kayak anjing bulldog! Puas?"

"Heh! Uke loe, tuh, yang aneh! Kayak panda gitu! Dasar katarak!"

"Liat hati-nya, bukan penampilannya, ayam! Uke loe nggaak cinnta sama loe! Uke gue bener-bener cinta sama gue!"

Naruto cengok ngeliat Neji yang ngamuk-ngamuk kagak jelas cuma gara-gara Sasuke ngeledek Gaara. Gaara, sih, biasa-biasa aja. Neji emang nggak suka kalo Gaaa dijelek-jelekin gitu.

Perang mulut antara Sasuke n Neji membuat guru-guru n para tetangga pada dateng n nempelin lakban ke mulut keduanya biar nggak teriak-teriak lagi. Bahkan ada yang nyumpel mulut Sasuneji pake ban bekas yang udah bolong sana-sini.

"Naru-chan, tidur, yuk," Sasuke meluk Naruto lagi setelah bosen perang mulut sama Neji.

"Tidur aja sendiri," balas Naruto sambil nampar pipi Sasuke.

"Gaara, tidur, yuk," Neji nggenggam tangan Gaara lagi. Gaara cuma ngangguk-ngangguk aja.

"Sebelum tidur, gimana kalo uji nyali dulu?"

"Eh?" serempak, seluruh makhluk hidup di tenda 2, noleh ke arah pintu tenda yang nampilin siluet seseorang. Neji mejemin mata, Naruto sadar nggak sadar nggenggam tangan Sasuke, Sasuke keenakan, Gaara biasa aja. Begitu pintu tenda di buka..

"Yo, Baka Otoutou," orang yang memiliki cirri-iri rambut panjang diiket ke belakang, pake kaos item-biru, megang senter n berwajah keriput, jongkok di depan pintu tenda.

"Wakh? Itachi? Loe beneran ngikutin?" Sasuke nunjuk-nunjuk muka orang di depan pintu tenda yang diketahui adalah Itachi.

"Heh, udah gue bilang, 'kan? Gue serius. Eh, bukan serius lagi. Dua puluh rius," jawab Itachi sambil nyengir.

"Tadi, loe bilang 'uji nyali'?" tanya Naruto to the point.

"Bener banget, Naru-chan!" Itachi nyengir-nyengir sambil melabaiin tangannya.

"Nggak, ah! Nggak mau!" Naruto meluk lengan Sasuke secara nggak sadar. Sadar apa yang dilakuin n ngeliat Sasuke cengar-cengir gaje, Naruto ngelepasin pelukannya n ngalihin pandagannya ke arah lain.

"Ayolah, Naru-chan. Galak, kok, takut, sih?" Itachi godain Naruto n bikin Naruto harus ngelempar bantal ke muka Itachi.

"Kenapa Naru-chan nggak mau?" tanya Sasuke, lembut.

Naruto ngelirik Gaara sekilas n nundukin wajahnya sambil ngomong, "Gu-gue takut.. ge..lap," jawab Naruto terbata-bata. Mukanya memerah. Gaara senyum, Neji cekikikan. Itachi bengong, Sasuke senyum. Sasuke ngeraih tangan Naruto n naruh di dadanya.

"Tenang aja, Naru-chan. Kan, ada gue," kata Sasuke lembut n bikin muka Naruto merah sempurna, terus ngelepasin paksa tangannya yang dipegang Sasuke.

"Gu-gue nggak mau dijagain sama loe!" Naruto njawab sambil nyembunyiin mukanya yang masih merah.

"Heh, Chi! Kayaknya strategi-nya gagal, deh," bisik Sasuke di telinga Itachi (yaiyalah, masa di hidungnya?)

"Paksa aja! Katanya, loe mau tau cara paling cepet bikin Naru-chan jatuh ke jurang. Eh-salah. Maksudnya, cara paling cepet bikin Naru-chan jatuh cinta sama loe," Itachi njawab sambil bisik-bisik.

"Iya, sih. Tapi, Naru-chan susah banget dipaksanya!" Sasuke mbentak sambil bisik-bisik (yang mana, neh?)

"Mau nggak, sih, loe cepet dapetin Naru-chan?" tanya Itachi lagi, masih bisik-bisik.

"Mau, sih," Sasuke ngejawab dengan pelan karena lagi bisik-bisik.

"Yaudah, paksa ajah! Atau loe ajak Neji n Gaara juga!" Itachi mbales sambil (readers : "Bisik-bisik!")

"Yawdah, deh," Sasuke pun mengakhiri acara bisik-bisiknya bareng Itachi n ngampirin Naruto yang lagi main game di hape lagi.

"Naru-chan, masa' nggak berani, sih?" Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto n dapet tatapan menusuk dari Naruto yang seolah artinya ngapain-loe-duduk-di-samping-gue-terus.

"Gue nggak mau karena gue nggak mau! Gue udah bilang, gue takut sama yang namanya 'gelap'!" Naruto tetep aja nolak ajakan Sasuke mentah-mentah.

"Kan, ada senter! Ayo, Naru-chan!" Sasuke meluk-meluk Naruto. Anehnya, Naruto nggak berontak, bikin Itasasunejigaa heran.

Inner Naruto : "Gue, 'kan, takut. Tapi, kenapa perasaan gue nyuruh ikutin apa maunya Sasuke, ya? N gue ngerasa kalo gue ngikutin Sasuke, ada baiknya juga. Ah, coba aja, deh. Tapi, gue takut!"

"Naru-chan?" Sasuke manggil Naruto n bikin Naruto sadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh? I-iya, deh. Gue ikut," kata Naruto sambil nundukin wajahnya.

"Yei! Naru-chan emang T-O-P B-G-T! Ngerti perasaan gue banget!" Sasuke langsung meluk Naruto, erat n sempet ngaungin jempol ke Itachi.

"Yawdah! Buruan ke hutan, deket-deket sana, 'kan, ada pemakaman," perintah Itachi sambil keluar tenda, diikuti Sasunaru n Nejigaa.

-Tehgah-tengah temapat penghasil oksigen terbesar di dunia aka Hutan PM 10.48-

"Oke! Di sini berpencar. Sasunaru ke kanan, Nejigaa ke kiri," suruh Itachi yang lagi senderan di pohon.

"Lha, elo?" tanya Sasuke n Neji, bareng.

"Gue nunggu di sini. Nanti loe pada balik lagi. Yang ke sininya lama, Uke-nya buat gue," jelas Itachi, seenak jidat bikin peraturan begituan.

"Enak amat loe bilang 'buat gue'! langkahin dulu mayat Sasuke!" Neji ngegetok kepala Itachi pake kayu yang ada di situ.

"Kok, mayat gue, sih? Mayat loe, dong!" Sasuke njitak kepala Neji.

"Udah, buruan muali!" lerai Gaara sambil njedotin kepala Neji sama kepala Sasuke dengan keras.

"Yawdah! Ayo, Naru-chan," Sasuke ngerangkul Naruto n jalan ke kanan, sesuai perintah Itachi.

"Jangan ninggalin gue di tempat gelap!" perintah Naruto n Sasuke langsung jawab, "Iya,"

"Oke! Ayo, Gaara," Neji nggandeng Gaara ke arah kiri, sesuai perintah Itachi.

Lalu, Itachi ngapain? Oh, tenang aja. Doi lagi tidur-tiduran di bawah pohon cabe.

-Di skip waktunya-

Udah 30 menit lebih Itachi nungguin Sasunaru n Nejigaa balik ke tempatnya tapi, kayaknya Sasunaru ataupun Nejigaa kesasar di hutan itu. Ngerasa perlu nyariin, Itachi bangkit dari tidurnya n jalan ke kanan sambil bawa senter.

-Sasunaru, pinggiran kuburan PM 11.29-

"Te-Teme, ini dimana?" Naruto makin erat meluk lengan Sasuke di sebelahnya yang lagi megang senter n nyorot ke segala arah.

"Gue juga nggak tau, Naru-chan," jawab Sasuke sambil ngeliat ke segala arah.

"Ukh! Harusnya, gue nggak ikut-ikutan!" Naruto ngomel-ngomel kagak jelas sambil nggembungin pipinya n bikin Sasuke senyum.

"Tenang aja, Naru-chan. Kan, ada gue," ujar Sasuke sambil nyium kening Naruto.

"Jangan cium gue lagi! Hiey!" Naruto nggosok-gosokin jidatnya pake telapak tangan kanan tapi, langsung meluk lengan Sasuke lagi pas denger suara yang berasal dari semak-semak yang bergesekan.

"Te-Teme, i-itu apa?" Naruto makin kenceng meluk lengan Sasuke.

"N-ntar dulu. Gu-gue liat bentar," Sasuke ngarahin senternya ke arah semak-semak yang jadi asal suara tsb.

'SRAK!'

Belum sampe cahaya senter nyorot, tuh, semak-seak, suara tadi kedengeran lagi n bikin Naruto meluk lengan Sasuke, sekenceng-kencengnya. Sasuke nelen ludah panik sekaligus keenakan.

Tiba-tiba, dari arah semak-semak tersebut (musik ala film horror dipuutar), sesuatu muncul keluar dari semak-semak tersebut. Karena gelap, Author nggak bisa jelasin gimana bentuknya. Begitu, tuh, sosok mau keluar..

"Gwaa!" Naruto langsung meluk Sasuke. Meluk Sasuke, lho! Bukan lengannya! Meluk Sasuke! (Readers : "Iya, iya! Berisik banget, sih!") Sasuke sampe kaget n senternya jatuh ke tanah.

"Sa-Sasuke, i-itu apa?" Naruto nanya dengan gemetaran. Sasuke bisa ngerasain tangan Naruto yang nggenggam t-shirtnya bergetar (emang gempa, mas?)

'Eh? Dia manggil gue 'Sasuke'? Yang bener?' Sasuke malah mikir begitu tanpa ngejawab pertanyaan Naruto.

'SRAK!'

"Sasuke! I-itu apaan?" Naruto nanya lagi sambil ngeratin pelukannya. Sasuke ngusap kepala Naruto, lembut n ngomong, "Mungkin cuma hewan malem doang, Naru-chan,"

"Buktinya apa?" Naruto masih meluk Sasuke. Sasuke meluk pinggang Naruto n berbisik lembut, "Jangan takut, Naru-chan. Gue masih di sini. Gue, 'kan, udah janji nggak akan ninggalin loe," jelas Sasuke sambil ngeratin pelukannya.

'Kok, gue jadi deg-degan gini, ya? Apa karena gue takut? Kayaknya bukan, deh. Apa karena Sasuke, ya?' batin Naruto sambil ngelepasin pelukannya.

"Ayo, lanjutin jalannya," Sasuke ngerangkul Naruto, mungut senter n jalan ke depan. Naruto diem aja dirangkul sama Sasuke. Dalam inner world, inilah yang Naruto pikirin..

Uhk! Kok, gue ngerasa aneh gini, sih? Kenapa gue malah seneng diginiin sama Teme sialan ini? Malahan, gue pengen lebih! Eh? Tunggu, tunggu! 'lebih'?

Wajah Naruto memerah sempurna pas mikirin kata 'lebih'. Sasuke yang ngeliatnya, senyum-senyum penuh arti, seakan tau apa yang dipikirin sama Naruto.

"Mikir apa, Naru-chan? Kok, mukanya merah?" Sasuke meluk pinggang Naruto n kaget adalah reaksi paling utama dari Naruto.

"Ng-nggak, kok! Si-siapa yang mikirin loe?" Naruto (lagi-lagi) njawab spontan.

"Oh.. Jadi, sekarang lagi mikirin gue, ya?" Sasuke meluk Naruto lebih erat.

"Teme, minggir! Ukh! Gue nggak bisa nafas!" Naruto berusaha ndorong tubuh Sasuke sekuat tenaga. Tapi, pelukan Sasuke makin kenceng.

"Mau gue kasih nafas dari mulut ke mulut?" goda Sasuke n bikin muka Naruto mera~ah banget kayak jamban di rumah Author.

"Gelap begini, mungkin enak buat berduaan," bisik Sasuke, tepat di telingan Naruto.

"A-ap-?"

Belum selesai Naruto ngomong, bibirnya langsung di cium sama Sasuke. Sasuke ngeratin pelukannya n bikin Naruto beneran susah nafas. Mukabya merah, kurang oksigen. Pas Sasuke ngelepasin ciumannya, Naruto buru-buru n gehirup udara malem yang rada-rada dingin gitu.

"Uh.. ngh.. Sasu-Teme," Naruto ndesah atau-apalah-terserah pas Sasuke nenggelamin wajahnya di tengkuknya. Naruto bisa ngerasain nafas Sasuke yang nyapu tengkuknya. Hangat.

"Ngh.. Akh!" Naruto tersentak kaget pas Sasuke ngegigit daerah tersensitif di lehernya. Naruto kembali mendesah pas Sasuke ngejilat daerah yang tadi digigitnya dengan lembut.

"A-apa yang tadi loe lakuin?" tanya Naruto sambil megangin lehernya. Mata safirnya natep Sasuke pake tatapan menusuk-nusuk.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Sasuke, lalu jalan, "Ayo, lanjutin jalannya," ajak Sasuke sambil ninggalin Naruto (tadi janji nggak ninggalin?)

Naruto berjalan dengan cepat ke Sasuke n ngerebut senter yang digenggam Sasuke. "Loe jalan aja sendirian! Gue mau jalan sendiri!" ujar Naruto ketus n jalan ke arah berlawanan.

"Katanya, takut gelap? Kalo ada apa-apa, siapa yang bakal loe peluk?" tanya Sasuke. "Terus, gue jalan pake penerangan apaan?"

"Pake aja hape! Loe bawa, 'kan?" jawab Naruto tanpa berbalik.

"Huh, yaudah, deh!" Sasuke ngeluarin hp-nya n sempet ngetik sms. 'Chi! Kyk'a, strategi'a gagal! Trus, gmn, donk?' kira-kira, gitu isinya.

"Fuh! Udah pergi, toh?" ujar Sasuke begitu pas ngeliat Naruto udah nggak ada di tempat. "Yaudah, cabut!" Sasuke jalan ke arah yang lain, berlawanan sama Naruto.

-Sementara itu, Itachi PM 11. 37-

"Cih! Gagal, toh? Kirain bisa berjalan mulus, tanpa tanjakan dan gundukan," ujar Itachi setelah mbaca sms Sasuke. "Udah nggak ada strategi lagi. Itu yang paling epet, lho," Itachi ngomong sambil bales sms dari Sasuke.

"Lanjutkan pencarian!" Itachi masukin hape-nya n jalan lagi.

-Naru-chan ngapain? Intip, yuk! PM 11.44-

"Uh.. ini dimana, sih?" Naruto ngomel-ngomel sendiri sambil nyorotin senter yang-habis-doi-ambil-dari-Sasuke ke segala arah. Naruto nelen ludah pas senternya nyorot sebuah.. (jeng! Jeng! Jeng! JENG!) batu.. nisan.

"Ku-ku-ku..," Naruto ngomong nggak jelas n langsung teriak. Tapi, larinya terhenti karena doi nabrak sesuatu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, sesosok.

Naruto ngeberaniin diri buat ngangkat kepala. Pas Naruto berhasil ngeliat sosok tersebut, Naruto langsung teriak (lagi)

"GYAAA! SETAN BERWAJAH KERIPUT!"

"Naru-chan! Teganya bilang Seme (dalem mimpi) loe 'setan berwajah keriput'! huwaaaa!" sosok tersebut nangis guling-guling sambil ngemut jempol gajah.

"I-Itachi?" Naruto berhenti lari pas denger suara yang nggak asing lagi di telinganya.

"Sasuke mana?" Itachi nanya begitu pas nyadar Sasuke nggak ada di situ. Naruto cuma njawab, "Gue tinggalin!"

"Heh? Kenapa?" Itachi natep mata Naruto pake tatapan bingung.

"Bukan urusan loe!" jawab Narruto, ketus. "Loe ngapain di sini?" tanyanya.

"Gue nyari loe pada. Nggak balik-balik, sih," Itachi jalan di sebelah Naruto. Naruto biasa aja. Habis, nggak ada firasat aneh kalo Itachi jalan di sebelahnya. Beda sama Sasuke yang (selalu) bikin firasat aneh.

"Eh, Naru-chan. Dei-chan bakal ke Konoha nggak?" tanya Itachi. Deidara tinggalnya di Iwa tapi, sering dateng ke Konoha buat ketemu Nartuo or Itachi. Deidara udah nganggep Naruto kayak adeknya sendiri jadi, Naruto sama Deidara udah kayak kakak-adek macam Itachi n Sasuke.

"Gue nggak tau jelas. Tapi, pas nelpon, katanya bakal ke sini 3 har lagii," jawab Naruto tanpa noleh Itachi sedikitpun.

"He.. gitu, ya? Tapi, kayaknya, gue nggak bisa ketemu sama Dei-chan, deh," Itachi ngangkat kepalaya ke atas, tanda doi lagi mikir.

"Yaudah. Entar gue kasihh tau Dei," jawab Naruto ogah-ogahan. Menurutnya, pembicaraan kayak gini nggak penting.

"Gue boleh nitip sesuatu?" tanya Itachi sambil menyeringai.

"Apaan?" Naruto balik nanya sambil natep Itachi.

"Ciuman,"

"Eh?"

-Oi, Sasuke ngapain? Mau tau? Mari kita pelototin PM 11.59-

"Ukh! Kok, gue bisa nyampe perkampungan orang mati, sih," Sasuke jalan pake penerangan seadanya. Malem ini bulan purnama jadi, lumayan terang terang redup gitu. Berkali-kali doi kesandung batu.

Pas Sasuke nyibak semak-semak yang ngehalangin jalan, mata onyx Sasuke membulat sempurna. Doi ngeliat siluet dua orang yang nggak asing lagi di matanya. Sasuke nggak begitu ngeliat jelas tapi, doi yakin dua orang itu lagi.. ciuman?

Sasuke nggak bergerak dari tempatnya. Doi berbalik n jalan cepat buat kembali ke lokasi perkemahan. Sepatah kata keluar dari mulutnya.

"Bodoh..!"

Sabar, TBC dulu, ya?

Hah, hah, TBC. Artinya, perjuangan saia untuk ngetik fic ini masih berlanjut. Uuuhhh, harus nambahin imajinasi –ngambil komik-

Eh, strategi Itachi saia tiru dari komik 'Ogawa and the team Saito'. Caranya aja yang beda. Wehehehe... saia nggak kreatif, sih. Jadi, niru… *pundung*

Di chap depan sikap Sasuke bakal lebih dingin. Tau, 'kan, sebabnya apa? khu, khu, khu..

Naruto : "Huekk!

Author : "Kenapa Naru?"

Naruto : "Pahit! Mulut gue pahit! Yiekh!"

Itachi : "Pahit kenapa?"

Naruto : "Pasca ciuman sama loe! Uh.. nggak bisa ilang pahitnya!"

Gaara : "Kalo dicium Sasuke, rasanya gimana?"

Naruto : "Hah? Eh, bi-biasa aja!" –blushing-

Sasuke : -nyengir2 sendri-

Neji : "Nejigaa-nya dikit,"

Author : "Pairing utama fic ini, 'kan, Sasunaru. Jadi, jangan protes!"

Naruto : "Jelasin tentang strategi-nya Itachi, dong!"

Author : "Sebenernya, ini buat cewek-cowok. Tapi kalo buat cowok-cowok, nggak tau, ampuh apa nggak,"

Neji : "Jelasin!"

Author : "Jelasin, Chi!"

Itachi : "Konon, jika ada dua orang dalam kondisi membahayakan or menakutkan, mereka bakal saling jatuh cinta. Salah satu penyebabnya, karena salah ngartiin perasaan takut sebagai perasaan cinta,"

Naruto : "Oh, gitu, ya? Pantesan loe maksa banget,"

Sasuke : "Nyehehehehehehe..,"

Gaara : "Trus, sekarang mau apaan?"

All minus Gaara : "Hah?"

… (sepi)

Someone : "Minta review,"

Author : "Oh, iya! Minta review!"

All : "Senpai, Readers, nyak, babeh, om, tante, tukang bakso, tukang minyak, tukang bo'ong, rampok, koruptor, teroris dan adek-adek sekalian. Minta review-nya, ya? Flame juga boleh tapi, itu buang-buang duit. Gas elpiji, 'kan, naik lagi harganya dan nge-flame butuh elpiji! (kata siapa?) Tapi, nggak apa-apa kalo mau nge-flame. Silakan. Pajang aja di kotak review. Ok?"

Gaara : "Sekarang ngapain?"

Senpai n Readers : "Nge-review," (author sangat berharap semua senpai-readers begitu setelah baca fic)

Author : "Ngetik fic trus baca komik,"

Sasuke : "Kencan sama Naru-chan,"

Naruto : "Nonjokin Sasu-Teme,"

Itachi : "Gangguin Sasu pas kencan sama Naru,"

Neji : "Ngawal Sasu,"

Tukang bakso : "Dagang,"

Tukang minyak : "Dagang juga,"

Tukang bo'ong : "Ngibulin orang-orang,"

Rampok : "Nyuri uang bareng Kakuzu di bank,"

Koruptor : "Ngorupsi duit rakyat bareng Kakuzu juga,"

Teroris : "Nge-bom bareng Deidara,"

Gaara : "Gue belajar, deh," –jalan ke perpustakaan-


	6. Hit 6 : Cemburu?

*Tirai dibuka*

Wai.. wai! Chap 6! Ternyata masih ada yang sudi baca fic jelek kayak gini.. *disinarin lampu minyak*

Oww, gawat! Sasu ngambek? Noo~! *ditampar karena lebay*

Yaudahlah, nggak usah banyak cuap-cuap kagak jelas gini! Langsung ajah!

*Tirai ditutup*

**Disclaimer : Bang! Minjem Naruto-nya bentar, ya, bang? *nggedor-gedor pintu rumah Masashi* (Masashi : "Jangan panggil gue 'bang'! udah gue bilang, 'kan?) **

**Genre : Romance/Friendship **

**Rating : Kenapa nggak paham-paham juga, seh? T, nih! T! **

**Pairing : Sasunaru paling utama! **

**Warning : Duar! Apaan, tuh? Oh, Yaoi! Eh, ada Shounen Ai! Wah, Boys Love juga ada! **

**Don't Like, Don't Read **

**Enjoy ^^ **

**xXx Hit 6 : Cemburu? xXx **

-Seminggu setelah kejadian 'itu'-

-Kamar Sasu PM 7.39-

Hujan turun deras, ngebasahin Bumi yang kena masalah global warning. Es di kutub mencair, gunung-gunung es runtuh. Bisa dibilang, keadaan Bumi sekarang sama kayak Sasuke. Sasuke lagi panas-panasnya. Es cintanya mencair, gunung-gunung kasih sayangnya pada Naruto runtuh karena sempat ngeliat Itachi sama Naruto lagi ciuman seminggu yang lalu, tepat jam 12 malem.

Udah 15 kali Sasuke nyanyi 'Separuh jiwaku pergi', 'C.I.N.T.A' sama 'Cinta ini membunuhku' tapi nggak satupun yang ngobatin hatinya yang sakit bagai tertusuk pedangnya Zabuza n Samehada-nya Kisame.

"Sasuke, ayo makan! Sejak pulang sekolah, kamu belum makan apa-apa, 'kan?" Mikoto (ibu-nya Sasu ma Ita) ngetuk pintu kamar Sasuke yang dikunci sejak jam 2 siang.

"Aku nggak lapar," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Nanti kamu sakit, Sasuke," Mikoto terus ngetuk pintu kamar Sasuke tapi, Sasuke nggak ngejawab lagi. Mikoto akhirnya nyerah n jalan ke lantai 1, mau ke dapur lagi.

Di balik selimut biru gelapnya, Sasuke nggak bisa nge-pause adegan kissu Itanaru di otaknya. Sasuke ngegigit bibir bawahnya sampe berdarah. Hujan yang makin deras, bikin suasana hati Sasuke makin sakit karena ditambah tusukan pedang kusanagi-nya Orochimaru.

"Kenapa..?" gumam Sasuke pelan.

-Kamar Naru PM 7.39-

Naruto ngeliat hujan yang makin deras dari jendela kamarnya. Mata safirnya keliatan kosong n nggak ada cahaya kehidupan di situ. Udah seminggu sikap Sasuke berubah. Naruto nggak tau kalo Sasuke ngeliatt dia sama Itachi ciuman. Pas itu Naruto juga kaget karena dicium sama Itachi. Belum ada satu detik Naruto ciuman sama Itachi, Naruto langsung ngedorong Itachi n lari nggak tentu arah sambil ngegosok-gosok mulutnya.

"Naruto, ayo, makan! Kamu belum makan, 'kan?" Kushina ngetuk pintu kamar Naruto n bikin Naruto sadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku nggak butuh makan," jawab Naruto sambil duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Naruto, nanti sakit, lho. Ayo, makan," Kushina kembali ngetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Naruto. Sama kayak Sasuke, Naruto nggak ngejawab n bikin Kushina ngalah n turun ke lantai 1.

Naruto ngemhepasin tubuhnya ke atas ranjangnya n natep langit-langit kamarnya. Naruto terus natep langit-langit kamarnya, lama~ banget. Setelah sekitar 3 menit-an, Naruto ngehela nafas n ngubah posisinya yang tadi terlentang jadi tenglukup.

Naruto ngelirik buku pelajarannya yang asal naroh di meja belajar kayak author. PR dari sekolah emang banyak banget, terutama dari Kakashi-sensei yang terkenal ngiler eh, killer kalo ada murid yang nggak ngerjain tugas darinya dengan tuntas. Nggak peduli itu murid biasa or macam Naruto n Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus n ngalihin pandangannya ke jendela kamarnya yang nampilin pemandangan malam yang terhalang oleh derasnya hujan.

"Sasuke.. loe kenapa, sih? Udah seminggu sikap loe berubah. Jadi lebih dingin n ngejauhin gue. Apa, sih, salah gue?" gumam Naruto pelan sambil ngeremes sprei.

Hujan tambah deras, bikin suasana hati Sasuke sama Naruto jadi makin.. ya, gitu, deh.

-Kelas IX-A AM 8.15-

Sekarang lagi jam pelajaran olahraga, kelas kosong n yang ada cuma Sasuke sama Naruto yang nggak minat ikutan pelajaran olahraga. Keduanya diem aja di bangku masing-masing. Naruto lagi ngerjain tugas Fisika, sedangkan Sasuke lagi santai sambil ngangkat kaki-nya ke atas meja.

Lima menit dalam diam, Naruto akhirnya ngebuka topik pembiaraan setelah selesai ngerjain tugas Fisika-nya.

"Ng.. Sa-Sasuke," Naruto ngehampirin Sasuke yang masih ngangkat kaki-nya ke atas meja. Sasuke ngelirik Naruto n ngejawab dengan dingin, "Apa?"

"Sebenarnya, loe kenapa,sih? Sejak Persami, loe jadi sering ngejauhin gue," Naruto ngomong sambil nundukin wajahnya. Sasuke mendengus n bangkit dari duuduknya, lalu jalan keluar kelas.

Naruto langsung ngejar Sasuke n narik pergelangan tangan kanan Sasuke. "Loe kenapa, sih? Loe belum jawab peryanyaan gue!" ujar Naruto, setengah ngebentak.

"Nggak ada yang perlu gue jelasin," jawab Sasuke ketus n berusaha narik pergelangan tangannya. "Lepas!"

"Nggak akan sampai loe jelasin apa yang bikin loe jadi kayak gini ke gue!" Naruto natep Sasuke tajam tapi keliatan memohon.

"Gue bilang lepas, ya, lepas!" Sasuke narik tangannya n jalan ninggalin Naruto yang ngeliatnya dengan sedih.

'Loe kenapa, sih, Sasuke..?'

-Jam istirahat pertama-

Naruto berjalan menuju halaan belakang gedung olahraga pas di chap 4. Pas Naruto ngeliat ke atas pohon yang biasa dinaikinya, doi nemu sesosok makhluk yang nggak asing lagi di matanya.

"Teme?" Ucapan Naruto tadi, bikin pemuda yang lagi asik-asiknya ngelamun jadi nengok ke bawah. N bener apa yang Naruto kira, itu Sasuke.

Sasuke ngelirik Naruto sekilas, lalu turun dari pohon dengan cara terjun bebas n jalan ke kelas. Naruto yang ngerasa diacuhin, langsung ngejar Sasuke n kembali narik pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, loe kenapa, sih? Setiap kali ketemu gue, loe selalu ngehindar kayak gini!" bentak Naruto.

"Berisik! Udah gue bilang, nggak ada yang perlu gue jelasin!" bentak Sasuke, nggak kalah kenceng. "Lagian, loe itu aneh! Setiap gue deketin, loe marah! N sekarang, gue jauhin, loe-nya juga marah! Loe mau-nya apa?"

Naruto nundukin wajahnya, nggak tau harus ngomong apa. Diem, nggak ada yang ngomong lagi.

"Gue.. mau elo, Sasuke...," bisik Naruto pelan. Sasuke nggak ngejawab. Doi jalan, ninggalin Naruto yang masih nundukin wajahnya.

'Apa yang tadi gue omongin? Kenapa gue ngomong pengen Teme sialan itu? Kenapa gue pengen Teme balik lagi? Gue kenapa, sih?' Naruto ngejambak rambut pirangnya, frustasi.

-Kamar Naru PM 3.7-

Naruto masih aja tidur-tiduran di kasur sambil sesekali guling-guling kagak jelas. Doi udah ngelakuin ini sejak pulang sekolah. Seragamnya aja belum diganti. Sejak pulang sekolah juga, Naruto belum makan sedikitpun. Padahal Kushina udah ngajakin makan tapi, Naruto nolak.

"Naruto, un! Loe di dalem, 'kan, un?"

Naruto sadar dari lamunannya pas denger suara yang paling sering didengernya. Buru-buru doi ngebuka pintu kamarnya n langsung narik sosok tersebut masuk ke kamarnya.

"Uwa, apaan, sih, un? Langsung tarik begitu, un!" omel sosok tersebut yang bergender.. ng, apa, ya? Nggak jelas. Pokoke doi punya rambut pirang sama kayak Naruto.

"Maaf, Dei. Gue mau ngomong sesuatu sama loe," ujar Naruto, lalu ngehampirin sosok tersebut.

"Mau ngomong apa, un? Emang penting banget, ya, un?" sosok yang tadi dipanggil 'Dei' atau lebih lengkapnya 'Deidara' langsung ngambil posisi duduk.

Naruto duduk bersila di depan Deidara. "Loe tau kenapa Teme jadi ngejauhin gue?"

"He?" Deidara masang togel. Eh, maaf, maaf. Maksudnya, masang muka bingung. "Bagus, kan, kalo si Sasuke ngejauhin loe, un. Loe, 'kan, sering marah-marah kagak jelas kalo sama dia, un," sahut Deidara.

"Tapi, kayaknya Teme juga berubah sikapnya. Kalo ditanya, selalu ngejawab 'hn' doang. Dia juga jadi lebih dingin sikapnya. N kalo ketemu gue, selalu ngehindar n ngacuhin gue," jelas Naruto.

"Humm..," Deidara ngelus dagunya kayak Sinichi Kudo. "Mungkin ada sebab yang bikin Sasuke marah sama loe, un,"

"Marah sama gue?" Naruto kurang 'ngeh' sama perkataan Deidara.

"Sasuke bener-bener suka sama loe, 'kan, un? Mungkin ada hal yang bikin si Sasuke cemburu, un," Deidara ngaungin telunjuknya.

"Hal yang bikin Teme marah sama gue sampe bikin dia cemburu? Contohnya apa?" Naruto masih kurang 'ngeh' sama ucapan-uapan Deidara.

"Loe pernah nggak, ciuman selain sama Sasuke, un?" tanya Deidara.

Naruto keliatan mikir. "Sama Itachi,"

"WHAAAATTT?" SAMA ITACHI, UN?" Deidara langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Aura-aura macam iblis yang lepas dari kandang babi keluar di sekeliling Deidara. Yang jadi background-nya, petir-petir dewa Zeus yang ngamuk.

"Loe nyium apa dicium, un?" Deidara ngeraih kerah seragam sekolah Naruto dengan kenang. Sampe-sampe Naruto keangkat.

"Dicium," jawab Naruto singkat n nggak terpengaruh sama death glare dari Deidara.

"LOE BAKAL MASUK NERAKA, ITACHI, UN!" geram Deidara sambil ngelepasin kerah seragam Naruto.

"Dei, loe belum ngejawab pertanyaan gue," ujar Naruto sambil ngerapiin kerah seragamnya.

"Eh? Iya juga, ya, un," Deidara duduk lagi n kembali ngejelasin. "Kalo loe ciuman sama orang lain selain Sasuke, jelas banget Sasuke marah, un. Apalagi kalo si Sasuke ngeliatnya, un," jelas Deidara singkat n nggak terlalu jelas.

"Kenapa dia harus marah?" Naruto nanya lagi.

Deidara ngehela nafas, "Ya, karena dia cemburu, un, "

"Kenapa harus cemburu?"

Deidara ngehela nafas lagi, "Karena dia bener-bener cinta sama loe, un. Emang ada, orang yang suka sama loe, rela loe dicium orang lain, un?" jelasnya nggak jelas.

Naruto diem aja. Deidara bingung. Author nggak tau harus ngetik apalagi sampai akhirnya tersusunlah kata-kata yang akhirnya diketik oleh Author di sini.

"Loe mau mukulin Itachi?" tanya Naruto.

"TENTU SAJA, UN! GUE BAKAL MASUKIN DIA KE JURANG ATAU BISA DIBILANG LUBANG KUBURANNYA, UN!" Deidara kembali menjadi 'Evil Deidara'.

"Yaudah, Entar gue bantuin. Sekarang, gue mau makan dulu. Nonjokin itu butuh tenaga," Naruto jalan ke lantai 1 buat ngammbil makanan.

"Mendingan jangan, deh, un! Entar, Itachi beneran mati, un,"

"Biarin! Gue pengen ngebunuh orang, nih,"

-Sementara itu, di rumah Sasu PM 3.49-

"Huwaah! Kuping gue panas n firasat gue aneh!" Itachi ngebanting meja. Sasuke yang lagi tiduran di sofa ruang keluarga tersebut, cuma ngelirik n ngelanjutin nonton film.

"Heh! Sikap loe dingin banget, sih! Ngomong dikit, dong! Biasanya cerita tentang Naru-chan," Itachi ngejitak kepala Sasuke pelan.

"Loe nyebelin!" ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Widih! Kok, ngomongnya gitu, sih?" Itachi ngerangkul leher Sasuke. "Cemburu, heh?" bisik Itachi di telinga Sasuke.

"Nggak! Pergi loe!" Sasuke langsung bangkit dari tempat peristirahatannya (bukan lobang kuburan) n lari ke kamar.

"Tukang bo'ong! Loe itu nggak jujur," Itachi senyum nyindir n dibales death glare dari Sasuke. "Loe ngeliat, 'kan?"

"Pake mata kepala gue sendiri," jawab Sasuke ketus sambil natep mata Itachi, tajam.

"Wehehehe.. berarti beneran cemburu," Itachi ngomong lagi n bikin kuping Sasuke panas.

"Udah gue bilang, gue nggak cemburu!" bentak Sasuke.

Itachi mendengus, "Emang ada, orang yang rela uke-nya dicium sama orang lain, heh? Bego atau apa, sih, loe?" ejek Itachi.

Sasuke makin mandang Itachi setajam-tajamnya. Doi nggak ngejawab n jalan ke kamarnya lagi.

"Fuh..!"

-Hari Libur, rumah Naru AM 11.5-

Naruto lagi ngebaca majalah di ruang keluarga sama Deidara. Sedang asik-asiknya ngebaca, suara bel pintu bikin Naruto harus nge-pause kegiatannya n jalan ke pintu buat ngebuka, nyuruh masuk, pembicaraan nggak perlu n ngusir si tamu.

"Yo, Naru-chan!" begitu pintu dibuka, Itachi langsung meluk Naruto n dapet lemparan vas bunga dari Deidara yang masih nginep di rumah Naruto.

"Ada urusan apa?" tanya Naruto datar. Belum sempat Itachi ngejawab, Deidara langsung nyeret Itachi ke kebun pisang.

Kedengeran suara kayak banci mukulin orang. Yang banci lagi berubah jadi 'Evil Banci' n yang dipukulin teriak-teriak kayak bersyukur (?).

"Rebes," Deidara nepuk-nepuk kedua telapak tangannya. Di belakangnya, ada Itachi yang mengalami patah jari keliking sementara seluruh tulangnya remuk.

"Mau ngapain loe?" tanya Naruto lagi setelah mereka bertiga duduk manis di ruang keluarga.

"Mau main ke sini doang. Soalnya Sasuke lagi pergi ke rumah Neji-chan sekalian ngejelasin asal muasal Sasuke jadi berubah sikapya," jelas Itachi sambil ngiket rambutnya pake tali tambang (dapet darimana?).

"Asal muasal Sasuke jadi berubah?" ujar Naruto n Deidara berbarengan. Khusus buat Deidara, tambahin 'un' di belakang katanya.

"Betul betul betul," sahut Itachi sambil niru kartun yang sering ditonton sama adek Author.

"Ka-kalo gitu, cepet jelasin!" Naruto langsung merintah Itachi.

"Hm.. oke! Sabar dulu," Itachi nenangin. "Sebenarnya..,"

-Kelas IX-A AM 6.57-

Naruto kembali nginget pembicaraannya kemarin sama Itachi n Deidara. Doi kembali nginget kata-kata Itachi soal Sasuke yang ngeliat dia sama Itachi lagi ciuman. Berkali-kali Naruto ngehela nafas.

'Apa yng harus gue lakuin? Masa' gue bilang kalo gue mau dia balik lagi ke sifat asalnya?' batin Naruto sambil mainin dua jempolnya. Bingung banget. Sebenernya, Naruto mau ngomong kalo doi lebih suka sama sifat Sasuke yang dulu. Tapi, dia-nya jaga gengsi.

Pas lagi mikir, Naruto ngeliat Sasuke yang jalan keluar kelas. Sadar nggak sadar, Naruto ngikutin Sasuke ke halaman belakang gedung olahraga.

Pas udah di halaman belakang, Sasuke nyadar kalo Naruto ngikutin dia. Doi langsung natep Naruto pake tatapan mata dingin.

"Mau apa loe?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Ng.. nggak apa-apa, kok," jawab Naruto asal-asalan. Padahal dalam hati, Naruto mau langsung minta maaf ke Sasuke.

"Pergi sana! Udah hampir jam pelajaran, tau!" suruh Sasuke sambil berbalik n jalan ke sudut halaman.

"Eh.. ma.. maaf,"

Sasuke berhenti jalan pas denger kata 'maaf' dari mulut Naruto. Uma berhenti, nggak ngomong apa-apa. ngeliat Sasuke yang keliatannya pengen dia ngelanjutin kata-katanya, Naruto ngomong lagi.

"Maaf. Gue nggak tau kalo loe liat. Gue nggak tau kalo loe marah karena loe ngeliat 'itu'. Waktu loe ngejauhin gue, gue kira loe benci sama gue or gue punya salah sama loe. Tapi, sekarang gue tau dari Itachi, kalo loe marah karena loe ngeliatnya. Gue bener-bener nggak tau kalo loe ngeliat. Jadi.. maaf," jelas Naruto samil ngebungkuk sambil mejemin matanya, berusaha tenang.

"Kenapa harus minta maaf? Loe 'kan nggak salah," sahut Sasuke n bikin Naruto ngangkat wajahnya.

"Ma.. maksud loe?"

Sasuke jalan ngedeketin Naruto. "Gue yang salah. Gue kira loe nyium Itachi karena loe suka sama dia. Gue udah salah paham n ngejauhin loe. Gue juga udah nyuekin loe. Jadi, gue yang harus minta maaf," ujar Sasuke sambil senyum.

"Heh, itu bukan ciuman, tau!" Naruto nampar pipi Sasuke lumayan keras.

"Jelas-jelas itu ciuman! Kok, dibilang bukan?" tanya Sasuke samil ngelus-elus pipinya.

"Ciuman itu cuma dilakuin sama orang yang gue suka! Mana mungkin gue ciuman sama Itachi yang gue nggak suka?" jelas Naruto sambil ngelipat tangannya di dada.

"Oh, gitu, ya? Gue kira orang yang nggak pernah jatuh cinta kayak loe nggak ngerti apa arti ciuman," ujar Sasuke sambil nyengir.

"Huh!" Naruto cuma nggembungin pipinya.

"Hei, kalo kayak gitu manis, deh. Gue jadi makin suka sama loe," Sasuke nyubit pipi Naruto pelan.

"Berhenti ngomong kata 'suka'! Udah dua tahun loe ngomong 'suka' ke gue! Nggak bosen?" kata Naruto sambil ngelus-elus pipinya.

"Gue bakal terus ngomong 'suka' ke elo.. gue bakal terus nggenggam tangan loe.. gue bakal terus meluk loe.. gue bakal terus nyium loe.. gue bakal terus ngeakuin semua itu sampe loe punya perasaan yang sama kayak gue," Sasuke natep mata safir Naruto, lembut.

Mukanya Naruto sampe merah ngedenger kata-kata tadi. "Be-berisik! Gue nggak bakalan suka sama loe! Selamanya!" Naruto jalan berbalik menuju kelas. "Cepetan balik! Loe mau diarahin Tsunade-sensei?"

"Iya. Tungguin, dong," Sasuke nyusul Naruto. Pas keduanya jalan beriringan, Sasuke langsung ngegandeng tangan Naruto. Naruto diem aja sambil senyum dalam hati.

Uohhh! **T-B-C**? *kamera di zoom in/out*

Nee.. selesai! *pingsan lalu dibawa ke pemakaman*. Gomen kalo tambah nggak jelas n alur cerita-nya kecepetan. Chap berikutnya lagi musim panas. Jadi, jangan bingung kalo Naru cs pada ngomongin rencana liburan. (musim panas di jepang liburan selama dua minggu, 'kan?)

Neji : "Oi, bales ripiu chap 5 mau nggak?"

Author : "Humm.. bolehlah, boleh,"

Assassin Cross

Author : "Wahaha.. lebay, ya? Soal kenapa MinaKishi tau Naru suka sama Sasu, kita tanya orang yang bersangkutan!"

MinaKushi : "Hanya asal nebak aja. Eh, tau-nya bener,"

Author : "Cuma itu jawabannya?"

SasuNeji : "Whaaatt? Kurang kerjaan? Kita itu harus membela hal yang benar!" *pidato*

Itachi : "Gue nggak ane~h. Gue sayang sama Naru-chan n Dei-chan,"

Deidara : "Nggak konsisten loe!"

Namikaze lin-chan

Naruto : "100x? Oke! Ikut gue, Teme," *nyeret Sasu ke kebun pissang*

Sasuke : "Mau 'ini'-'itu', ya?"

Fujoshi Nyasar

Sasuke : "Apa maksudnya 'senyum setan'?" *merinding*

Author : "Fujo-san bisa baca pikiran orang, ya? kok, bisa tau?" *kagum*

Itachi : "Kok, 'huek', sih~? Gue 'kan beneran ganteng~," *pundung*

Author : "Ge-er amat, ya? Ok! Ilangin kata 'iler' + 'kuah'," *nyoret kata2 tsb. dari kamus*

CCLoveRuki

Itachi : "Bener! Itu gue sama Naru-chan!" *ngerangkul Naru* *ditonjok Sasu*

Sasuke : "Heh, bener, tuh, yang dia bilangin! Loe udah punya Dei, berarti Naru-chan punya gue!" *ngerebut Naru*

Itachi : "Selingkuh sekali saja,"

Deidara : "Belum puas gue tonjokin?"

Kaze or wind

Author : "Gokil! Habis minum fruit tea!" *ngacungin botol*

All chara minus Author : -sweatdrop-

Akayuki Kaguya-chan

Sasuke : "Betul! Kenapa nggak sama gue aja?" *banting laptop Author*

Author : "Heh! Banyak protes loe!"

Uchiha Aichan Darrya

Itachi : "Sialan? Keriput? Nooo~!" *nangis2 lebay*

Author : "Loe kurang beruntung aja, Chi,"

Sasuke : "Hehehehe.. bego!"

Rui Uchikaze

Itachi : "Betul! Banyaki Itanaru-nya!" *ngibar bendera bertuliskan 'banyakin Itanaru'*

Sasuke : "Uwaa! Gue bakal tambah bonyok!"

Meyra Uzumaki

Sasuke : "Gue bukan kulkas! Gue manusia mesum tulen!" *ngamuk2 gaje*

Author : "Mesum aja bangga."

Neji : "Selesai,"

***Promosi***

Gaara : "Oi, Thor (maksudnya 'Author'), katanya loe bikin fic lagi, yak?"

Author : "Ho'oh. Baru setengah jadi,"

Sasuke : "Ceritanya apaan? Pairing-nya apaan? Genre-nya? Rating-nya?"

Author : "Ceritanya nggak jelas. Pairingnya Sasunaru lagi. Genre-nya Romance/Friendship lagi. Ratingnya T, sama kayak fic ini,"

Itachi : "Nee.. title-nya?"

Author : "Kalo nggak salah, 'Millionare Boy',"

Neji : "Gue udah bisa nebak. Pasti, tuh, cowok kaya banget,"

Sasuke : "Cowoknya siapa?"

Author : "Rahasia,"

***Minta review***

Author : "Huff.. capek,"

Sasuke : "Semangat, dong,"

Author : "Ripiu-nya dikit, nih," *pundung*

Neji : "Minta-nya nggak bener, sih,"

Author : "Yang bener itu gimana?"

Neji : "Kayak gini, nih. Ehm.. para senpai n para Readers yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, mohon berikan review agar Author gila ini bisa kembali semangat,"

Author : "Yang bener gitu, ya?"

Neji : "Iya,"

Author : "Ooohhh..,"


	7. Hit 7 : Aku Bilang 'Suka' Padamu!

Wehehehe.. chap 7. Lanjut, mang! Oke, kali ini ganti musim. Yang dari chap 1-6 itu musim semi, sekarang musim panas! Uwah, pasti panas banget, ya? Apalagi sekarang global warning lagi seru-serunya diomongin. Nggak musim kemarau aja panas! *kipasan pake daun pisang*

Sasuke : "Yuhu! Naruto nge–piiiip- gue!"

Naruto : "Berisik! Gue disuruh Auhtor!" *ngelempar Sasu pake ember*

Author : "Oi, oi! Di rumah orang, oi!"

Sasunaru : "Emang loe orang? Loe 'kan sering diledek 'gorila',"

Author : "Heh, sembarangan!" *nenteng bazooka*

Sasuke : "He, bercanda doang. Gue 'kan orangnya humoris,"

Author : "Loe ketularan virusnya Sule?"

Sasuke : "Udahlah, buruan mulai,"

Author : "Yowis!"

Kantong muntah, kantong muntah! Beli dulu sebelum baca fic abal-abal ini!

**Disclaimer : Siapa yang nggak tau Masashi Kishimoto? Beliau adalah pembantu saia *plak plak plak* Eh, maksudnya yang punya Naruto. **

**Genre : Romane/Friendship, oi!**

**Rating : T! Jangan dibaca dua kali! **

**Pairing : Sasunaru! Dari awal ampe akhir Sasunaru!**

**Warning : Gyaaa! Gawat, Yaoi! Uggh, Shounen Ai! Noo~, Boys Love! Plaak plak plak! **

**Don't Like, Don't Read **

**Enjoy ^^ **

**xXx Hit 7 : Aku Bilang 'Suka' Padamu! xXx **

-kelas IX-A PM 2.36-

"Oi, seminggu lagi liburan musim panas. Naru-chan, liburan nanti mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke sambil meluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Gue di rumah, nggak kemana-mana. Lepasin! Berat, tau!" jawab Naruto sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Gimana kalo ke laut? Liburan musim panas 'kan identik sama laut," usul Gaara. Sasuke mikir bentar. "Boleh juga! Gue setuju!" serunya sambil ngacungin jari telunjuk ke depan.

"Gue nggak," jawab Naruto singkat. "Udah, ah. Gue mau pulang," Naruto jalan ke pintu kelas.

Sasuke ngejar Naruto, "Yah, Naru-chan, kok, gitu? Bisa jadi ini liburan yang paling romantis buat kita berdua," Sasuke ngerayu Naruto.

"Buat loe aja! Gue nggak tertarik!" balas Naruto, lalu jalan ninggalin Sasuke cs yang masih di dalem kelas IX-A yang udah sepi. Sasuke langsung nyamber tas-nya n lari, ngejar Naruto.

"Pulang?" tanya Neji ke Gaara.

"Siapa yang mau ngehabisin waktu liburan di sekolah?" Gaara ngambil tas-nya n jalan keluar kelas.

"Biasanya, loe 'kan belajar," balas Neji sambil nyusul Gaara.

-Rumah Naru PM 3.59-

"Gue udah bilang nggak mau, Teme sialan!" bentak Naruto sekenceng-kencengnya di telepon. Yang nelpon langsung sobek telinga-nya.

"Ayolah, Naru-chan. Emang ortu loe nggak ngijinin?" tanya Sasuke di seberang sana.

"Bukannya nggak ngijinin, gue yang nggak mau! Udah, ah! Gue tutup, nih!" Naruto ngejawab, masih ngebentak.

"Naru-chan, tung-,"

Naruto nutup sambungan telepon sekalian kabelnya biar Sasuke nggak nelpon-nelpon dia lagi. Habis itu, Naruto ngebanting telponnya.. terus diinjek-injek.. terus dibakar. (Sumpeh loe?) Bercanda, kok. Cuma nutup telepon doang.

Kushina cuma ngeliatin Naruto yang langsung lari ke kamarnya pas telepon rumah berdering lagi. Ngeliat Kushina yang mau ngangkat telepon, Naruto langsung teriak, "Kalo itu Sasuke, bilang kalo Naru udah mati!"

Di kamarnya, Naruto duduk di lantai sambil meluk lututnya. Nggak lupa doi manyunin bibir bawahnya sampe 2 senti. Dalem hati, Naruto komat-kamit, 'Mati aja loe, Sasuke! Lebih baik loe di neraka!' .

Pas lagi asik-asiknya komat-kamit gaje, pintu kamarnya diketuk-ketuk sama burung pelatuk. Eh, salah. Diketuk-ketuk Kushina maksudnya.

"Naru, Sasuke nelpon lagi, tuh," katnya sambil ngetuk-ngetuk (baca : nggedor-gedor) pintu kamar Naruto.

"Naru 'kan udah bilang, kalo yang nelpon itu Sasuke, bilang kalo Naru udah mati dan membusuk di kebun pisang!" balas Naruto sambil teriak.

"Naru, Kaa-san nggak pernah bo'ong sejak lahir!" Kushina masih nggedor-gedor pintu kamar Naruto.

Naruto masang muka kesel. "Kaa-san pernah bo'ong, kok!" balas Naruto, masih tetep teriak.

"Heh, udah! Sasuke udah nungguin! Keluar!" Kushina nggedor-gedor lebih keras lagi kayak mukul bedug masjid.

Naruto akhirnya ngalah. Dengan nggak niat, Naruto turun ke bawah n ngejawab panggilan Sasuke. "Apaan? Minta gue ngirim loe ke kamar mayat?"

"Ikut apa nggak?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Entah udah yang keberapa kali.

Muncul kedutan gede banget di dahi Naruto. "UDAH GUE BILANG, GUE NGGAK MAU! BUDEG ATAU TULI, SIH, LOE?" Naruto teriak dengan super toa yang-entah-didapat-darimana.

"Ayolah, Naru-chan. Sekali-kali, ikutan, dong," pinta Sasuke.

Naruto diem aja. Setelah 5 menit mikir, "Gue jawab nanti," ujar Naruto n langsung nutup sambungan telepon sebelum Sasuke sempet ngejawab.

-Kelas IX-A PM 8.7-

Naruto nutup kedua telinganya karena suasana kelas yang berisik. Sekarang lagi pelajaran Kakashi-sensei, tapi karena Kakashi-sensei berhalangan dateng, suasana kelas pun ribut bagai pasar malem.

"Naru-chan, jawabannya mana?" tagih Sasuke sambil duduk di sebelah Naruto. Gaara lagi duduk bareng Neji sambil ngebahas pelajaran berdua.

Naruto ngelirik Sasuke, masih nutupin kupingnya. "Gue nggak bilang ngejawabnya sekarang," jawab Naruto cepat.

"Kalo sekarang?" tanya Sasuke lagi n bikin Naruto mendelik ke arah Sasuke. "Ayolah, Gaara sama Hyuuga udah setuju," ujar Sasuke.

"Nggak mau! Gue bilang, gue ngejawabnya nggak sekarang!" balas Naruto.

"Kalo gitu, besok, ya?" Sasuke ninggalin Naruto n sempet nyium pipi Naruto sekilas. Naruto nggak sempet ngelawan karena Kakashi-sensei udah keburu masuk.

Pas pelajaran Asuma-sensei, keributan kembali terjadi.

"Eh, nanti yang setuju ikut ke laut, kumpul di stasiun xxx jam setengah 8, ya?" kata Neji sambil berdiri di depan bangku Gaara n di sampingnya ada Sasuke yang lagi ngisi buku pelajaran sambil berdiri. (Nama stasiun disensor, oceh?)

"…di pintu sebelah selatan?"

Sasuke berhenti nulis di buku pelajarannya n noleh ke Naruto. "Loe ikutan, Naru-chan?"

".. iya," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Howaa! Naru-chan, akhirnya loe ikutan!" Sasuke langsung meluk Naruto seerat-eratnya.

"Huwa! Lepasin, Teme! Berat!" Naruto berontak sambil berusaha ngelepassin pelukan Sasuke.

"Oke, nanti ketemuan di stasiun, ya?" kata Gaara.

"Oke!"

-Nih, di pantai pas hari libur AM 9.3-

"Luas," komentar Neji.

"Pemandangan yang bagus," Gaara ikutan komentar.

"Ramai," kata Sasuke.

"Panas," kali ini Naruto yang ngomong.

"Naru-chan, mau berenang?" tanya Sasuke sambil duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Nggak. Gue mau ke penginapan aja," Naruto bangun dari duduknya n jalan ke penginapan.

"Naru-chan, mainlah sebentar sampe sore dengan Seme-mu ini!" Sasuke ngejar Naruto dengan lebay-nya. Naruto nggak meduliin Sasuke n terus jalan.

"Naru-chan, ayo main! Main!" Sasuke ngerengek kayak anak kecil nggak dibeliin alkohol.

Naruto akhirnya ngalah aja. Doi males ngedenger suara cempreng Sasuke. Naruto milih duduk aja sambil ngeliatin laut yang lumayan rame. Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya n nawarin Naruto minuman.

"Eh, cowok itu cakep, ya?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang rambutnya kayak pantat ayam,"

"Iya. Tapi, kok, sama cowok?"

"Yaoi-an kali. Gue foto, ah,"

"Mereka serasi banget kalo Yaoi-an,"

"Kyaa~,"

Naruto berusaha nahan amarahnya n berusaha nggak ngedegerin celotehan dari para cewek-cewek (yang kayaknya Fujoshi) yang nggak jauh darinya n Sasuke. Naruto nggak tahan dibilang cocoklah, serasilah, apalah sama Sasuke. Serasa ingin nonjok satu-persatu muka cewek-cewek nyebelin itu.

"Naru-chan, gue beli makanan dulu. Naru-chan mau makan apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Apa aja, yang penting bisa dimakan," jawab Naruto sambil niru kata-kata yang seing Author ucapin kalo disuruh milih makanan.

Sasuke mendengus n jalan ninggalin Naruto. Pas Naruto ngeliat ke arah cewek-cewek yang tadi ngomongin dia sama Sasuke. Keliatan banget kalo cewek-cewek tersebut mau ngikutin Sasuke, ngajak kenalan n ngegodain Sasuke. Entah karena apa, Naruto langsung men-death glare cewek-cewek tersebut. Cewek-cewek yang ngeliat death glare dari Naruto, langsung lari. Naruto kembali meerhatiin laut setelah mendengus.

10 menit nunggu, waktu yang lama buat Naruto. Naruto celingak-celinguk, nyari sosok berambut pantat ayam tersebut. Pencarian Naruto terhenti pas ngeliat sosok yang dicarinya lagi ngobrol sama seorang cowok yang giginya taring semua n bermata violet.

'Kok, gue jadi kesel, ya?' batin Naruto sambil ngalihin pandangannya ke arah lain. Pas doi ngelirik ke Sasuke n cowok itu lagi, keliatan kalo cowok bermata violet itu ngasih secarik kertas ke Sasuke. Dari pandangan Naruto, gerak mulut Sasuke keliatan kayak ngomong 'makasih' n lari ke arah penginapan. Naruto diem aja sambil terus ngeliat Sasuke yang makin jauh.

"Sasuke 'panas', ya? Jambak rambutnya, sana," Gaara nepuk pundak Naruto. Sontak, Naruto langsung noleh ke belakang n bikin dahinya sama dahi Gaara tabrakan dengan penuh penderitaan.

"Auw.. ," Gaara ngelus-elus jidatnya, lalu nanya, "Loe ngapain?"

Naruto juga ngelus-elus jidatnya, terus ngomong, "Nggak ngapa-ngapain, kok,"

Gaara berhenti ngelus-elus jidatnya, "Bo'ong! Gue liat, loe merhatiin Sasuke terus," Gaara senyum ngejek. Naruto langsung cemberut n ngomong, "Salah kalo ngeliatin Sasuke?"

"Nggak salah, kok," Gaara duduk di samping Naruto. "Heh, gue mau nanya, loe suka sama Sasuke?" tanya Gaara n bikin Naruto ketiban kapal bajak laut tepat di atas kepalanya.

"Heh, yang bener aja! Gue nggak suka sama Sasuke!" Naruto ngalihin pandangannya.

"Denger, Naruto," Gaara nyentil kening Naruto, pelan. "Gue liat, sejak Sasuke nyium loe, loe jadi jarang mukulin dia," jelas Gaara.

"Jadi maksud loe, gue suka sama Teme? Nggak, tuh, gue aja nggak ngerasa!" bantah Naruto.

"Rasa suka itu muncul kapan aja. Baik disadarin maupun nggak disadarin," Gaara bangun dari duduknya, lalu ngeliat laut yang luas. "Liat aja. Kalo Sasuke berduaan sama cewek or cowok, loe pasti kesel," lanjutnya lagi. Naruto cuma diem aja.

"Terserah loe,"

-Penginapan PM 7.5-

Jam makan malam. Naruto cuma mainin isi piring makannya pake sendok. Nggak ada niat buaat makan sama sekali. Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Naruto nanyain Naruto, "Kenapa nggak dimakan?"

"Nggak makan sekarang juga nggak bakalan mati, 'kan?" jawab Naruto sambil bangkit dari duduknya n jalan ke kamarnya.

"Naruto kenapa?" tanya Neji ke Sasuke.

"Nggak tau," jawab Sasuke sambil ngelanjutin makan.

"Loe seharian sama dia, 'kan? Kok, nggak tau?" kali ini Gaara yang nanya.

"Biarin dia marah, ntar bakal gue bikin dia senyum," ujar Sasuke, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Gue mau tidur dulu,"

Pas di kamarnya (Sasu sama Naru sekamar), Sasuke ngeliat gumpalan selimut di atas kasur Naruto yang penuh dengan aura-aura pundung. Sasuke udah bisa nebak, isi-nya pasti Naruto.

"Naru-chan kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi sambil berusaha ngebuka selimut yang nutupin Naruto dari ujung kepala sampe ujung kaki.

"Nggak apa-apa. Pergi sana! Gue cuma kedinginan," jawab Nauto asal sambil ngerapetin selimut yang nutupin dirinya.

"Kalo kedinginan, kenapa nggak meluk gue aja?" tanya Sasuke setelah berhasil ngebuka selimut yang nutupin Naruto.

Naruto kesel karenaa Sasuke ngeliat wajahnya yang lagi kesel kuadrat. "Tubuh loe, tuh, dingin! Nanti gue bakal membeku,"

"Kalo di dalem selimut nggak bakal dingin, kok," Sasuke masuk ke dalem selimut Naruto. Naruto berusaha ngedorong Sasuke biar keluar dari slimutnya. Kalo perlu, jatuh dari kasurnya sekalian.

"Naru-chan, liat kembang api, yuk," ajak Sasuke samba ngelus pipi Naruto. Wajah Naruto langsung memanas. "Ng-nggak mau! Kayak anak kecil aja!"

"Ayo aja, deh," Sasuke narik tangan Naruto, lalu ngegendong Naruto ala Bridal style n melesat keluar penginapan.

"Gwaaa! Sasuke, turunin gue!" Naruto mukul-mukul dada Sasuke, tapi Sasuke nggak peduli. Doi terus lari aja ke laut.

"Oke, sampai!" Sasuke nurunin Naruto di tepi laut.

"Bego! Gue udah bilang, turunin daritadi!" Naruto mukul kepala Sasuke sampe berdarah.

DUAR!

Naruto berhenti mukulin Sasuke pas denger suara tersebut. Naruto ngeliat ke atas n keliatan terpesona banget. Sasuke senyum n bisikin sesuatu di telinga Naruto.

"Loe masih marah sama gue karena gue bawa ke sini?" bisik Sasuke sambil ngebelai rambut pirang Naruto.

Naruto langsung sadar n duduk, natep ke langit yang dihiasi kembang api musim panas. "Lumayan, deh. Loe gue maafin,"

Sasuke duduk di sebelah Naruto n ikut ngeliat kembang api. Naruto ngeliat mata onyx Sasuke yang berwarna hitam gelap n bersinar merah karena kena sinar dari kembang api.

"Sa..suke," Naruto manggil Sasuke n bikin Sasuke nengok ke arahnya. "Ada apa?"

"Loe.. suka sama gue, 'kan?" tanya Naruto, tersendat-sendat.

Sasuke ngeraih pipi Naruto, "Tentu aja. Gue sering bilang ke elo, 'kan, kalo gue suka sama loe?" balas Sasuke, nyium kening Naruto n kembali ngeliat kembang api.

Naruto diem aja. "Gue juga.. kayaknya suka sama loe," kata Naruto lagi sambil nundukin wajahnya.

1 detik… Naruto deg-degan, nunggu jawaban Sasuke.

5 detik.. Naruto ngelirik Sasuke.

10 detik… Naruto udah nggak deg-degan.

20 detik… Sweatdropp

'Ngomong, Sasuke! Kenapa diem aja? Gue nungguin!' batin Naruto.

"Ah, udah selesai,"

"Eh?" Naruto noleh ke Sasuke yang udah berdiri. "Ayo ke penginapan. Mau gue gendong lagi?" tanya Sasuke sambil jongkok di depan Naruto.

"Loe nggak denger gue ngomong apa?" Naruto balik nanya.

"Emang loe ngomong apa?" Sasuke bales nanya.

Naruto manyunin bibir bawahnya, "Nggak ngomong apa-apa, kok," Naruto bangkit n jalan ke penginapan. Jelas aja Sasuke nggak tau. Naruto ngomongnya pas kembang api gede meledak di udara dengan indahnya. Karena gede, suaranya juga kenceng. Sasuke cuma angkat bahu n jalan ngikutin Naruto.

-Penginapan, kamar Sasunaru PM 7.56-

Naruto langsung loncat ke kasur n narik selimut sampe nutupin dirinya lagi. Padahal musim panas, tapi udara malem lumayan dingin juga. Sasuke ngehampirin Naruto n narik selimut yang nutupin Naruto sampe sepasang mata safir Naruto keliatan.

"Naru-chan, tadi ngomong apa, sih?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Naruto sambil narik kembali selimutnya.

"Jangan bikin penasaran, Naru-chan," kata Sasuke sambil narik lagi selimut Naruto n bikin kepala Naruto keliatan. Naruto mendengus n bilang, "Nggak ada pengulangan! Salah sendiri nggak denger!"

"Huh, yaudah," Sasuke masuk ke dalem selimut Naruto lagi n bikin Naruto kaget tentunya.

"Ma-mau apa loe?" bentak Naruto.

"Tidur bareng elo, lah!" Sasuke meluk Naruto, kenceng banget.

Naruto langsung ngejitak kepala Sasuke. "Lepas!" perintahnya. Sasuke ngelepasin pelukannya n natap mata safir Naruto. "Izinin gue tidur di samping loe," katanya.

"Tapi, jangan meluk gue," ujar Naruto sambil munggungin Sasuke.

"Oke, deh!" Sasuke nyium pipi Naruto, lali tiduran di sampingnya.

'Loe suka sama gue, 'kan, Sasuke?' tanya Naruto dalem hati. Bayangan cowok yang ngobrol sama Sasuke di pantai, terus diinget otaknya. 'Kok, gue jadi kesal, ya?'

"Akh, Naru-chan! Gue lupa!" Sasuke langsung bangun dari tidurnya, ngambil secarik kertas n narik Naruto keluar kamar.

"Heh, mau kemana? Gue udah ngantuk!" Naruto berusaha ngelepasin pegangan Sasuke, tapi pegangan Sasuke kuat banget. Sasuke ngelirik Naruto, "Ada sesuatu yang mau gue tunjukin," katanya sambil senyum. Naruto akhirnya nurut-nurut aja.

'Kertas apa, sih, itu?' batin Naruto sambil ngeliat kertas yang digenggam Sasuke.

-Rada-rada jauh dari penginapan PM 9.46-

"Nga-ngapain loe bawa gue ke sini?" tanya Naruto sewot sambil berusaha ngatur nafasnya. Sasuke tadi lari, sih. Sasuke ngelepasin genggamannya, "Liat ke langit,"

Naruto langsung liat ke langit malem. Untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke sukses bikin Naruto terpesona. Langit malem itu bagus banget. Banyak bintang yang bertebaran, laut yang luas dan suara ombak. Malem yang pas buat begadang.. –ditonjok-

"Bagus?" tanya Sasuke.

"… banget," jawab Naruto tanpa ngalihin pandangannya. Naruto belum pernah ngeliat pemandangan malem kayak gini. Naruto males keluar rumah kalo malem hari. "Loe tau darimana tempat kayak gini?" tanya Naruto sambil natap mata onyx Sasuke.

"Dari anak sini tadi siang. Dikasih petanya juga," jawab Sasuke sambil ngeluarin kertas yang tadi dibawanya.

'Jadi, peta buat ke sini, ya? Kirain.. tuker alamat e-mail or nomer telepon..,' batin Naruto. 'Ah, udahlah,'

"Cuma itu?" tanya Naruto lagi. Sasuke ngedeketin mulutnya ke telinga Naruto, "Cemburu, hn?"

"Ng-nggak! Siapa juga yang cemburu? Kurang kerjaan, tau!" Naruto nabok mulut Sasuke sampe ninggalin cap tangan di situ, lalu ngeliat langit malem lagi.

Angin malem yang dingin bikin Naruto sedikit kedinginan. Naruto nggak sempat ngambil jaket karena langsung diseret ngelirik Sasuke yang lagi ngeliat langit malem di sampingnya.

"Dingin?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto geleng-geleng doang. Sasuke nyodorin jaketnya, "Pake, nih,"

Naruto ngeliat mata onyx Sasuke. Nggak pake ba-bi-bu lagi, Naruto narik tangan Sasuke, terus meluk Sasuke n bikin Sasuke kaget tentunya. Ya, nggak?

"Na-Naru.. chan..?" Sasuke kaget sama perlakuan Naruto. Naruto diem aja sambil terus meluk Sasuke. Ngeliat Naruto yang nggak ngerespon, Sasuke nanya lagi, "Na-Naru-chan kenapa?"

"Dingin," jawab Naruto singkat, masih meluk Sasuke. Naruto bisa denger irama jantung Sasuke yang berdetak cepat.

"Loe gue surh pake jaket gue, nggak mau. Jaket gue jatuh, tuh," Sasuke berusaha ngejauhin Naruto sedikit.

".. Loe yang bilang, kalo gue kedinginan, peluk aja elo. Yaudah, gue peluk elo," jawab Naruto enteng. 2 menit sepi, Naruto ngelanjutin omongannya. "Loe juga kedinginan, 'kan? Kenapa nggak meluk gue aja?" tanyanya, masih aja meluk Sasuke.

Sasuke nelen ludah gugup. Padahal, doi sering meluk Naruto, tapi entah kenapa kali ini Sasuke gugup begini. Pelan-pelan, Sasuke meluk pinggang Naruto n mejemin matanya perlahan-lahan.

7 menit Sasuke sama Naruto pelukan. Naruto bisa ngedenger detak jantung Sasuke yang makin cepat, sama kayak dia. Angin dingin malem itu nggak dirasain sama sekali.

Inner Sasuke : 'Kok, Naru-chan tiba-tiba meluk gue, sih? Apa dia udah mulai suka sama gue? Ah, nggak mungkin! Naru-chan kan benci gue! Nggak mungkin segampang itu suka sama gue! Huaa… gue jadi deg-degan gini…!'

Inner Naruto : 'Kenapa detak jantung Sasuke sama kayak gue? Apa dia deg-degan juga? Ah, dia kan sering meluk gue, ngapain deg-degan segala? Tapi, gue ngerasa aneh.. gue ngerasa.. pengen lebih dari ini..?'

Naruto ngejauhin Sasuke sedikit. Naruto nundukin wajahnya, bikin Sasuke heran.

"Sasuke..," panggil Naruto pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke lembut n ngelus kepala Naruto, lembut.

Cahaya bintang makin terang. Suara ombak terdengar semakin keras. Angin malem yang dingin kembali berhembus. Sasuke natap Naruto yang masih nundukin wajahnya. Naruto nggenggam pergelangan tangan Sasuke n ngangkat wajahnya..

".. cium gue,"

Huaa, **TBC**! **TBC**!

* * *

Nah, nah, nah… makin gak beres, nih, cerita. Kenapa daku hanya bisa membuat fic gagal! –ngejambak rambut sampe rontok-

Uhuhhuhuhuhuhu… -nangis gara2 rambutn ya rontok-

Naruto : "…,"

Sasuke : "…,"

Author : ".. napa loe berdua?"

Sasunaru : "Nggak,"

Author : "Heh, ngapain malu-malu gitu? Ciuman aja sana,"

Naruto : "Seenaknya aja nyuruh orang ciuman!" –nabok2 muka Author-

Author : "Emang kenapa? Nggak ada yang berubah kalo ciuman, 'kan?"

Sasuke : "Udah, ah! Pembicaraan nggak penting,"

Naruto : "Nee.. chap berikutnya masih musim panas?"

Author : "Masih,"

Sasuke : "Oh,"

Naruto : "Musim gugurnya kapan?"

Aurhor : "Nggak tau,"

Sasunaru : -buang Author ke lembah-

* * *

***Minta review* **

Author : "Makin hari, makin dikit. Daku mau nyerah ngetik fic ini,"

Itachi : "Jangan menyerah… jangan menyerah… jangan menyerah… o..oo.. oooo…," –ngamen –

Author : "Nggak ada receh,"

Itachi : "Puluhan juga boleh,"

Author : "Berisik! Lagi terpuruk, nih!"

Itachi : "Halah, review dikit doang. Yang nggak di-review fic-nya aja, masih ngelanjutin,"

Author : "Bantuin, gih, minta review,"

Itachi : "Yowislah. Hey, Boys and Girls, Ladies and Gentleman.. mari berikan sumbangan review untuk membeli obat penyembuh penyakit 'sakit kanker gara-gara dapet review dikit'! Bagi yang udah nge-review, akan saya cium!"

Author : "Nggak ada yang mau dicium sama loe. Gue aja ogah (banget),"

Itachi : -Pundung sambil nusuk2 boneka jerami-

Para senpai, Readers, hadirin, hadirot dan tahu gejrot (?), maaf kalo banyak kekurangan & mohon berikan saia review walau hanya satu kata. Kalo nggak, saia mau terjun dari lantai 13 (angka sial), lalu mendarat di lantai 4 (angka kematian) dan fic ini saia nyatakan telah TAMAT! (Senpai n Readers : "Silakan! Masih banyak fic yang lebih bagus daripada fic loe!" –dorong2 Author biar cepet jatuh-)

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAP! **


	8. Hit 8 : Whhaaattt! Uji Nyali Lagi!

Yahahahahahahahahahaha….! Chap 8! Wohohohohoho… yang masih mau nge-review fic gaje bin ancur binti abal-abal ini saia ucapkan TERIMA KASIH!

Wuhuhuhuhu… maaf, apdetnya lama…. Habis, saia lagi ngetik fic baru, 'The Hospital' kalo title-nya diganti jadi '4th Floor' (horror, lho) (Nggak nanya! NGGAK NANYA!). Selain itu, daku kehabisan ide buat nulis chap ini! Malah mikirin apa yang bakal ditulis di fic depan!

Ah, cukup ceramahnya. Bacalah, baca….

Naruto : "Masa' uji nyali lagi! Gue nggak mau!"

Author : "Nurutlah pada yang Maha Gaje, si Author ini,"

Gaara : "Cuma bentar doang, kok, Naruto. Lagian, loe galak, tapi takut sama yang begituan,"

Sasuke : "Tenang aja, Naru-chan. Gue jagain loe terus,"

Naruto : "Bener?"

Sasuke : "Iya,"

Naruto : "Sasuke…,"

Sasuke : "Naru-chan…,"

Setan : "Aku iri~…,"

All chara minus author n setan : "GYAAAAAAAA!"

Setan : "Ngomong-ngomong, kok, dialogku cuma itu doang?"

Author : "Udahlah. Masih untung loe muncul,"

Oi, beli kantong muntah dulu, yook!

**Disclaimer : Hum.. Bang Haji Roma Irama…? *plak* Ya, ya, punya mbah Masashi Kishimoto-lah **

**Genre : Romance/Friendship **

**Rating : T! Bosen ngomongnya, neh! **

**Pairing : Yo, Sasunaru! **

**Warning : Ning nong ning gung! Yao~i! Tipak tipak! Shounen Ai! Gong! Boys Love! **

**Don't Like, Don't Read **

**Enjoy ^^ **

**xXx Hit 8 : Whhaaattt! Uji Nyali Lagi! xXx **

Mata onyx Sasuke menatap mata safir orang di depannya dengan tatapan nggak percaya. "A-apa..?"

"Cium gue..!" perintah Naruto sambil ngedeketin wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Sasuke kembali kaget, niatnya mau ngejauhin Naruto, tapi doi nggak bisa bergerak. "Loe.. serius..?"

"Tentu aja! Buruan cium!" Naruto ngeraih pipi Sasuke n kembali ngedeketin wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke yang udah keringatan. Padahal, angin malemnya dingin banget.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Naru-chan!" Sasuke ngejauhin Naruto sedikit. Naruto langsung natap mata onyx Sasuke, tajam. "Kenapa? Loe udah sering nyium gue! Sekarang, disuruh ciuman sama gue nggak mau," ujar Naruto.

"Loe lupa? Gue yang jadi Seme. Jadi, nurut sama gue," Sasuke naruh telunjuknya di bibir Naruto. "Pejamin mata loe,"

"Kenapa harus?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke sedikit jengkel, "Tutup,"

"Nggak, ah," Naruto nggak nurut sama perintah Sasuke.

"Yaudah," Sasuke ngedeketin wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

"Deket amat…," (Naruto)

"Ya, emang harus deket," (Sasuke)

Pas tinggal 1 senti jarak bibir mereka…

"Ulangin dari awal," Naruto ngedorong Sasuke. Sasuke jelas mau protes, tapi tertunda pas Naruto ngomong, "Gue mejamin mata gue, deh,"

"Yaudah, cepetan," suruh Sasuke. Naruto mejamin matanya pelan-pelan setelah puas ngeliatin mata onyx Sasuke. Sasuke nelen ludah gugup lagi. Kenapa malah grogi kalo disuruh? Entahlah.

Sasuke ngedeketin wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Nafas Sasuke menerpa wajah Naruto yang sedikit memerah. Dengan background laut luas n langit malem yang penuh bintang, Sasuke ngedeketin bibirnya ke bibir Naruto…

5 senti…

3 senti…

2 senti…

1 senti…

½ senti…

¼ senti…

Daaaann…..

CUP!

"…,"

"…,"

"Apaan, tuh? Nggak kena bibir sama sekali!" Naruto mukul kepala Sasuke dengan palu seberat 500 kilo n bikin Sasuke kena geger otak, lalu sembuh dengan ajaib.

"Yang penting 'kan udah dicium! Janagn protes!" Sasuke ngebentak denga toa jumbo ukuran double XL.

"Masa' sudut bibir doang! Gue mintanya di bibir! Dasar super bego!" Naruto bales ngebentak.

"Yang penting, udah gue cium!"

"Mana mungkin udahan! Loe belum nyium bibir gue!"

"Tadi kan udah!"

"Sudut bibir doang! Bibirnya, bego! Bibirnya!"

"Kok, maksa banget, sih? Kalo dicium gue, marah mulu! Sekarang malah mau!"

"Salah, ya, hah?"

Sepi…

1 menit..

3 menit..

Naruto ngalihin pandangannya ke arah laut. Sasuke terus merhatiin wajah Naruto yang merah-merah (loe kata kerokan?) dikit, terus senyum tipis.

"Yaudah, deh! Yuk, ke penginapan, terus tidur," Sasuke ngambil jaketnya n jalan ke penginapan. Naruto diem aja, nggak gerak sama sekali. Sasuke berbalik n ngomong, "Gue tidurnya nggak sama loe, kok,"

'Siapa yang mikirin itu!' batin Naruto sambil jalan ngehampirin Sasuke. Tapi, karena kurang hati-hati, Naruto jadi kepleset n jatuh, nindiin Sasuke yang ada di depannya.

DEG!

Mukanya Naruto langsung merah banget sekarang. Sasuke juga sama, mukanya uda blusing gitu. Berikut penjelasan posisinya ; Naruto nindihin Sasuke n bibirnya dikiiiit lagi mau tempelan sama bibirnya Sasuke. Kalo si Sasuke lagi tiduran di rumput n di atasnya ada Naruto yang nindihin dia.

Naruto natap mata onyx Sasuke, Naruto bisa ngerasain nafas Sasuke nerpa wajahnya. Sasuke juga ngerasain nafas Naruto yang angat.

'Karena tadi loe nggak mau nyium gue, sekarang gue yang bakal nyium loe!' batin Naruto. Matanya natap tajam ke mata onyx Sasuke. Pelan-pelan, doi ngedeketin wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Pas dikiiiiit lagi mau 'eah!' gitu….

Sasuke bangun sambil ngedorong Naruto biar menjauh. Naruto keliatan mau protes, tapi nggak jadi.

"Ayo, buruan balik ke penginapan. Besok kita pulang, 'kan?" Sasuke ngegandeng tangan Naruto.

-Liburan selesai (cepet amat!), waktunya Back to School (masih musim panas)-

-SMP Konoha, Kelas IX-A AM 6.26-

"Naru-chan, gue kangen sama loe," Sasuke meluk Naruto yang baru masuk kelas.

"Lepas, bego!" Naruto berusaha ngelepasin pelukan Sasuke. Siswwa-siswi yang ada di kelas itu pada ngeliatin Sasuke sama Naruto yang selalu ribut kalo habis liburan.

"He, Naru-chan! Udah selesai ngerjain PR liburan musim panas, belum?" tanya Sasuke sambil duduk di samping Naruto. Gaara lagi pergi nggak-tau-kemana sama Neji.

"Baru setengah. Emang kenapa? Mau minjemin?" Narutobalik nanya dengan ketus. Sasuke senyum licik, "Boleh. Asal Naru-chan cium gue,"

"Kalo gitu, nggak usah! Pergi sana! Ganggu pemandangan, tau!" jawab Naruto langsung n ngelempar buku ke muka Sasuke.

"Hue, Naru-chan galak! Padahal, pas itu meluk gue sama minta dicium sama gue," Sasuke kecelosan ngomong, bikin semua siswa-siswi di kelas itu natap Naruto seolah berkata beneran-tuh. Naruto langsung nutup mulut Sasuke pake tangannya.

"Jangan ngomong di tempat umum, ngerti!" desis Naruto di depan muka Sasuke. Sasuke ngangguk-angguk paham aja.

-Atap sekolah AM 11.48-

"Naru-chan, ngapain ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang lagi duduk di pagar pembatas. Sebenarnya, nggak boleh ada yang dateng ke atap sekolah. Soalnya, pernah ada yang jatuh dari atap sekolah itu, tapi masih banyak yang dateng ke situ. Yang dateng ke situ pasti cowok-cowok yang patah hati ditolak cinta (dateng ke sini maksudnya mau terjun bebas gitu) (cara cepat bunuh diri). Yang paling sering adalah Naruto yang suka bolos jam pelajaran.

"Mau terjun," jawab Naruto asal-asalan.

"Huwa! Jangan, Naru-chan!" Sasuke langsung meluk Naruto n bikin Naruto jatuh ke pelukannya Sasuke.

"Apaa, sih! Bercanda, tau! Mana mungkin guue serius!" gerutu Naruto. "Lagian, kalo gue mati, nggak akan ada yang ngerasa kehilangan,"

"Apa maksud loe, sih! Kalo loe mati, gue yang paling ngerasa kehilangan!" Sasuke ngegenggam tangan Naruto. Naruto ngehela nafas, "Udahlah! Mau ngapain lo eke sini?"

"Gue disuruh sama Kakashi-sensei buat nyari loe. Loe kabur mulu kalo pelajaran Kakashi-sensei," jawab Sasuke, nggak ngelepasin Naruto dari pelukannya.

"Hum…,"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto natap mata onyx Sasuke. "Gue… sebenernya… su…,"

Entah kenapa, jantung Sasuke berdetak cepet banget, mompa darah lebih cepat n bikin wajah Sasuke sedikit merah gitu. Wajah Naruto juga sedikit merah, sama kayak Sasuke. 'Ja-jangan-jangan…!" batin Sasuke, nebak-nebak.

"Su…,"

"Palingan Naruto mau ngoong 'suka'," tebak Neji dari balik pintu buat menuju atap. Gaara juga ada di sana. Beberapa orang siswa-siswi pada ikut-ikutan nguping. Kakashi-sensei tadi mau rapat n nyuruh siswa-siswi belaar sendiri, tapi karena Sasunaru belum balik-balik, semuanya pada nyusul ke atap sekolah.

"Iya, nih! Kayaknya mau ngomong 'suka', tuh! Eh, diem, dong!" Sakura naruh telunjuknya di deket bibirnya, nyuruh murid-murid yang ada di belakangnya pada diem.

"Apa yang Sasuke-kun omongin di kelas itu bener, ya?" kali ini yang ngomong Ino.

"Yang mana?" tanya seluruh siswa kelas IX-A pake nada pelan.

"Yang katanya Naruto minta dicium sama Sasuke-kun," jelas Ino.

"Ah, iya, tuh! Bener!" kata Ten ten.

"Heh, diem! Jadi nggak denger lagi!" Sakura meringatin lagi.

Naruto mulai ngomong lagi sambil nyembunyiin wajahnya yang merah, "Gue su…,"

1 detik… Sasuke n murid-murid kurang keraan deg-degan…

1 menit… Sasuke udah adem mukanya….

3 menit… semua masih pada konsen gak-pake-terasi…

5 menit… Naruto ngelanjutin ngomongnya…

"Su…,"

Deg deg dge deg deg deg

"Su…,"

Deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg

"Su… sumo…?"

GUBRAK!

Seluruh makhluk hidup yang ngedengernya langsung jatuh berjamaah. Kecuali Sasuke yang cuma sweatdropp. "Ha… hah!" Sasuke masang muka bingung. Seragamnya aja sampe miring.

"Eh, bu-bukan, ya?," Naruto garuk-garuk kepalanya yang nggak gatel. 'Ya, jelas bukanlah!' batin seluruh siswa-siswi yang masih pada ngintip.

"E-eh, udah, ah! Nanti dimarahin sama Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke udah blushing total. 'Che! Sial! Kirain…!'

"Itu 'suka', bukan 'sumo', Narutoooo!" sadar nggak sadar, seluruh murid, termasuk Gaara n Neji, ngebuka pintu tersebut, lalu teriak.

"Hah!" Naruto bingung ngeliat para korbannya (semua murid kelas IX-A udah kena tonjokan dari Naruto, termasuk murid cewek, lho). Setelah sadar apa yang tadi diucapin korban-korbannya, Naruto langsung ngebantah, "Bu-bukan! Siapa yang mau bilang 'suka'!"

"Jangan bo'ong, Naruto! liat, tuh! Muka loe merah banget!" Kiba nunjuk muka Naruto.

"I-ini gara-gara panas!" Naruto ngebantah. "Sa-Teme, bantuin ngeles, kek!"

Sasuke diem, nggak gerak satu santi pun. Semua yang ngeliatin, termasuk Naruto, juga ikutan diem. Setelah sekian lama…. Aku menunggu… Untuk…. Kedatanganmu….*plak* Ah, maaf, maaf. Setelah sekian lama Sasuke diem, seringaian terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Loe nggak perna jujur, ya!"

"Eh!" belum sempat Naruto ngeliat ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke langsung narik Naruto n nyium bibirnya lagi. Para kurid cewek n fujoshi, teriak-teriak gajebo. Para murid cowok yang masih normal minus Nejigaa (yang udah jelas, biasa aja ngeliatnya), nelen ludah n dalam hati komat-kamit 'Pahit! Pahit! Pahit! Pahit!'

'Eh! Kok, sentuhan bibirnya Sasuke beda?' Naruto nanya dalam hati.

Setelah keliatannya puas nikmatin bibir Naruto, Sasuke ngelirik para korban-korban Naruto. "Sekarang, loe semua udah liat, 'kan? Dah, sana pergi!" usir Sasuke. Yang diusir langsung lari, para Fujoshi nyengir-nyengir gaje.

Setelah semua pergi, kecuali Sasuke sama Naruto yang masih di atap…

"Loe kenapa ngehalangin pake jari loe?" tanya Naruto sambil natap Sasuke yang masih meluk dia. Emang tadi si Sasuke nutupin bibirnya sama bibir Naruto (yang keliatan oleh korban-korban Naruto lagi cipokan) pake tangannya. Sebenernya, lagi ngehalangin bibirnya pake jari (nggak tau jari apaan (yang jelas, bukan jari kaki)) biar nggak nempel di bibir Naruto. Sasuke senyum, "Loe, kan, nggak suka dicium di depan umum. Ya, 'kan?"

"Gue pernah ngomong itu?" Naruto balik nanya. Sasuke ngelus kepala Naruto, "Waktu gue cium loe di kelas pas pulang sekolah, loe-nya marah n nonjokin gue," jelas Sasuke. (chap 2 itu, lho)

"Terus, kenapa pas malem itu, yang gue kepleset n nindihin loe, loe malah ngebangunin gue? Padahal dikit lagi mau…," Naruto nggak ngelanjutin ngomongnya n langsung nutup mulutnya sendiri. Sasuke ketawa kecil, "Apa loe mau ngelakuin ciuman pas jatuh guling-guling begitu?"

"Mau, kok," jawab Naruto langsung sambil nundukin wajahnya. "Gue nggak peduli dimana, kapan n gimana keadaannya, asal ciumannya… sama loe," lanjutnya. Sasuke sedikit dibikin blushing sama ucapan Naruto.

"Kalo becanda ada batasnya, lho," Sasuke nyium dahi Naruto. Naruto ngangkat wajahnya, "Apa mata gue bilang kalo gue lagi o'ong?"

Sasuke natap mata safir Naruto, lalu ngencengin pelukannya, "Kalo gitu, mau nggak kalo sekarang?"

Wajah Naruto jadi merah gitu. Naruto ngalihin pandangannya ke arah samping sambil ngomong, "Boleh aja, kok. Gue nggak keberatan,"

"Kalo gitu, liat ke gue dong!" Sasuke ngeraih dagu Naruto biar Naruto ngeliat ke arahnya. Sasuke bisa ngeliat wajah Naruto yang masih memerah. Nggak nunggu lama lagi, Sasuke langsung nyium bibir Naruto, cepat. Naruto pertamanya, ya, kaget. Tapi, pelan-pelan Naruto meluk leher Sasuke n mejamin matanya.

Setelah lama ciuman, Sasuke ngelepasin ciumannya, lalu natap mata safir Naruto. "Gimana?"

Biasa aja," jawab Naruto pake ekspresi datar. "Sasuke, boleh nggak gue meluk loe?" tanya Naruto.

"Eh, tapi..," Sasuke mau ngomong, tapi Naruto keburu meluk dia. "Bentar doang, kok," katanya samil meluk Sasuke.

Lama banget Sasuke sama Naruto pelukan, Sasuke mulai ngomong, "Naru-chan, loe belakang ini aneh, ya?"

"Perasaan loe aja kali," jawab Naruto asal, masih betah meluk Sasuke.

"Nggak, kok! Gue merhatiin terus, lho," Sasuke nyium dahi Naruto lagi. Naruto ngejauhin Sasuke sedikit, "Buat loe…," Naruto ngeraih pipi Sasuke.

"Apanya yang buat gue?" Sasuke natap mata Naruto, bingung. Nggak mau lama-lama, Naruto langsung nyium Sasuke. Tangan Naruto yang tadi di pipi Sasuke, pindah kerjaan jadi meluk laher Sasuke. Sasuke? Ya, kagetlah. Tapi, doi ngebiarin Naruto begitu.

Setelah Naruto ngelepasin ciumannya, Sasuke natap mata safir Naruto, "Kok, gue dicium?"

"Nggak suka?" Naruto balik nanya. "Kalo nggak suka, lupain aja," Naruto ngejauhin Sasuke, tapi dengan cepat Sasuke meluk Naruto.

"Lepasin, Teme! Gue-!"

"Gue suka, kok," bisik Sasuke, lembut.

"Yaudah, sekarang lepasin," Naruto ngedorong Sasuke, lalu jalan, mau balik ke kelas. Sasuke ngeraih pergelangan tangan Naruto n bikin Naruto berhenti jalan tentunya.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto dengan ogah-ogahan. Sasuke senyum, "Gue punya sesuatu buat loe," jawabnya sambil nunjukin benda yang ada di telapak tangannya.

"Kerang…?" Naruto heran.

"Heh, bukan kerang," Sasuke nyentil jidat Naruto. "Ini simbol kasih sayang,"

"'Simbol kasih sayang?'" Naruto tambah heran.

"Iya. Kerang dijadiin simbol kasih sayang sejak zaman Romawi," jelas Sasuke. Naruto nanya, "Kenapa dijadiin simbol kasih sayang?"

"Sebab kulit kerang keras banget. Kerang ngelindungin moluska hidup, termasuk mutiara berharga. Karena dianggep ngelindungin kehidupan, kerang dijadiin simbol kasih sayang. Kayaknya itu pas. Sebab, jika kita mengasihi seseorang, kita tentu bakal nganggepnya berharga kayak mutiara. Dan tentu, kita bakal ngelindungin orang itu," jelas Sasuke lagi.

"Kayak ngebahas pelajaran," komentar Naruto. Sasuke cuma senyum, lalu ngomong lagi, "Kayak gue sama elo,"

"Apanya?" Naruto ngegetok kepala Sasuke pake botol minum entah-darimana-dapetnya.

"Elo mutiara gue. Jadi, gue bakal ngelindungin loe kayak kulit kerang itu," Sasuke ngomong, masih tetap senyum. Naruto yang ngeliatnya jadi sedikit merah dikit mukanya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke pas Naruto jalan lagi.

"Ke kelaslah! Mau dimarahin Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto balik nanya. Sasuke nyusul Naruto, lalu nyium pipinya. "Kalo dihukumnya sama kamu, mau, kok,"

"Enak di elo, nggak enak di gue!,"

-Jam istirahat, kelas IX-A AM 9.17-

"Hei, gimana kalo kita jalan-jalan lagi?" usul Sasuke sambil ngerangkul Naruto.

"Liuran udah selesai, Sas! Sekarang, ya, belajar," jelas Gaara. Sasuke ngomong lagi, "Nggak jauh, kok. Gue liat di deket-deket sini ada tempat yang menarik,"

"Tempat apaan?" tanya Naruto yang masih dirangkul Sasuke. Sasuke nyeringai, "Tempat uji nyali atau… Rumah Hantu," bisiknya di telinga Naruto pake nada horror.

"Nggak! Gue nggak mau!" Naruto langsung meluk apa aja yang dideketnya (baca : Sasuke). sasuke langsung nyengir kesenengan. Nejigaa sweatdrop, 'Jadi ini tujuan loe?' batin mereka.

"Ayolah, Naru-chan. Waktu Persami loe udah mulai berani. Kok, sekarang takut lagi?" Sasuke ngelus kepala Naruto. Naruto manyunin bibir bawahnya, "Sekali takut, gue bakal takut terus,"

"Nggak. pokoknya harus ikutan," Sasuke tetep maksa.

"Nggak mau! Gue takut," Naruto masih nolak.

"Ikut,"

"Nggak,"

"Ikut,"

"Ikut asal loe jagain," Naruto akhirnya mau juga. Sasuke meluk-meluk Naruto n dikasih tonjokan dari Naruto.

"Hyuuga, loe ikutan nggak? Ajak aja Uke loe," suruh Sasuke sambil nunjuk muka Neji.

"Hah, baiklah," Neji nurut-nurut aja. Emang tipe anjing setia, ya?

-Hari Minggu, Di TKP a.k.a Rumah Hantu AM 9.34-

"Teme, gue mau pulang!" ujar Naruto langsung setelah tiba di tempat yang udah dijanjin. Sasuke senyum, "Ini pagi, lho, Naru-chan. Masa' masih takut?"

"Luarnya terang, dalemnya gelap," Naruto tetep nggak mau.

"Jadi, pulang, nih?" tanya Gaara sama Neji berbarengan.

"Iya," jawab Naruto, tapi Sasuke malah ngomong, "Nggak," NejiGaa bingung juga. Kalo pulang, Sasuke bakal ngamuk-ngamuk gaje. Kalo diterusin, Naruto yang ngamuk-ngamuk. Apalagi, banyak banget tugas dari Kakashi-sensei yang suka ngasih tugas yang nggak kira-kira. Jadi, milih yang mana, enaknya?

"Udahlah. Ayo, masuk!" Sasuke narik Naruto ke pintu masuk. Naruto langsung mandi keringat gitu. NejiGaa ngikutin dari belakang.

Mohon tunggu sebentar…

"Hee… jalannya bercabang," jelas Sasuke sambil nunjuk salah satu jalan yang amat sangat sangat sangat sangat (nih, kaset kagak pernah bener!) sangat gelap, Cuma ada sedikit cahaya karena tempat itu belum bayar listrik (parah!).

"Kalo gitu, berpencar aja. Kalo nanti udah keluar, ketemuan di kafe depan," usul Neji.

"Kalo gitu, loe sama Gaara ke kanan, gue sama Naru-chan ke kiri," Sasuke ngegandeng Naruto ke jalan sebelah kiri. Neji sama Gaara, ya, jalan ke kanan.

-Oi, ngintip SasuNaru, yok-

"Teme, gue mau pulang," Naruto terus-terusan ngomong itu sejak nyampe di tempat ini. Sejak masuk ke situ juga Naruto meluk Sasuke terus. Sasuke senyum-senyum sendiri, keenakan. Ide-nya berjalan lancar permirsah!

SRET!

Sasuke sama Naruto berhenti jalan pas dengr suara tersebut dari arah belakang. Mau nengok, tapi leher nggak bisa digerakin. Naruto keringetnya makin deras aja.

"Te-Teme, i-itu apa…. an?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke geleng-geleng sambil ngomong, "Pa-palingan he… wan malem aja, Naru-chan,"

"I-ini bukan di hutan, bego," Naruto nge-death glare Sasuke.

"Te-terus itu apaan?" Sasuke yang malah nanya.

"Gue tadi juga nanya itu!" Naruto mau ngejitak kepala Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba, mata Naruto nangkap sesosok bayangan berambut panjang n make baju putih lewat cepet banget. Naruto udah banjir keringet. Karena takut, Naruto langsung meluk Sasuke.

"Na-Naru-chan kenapa?" Sasuke ikutan kaget karena dipeluk Naruto cepet banget.

"Sa-Sasuke, gu-gue mau pulang!" Naruto makin erat aja meluk Sasuke. Doi udah merinding disko gitu.

Sasuke meluk Naruto, "Ka-kalo gitu, kita kelu…!" Sasuke berhenti ngomong pas sosok yang tadi dilihat Naruto ngeliat ke arahnya n nyeringai gitu. Sasuke ngerasa keringetnya turun dengan derasnya, lalu nyeret Naruto pergi dari situ.

"Hah, hah, hah…. Apa-apaan, sih, loe! Langsug nyeret gue kaya guti?" protes Naruto sambil berusaha ngatur nafasnya.

"Hah, hah, ka-kalo loe gue tinggal, loe bisa mati kejang-kejang di situ," jawab Sasuke, masih ngos-ngosan.

"Huff… harusnya gue nggak ikutan! Gue emang nggak bakalan percaya sama loe," gerutu Naruto. Sasuke cemberut doang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini dimana?" tanya Naruto setelah sadar 100 %. Sasuke celingak-celinguk, noleh kanan-kiri, "Nggak tau,"

SIIIIIIIINNNNGG….

"Yang bener aja! Jadi, kita kesasar?" Naruto nonjok tembok terdekat sampe remuk.

"Ma-Maaf! Gue beneran nggak tau!" Sasuke minta maaf sambil sujud-sujud.

"Gue kira loe lari ke sini karena di sini jalan buat keluar! Tau-nya malah kesasar! Masa' kesasar mulu kalo uji nyali, siiiiihhh?"

"Mana gue tau! Gue baru sekali ini ke sini!"

"Huwaa, terus gimana kita keluar!" Naruto nangis meraung-raung, termehek-mehek, mengeong-ngeong *plak* (Naru : "Loe kata gue kucing?")

"Tenang aja, Naru-chan. Gue bakal jagain loe, kok," Sasuke meluk Naruto.

Lagi adegan gitu-gitu, muncullah setan alas yang tadi diliat Naruto sama Sasuke dari dalem guci berkarat, berlumut n retak sana-sini.

"Aku iri~…," kata makhluk gaib tersebut. Mukanya nggak keliatan karena ketutupan rambutnya yang panjang n rajin disiram oli.

"GYAAAA!" Naruto langsung meluk Sasuke sampe Sasuke jatuh, lalu si biang kerok (setan) tersebut, ngilang entah kemana.

"E-eh, Na-Naru-chan, setannya udah ilang, kok," Sasuke berusaha nenangin Naruto yang masih meluk dia. Pas Narutongelepasin pelukannya…

"WAA!" Naruto teriak lagi n bikin jantung Sasuke loncat.

"A-apa, sih?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke…," Naruto berusaha ngomong. Sasuke nungguin Naruto ngomong lagi.

"Ra-rambut gue nyankut di kancing baju loe," kata Naruto. Sasuke sweatdrop, "Langsung meluk gue gitu, sih," Sasuke ngehela nafas, "Sini," Sasuke ngedeketin Naruto atau mungkin dipeluk, ya?

Sasuke berusaha ngelepasin rambutnya Naruto yang lagi nyangkut, sementara Naruto diem di pelukan Sasuke. Tadi disuruh Sasuke diem, biar gampang ngelepasinnya.

'Suara jantung Sasuke cepet banget,' komentar Naruto dalam hati. 'Jangan-jangan, dia deg-degan, ya?' Naruto mejamin matanya n ngedengerin detak jantung Sasuke yang makin cepat terdengar.

"Ge-gelap," Sasuke kesulitan ngeliat. Lha, namanya aja rumah hantu, ya harus gelap. Kalo terang, noh, di took lampu.

Di samping mereka, setan yang tadi lagi nontonin Sasuke sama Naruto yang dikiranya lagi mesra-mesraan. SasuNaru langsung pucat n lari asal-asalan sambil teriak-teriak.

-Kafe di depan Rumah Hantu AM 10.1-

"Sasuke lama amat," Neji ngeliat jam di tangan kirinya. Gaara diem aja sambil minum ice tea-nya.

"Ma-masih hidup," Naruto langsung tepar di samping meja NejiGaa.

"U-untung gue minjem nyawa kucing tetangga gue," Sasuke ikutan tepar.

"Loe berdua kenapa?" tanya Gaara sambil ngeliat ke arah Naruto yang masih ngos-ngosan gitu. "Jangan-jangan…,"

"Enak aja!" Naruto langsung ngebantah. Doi udah tau Gaara bakal ngomong apa.

"Bercanda, tau. Udahlah, istirahat dulu. Loe berdua lari-lari, 'kan?" Gaara minum minumannya lagi. Sasuke bangkit dari teparnya, "Ya. Naru-chan, ayo bangun," Sasuke ngebantuin Naruto buat bangun n duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Selamat datang! Mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan di kafe tersebut.

"Ice Coffee," kata Sasuke.

"Aku Cream Soda aja, deh," ujar Naruto sambil kipasan pake telapak tangannya.

"Loe berdua, kenapa lari-lari?" tanya Neji.

"Habis dikejar-kejar sama orang aneh," jawab Naruto cuek bebek sambil nyedot minumannya.

"Bukan dikejar, tapi digangguin," ralat Sasuke. Naruto ngehela nafas, 'Padahal gue mau…,"

"Naru-chan, lo eke sini juga, yaaaaa?" Itachi tiba-tiba nongol n meluk Naruto.

"Itachi, lepasin Naru-chan!" Sasuke langsung sewot karena Uke tersayang dan tercintanya dipeluk-peluk sama Itachi.

"He, loe ke sini juga, Naruto, un?"

"Wakh! Dei? Loe ke sini juga, yak?" Naruto ngulang pertanyaan Deidara tadi. Deidara ngehela nafas, "Dipaksa sama Itachi-kun, un,"

"Heh, Baka Otoutou! Loe nggak ngapa-ngapain Naru-chan, 'kan?" Itachi ngelirik Sasuke.

"Naru-chan itu Uke gue! Mau gue apa-apain, ya, sesuka gue. Kok, loe marah?" Sasuke balik nanya-nanya. "Lagian, loe udah punya Deidara. Ngapain loe masih nempel-nempel sama Naru-chan?" Sasuke narik Naruto ke pelukannya.

"Wiihh, mentang-mentang Naru-chan udah keliatan mulai suka sama loe," Itachi ngedeketin Deidara.

"Sisiapa yang suka sama Sasuke? Gue, mah, amit-amit! Jijay bajay!" elak Naruto sambil meletin lidahnya.

"Itachi-kun, loe ngajak ke sini buat ketemu sama Naruto, un?" tanya Deidara pake nada pembunuh. Aura di sekitar situ langsung berubah. Sasu cs lebih milih mundur aja.

"Bukan, Dei-chan. Gue ke sini mau main n seneng-seneng sama loe," Itachi berusaha ngeredain amarah Deidara.

"Yaudah,. Kalo gitu, pergi dari sini, un," Deidara nyeret Itachi ke tempat lain.

Tersisalah 4 makhluk keren (jiah!) yang bengong gitu…

"Naru-chan, ayo main lagi!" Sasuke narik-narik Naruto ke arah Rumah Hantu.

"Nggak, nggak mau! Kalo nggak mau, jangan dipaksa!" Naruto berusaha ngelepasin tangannya yang digenggam Sasuke kenceng banget.

"Ayo, Naru-chan! Ntar gue jagain, kok!" Sasuke tetep aja maksa, Naruto terus berontak. NejiGaa nontonin doang.

"Uah, lama!" Sasuke ngegendong Naruto n masuk ke dalem Rumah Hantu tersebut.

"Sa-Sasuke, gue bilang, nggak mau!" bentak Naruto setelah Sasuke nurunin dia. Sasuke senyum, "Cuma sebentar, kok,"

"Emang loe mau apa?" tanya Naruto sambil geser dikit, ngedeketin Sasuke. Takut dia-nya.

"Gue cuma mau nyium loe doang, kok," Sasuke ngeraih pipi Naruto n bikin muka Naruto merah dikit.

"Sa-Sasuke, nanti kalo….,"

"Nggak akan ada yang liat," Sasuke motong omongan Naruto n langsung nyium bibirnya Naruto. naruto awalnya kaget, tapi pelan-pelan doi mejamin matanya.

Setelah puas nikmatin bibir Naruto, Sasuke ngelepasin ciumannya, lalu senyum. "Suka nggak?"

"Kalo mendadak begitu, nggak bakalan suka!" jawab Naruto sambil nggosok-gosok bibirnya. Padahal doi suka dicium sama Sasuke, cuma nggak bisa jujur aja.

"Oke, ayo pulang," Sasuke ngegandeng tangan Naruto, keluar dari Rumah Hantu tersebut.

"Kh…," Naruto cuma diem aja digituin sama Sasuke. Setelah keluar dari Rumah Hantu, Naruto ngomong, "Sasuke, gue benci loe," kata Naruto sambil nunduin wajahnya.

"Gue sayang loe, Naru-chan," balas Sasuke.

"Musim gugur…," gumam Naruto pelan, tapi bisa didenger Sasuke. Sasuke noleh ke Naruto, "Maksudnya?"

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Naruto sambil ngeratin gandengannya. Sasuke mendengus sambil senyum.

'Musim gugur nanti, gue bakal ngomong suka ke elo lagi,' batin Naruto sambil mandang punggung Sasuke.

**TBC**, bro! **TBC**, man! Yo, yo! *nge-DJ*

HUWAAAA, GAJE BENER! KEHABISAN IDE, NEEEEHHH! Huwaaaa, maafkan saia yang sangat sangat sangat tidak kreatif ini, permirsah! Nulis chap ini aja maksa banget! Beneran, deh! Suer!

Huweee, hiks… hiks…. *nangis di alamnya*

Naruto : "Jadi, gue bisa bikin minuman gitu?"

Author : "Kata siapa?"

Naruto : "Kan, di chap depan gue bikini minuman buat Sas-Teme sialan itu!"

Author : "Halah, loe bisanya bikin air putih doang,"

Sasuke : "Waii, Naru-chan bikin minuman buat gue!"

Neji : "Di chap depan ceritanya sekolah kita (SMP Konoha) ngadain festival sekolah?"

Author : "Kalo nggak salah,"

Gaara : "Kalo jawab yang tegas!"

Author : "(Mungkin) di chap depan, di festifal sekolah, loe beremppat ngebuka kafe,"

Sasuke : "Gue nggak bisa masak, jadi pelayan aja,"

Naruto : "Nyebarin pamflet sama jadi pelayan…?"

Neji : "Pelayan juga, gitu?"

Gaara : "Emang gue bisa masak, ya? (jadi koki)"

Author : "Okeh, di chap depan ada beberapa resep di dalam fic-nya! Semuanya nyontek di Kitchen Princess!" *nyebar2 komik Kitchen Princess*

Sasuke : "Kalo batal gimana?"

Author : "Langsung musim gugur,"

Neji : "Loe buru-buru banget bikin fic, ya? Bawaannya pengen cepet-cepet ngetik chap terakhir,"

Author : "Gak boleh, ya?"

Gaara : "Sesuka loe,"

**

* * *

*Bales Review* **

Author : Ayo, ayo, ayo!"

Akayuki Kaguya-chan

Sasuke : "Eh? Emang Naru-chan ngomong suka ke gue?"

Naruto : "Bo'ong! Fitnah!"

Author : "Makasih! Padahal saia pikir, adegan romance-nya abal,"

Gaara : "Kok, loe minta dicium?"

Naruto : "Kayak gitu minta, ya?"

Author : "Uwahh! Baiklah, nggak akan dihiatusin! Jangan terror aku!"

Yufa Ichibi's

Itachi : "Ah, kau mau dicium olehku?" *gigit mawar layu sambil gaya kayak playboy pasaran*

SasuNaru : "Whhhaaaaat? Jadian?"

Author : "Bener, makasih, ya. Dikau mengobati hatiku yang tengah terluka,"

RnRergakjelas

Author : "Hai, jugah! Lebih sweet n soft? Gimana dengan chap di atas?

Amegafuru Ryuu

Author : "He? Lucu, yak! Makasih!"

Naruto : "Emang gue bisa death glare. Lagian, siapa yang suka Teme?" *death glare ke Ryuu*

Itachi : "Benar! Ayo, kemari biar ku cium!" *lari ke Ryuu dengan lebay-nya*

Author : "Oke, makasih, ya! salam kenal juga Ryuu-san!"

RyuuEls

Author : "Nggak apa-apa! Wakakakakak! Gokil!" *ngacungin botol fruit tea*

Naruto : "Gue nggak minta dicium!"

Gaara : "Itu minta, Naruto!"

UchiRasen

Author : "Hah? Aku kejam? Nggak! Eh, jangan panggil senpai, deh. Panggil Yuki juga udah cukup,"

Kaze or wind

Naruto : "Gengsi gue? Masukin di kantong dulu, trus kalo udah, masukin ke gelas, seduh pake air panas, lalu diminum,"

Author : "kayak bikin minuman instant,"

Meyra Uzumaki

Sasuke : "Bener! Kalo Naru-chan ngebales perasaan gue, gue bakal mati n bisa idup lagi kalo dicium Naru-chan!"

Author : "Okeh, ayo semangat!"

Kuronekoru

Sasuke : "Nggak! gue nggak mau jadi Uke!" *nangis gulig2*

Naruto : "Gue bakal jadi Seme yang baik, kok, Sa-su-chan," *siap2 mau bikin Sasu menderita*

Minamoto Narumi

Naruto : "He, jadi sekelas ama gue, yak? Kok, belum pernah gue liat or tonjokin, ya?"

Author : "Okehhh! Lanjut! Nggak bakal berhenti!"

Fujoshi Nyasar

Sasuke : "Pengen liat tampang gue kayak apa? tunggu aja kalo author geblek ini punya blog. Enak aja kayak bebek! Gue kayak ayam, tau!"

All chara minus Sasu : "Kayak ayam aja bangga,"

**Makasih atas review-nya ^w^**

**

* * *

*Minta Review* **

Author : "Hee… apakah chap ini pun akan dapat banyak review?"

Itachi : " Kagak pernah bersyukur loe, yak?"

Author : "Siapa yang bilang, 'review di chap sebelumnya sedikit'?"

Itachi : "Bukan, ya?"

Author : "Bukanlah. Eh, bantuin minta review dong!"

Itachi : "Okelah kalo begitu! Permirsah, untuk membuat author gila ini punya ide lebih banyak lagi, tolong berikan review. Kritik, saran atau apapunlah, terserah yang membangun ide di otak pas-pasan sang author,"

Author : "Makasih, ya, Chi. Walau agak ngebingungin," *ngasih duit ke Itachi*

Itachi : "Yoi!"

Para sodara-sodaraku (ogah banget jadi sodara loe!), ayo berikan review maupun flame untuk seorang author gaje macam saia ini! Ayo, cepetan! Sebelum kambing mempunyai empat kaki! (udah dari duluu kambing punya empat kaki! Bego loe!)

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAP!**


	9. Hit 9 : Special For You

Haro, Hawayu? (Hello, how are you?) Kyaa, kyaa, chap 9! Kyaaa! Makasih yang udah pada ripiu chap 8 kemarin yang sangat sangat maksa banget nulisnya. Kali ini, di chap ini, mari kita liat 4 orang cowok gaje jadi pelayan kafe! Nama kafe-nya 'Prince Café' (gaje banget).

Naruto : "Oi, author gaje, aneh, otak bobrok, punya dua gender n penglihatannya udah parah, gue beneran bikin muniman buat Sasu?"

Author : "Yoi, bikin yang enak, ya?"

Naruto : "Boleh gue campur itu minuman sama obat tikus, gak?"

Author : "Loe mau bunuh Sasu, ya?"

Sasuke : "Jangan, Naru-chan!" *meluk2 Naru dari belakang*

Naruto : "Gyaa, lepas!" *nyiram Sasu pake baygon*

Gaara : "Gue masak apaan?"

Neji : "Gue beneran jadi pelayan n asistennyya Gaara?"

Author : "Betul! Neji enak, ya? Uke-nya udah bisa bikin masakan gitu. Gaara, ajarin gue, gue cuma bisa bikin mie instant sama ngerebus air doang,"

Gaara : "Payah loe! Usaha dong!"

Author : "Gue nggak berani nyentuh dapur kecuali bareng Baka Imoutou gue! Kalo gue nyentuh dapur, dapur langsung meledak!"

Sasuke : "Payah!"

Readers : "Oi, fic-nya mana?"

Author : "Ah, eh, iya! Noh!"

Wuaa, beli kantong muntah dolo, dah!

**Disclaimer : Nah, lho! Siapa yang punya Naruto? Ah, gampang. Jawabannya itu saia! *ditonjokin om Masashi* (Masashi : "Naruto punya gue!") **

**Genre : Romance/Friendship **

**Rating : Udah sering ngomongnya, lho! T! **

**Pairing : SasuNaru **

**Warning : Yaoi! Shounen Ai! Boys Love! Hah, hah, capek! (siapa suruh teriak-teriak?) **

**Don't Like, Don't Read **

**Enjoy ^^ **

**XXx Hit 9 : Special For You xXx **

-Kelas IX-A PM 12.48-

"Perhatian, seminggu lagi akan diadakan festival sekolah! Para murid diperbolehkan membuka kafe, took merchandise, warung takoyaki atau apapun! Acaranya diadakan di lapangan sekolah minggu depan!" Sakura ngumumin pengumuman di depan kelas pake toa. Murid-murid langsung nutup telinga mereka. Yang nyengir-nyengir berarti orang gila.

"Hei, gimana kalo kita buka kafe aja? Kebetulan gue bisa bikin beberapa makanan," ujar Gaara. Gaara diajarin sama Temari, biar kalo ditinggal di rumah sendirian bisa bikin makanan sendiri.

"Makanan apaan?" tanya Naruto sambil ngerjain soal Bahasa Inggris.

"Makanan burung! Ya, makanan oranglah!" balas Gaara. Sasuke nyamperin meja Naruto, "Naru-chan, mau ikut festivalnya, nggak?" tanyanya pada Naruto. Naruto ngelirik Sasuke, "Nggak perlu! Gue nggak butuh ikutan acara kayak gitu,"

"Hee, Naru-chan, ikut aja!" Sasuke meluk-meluk Naruto.

"Nggak! Loe maksa mulu!" Naruto ngelepas paksa pelukan Sasuke. "Lagian, gue nggak bisa bikin apa-apa!" lanjutnya.

"Gaara yang bikin makanannya, kok. kita bertiga jadi pelayan aja," jelas Neji.

"Che! Yang ada malah pelanggan kabur gara-gara dapet 'sambutan' dari gue," kata Naruto sambil ngangkat kakinya ke atas meja.

"Kalo gitu, loe yang nyebarin pamflet aja," saran Gaara. Naruto langsung nyeringai, "Itu baru kerjaan gue,"

"Nggak, Naru-chan! Nggak usah! Gue aja yang nyebarin pamflet ! Loe jadi pelayan aja!" kata Sasuke sambil meluk leher Naruto. Naruto ngeliat Sasuke nyeringai kecil.

'Pasti ada apa-apanya, deh!' tebak Naruto dalam hati.

-Rumah Naru PM 2.43-

"Aku pulang," kata Naruto sambil ngebuka pintu rumahnya.

"Ah, Naruto! kenapa loyo begitu!" tanya Kushina pas Naruto masuk ke dapur buat ngambil minum. Naruto ngehela nafas, "Dipaksa Sasuke buat ikutan festival sekolah,"

"Naru ngebuka kafe, ya?" tebak Kushina asal-asalan, tapi bener. "Kalo gitu, Kaa-san punya resep rahasia,"

"Resep apaan?" tanya Naruto ogah-banget-buat-tau.

"Minuman yang pas buat musim panas," Kushina ngedipin mata kirinya. Kelilipan, tuh! Naruto ngelirik Kushina, "Mau ngasih tau nggak?"

"Oke, ayo buat bareng! Nanti kalo Otou-san pulang, tunjukin hasilnya!" Kushina ngangkat tinjunya ke atas.

-Sehari sebelum festival, kelas IX-A PM 1.21-

"Jadi, menu apa yang bakal dibikin gue?" tanya Gaara untuk semua para hadirin (SasuNaruNeji).

"Nih," Sasuke ngelempar kertas buluk ke depan Gaara.

"Segini? Banyak amat," kata Gaara sambil ngeletakin kertas berisi nama makanan tersebut ke meja.

"Makin banyak macamnya, duit makin banyak," balas Sasuke yang-entah-kenapa-kayak-ketularan-Kakuzu.

"Huatchim!"

"Napa loe, Zu?" tanya Pein yang lagi ngebaca majalah bokep di samping Kakuzu.

"Nggak tau," jawab Kakuzu.

Bek tu de stori…

"Udah, 'kan? Gue mau pulang dulu," Naruto ngambil tasnya n jalan keluar kelas. Sasuke nyusul Naruto sambil ngomong, "Naru-chan, nanti, sehabis festifal selesai, ada waktu nggak?"

"Nggak. Emang napa?" Naruto ngelirik Sasuke.

"Gue punya sesuatu buat loe. Habis festival, ketemu di atap, ya?" ujar Sasuke sambil senyum.

"Gue juga ada yang mau gue tunjuki ke elo," balas Naruto sambil ninggalin Sasuke.

-Festifal! AM 8.13-

"Gaara, apa Roll Sandwich-nya udah siap?" tanya Neji ke Gaara.

"Noh," jawab Gaara sambil nunjuk meja di dekatnya. Neji ngambil tuh makanan terus kerja lagi.

"Naruto, bantuin gue, kek!" Neji ngelirik Naruto yang lagi santai-santai di pojokan kafe. Naruto bales ngelirik Neji, "Males, ah! Teme aja yang disuruh," jawab Naruto sambil ngeraih majalah n ngebacanya.

"Si Sasuke lagi ke atap sekolah," jelas Neji.

"Ngapain?" tanya Naruto, nggak ngalihin pandangannya dari majalah. Neji ngehela nafas, "Gue nggak tau,"

"Hm..," Naruto bangkit dari duduknya n jalan keluar kafe, mau ke atap sekolah.

-Atap sekolah-

"Sas, ngapain lo eke sini?" tanya Naruto ke Sasuke yang berdiri di deket pagar pembatas. Sasuke noleh, "He, dateng juga loe, Naru-chan,"

"Loe ngapain?" Naruto ngulang pertanyaannya lagi.

Sasuke nyeringai, "Mau nyebari ini dari sini," jawab Sasuke sambil ngelempar pampfet ke arah Naruto. Naruto ngambil itu kertas, lalu ngebacanya. Berikut adalah isi dari pamfletnya ;

_Perhatian buat para Fujoshi!_

_Datanglah ke 'Price Cafe' kelas IX-A dan bagi yang datang adalah seorang Fujoshi, bakal nonton adegan ciuman SasuNaru! _

_(Dan di sini adalah foto pas SasuNaru lagi ciuman di atap sekolahan) _

"Kenapa loe punya foto pas kita ciuman di atap sekolah?" tanya Naruto sambil nge-death glare Sasuke.

"Itu bukan punya gue, tapi punya Neji sama Gaara," jelas Sasuke. Pas SasuNaru lagi ciuman di atap, Neji sama Gaara (dan beberapa Fujoshi) motretin mereka n Sasuke tau.

"Loe gila, ya, Sas! Jangan loe sebarin ini pamflet !" Naruto ngeremes itu kertas terus dilempar ke Sasuke. Sasuke nyeringai, "Kalo gue nggak nurut sama loe, gimaa?" Sasuke ngangkat tangannya yangmegag puluhan lembar pamflet, terus dilempar ke belakang, jatuh ke lapagan yang dipake buat ngadain festifal.

"Loe… nekat, ya, Sas! Loe mau gue-wakh!"

"Nggak apa-apa, kok, Naru-chan. Ayo, ke kafe!" Sasuke ngegendong Naruto, lalu melesat ke kafe.

"Teme, loe nyamain gue kayak karung beras gini?" Naruto berusaha turun dari gendogan Sasuke.

-Di depan kafe AM 8.26-

"Jadi ini rencana Sasuke? Pake masang fotonya sama Naruto pas ciuma gini," komentar Neji sambil geliat pamflet yang disebar Sasuke dengan cara dilempar dari atap sekolah.

"Sasuke gila," Gaara ikutan komentar.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun, cium Naruto, dong! Mau aku foto, nih!"

"Naruto, ayo cium Sasuke-kun!"

"Ayo, cepet ciuman!"

"Kyaaaa, koleksi foto Sasunaru ku bertambah, deh! Ayo, buruan!"

"Naruto, buruan cium Sasuke-kun! Kyaaa!"

Naruto langsung pucat gitu. Sasuke nyeringai, 'Rencana berhasil!'

"Kyaa, Naru! Cium Sasuke-kun! Ayo, kyaa!" Sakura and the genk (para Fuoshi) teriak-teriak gaje.

"Gue nggak mau sama dia, si Teme Pantat Ayam!" bentak Naruto di depan muka cewek-cewek tersebut pake toa.

"Liatnya di dalem kafe aja, ok?" Sasuke meluk Naruto dari belakang n nyeret Naruto masuk ke kafe, diikutin para Fujoshi.

"Gue nggak mau!" Naruto gelepasin pelukan Sasuke n lari ke ruang peralatan.

"Sasuke-kun kapan nyium Naruto-nya?" tanya Sakura.

"Pesan makanan aja dulu. Setelah kalian selesai makan, bakal mulai, kok," jawab Sasuke.

Mohon tunggu sebentar…

"Sasuke-kun, cepet cium Naruto!" kata Sakura sama Ino bareng-bareng.

Sasuke senyum manis dibuat-buat, "Oke, aku panggil Naru-chan dulu," kata Sasuke, lalu masuk ke dalem ruang peralatan. Di pojokan, Naruto lagi ngambek. Ngambek gara-gara Sasuke kayak gitu, sih! Sasuke senyum, lalu ngehampirin Naruto.

"Naru-chan, ayo keluar," Sasuke jongkok di depan Naruto. Naruto langsung munggungin Sasuke, "Gue nggak mau! Ntar disuruh ciuman sama cewek-cewek gila itu!" tolak Naruto dengan ketusnya.

"Nggak mau dicium gue lagi, ya?" Sasuke nyenderin kepalanya ke pundak Naruto dari belakang.

"Bu-bukannya nggak mau!" jawab Naruto. "Gue nggak mau diliatin sama cewek-cewek aneh itu,"

"Katanya nggak peduli dimanapun, kapanpun n gimana keadaannya asal sama gue ciumannya," kata Sasuke, masih nyenderin kepalanya.

Naruto narik nafas, "I-iya, deh," kata Naruto sambil ngelirik Sasuke. Sasuke ngangkat kepalanya, "Tanda loe setuju-nya mana?" tanyanya sambil senyum mesum. Naruto yag tau maksud Sasuke, lagsung nyium bibir Sasuke, cepat.

"Singkat amat," Sasuke manyunin dikit bibirnya. "Tapi, nggak apa-apa, deh! Nanti juga bisa ciuman lagi," lanjutnya sambil kembali senyum-senyum mesum. Naruto cemberut, tapi tetep ngikutin Sasuke.

Mohon tunggu sebentar…

"Kyaaa, ayo cepet ciuman!" teriak Fujoshi cs pas Sasuke sama Naruto masuk ke kafe. Sasuke senyum dibuat-buat lagi, "Baiklah. Naru-chan," Sasuke narik Naruto biar lebih deket sama dia. Dan satu detik kemudian, bibirnya Sasuke udah nempel di bibir Naruto. para Fujoshi lagsung motret-moteret SasuNaru sambil sesekali teriak gaje gitu.

Sasuke ngelepas ciumanya, "Udah, 'kan? Sekarag kalian boleh pergi," kata Sasuke sambil meluk Naruto yang mukaya udah merah banget. Fujoshi cs lagsug urut n keluar kafe sambil geliat foto SasuNaru lagi.

"Kh…" Naruto masih nyembunyiin wajahnya di pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke ngebelai rambut Naruto, pelan, "Udah selesai. Gue harus ngelayanin lagi,"

Naruto ngelepasin Sasuke n Sasuke ngambil pesanan, lalu ngehampirin meja yang isinya cewek-cewek.

"Eh, kamu yang dari kelas IX-A, Sasuke, 'kan?" taya salah satu cewek di situ. Sasuke cuma ngejawab, "Hn,"

"Hei, mau nemenin kita nggak?" tanya cewek lainnya. Sasuke ngejawab dengan tegas, "Aku masih banyak kerjaan, ini Pink Princss-nya," lalu jalan inggalin cewek-cewek.

"Tiggalin kerjaan loe bentar juga bisa, 'kan?" tanya cewek yang cepet-cepet ngeraih tangan Sasuke.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa,"

Naruto yang ngeliatin Sasuke yang digodain sama cewek-cewek itu dari pojokan kafe, entah kenapa ngerasa kesel. 'Kok, rasanya darah gue naik ke kepala, ya?' batin Naruto. Naruto bangkit dari duduknya n jalan ngedeketin cewek-cewek tersebut n Sasuke.

Naruto narik pergelangan tangan Sasuke, "Heh, pergi sana! Yang satu ini punya gue, tau!" ujar Naruto dingin sambil nge-death glare cewek-cewek tersebut. Cewek-cewek tersebut yang tau kalo Naruto adalah murid berandalan nomer 1 di sekolah ini, langsung lari gitu aja.

"Jadi, gue punya loe, ya?" tanya Sasuke pake nada jahil. Naruto gelepasin genggaman tangannya di pergelangan tangan Sasuke dengan kasar, "Nggak! Gue cuma mau nologin loe doang! Untunng gue tolongin! Kalo nggak, loe bisa dikeroyok cewek-cewek itu!" jawab Naruto sambil jalan ninggalin Sasuke.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto berhenti jalan, "Mau bikin sesuatu,"

Naruto jalan ke tempat Gaara, "Gaara, bantuin gue bikin ini," pinta Naruto sambil ngelepar selembar kertas. Gaara ngambil kertas tersebut, lalu ngebacanya.

"Ok. Tapi, bentar dulu, gue lagi bikin Crème Brulee ," Gaara setuju sambil ngeletakin kertas tersebut di meja terdekat. Crème Brulle : Puding a la Prancis.

-Tempat Sasuke nggak-tau-ada-dimana PM 1.56-

"Heh, selesai!" Sasuke nge-lap keringatnya n mandang hasil jerih payahnya. Neji yang juga ada di situ, ikutan senyum, "Lumayan juga buat pemula," komentar Neji. Sasuke senyum bangga, "Tentu aja! Ini 'kan bakal gue kasih ke Naru-chan! Jadi, harus spesial, dong!"

"Loe nyerahinnya habis festival berakhir, 'kan?" tanya Neji.

"Yoi," jawab Sasuke. "Udah, ya! Mau kerja lagi! Gue nggak sabar ngasih ini ke Naruto, pasti gue dapet ciumannya lagi," Sasuke nyengir-nyengir gaje, lalu ninggalin Neji.

-Festival berakhir! (cepet amat!)-

-Prince Café PM 7.34-

"Hoah, capek!" Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi di situ. Gaara nyediain minum buat Sasuke sama Neji.

"Eh, Naruto mana? Daritadi nggak keliatan," tanya Neji sambil ngelonggarin dasi yang dipakenya. Gaara ngejawab, "Di atap sekolah dari jam 7, tuh,"

"Samperin sana, Sas," suruh Neji sambil ngelirik Sasuke.

"Oke, deh," Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya n ngambil 'sesuatu', lalu melesat kabur menuju atap.

-Atap sekolah PM 7.49-

Sasuke ngebuka pintu buat menuju atap n pas di buka, Naruto lagi ngeliat langit musim panas yang lagi penuh bintang. Sasuke ngedeketin Naruto, "Lama nunggunya, ya?" tanya Sasuke sambil nepuk pundak Naruto.

"Lama banget, tau!" jawab Naruto sambil noleh ke Sasuke. Sasuke nyengir, "Maaf, deh, kalo lama,"

Naruto mendengus, "Yaudah, deh. Nggak apa-apa," kata Naruto, lalu duduk bersila.

"Hah, capek! Pinjem pangkuan loe, dong," Sasuke naruh kepalanya dipangkuan Naruto. Naruto diem aja sambil merhatin wajah Sasuke.

'Kalo diliat-liat, Sasuke keren juga, ya,' batin Naruto. 'Heh, gue mikir apaan! Gue mikir Sasuke itu keren? Jiah, jijay banget, deh!' batin Naruto lagi setelah sadar apa yang tadi dipikirinnya.

"Kok, muka loe merah?" tanya Sasuke yang lagi ngelonggarin dasi yang dipakenya. Naruto ngebantah, "Ng-nggak, kok! loe salah liat!" ujar Naruto sambil ngalihin pandangannya dari Sasuke.

"Ng," Sasuke nunjuk ke langit, Naruto ngeliat ke arah yang Sasuke tunjuk.

"Ah, langit berbintang lagi," kata Naruto. Sasuke senyum, "Jadi inget sama yang waktu itu,"

"Humm…," Naruto diem sambil natap mata onyx Sasuke. Walau di situ sedikit gelap, Naruto masih bisa liat mata onyx Sasuke. Sasuke bales natap Naruto, ngeliat mata safir Naruto yang terlihat terang.

"A-eh, gu-gue mau gasih sesuatu ke elo," Naruto ngalihin mukanya yang udah blushing. Sasuke juga bangun n berusaha ngeredain mukanya yang panas. "Ma-mau ngasih apa?"

"Nih," Naruto nyodorin gelas ke depan muka Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil nerima pemberian Naruto.

"Itu Rassy, minuman dari India. Itu di bikin dari yogurt n madu, bagus buat mulihin tubuh dari rasa lelah yang loe rasain," jelas Naruto. Sasuke manggut-manggut gaje, lalu minum minuman yang dikasih Naruto.

"Enak. Loe pinter bikin minuman juga, ya," puji Sasuke n bikin muka Naruto sedikit memerah karena dipuji gitu. "Gue juga punya sesuatu buat loe," kata Sasuke sambil ngeluarin sesuatu.

"Baci?" Naruto heran pas ngebuka kotak kecil yang dikasih Sasuke.

"Yup, tepat sekali!" Sasuke senyum kesenengan. "Suka, nggak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apapun yang loe kasih ke gue, gue suka, kok," jawab Naruto sambil memakan sebuah. "Enak," kata Naruto n tanpa sadar, senyum. Sasuke jadi ikutan senyum, deh!

"Loe tau arti Baci, nggak?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Naruto noleh ke Sasuke "Nggak. Emang artinya apaan?"

Sasuke ngeraih pipi Naruto, "Dalam bahasa Italia, artinya cium,"

Setelah ngomong itu, Sasuke langsung nyium bibir Naruto lagi. Naruto nggak sempat ngelak. Jadi, Naruto ikut mejamin matanya, ngerasain kehangatan bibir Sasuke yang awalnya dingin.

Sasuke ngelepas ciumannya, "Kaget?" tanya Sasuke sambil natap mata safir Naruto.

"Ng, sedikit," jawab Naruto asal-asalan. "Eh, gue mau pulang dulu, ya. udah malem," Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, tapi ditahan Sasuke.

"Di sini bentar aja. Mau, ya?" pinta Sasuke. Naruto ngehela nafas, "Baiklah," kata Naruto n duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Naru-chan…," panggil Sasuke, pelan. Naruto noleh, "Apaan?"

"Eh, nggak jadi, deh," kata Sasuke.

"Kalo urusannya udah selesai, gue mau pulang! Gue bisa dimarahin Otou-san," kata Naruto, lalu bangkit dari duduknya, jalan ke arah pintu.

'Mungkin gue kasih taunya nanti aja,' batin Sasuke, lalu ngikutin Naruto ke pintu keluar dari atap ini.

"Kenapa, Naru-chan?" tanya Sasuke pas Naruto mukanya pucat gitu di depan pintu. "Naru-chan?" Sasuke manggil lagi, tapi Naruto nggak ngejawab. Sasuke ngangkat bahu, lalu gngeraih gagang pintu.

"Eh, kok?" Sasuke ikutan pucat gitu.

"HWAAAAA! YANG BENER AJA! MASA' DIKUNCI!" Naruto teriak kenceng banget. Sasuke sampe terbang gitu.

"Gi-gimana, nih?" Sasuke terus berusaha ngebuka itu pintu.

"Uuuuhhh, gue nggak mau kekunci sama elo, tau!" Naruto pundung di pojokan. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah ide terlintas di otak Naruto. "Oh, iya! Loncat aja dari sini!" kata Naruto spontan n bikin Sasuke mangap.

"Na-Naru-chan, jangan cari mati!" Sasuke meluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Siapa juga yang cari mati! Gue cuma mau keluar dari sini!" Naruto ngelepas paksa pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke ngomong lagi, "Ini lantai 5, Naru-chan!"

"Terus kenapa?" tanya Naruto, ketus.

"Loe bisa mati kalo loncat dari sini!" jelas Sasuke.

"Cih!" Naruto ngebanting hape-nya sampe pecah (Huwaa, kalo gak mau, buat gue aja!).

"Heh, kenapa dibanting?" tegur Sasuke.

"Masih ada hape loe," jawab Naruto sambil munggungin Sasuke.

Hape-nya Sasuke berdering, Rupanya si Neji nelpon.

"Sas, loe masih sama Naruto?" taya Neji di seberang sana. Sasuke buru-buru ngejawab, "Eh, Hyuuga! Sebenarnya…,"

Piiiiiip, batere hape Sasuke habis! (Kasian, deh, loe, Sas!) Naruto sama Sasuke pucat berjamaah. 'Kenapa di saat begini!' batin Naruto n Sasuke bareng.

-Atap sekolah PM 9.48-

"Oi… Neji… es o es… GAARA!" Naruto manggil Gaara dari atas, berharap mau nolongin mereka. Namun semuanya hanya sia-sia… percuma… (lagi-lagi nyanyi lagunya d'Masive)

"Udahlah, Naru-chan. Loe pikir sekarang jam berapa?" kata Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Naruto. Naruto noleh Sasuke, "Terus kita ngapain?" tanya Naruto sambil duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Banyak, kok," Sasuke meluk Naruto. "Bisa 'itu' juga, 'kan?" Sasuke nyeringai setan. Naruto langsung teriak, "Nggaaak! Gyaaaaa! Teme mesum!"

"Bercanda, Naru-chan! Bercanda!" Sasuke ngelepasin pelukanya.

"Panas," keluh Naruto sambil ngebuka satu kancing pakaiannya. Sasuke curi-curi pandang ke Naruto, "Naru-chan, serius mau 'itu'?" tanya Sasuke.

"Siapa juga yang mau begituan! Panas, tau!" jawab Naruto sambil ngebentak.

"He, iya, iya! Sekarangg tidur aja, deh! Udah malem, lho," Sasuke tiduran n mejamin matanya.

"Heh, males banget tidur sebelahan sama loe! Mendingan gue tidur di-gwah!" Naruto jatuh nindihin Sasuke yang narik tangannya. Sasuke cepet-cepet meluk piggang Naruto biar Naruto nggak lepas.

"Lepasin, Teme!" Naruto meronta di pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke berbisik, "Tidur sama gue,"

"Ogah banget, dah!" Naruto gelepasin pelukan Sasuke, lalu tidur di sebelah Sasuke.

5 menit kemudian…

'Kasih tau sekarang, nggak, ya? Tapi, nanti Naru-chan ngejauhin gue! Ah, gimana, neh?' batin Sasuke sambil ngeliat langit musim panas yang masih penuh bintang. Sasuke noleh ke arah Naruto yang munggungi dia. Sasuke ngambil posisi duduk, diliatnya Naruto yang udah masuk alam mimpi. Sasuke senyum, lalu mosisiin dirinya di atas Naruto. kedua tangannya nahan tubuhnya biar nggak nimpa tubuh Naruto yang ada di bawahnya.

"Walaupun tidur, loe tetap manis, ya?" gumam Sasuke, pelan. Pelan-pelan, Sasuke ngedeketi wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, bikin bibirnya nyentuh bibir Naruto.

Pas Sasuke ngelepasin ciumannya, Naruto mengerang kecil n pipinya sedikit memerah gitu. Sasuke ngejilat bibir atasnya, "Manis,"

Sasuke menyingkir dari atas tubuh Naruto, lalu berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Emang gue nggak bisa ninggalin loe, Naru-chan," gumam Sasuke, pelan, lalu tertidur.

-Udah pagi, oi! Atap sekolah AM 6.4-

Sasuke ngebuka matanya pelan-pelan. Sinar matahari pagi bikin mata silau (pake kacamata item, dong!). Sasuke noleh ke Naruto yang masih tidur di sampingnya.

"Naru-chan, udah pagi, lho," Sasuke ngelus kepala Naruto, tapi Naruto nggak bangun.

DUAK!

Ngedenger suara pintu ditendang dengan begitu kerasnya, Sasuke noleh ke arah pintu.

"Gwaaaakh! Itachi! Kok, loe ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke setelah sang pelaku yang nendang pintu trsebut masuk.

"Semaleman gue di suruh nyari loe berdua, tau!" jawab Itachi. Itachi ngeliat Naruto yang masih tidur dengan tenangnya, lalu ngeliat ke Sasuke. Sasuke yang diliattin gitu, jadi bingung, "Apaan?" tanyanya ke Itachi.

"Sasuke, jangan-jangan loe sama Naruto…,"

"Enak aja! Loe pikirannya ngeres (mesum), ya!" Sasuke langsung ngebantah sebelum Itachi ngelanjutin omongannya.

"Bercanda doang. Pulang, gih! Gue udah minta izin sama wali kelas loe," Itachi keluar dari atap.

"Eh, oi!" Sasuke mau manggil Itachi, tapi Itachi udah nutup pintunya. Sasuke mendengus, lalu ngegendog Naruto. Sasuke natap wajah Naruto yang masih betah main di dunia mimpi. Sasuke senyum, "Musim dingin aja, deh, gue ngomog ke elo-nya. Gue masih pengen sama loe, Naru-chan," gumam Sasuke.

Awas ada **Te Be Ceeee**!

* * *

Kaaah, kaaah… ke-kelar…! Hoah…. (bau!) Eh, gi-gimana? Gaje? Nggak bagus? Typo bertebaran? Nggak menarik? Garing? Kependekan? Alur kecepetan? Karakternya gaje? *didepak om Masashi n Naru cs* Yah, apapun itu, enaknya minum teh botol sosro (malah ngiklan).

Naruto : "Oi, gorilla,"

Author : "Seenak jidat loe manggil gue kayak gitu!" *ngelempar Naru pake laptop*

Naruto : "Ya, maaf kalo tersungging,"

Author : "Tersinggug baru bener,"

Naruto : "Yah, terserah. Eh, chap depan musim gugur?"

Author : "Yoi, cuy!"

Naruto : "Berarti, nanti gue ngomong 'itu' ke Sasuke?"

Author : "Bisa di chap depan, bisa di chap 11,"

Naruto : "Oh. Ya, udah," *keluar rumah Author*

Author : "Ganggu orang lagi gambar aja,"

* * *

***Recipe* **

Perhatian : Sekali lagi, saia niru semua makanan yang ada di chap di 'Kitchen Princess. Kalo udah ada yang tau, nggak usah baca bagian ini aja.

Author : "Gaaaaaaaraaaaaaa~,"

Gaara : "Apaan?"

Author : "Ajarin gue masak, dong,"

Gaara : "Loe nggak bisa masak?"

Author : "Jangankan masak, ngupasin bawang aja kagak bisa,"

Gaara : "Parah! Cewk apaan loe?"

Author : "Cewek berjiwa cowok. Udahlah, ajarin masak n jelasin resep apa aja yang muncul di chap ini,"

Gaara : "Emang para Readers mau tau?"

Author : *nyogok2 Readers pake banbu biar ngomong "Mau,"*

Readers : "Ma-mauuuuuu~," *ngomongnya maksa banget*

Gaara : "Yowislah. Mau yang mana dulu?"

-Pink Princess-

Bahan : blueberry… 30 buah/ raspberry… 20 buah/ strawberry… 3 buah/ jus anggur… 50 cc

Cara bikin : 1.) Cuci strawberry, lalu lepaskan pucuk daunnya. Cuci blueberry dan raspberry, lalubungkus dengan plastik pmbungkus, dan masukkan ke lemari es selama 1 jam. 2.) Masukkan ketiga jenis buah berry tadi dan juga jus anggur ke mikser. Setelah hancur, tuang ke dalam gelas. Selesai!

-Rassy-

Bahan : Plain yogurt… 100 cc/ susu… 200 cc/ madu… 1 sdm/ air lemon… 1 sdm

Cara bikin : 1.) Masukkan semua bahan ke dalam blender, lalu campur sampai merata. 2.) Masukkan es ke dalam gelas, lalu tuangkan campuran 1 tadi k dalam gelas. Selesai, deh!

-Baci kedelai-

Bahan : Mentega manis... 50 gr/ gula halus… 50 gr/ telur… 2 butir/ tepung… 100 gr/ bubuk kedelai… 50 gr

Cara bikin : 1.) Lembutkan mentega dengan suhu kamar. 2.) Campurkan mentega dengan gula halus dengan spatula karet dalam mangkuk. 3.) Lalu, masukkan telur. 4.) Setelah itu, masukkan tepung dan bubuk kedelai. Aduk rata. Bisa juga menggunakan tangan (diuleni). 5.) Bentuk bulat dengan diameter 1,5 cm dan susun dalam loyang. 6.) Bakar dalam suhu 180 derajat sekitar 15 menit. Setelah itu, angkat dan sajikan.

Perhatian : Roll Sandwich sama Creme Brulee nggak dijelasin karena banyak banget yang harus diketik *plak*. Kalo ada yang mau tau, mintanya di review, ya?

Author : "Kelar, kelar,"

Gaara : "Mana? Kagak ada makanan?"

Author : "Maksudnya, kelar ngetiknya,"

Gaara : *ngelemparin author pake panci, wajan, dll.*

* * *

***Bales Review* **

Author : "Yei, ayo!"

Naruto : "Bales sendiri, dong! Ngelibatin kita terus! Banyak tugas dari Kakashi-sensei, nih,"

Author : "Nurut aja kenapa, sih!"

Fujoshi Nyasar 

Author : "Nggak apa-apa, nggak apa-apa! Selera orang 'kan beda-beda! Aku juga sebenernya takut bikin fic horror, beraninya ngetik pagi, malemnya mau ngetik asal ada yang nemenin. Wahahahaha, emang saia orang penakut,"

Sasuke : "Che, gue kalo disuruh Naru-chan jadi…,"

Naruto : "Gu-gue nggak mau cipokan sama Teme! La-lagian, gue nggak manja n siapa yang cemburu?"

Gaara : "Halah, gue sama Neji jadi saksi, neh! Pas di laut n di atap,"

Neji : "Yoi!"

Author : "Ruamh Hantu-nya segede rumah kosong yang ada di lapangan bola nganggur, rada jauh dari rumah saia. Punya dua tingkat," (Eh, nggak paham? Makanya jangan dibaca)

Kaze or wind 

Author : "Yang ciuman juga malu," *ngelirik SasuNaru*

SasuNaru : "Apaan, sih, loe!"

Itachi : "A-aku penggangguuuuu! Tidaaaaaaak! Uhuhuhuuhuhu…," *nangis termewek-mewek*

Author : "Tambah asik? Benarkah? Yei, ayo semangat!"

Akayuki Kaguya-chan 

Naruto : "Berapa kali gue harus ngomong, 'GUE NGGAK MINTA DICIUM!'?"

Author : "Ah, bener juga. Kenapa nggak di kuburan aja, ya?"

Naruto : "Emang gue binatang? Pake ganas-ganas gitu,"

Sasuke : "Gue gay tulen, lho. Nggak bakalan tertarik sama makhluk bernama perempuan-cewek,"

Author : "Halah, ngomong loe doang! Buktiin!"

Sasuke : "Buktinya, gue nggak suka sama loe!"

Author : "Gue isinya cowok, lho,"

Sasuke : "Tapi, wujud loe perempuan,"

Author : "Udah, ah! Lanjut!"

RyuuEls 

Author : "Huwaaa, akhirnya lunas jugaaaa! Sasu, chap depan cium Naru lagi, ya?"

Sasuke : "Kapanpun aku siap!"

Naruto : "Nggaaaaaaaakk!"

Author : "Aaaaah, kau ingin menunggu fic baru ku? Aku terharu~~ Makasih! Kayahahahaha!"

Meyra Uzumaki 

Author : "Benarkah Naru begitu?" *ngeliat ke Naru*

Naruto : "Si-siapa yang begitu?"

Author : "Mukanya merah, tuh!"

Naruto : "Berisik! Ini gara-gara panas!"

Sasuke : "Eh-iya, gitu, deh! Entah kenapa jadi gugup,"

Author : "Kyahahahaha, Makasih, ya!"

Kuronekoru 

Setan : "Wahahahaha, tengkyu!"

All chara minus setan : "Yang bener, "Thank you!", setan ndeso-katro!"

Setan : "Berisik loe pada! Bahasa gue, tuh,"

Sasuke : "Gue bukan banci! Gue OrGan!"

Author : "Hah, OrGan? ORang GANteng maksud loe?"

Sasuke : "Iyoilah!"

Author : "Bahasa adek gue, tuh!"

Minamoto Narumi 

Sasuke : "Secara gituloh! Tipe Romantic Seme!"

Author : "Sama kayak gue, ya?"

Naruto : "Elo Seme?"

Author : "Iya. Salah, ya?"

Sasuke : "Loe 'kan cewek!"

Author : "Bodo amat! Emang cowok doang yang bisa jadi Seme! Udahlah!"

Naruto : "Khu!" (nggak penting)

Author : "Makin menarik? Padahal beneran kehabisan ide, lho,"

Sasuke : "Penyakit OOC gue kuang? Mau gue OOC gitu, yak?"

Sachizu Inochimikazure 

Itachi : "Apaa? Mau dicium gue? Ayo, sini!" *lari ke arah Sachi*

Author : "Salam kenal juga. Eh, banyak typo? Kenapa, sih, harus ada typo?" *pundung*

Naruto : "Loe males nge-editnya, sih,"

Sasuke : "Tidaaaaak, jangan ItaNaruuuuuuu!" *nangis dengan lebay-nya*

Author : "Boleh juga,"

Sasuke : "Nuooooooooooohh!" *makin lebay nangisnya*

Makasih banyak atas review-nya! ^o^/

* * *

***Minta Review* **

Author : "Gwaaaah, ripiu dikit lagiiiiiiiii!"

Neji : "Bersyukur, dong!"

Author : "Iye, gue udah bersyukur, kok,"

Neji : "Mau gue bantuin minta review?"

Author : "Boleh aja, tapi nggak gue bayar,"

Neji : "Pelit loe! Giliran Itachi dibayar!"

Author : "Dompet gue kosong!" *nunjukin dompet buluk punya author*

Neji : "Hhh, yaudah, deh. Readers yang baik hati, senpai yang bijaksana sekalian, mohon kasihin review ke author pelit macam dia,"

Author : "Eh, nemu duit 20 ribu. Ji, nih!"

Neji : "Dapet darimana, neh?"

Author : "Noh, deket telpon,"

Neji : "Heh, itu uang belanja! Jangan-jangan loe mau nyuruh gue belanja!"

Author : "Eh, uang belanja, ya? Yaudah, nggak jadi. Pergi sana, gue bayar nanti,"

Neji : "Che! Awas loe, author sialan! Kalo loe nggak bayar, komik loe gue sita!"

Author : "Huwaaa, jangan komik gue!"

Senpai-Readers semua, kasih saia review, dong! Walau hanya satu kata, walau hanya satu kalimat, bahkan flame juga boleh. Flame menurut saia bukan sesuatu yang buruk, kok. jadi, berikan review-flame pada saia~ *puppy eyes no jutsu* *nggak mempan* *ditendang jauh-jauh*

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAP! **


	10. Hit 10 : Kissing Under A Full Moon

Wkwkwkwkwkwkwk…. Chap 10! Musim gugur! Nggak kerasa banget… Nyehehe… di chap ini, Naruto belum ngomong suka lagi ke Sasuke, ngomongnya di chap depan (Readers : "Padahal gue udah nunggu-nunggu!").

Ceritanya Uchiha cs (keluarga Sasuke) lagi nginep di rumah Naruto, jadi jangan heran kalo Sasuke tiba-tiba ada di rumah Naruto. Uchiha cs n Namikaze cs (keluarga Naruto) mau ngadain acara nggak-tau-acara-apaan *plak*.

Yaudahlah, baca sendiri aja.

Sasuke : "Yei, sekamar sama Naru-chan!"

Naruto : "Sialan loe, author!"

Author : "Kenapa gue yang disalahin, sih?"

Naruto : "Kenapa harus pake acara Sasuke nginep di rumah gue?"

Author : "Kalo nggak, chap ini nggak bakalan jadi,"

Naruto : "Gue tetep nggak mau!"

Author : "Nanti juga suka,"

Itachi : "Gue muncul juga, lho!"

Deidara : "Halo, un,"

Author : "Yasudahlah, mulai ajah!"

**Disclaimer : Naru itu punya Sasu. Siapa, tuh, Masashi Kishimoto? Ngaku-ngaku yang punya Naru. Naru cuma milik Sasu seorang! Heaaah! *dibuang ke jurang sama OMAS (Om MASashi)* **

**Genre : Romance/Friendship **

**Rating : Sumpah, bosen ngomongnya! T, nih, nih! **

**Pairing : SauNaru **

**Warning : Gwaaaaaaa, Yaoi! Tiut, tiut! Shounen Ai, woy! Gumblaaaar! Boys Love, glegaaaar! **

**Don't Like, Don't Read **

**Enjoy ^^ **

**xXx Hit 10 : Kissing Under A Full Moon xXx **

-Kamar Naru PM 7.15-

"Gwaaaa, Teme, lepas!" Naruto ngamuk-ngamuk gaje di pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke udah nutup mulut Naruto pake telapak tangannya, tapi digigit terus (pake lakban, Sas!).

"Naru-chan, gue mau bareng sama elo," Sasuke meluk Naruto makin kenceng. Naruto nabok-nabok muka Sasuke, terus ngomong, "Nggak usah peluk-peluk begini!"

"Sas, berlebihan loe! Gue aja cuma duduk di sebelah Dei-chan. Lha, elo sampe kasur berantakan gitu," kata Itachi yang lagi duduk di kasurnya Deidara. Di kamar Naruto emang ada dua kasur. Satu buat Naruto sendiri, satunya lagi buat Deidara kalo lagi nginep.

"Biarin! Sesuka gue, dong!" Sasuke meletin lidahnya.

"Sasuke, gue nggak bisa nafas!" Naruto berusaha ngelepasin dirinya dari pelukan Sasuke yang kelewat kenceng. Sasuke natap mata Naruto, "Kita lakuin sesuatu, yuk! Tenang aja, nggak sampe rate M, kok!" Sasuke nyeringai setan, lalu narik selimut sampe nutupin dirinya n Naruto.

"GWAAAAA, TEME!"

"Apa, sih?"

"GE-GELAP!"

"Cuma segini doang, kok,"

"GUE NGGAK MAU! GUE TAKUT GELAP, TAU!"

"Ntar juga terbiasa,"

"NGGAAAAAK!"

"Ribut banget, sih, un," Deidara ngerasa keganggu karena teriakan Naruto. Itachi ngehampirin SasuNaru, lalu narik selimut, tuh, "Heh, Sas! Kalo mau berisik jangan di sini! Deu-chan jadi keganggu!" (Tumben ngebela Uke-nya)

"Pindah aja ke kamar sebelah! Repot amat!" jawab Sasuke yang lagi nindihin Naruto.

"Itachi-kun, pindah aja, yuk, un!" Deidara bangkit dari duduknya, lalu jalan ke kamar sebelah. Di lantai dua, selain kamar Naruto, ada 2 kamar lagi, itu kamar buat tamu.

"Yaudah, deh," Itachi ngikutin Deidara keluar kamar.

"Teme, keluar dari kasur gue!" Naruto ngedorong Sasuke sampe Sasuke jatuh ke lantai.

"Naru-chan, gue mau tidur bareng loe," Sasuke ngerengek sambil sujud-sujud di kaki Naruto.

"Gue nggak mau! Ntar gue diapa-apain!" Naruto mendengus n kelua kamar. Sasuke nyegat Naruto, "Mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Mau cari makanan! Minggir!" jawab Naruto ketus.

"Biar gue antar, My Ohime-sama," Sasuke langsung ngegendong Naruto ala bridal style n melesat ke lantai bawah. Naruto berontak, "Teme, turunin! Ntar ortu gue ngeliat!"

"Biarin aja, biar kita direstuin sekalian," jawab Sasuke asal.

"Ogah banget! Turunin, Teme!"

"Nggak,"

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

-Ruang Makan PM 7.21-

"Naruto, nggak mau makan kare?" tanya Sasuke ke Naruto sambil nunjuk piring berisi kare punya Naruto. Sasuke diancam sama Naruto, kalo manggil dia pake embel-embel 'chan' di depan keluarganya, Sasuke bakal mati. Sasuke nurut-nurut aja, walau sebenernya Sasuke nggak takut sama ancaman Naruto.

"Nggak makan itu gue juga masih idup," jawab Naruto, lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mau keman, Naru? Makananmu belum habis," tegur Kushina. Naruto berhenti jalan, terus berbalik, natap Kushina, "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Kaa-san! Jangan khawatirin aku!"

"Sebagai orang tua, khawatir sama anaknya itu wajar, Naru!"

"Kan, aku sering bilang, jangan khawatirin aku! Berapa kali ngomong baru ngerti, sih!"

"Kalo gitu, Kaa-san nggak akan kasih Naru makan lagi!"

"Biarin! Tinggal minum air, bisa tahan 7 hari tanpa makan,"

Uchiha cs pada sweatdropp ngeliat adegan 'Ibu-anak kurang akur'. Minato, sih, biasa aja. Dia-nya udah sering ngeliat keributan kayak gini. Kalo udah nggak tahan, baru Minato ngelerai mereka.

"Heh, cukup! Pertandingan dimenangkan oleh Kushina!" Minato nunjuk Kushina pake sendok. Entah darimana asalnya, kertas warna-warni turun dari langit menuju Kushina, lalu terdengar lagu 'We Are The Champion'.

"Kalau di rumah, Itachi vs Sasuke," kata Mikoto. Sasuke sama Itachi langsung saling mendelik.

"Udah, ah! Pokoknya, Naru nggak mau makan!" Naruto langsung ngesot (?) ke kamarnya.

"Naruto, aku ikut!" Sasuke ngejar Naruto dengan cara ngesot juga. Yang ngeliatin pada ber-sweatdropp-ria.

-Kamar Naru PM 9.56-

"Ghee! Kenapa harus ada badai bin hujan deres malem-malem begini, sih? Gue nggak suka!" gerutu Naruto sambil ngerapetin selimut yang nutupin dirinya.

"Naru-chan, takut?"

"GWAAA!" karena kaget, Naruto langsung ngelempar bantal ke muka sang makhluk.

"Naru-chan, teganya loe ngerusak muka ganteng gue ini,"

"Sasuke? Kenapa loe di kamar gue?" Naruto terkaget-kaget ngeliat sosok yang tadi ngagetin dia adalah Sasuke.

"Gue mau tidur sama loe, jadi gue ke sini. Tukeran sama banci perempatan (Deidara)," jelas Sasuke sambil nunjuk-nunjuk pintu kamar pake jempolnya.

Naruto pasang muka asem, "Nggak! keluar dari kamar gue," Naruto mau ngedorong tubuh Sasuke, tapi...

PETS!

"Wakh!" Naruto buru-buru meluk Sasuke sampe Sasuke tiduran di kasur n di atasnya ada Naruto yang nindihin n meluk dia.

"Eh, mati listrik, ya?" Sasuke nebak-nebak (kalo mati lampu, cuma lampu doang yang mati).

"Ta-takut," Naruto makin kenceng meluk Sasuke. Sasuke jadi niat ngerjain Naruto kalo liat Naruto kayak gini, "Naru-chan, loe nyuruh gue buat keluar, 'kan? Sekarang gue mau keluar dulu," ujar Sasuke.

"Jangan! Di sini aja!" Naruto meluk Sasuke lebih kenceng lagi, Sasuke keenakan, tuh!

"Bener, nih, di sini aja? Tadi di suruh keluar," Sasuke masih niat ngerjain Naruto. Naruto geleng-geleng kepala, "Nggak! Loe di sini aja! Jangan tinggalin gue!"

"Setuju asal Naru-chan mau nyium gue," kata Sasuke iseng. Nggak ada niat sama sekali di hati Sasuke buat dapet ciuman lagi dari Naruto, tapi Naruto ngangkatwajahnya n nyium Sasuke. Sekitar ½ menit-an, Naruto ngelepas ciumannya n ngomong, "Udah gue cium, jadi jangan tinggalin gue!"

Sasuke rada kaget juga, tapi cepet-cepet ngejawab, "Yaudah, deh. Sekarang tidur aja lagi," Sasuke narik selimut sampe nutupin tubuhnya sama tubuh Naruto.

"Jangan tinggalin!" Naruto meringatin lagi. Sasuke senyum, lalu ngangguk.

"Gue janji, nggak akan ninggalin loe," ujar Sasuke, terus nyium dahi Naruto, lembut.

5 menit kemudian…

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto, pelan. Takut orang yang dipanggilnya udah tidur n bangun karena keganggu.

"Hn?" Sasuke nyahut gitu doang.

"Jangan tinggalin gue, ya?" Naruto meluk Sasuke lagi. Sasuke senyum, "Selamanya nggak akan gue tinggalin loe,"

"Bo'ong,"

"Bener, kok. Sekarang, loe tidur lagi," Sasuke nyium dahi Naruto lagi. Naruto ngelus dahinya, "Iya, gue tidur,"

1 menit kemudian…

"Teme," panggil Naruto pelan.

"Apaan lagi?" tanya Sasuke. Rupanya masih bangun.

"Eh, nggak kenapa-napa. Kirain, loe udah tidur," jawab Naruto.

"Gue nggak akan tidur sampe loe bener-bener tidur. Gue 'kan janji buat ngejagain loe," ujar Sasuke sambil natap ata safir Naruto yang setengah nutup, Naruto emang udah muai ngantuk.

"Loe… baik, ya….," gumm Naruto pelan.

"Eh, loe ngomong sesuatu, Naru-chan?" tanya Sasuke, tadi Naruto ngomongnya pelan banget, sih, jadi Sasuke nggak denger.

"Bukan apa-apa, kok," kata Naruto sambil senyum tipis. Sasuke ikutan senyum, terus ngeraih pipi Naruto, "Loe lebih pantes senyum, tau!"

"Gitu,ya? Sayangnya, gue nggak suka senyum," kata Naruto.

"Kalo gitu, senyumnya sambil ngebayangin gue aja," Sasuke nyubit pipi Naruto pelan. Naruto ngelus pipinya, "Sasuke, sa-gyaa!"

Sasuke langsung meluk Naruto dengan cepat, lalu berbisik, "Tidur aja, Naru-chan. Loe udah ngantuk, 'kan?"

Naruto bales meluk Sasuke, "Jangan tinggalin, ya?"

"… iya,"

-Rumah Naru AM 6.39-

"Ngh… ah," Naruto ngebuka matanya pelan-pelan. Matanya silau kena cahaya matahari yang nembus lewat celah-celah tirai. Naruto bangun n natap Sasuke yang masih tidur gitu.

"Teme, bangun! Pagi, oi!" ujar Naruto, setengah ngebentak. Sasuke bangun n natap Naruto yang duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Cium, dong!" pinta Sasuke sambil nunjuk bibirnya. Naruto langsung masang muka najis-amat-pagi-pagi-udah-minta-dicium.

"Nggak!" jawab Naruto langsung, lalu jalan keluar kamar, mau ke dapur. Sasuke ngikutin di belakang Naruto.

-Dapur-

"Oh! Ohayo, Sasuke, Naru-chan!" sapa Itachi. Deidara belum bangun (dasar kebo!).

"Hn, hn," Naruto nggak gitu nanggapin sapaan Itachi n langsung jalan ke kulkas. "Ortu cs (MinaKushi n FugaMiko) kemana?" tanya Naruto ke Itachi.

"Pergi, nggak tau kemana," jawab Itachi yang lagi makan. Naruto duduk di meja makan, "Nggak ada makanan, gue makan apaan, nih?"

"Ada ramen instant," kata Itachi.

"Gue bangunin Deidara aja dulu, deh," Naruto jalan ke lantai dua.

-Kamar Deidara-

"Dei-kebo, bangun! Ntar lukisan bunga bangkai loe gue corat-coret, nih!" Naruto mecut Deidara yang masih enak-enakan tidur. Deidara ngebuka matanya, "Jam berapa ini, un?"

"Jam 7 kurang 18 menit," jawab Naruto sambil nunjukin jam weker di depan muka Deidara.

"Akh, un! Gue harus mandi, un! Itu wajib, un!" Deidara loncat n melesat ke kamar mandi.

Mohon tunggu sebentar…

"Naruto, Itachi-kun mana, un?" tanya Deidara pas keluar dari kamar mandi. Di kamarnya Dei ada kamar mandi, sama kayak kamar Naruto. Naruto yang lagi muuji (baca : ngejelekin) hasil karya Dei dalam hati, noleh ke Deidara, "Di bawah, lagi makan. Gue ke bawah dulu, ya," Naruto keluar kamar Deidara.

"Yaudah, un. Entar gue susul un," ujar Deidara.

Belum sempat tangan Naruto ngeraih gagang pintu, terdengar bunyi ledakan dari arah dapur. Naruto ama Deidara langsung lari ke bawah.

"GYAAA, SASUKE!"

I-ITACHI-KUN, UN!"

"Ah, halo," Sasuke sama Itachi jadi salah tingkah gitu. Background-nya adalah… (jeng, jeng, jeng, JENG!) dapur yang berantakan.

"Sasuke, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada iblis yang sangat menyeramkan (jadi 'Evil Naru), tangan kanannya megang golok.

"Eh, itu… anu…," Sasuke berusaha ngejelasin.

"Itachi-kun, loe apain dapur ini, un!" Deidara jadi 'Evil Dei', tangan kanannya megang pisau tajeeeemmm banget. Kalo di'cus' gitu, entar berdarah, jadi anak baik atau anak nakal sekalipun jangan ikut-ikutan, ya?

"Ah, eh… ini… sebenernya…," Itachi sama gagapnya kayak Sasuke.

"Gue bisa dimarahin Kaa-san (un)," geram Naruto sama Deidara, berbarengan. Deidara udah nganggep MinaKushi kayak ortu-nya sendiri, MinaKushi juga udah nganggep Deidara kayak anak sendiri, coz Deidara sering dateng ke rumahnya.

"A-itu… kita mau bikin sarapan, tapi Itachi…," Sasuke nunjuk-nunjuk Itachi.

"Itachi apaan?" tanya Naruto, masih pake nada iblis.

"Gu-gue ngeledakin kompornya," jawab Itachi sambil nyengir banyak dosa.

"Saatnya hukuman…," (Naruto)

"Buat anak kurang ajar, un…!" (Deidara)

Deidara sama Naruto nyiapin senjata masing-masing, Sasuke n Itachi pucat banget mukanya.

"G-GYAAAAAAAAA!"

Mohon tunggu sebentar…

"Sas, di pojokan masih kotor," kata Naruto ke Sasuke yang lagi bersihin dapur bareng Itachi setelah digebukin sama Naruto n Deidara.

"Itachi-kun, sebelah sana masih kotor, un," Deidara nunjuk salah satu sudut ruangan.

"Ini gara-gara loe, Baka Aniki!" desis Sasuke.

"Loe ikut-ikutan, sih! Makanya, biar gue aja!" balas Itachi.

"Heh, kalo bersih-bersih, berisik dilarang keras (un)!" kata Naruto n Deidara bareng. Sasuke n Itachi langsung kerja lagi.

"Dei-chan, katanya, mau jalan-jalan," kata Itachi di depan Deidara.

"Oh, iya, un! Hayo, pergi, un! Nauto, sisanya suruh ke Sasuke duu, ya, un!" Deidara bangun dari duduknya n narik tanagn Itachi keluar rumah. Tinggallah Naruto yang lagi makan buah jeruk n Sasuke yang masih jadi babu.

"Naru-chan, udah selesai, tuh," lapor Sasuke sambil selonjoran di pojokan dapur. Naruto ngeliat hasil kerja Sasuke, "Baiklah, loe boleh istirahat,"

"Hoah," Sasuke jalan ke kulkas n ngeluarin minuman soda, lalu duduk di samping Naruto.

"Ngapain ke sini? Gue nyuruh loe istirahat," ujar Naruto tanpa noleh Sasuke.

"Ini juga lagi istirahat," jawab Sasuke sambil ngebuka minuman soda yang tadi diambilnya. Sasuke ngelirik Naruto yang ganti kerjaan, baca majalah. Sadar apa nggak, Sasuke langsung nyium pipinya Naruto, ceepat.

"A-apaan, sih, loe!" bentak Naruto sambil nge-lap pipinya.

"Cuma cium pipi, kok! Kalo cium bibir baru boleh marah," kata Sasuke pake tampang datar n nggak bersalah.

"Cih! Untung nggak ada orang!" kata Naruto sambil jalan ke wastafel, mau cuci muka.

"Naru-chan, nggak mandi?" tanya Sasuke sambil ngedeketin Naruto.

"Ini juga mau mandi," jawab Naruto sambil jalan ke kamar mandi. Sasuke nahan Naruto, "Mandi sama gue, ya?"

"Nggak akan!" bentak Naruto, lalu ngeloyor ke kamar mandi.

-Haah, author males ngetik, istirahat bentar… ok, mulai!-

"Naru-chan, laper nggak?" tanya Sasuke ke Naruto. Doi berdua lagi di ruang keluarga. Naruto nggeleng, "Nggak,"

"Gitu, ya," Sasuke ngomong itu, terus diem. Naruto juga diem. Diem bikin suasana nggak enak.

"Naru-chan," panggil Sasuke sambil ngelirik Naruto yang masih baca komik.

"Apaan?" Naruto ngejawab acuh nggak acuh.

"Ng-nggak jadi, deh!" kata Sasuke, cepat.

"Loe serius nggak, sih!" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berdiri di depan Sasuke, "Kalo loe nggak serius, jangan ngomong lagi sama gue,"

"Bukan nggak serius…," ujar Sasuke sambil natap mata safir Naruto. "Cuma… susah ngomongnya…,"

"Hah, terserahlah!" Naruto berbalik sambil ngelambaiin tangannya. Sasuke cuma ngeliat Nauto yang jalan ke dapur dari kejauhan.

Sasuke ngejambak rambutnya sendiri, "Kenapa sesusah ini, sih!"

-Kamar Naru AM 11.36-

"Naru-chan, main, yuk!" ajak Sasuke ke Naruto yang masih asik ngebaca komik.

"Nggak! Lagian, loe mau main apan sama gue?" tanya Naruto tanpa ngalihin pandangannya.

"Main 'itu', mau?" tanya Sasuke n dapet lemparan meja dari Naruto.

"Najis, gue main 'itu' sama loe!" Naruto kembali baca komik, Sasuke ngelus-elus kepalana yang kena meja yang dilempar Naruto tadi, terus ngomong, "Malem ini katanya, bakal bulan purnama,"

"Nggak ada urusannya sama gue!" ujar Naruto.

"Nanti lihat, yuk! Berdua aja," ajak Sasuke. Naruto nggeleng, "Nggak mau! Nanti kalo diliat ortu gue, gue bakal diledekin terus, tau!" tolak Naruto. Sasuke ngajak Naruto lagi, "Naru-chan, kata Itachi, ortu kita pulangnya subuh, sekitar jam 3-an,"

"Emang mereka ngapain?" tanya Naruto sambil tiduran di kasurnya.

"Nggk tau," jawab Sasuke.

"Yaudahlah, terserah loe aja," kata Naruto sambil ngeletakin komiknya. "Mau makan?" tanya Naruto ke Sasuke.

"Naru-chan yang bikin?" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Naruto ngehela nafas, "Gue nggak bisa masak,"

"Terus makannya apaan?"

"Ramen instant,"

"Nggak kurang gizi, tuh?"

"Berisik!"

-Dapur PM 12.45-

"Sasuke, cuci piring sana!" suruh Naruto. Sasuke yang baru selesai makan, noleh ke Naruto, "Nggak, ah! Yang adil itu bareng-bareng nyuci-nya,"

"Yaudahlah. Buruan!" Naruto siap-siap mau nuci piring. Sasuke berdiri di samping Naruto, "Gue yang nyuci, loe yang ngelap n natain piringnya," ujar Sasuke sambil nyalain keran.

"Okelah kalo begitu," kata Naruto.

Mohon tunggu sebentar…

"Naruto, gue pulang, un," seru Deidara sambil ngebuka pintu. Nggak ada jawaban, tapi Deidara sama Itachi denger ribut-ribut di dapur. Deidara n Itachi saling pandang, terus jalan ke dapur.

"Teme bego! Udah gue bilang, sabunnya kebanyakan!"

"Nggak! Cukup, tau!"

"Kebanyakan! Uh, pake ada acara loe nyipratin gue pake air sabun kayak gini! Ntar gue bisa dimarahin!"

"Nggak apa-apa, gue pasti dimarahin sama Kaa-san gue,"

"Naruto, Sasuke! Ngapai n loe berdua, un?" tanya Deidara pas ngeliat Naruto sama Sasuke yang pakaiannya basah n lantai dapur liicin gitu. Naruto noleh, "Oh, udah pulang, ya?"

"Loe belum jawab pertanyaan gue, un," ujar Deidara.

"Lagi nyuci piring doang," jawab Naruto.

"Nyuci piring, kok, sampe kayak kapal pecah gini, un?" Deidara jalan ngedeketin Naruto.

"Kayak kapal Titanic nabrak gunung Merapi," komentar Itachi.

"Penampilan loe berdua dashyat juga, ya, un," Deidara nyengir gaje. Naruto natap Sasuke, Sasuke natap Naruto. Sedetik kemudian, Naruto sama Sasuke saling senyum gitu. "Iya, ya. gue mandi aja, deh," Naruto jalan ke kamar mandi.

"Ikut, boleh?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto mendelik, "Nggak boleh!" Sasuke langsung pundung di pojokan.

-Kamar Naru PM 9.47-

"Naru-chan, panas nggak?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto yang lagi tiduran di kasur ngejawab, "Iya, buka jendelanya, gih!"

Sasuke ngebuka jendela, lalu natap ke langit, "Naru-chan, liat itu,"

"Liat apaan?" Naruto males banget buat bangun n nyamperin Sasuke. Sasuke ngehampirin Naruto, "Liat dulu, Naru-chan,"

"Jangan-jangan, ngeliat loe telanjang?" tebak Naruto, mesum.

"Nggak, Naru-chan. Tapi, kalo Naru-chan mau, gue nggak keberatan, kok," jawab Sasuke.

"Huh, males banget!" Naruto masih nggak mau.

"Naru-chan~," Sasuke mmeluk-meluk Naruto. Naruto berontak di pelukan Sasuke, "Iya, iya! Gue liat, gue liat! Lepasin!"

Dengan malas-malasan, Naruto jalan ke jendela, diikutin Sasuke di belakangnya. Naruto terdiem kagum pas ngeliat keluar jendela. Sasuke berbisik, "Bagus, 'kan?"

"Lagi-lagi loe nunjukin hal yang nggak pernah gue liat," ujar Naruto, masih ngeliat bulan purnama yang bersinar, terang banget.

"Loe belum pernah liat bulan purnama gitu?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto nggeleng, "Nggak pernah. Habis, males, sih,"

"Fuh, dasar…," Sasuke mendengus sambil senyum.

"… makasih," ujar Naruto sambil natap Sasuke. Sasuke bales natap Naruto, "Sama-sama,"

Naruto sama Sasuke masih tatap-tatapan. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke pelan-pelan ngedeketin wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, Naruto mejamin matanya.

Bibir Sasuke nyentuh bibir Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto ngegenggam tangan Sasuke sampe Sasuke ngelepasin ciumannya.

"Aishiteru, Naru-chan," ujar Sasuke sambil natap Naruto n senyum. Naruto diem aja sambil nundukin wajahnya.

'Aishiteru, Sasuke,' ujar Naruto, dalam hati.

-Masih di kamar Naru PM 10.29-

"Ugh, sialan!" gerutu Naruto sambil naruh gelas di meja sebelah kasurnya. Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Naruto ngomong, "Nggak apa-apa, Naru-chan. Besok juga sembuh. Loe 'kan udah minum obatnya,"

"Loe yang nggak sakit itu nggak ngerasai penderitaan gue! Gue yang seorang 'pembunuh' ini jadi lemah hanya gara-gara flu? Sialaaaaann!" teriak Naruto. "Dan ini semua gara-gara loe!" lanjut Naruto sambil nunjuk dahi Sasuke.

"Kok, gue, sih?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Gue nggak akan sakit kalo loe nggak nyiram gue pake air pas nyuci piring, tau!" jelas Naruto sambil berbaring di kasurnya.

"Ya, maaf kalo gitu," ujar Sasuke.

"Udah, ah! Jangn berisik, gue mau tidur!" Naruto narik selimut sampe nutupin tubuhnya. Sasuke masih betah duduk di sebelah Naruto.

10 menit kemudian…

Sasuke ngelirik Naruto yang udah tidur. Sasuke senyum, "Masih aja manis," gumam Sasuke. Sasuke ngedeketin wajahnya ke wajah Naruto lagi. Sasuke senyum lagi n bibirnya nyentuh bibir Naruto lagi.

Naruto ngebuka matanya sedikit n doi ngeliat mata onyx Sasuke. Naruto kembali mejamin matanya, mau tidur sambil nikmatin sentuhan bibir Sasuke.

DUAK!

Sasuke buru-buru ngejauhin wajahnya dari wafah Naruto n ngeliat ke arah pintu. Terlihat Itachi memasuki kamar Naruto dengan noraknya.

"Heh, bisa nggak, sih, loe ngetuk pintu dulu? Pintu rumah orang sampe loe tendang. Belom puas loe nendangin pintu rumah?" Sasuke sewot.

"Hehe, maaf," Itachi nyengir gaje. "Oh, iya. Tadi Kaa-san nelpon, besok pergi ke gunung," jelas Itachi.

"Mau ngapain?" tanya Sasuke.

"Nggak tau, deh," Itachi ngangkat bahunya. "Udah ya. Mau tidur duu sama Dei-chan," Itachi keluar kamar Naruto.

"Oh, iya! Maaf, ya, gue gangguin elo, cium Naru-chan lagi sana. Nggak akan gue ganggu lagi, kok," kata Itachi pake nada ngeledek sebelum nutup pintu kamar Naruto. Sasuke langsung blushing.

"ITACHIII! LOE NGELIAT, YA! SIALAAAANN!"

Permisi, **Te Be Ce ** mau lewat…

* * *

Nyehehehehehehehe… akhirnya selesai…. Capek! Ung, masih gaje aja, nih, fic. Yang bikin gila, sih… *ngejelekin diri sendiri*

Naruto : "Author jelek!"

Author : "Kenapa, sih, semuanya demen banget ngejelekin gue…?" *pundung*

Naruto : "Emang udah takdir loe jelek," *ngomongnya pelan*

Author : "Kedengeran, tau! Naru, gue benci elo,"

Naruto : "Terserah elo, deh. Heh, chap depan gue ngomong, nih?"

Authror : "Ho'oh. Yang romantis, ya, ngomongnya,"

Naruto : "Nggak, ah," *loncat dari jendela kamar author*

Author : Hoi, loe ngambil komik gue, ya! Padahal baru dibalikin sama Neji kemaren," *ngamuk2 gaje*

**

* * *

*Bales Review* **

Author : "Heaaah, mari bales ripiu!" *nunjuk layar laptop*

Naruto cs : "Lagi-lagi…!"

Akayuki Kaguya-chan 

Naruto : "Gue nggak mau bikin orang bahagia, apalagi ngebahagiain Fujoshi! Gue preman yang bikn semua orang sengsara!"

Author : "Tobat, Naru! Kiamat udah deket!"

Sasuke : "Eh, bener juga. Kok, nggak kepikiran, ya? Naru, pake rok, nih!" *ngasih Naru rok*

Naruto : "Geh, ogah!"

Author : "Loe tobat juga, Sas! Berhentilah jadi orang mesum!"

Sasuke : "Halah, kayak Pak Haji Hidan yang tinggal di kolong jembatan aja loe!"

Hidan : "Buacchiii!" (bersin yang aneh)

Author : "Makasih ripiu-nya!"

Fujoshi Nyasar 

Sasuke : "Hah, bene juga! Naru-chan, ke atap lagi, yuk!"

Naruto : "Kagak, ah. Gue sariawan pasca ke kunci di atap,"

Author : "Sas, emang loe mau ngomong apaan?"

Sasuke : "Ntar, musim dingin aja,"

Author : "Makasih atas ripiu-nya! Kalo berhasil bikin resepnya, kirimin ke saia, ya! Alamatnya kota –piiip-, kabupaten –piiip-, kecamatan –piiip-, jalan –piiip-, nomer –piiip-, okeh!"

Sasuke : "Gimana ngirimnya, loe sensor alamat loe,"

Metra Uzumaki 

Sasuke : "Bener, ciuman 4 kali!"

Author : "Loe ngacungin jarinya 5,"

Naruto : "Ntar gue patahin satu jarinya,"

Sasuke : "Hoe? Gue OOC, ya? sialan nih, author,"

Naruto : "Gue malu-malu tapi mau, ya? Gue baru tau…,"

Author : "Thank you atas ripiu-nya!"

Kaze or wind 

Sasuke : "Uke-ku emang baik~," *meluk Naru*

Nauto : "Sas, di depan umum nih, Sas! Lepasin gue!"

Author : "Sasu mau bilang –piiiiiiiiiiiip- ke Naru,"

Naruto : "Kok, disensor? Gue juga pengen tau, nih,"

Author : "Biarkan ini jadi rahasia alam,"

Sasuke : "Lagi-lagi kayak Pak Haji Hidan yang miskin,"

Author : "Ripiu-nya makasih!"

Namikaze RyuuKitsune 

Author : "Wai, makasih udah bilang fict-nya tambah keren! Padahal menurut saia, tambah gaje abis. Hee… siapa, ya, yang ngunci SasuNaru di atap?" *ngelirik Sakura and the Genk*

Sakura cs : *nyengir2 gaje*

Sasuke : "Naru-chan, ayo ke atap lagi!"

Naruto : "Nggak mau! Loe pasti mau nge'itu'in gue!"

Author n Sasu : "Bener, Naru (chan) seneng di cium!"

Naruto : "Nggaaaaakk!"

Author : "Gyaaa, menjauhlah setan!" *ngelemparin Orochimaru pake kacang*

Orochimaru : "Huhuuu… padahal udah susah sulit sampe kejepit bikinin loe Baci special!"

Author : "Najis! Makanan yang loe bikin itu halal buat loe, haram buat gue!"

Orochimaru : *nangis guling2 sambil gigitin besi*

Author : "Oke, makasih ripiu-nya!"

UchiRasen 

Sasuke : "Asiiik banget semaleman sama Naru-chan!"

Naruto : "Gue nggak seneng,"

Author : "Oke, makasih!"

Safira Love SasuNaru 

Author : "Kyaaaa, dibilng keren lagi!"

Sasuke : "Bukan elo-nya, tapi fict-nya,"

Author : "Iya, gue tau,"

Naruto : "Author katarak, kasih tau dikit apa yang mau Sasuke omogin ke gue!"

Author : "Siapa yang loe panggil katarak! Nggak akan gue kasih tau kalo gitu,"

Naruto : "Cih!"

Author : "Ripiu-nya makasih, ya!"

Author : "Iya, di hape-ku juga. Tapi, kejengkelannya hilang pas kamu nge-review fict-ku!"

Naruto : "Loe makin OOC, ya?"

Author : "Oh, iya! Emang gue sering OOC!"

Sasuke : "Manusia paling aneh,"

Author : "Oke, giliran loe berdua, Sasuke n Naruto!"

Sasuke : "Dibayar nggak, nih?"

Author : "Virus Kakuzu mulai merajalela. Thank you atas ripiu-nya!"

Sweet's Strawberry 

Naruto : "Gue murah kok. Cuma 500 juta doang,"

Author : "Bisa beli komik berapa, tuh?"

Sasuke : "Bisa beli tokonya sekalian,"

Author : "Asooyy, tuh!"

Gaara : "Beli buku pelajaran, jangan komik mulu,"

Author : "Loe kagak bosen belajar, ya?"

Gaara : "Nggak,"

Author : "Yawdah, deh! Makasih ripiu-nya!"

Semuanya, makasih atas review-nya! ^o^

**

* * *

*Minta Review* **

Author : "Oke, bantuin gue minta review,"

Sasuke : "Bayarannya?"

Author : "Ngutang dulu, ya? gue masih miskin,"

Naruto : "Parah banget!"

Author : "Udahlah, bantu, bantu! Terserah loe mau ngomong apaan, pokoke ada kata 'minta review',"

Sasuke : "Okeh! Para Fujoshi yang tengah berbahagia (halah), minta review-nya, ya~! Ntar adegan kissu-nya dibanyakin, deh!"

Naruto : "Sas, ngomong sembarangan loe!"

Nurani Naruto : "Heh, buruan ripiu sana! Ntar gue bakal kissu-kissu sama Sasu-Teme, dah!"

Author : "Okeh, makasih!"

Sasuke : "Bayaran," *nadahin tangan*

Author : "^#!*$^*!^*#&!," *ngasih Sasu 50 rihbu*

Sasuke : "Yeii! Ayo kencan, Naru-chan!"

Naruto : "Jangan nyeret-nyeret gue!"

Senpai-senpai n Reaers semua, review, ya? Yang diomongin Sasu bener, tuh! Adegan kissu-nya bakal ditambahin, tapi tergantung reviewnya. Masih berminat buat review, 'kan? *karena puppy eyes no jutsu nggak mempan, jadinya alligator eyes no jutsu* *senpai-Readers pada kabur*

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAP! **


	11. Hit 11 : I Say, I Love You Again

Wehahahahahaha! Aku apdet-nya bareng sama Triple Six! Weaaaaah! *ditabrakin sama bajay*

Eh, tunggu! Apa karena aku habis ngetik fict rated M-ku, mesumnya nyasar nyampe sini?

Yah, terserahlah! Mau mesum atau nggak, terserah! Kissu-kissu dibanyaki!n! Rehoooo! *nebar kertas koran*

Sasuke : "Kemaren sekamar sama Nau-chan, sekarang… Fufufu…,"

Naruto : "Loe, author sialan…!"

Author : "Kok, gue lagi?"

Naruto : "Kenapa gu sama Sasuke bareng di … Gyaaaa!"

Author : "Udahlah, untung masih rate T, kalo rate M baru boleh marah,"

Naruto : "Hh, awas loe, Sasuke! Kalo loe megang-megang gue, gue tenggelemin!"

Sasuke : "Jangan marah, dong, Naru-chan,"

Author : "Udahlah, pembicaraan nggak penting! Baca, ya!"

Kantong muntah, kantong muntah!

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. *kapok disiksa sama OMAS* **

**Genre : Romance/Friendship **

**Rating : Gwaaaaahh! T, nih! Paham, 'kan? **

**Pairing : SasuNaru **

**Warning : Waaaakh, Yaoi! Kyaaaaaaaa, ada Shounen Ai! Boys Love? Uoooooohhh! **

**Don't Like, Don't Read **

**Enjoy ^^ **

**xXx Hit 11 : I Say, I Love You Again xXx **

-Kamar Naru AM 8.48-

"Huatchii!"

"Enak nggak, Sas?" tanya Naruto, niat ngeledek.

"Ugh, gue menderita, nih!" Sasuke ngegosok-gosok hidungnya.

"Makanya, jangan sembarangan nyium gue! Gue lagi sakit, loe malah nyium! Ketularanlah!" ucap Naruto sambil ngambil gelas di samping kasur yang Sasuke tidurin (kasurnya). "Minum, nih! Trus kalo bersin, tutup pake tissu, dong!"

"Iya, iya! Gue nurut, deh, sama my sweet Uke," Sasuke ngelus pipi Naruto. Naruto cuma manyunin bibir bawahnya. Sasuke senyum tipis.

"Heh, malah senyum-senyum! Gara-gara loe, kita nggak jadi pergi, tau!" Itachi yang duduk di kursi meja belajar Naruto ngelempar pensil ke arah Sasuke.

"Hih! Iya, iya! Ini salah gue!" Sasuke cemberut. Itachi bangkit dari duduknya, "Gue ambil makanan buat loe dulu! Jangan macem-macem! Kalo loe macem-macem, penyakit loe tambah parah!" Itachi ngomong begitu sebelum nutup pintu kamar Naruto.

Tersisalah dua cowok yang saling pandang.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto dingin.

"Loe manis," jawab Sasuke sambil mandang mata safir Naruto.

"Jangan ngigau aneh-aneh, Teme," Naruto berbalik menuju pintu kamar, tapi Sasuke narik tangannya sampe Naruto jatuh, nindihin Sasuke yang tiduran.

"A-apaan, sih, loe? Sialan!" Naruto berusaha berdiri, tapiSasuke udah buru-buru meluk pinggangnya.

"Jangan pergi!" desis Sasuke di telinga Naruto. Naruto akhirnya pasrah aja dipeluk Sasuke.

"Sasuke, gue nggak bisa nafas, tau!" ujar Naruto sambil berusaha ngelepasin pelukan Sasuke. Setelah bersusah-payah berusaha ngelepasin pelukan Sasuke, Naruto langsung berdiri n mau lari ninggalin Sasuke. tapi, Sasuke cepet-cepet megang pergelangan tangan Naruto, bikin Naruto berhenti n noleh ke arah Sasuke dengan tampang pucet.

"A-apaan? Lepasin, Teme!" Naruto berusaha ngelepasin tangannya.

"Kalo mau pergi, cium gue dulu," Sasuke natap Naruto pake tatapan mesum. Naruto cemberut, tapi akhirnya nurut aja disuruh nyium Sasuke. Naruto ngedeketin wajahnya ke wajah n nyium bibir Sasuke. Sasuke ngeraih belakang Naruto, biar Naruto nyium-nya lama.

"Naruto, loe nggak sarapa-!" Deidara berhenti ngomong pas ngeliat Naruto lagi nyium Sasuke. Sasuke ngelirik Deidara, terus nge-death glare Deidara.

"Gwaaah!" Itachi yang baru masuk ke kamar Naruto ikutan bengong.

Naruto ngelepasin ciumannya, lalu natap ItaDei, "Liat apa loe berdua?" tanya Naruto dingin. Doi jalan ke arah pintu n turun ke lantai 1. Deidara buru-buru nyusul Naruto, ninggalin Itachi yang natap Sasuke pake tatapan iri.

"Apa? Iri?" Sasuke senyum ngeledek.

"Sialan loe, Baka Otoutou! Ciuman sama Naru-chan di depan gue!" Itachi nge-death glare.

"Emang kenapa? Lagian, loe bukan pacarnya! Ngapain mesti keliatan kayak cemburu gitu?" balas Sasuke.

"Naru-chan itu puny ague!" ujar Itachi. Doi maju selangkah ngedeketin Sauke.

"Naru-chan punya loe? Yang ada, tuh, punya gue!" Sasuke nggak mau kalah. "Dasar Baka Aniki Keriputan! Gue nyesel punya sodara kayak elo!"

"Loe ngeledek gue, ya, Dasar Baka Otoutou!"Itachi mau ngamuk-ngamuk gaje, tapi kerah belakang pakaiannya digenggam seseorang.

"Pergi sana! Di kamar gue dilarang bikin rusuh!" kata Naruto sambil nge-death glare Itachi. Itachi keluar kamar Naruto n meletin lidahnya ke arah Sasuke sebelum nutup pintu kamar Naruto.

"Makasih, Naru-chan! Gue jadi tertolong," Sasuke senyum n bikin Naruto sedikit blushing.

"Nih, jatah loe! Itachi lupa ngebawa!" Naruto nyodorin piring berisi makanan ke depan muka Sasuke.

"Suapin, kek! Gue sakit, jadi susah," Sasuke bikin-bkin alas an. Naruto nyipitin matanya, "Loe bukan anak TK lagi! Makan sendiri, dong!"

"Gue sakit, Naru-chan~," Sasuke masang tampang melas.

"Nggak mau! Makan sendiri, dong!"

"Naru cha~an,"

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Narutopun nurutin permintaan Sasuke. Sasuke nyengir kesenangan.

"Cih! Cih! CIH!" Naruto ngomel-ngomel gaje.

"Naru-chan, loe suka pergi ke gunung, nggak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tiap tahun gue ke sana cuma buat liat pemandangan musim gugur doang! Kenapa? Ada masalah?" jawab Naruto ketus.

"Oh," Sasuke ngelus dagunya. "Berarti, loe udah pernah liat semua pemandangan di gunung yang pernah loe kunjungin?"

"2/3-nya udah pernah guee liat semua," kata Naruto.

"Sama ortu loe?"

"Sendirian,"

"He? Kok, sendirian?" Sasuke heran.

"Gue lebih sering keluar sendirian! Gue suka ketenangan," Naruto ngehela nafas, "Kalo sama ortu gue, palingan Kaa-san sama Otou-san mesra-mesraan,"

"Jadi, loe jalan-jalan sendirian?" Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya, lalu jalan ngedeketin Naruto.

"Iya, gue nggak suka ngeliat yang 'begituan'," Naruto masang muka asem.

"Kalo gelakuin 'begituan', mau?" Sasuke berbisik di telinga Naruto pake nada menggoda.

"Mau kalo sama lo-!" Naruto buru-buru nutup mulutnya n nengok ke arah Sasuke yang nyeringai mesum.

"Mau apa mau?" Sasuke meluk pinggang Naruto dari belakang. Naruto blushing, "Sas, le-lepasin! Loe lagi sakit! Ntar gue ketularan, tau!"

"Nggak akan, kok," Sasuke ngeratin pelukannya. Naruto merinding, doi pengen banget ngehjar Sasuke kalo Sasuke lagi begini. Sasuke ngelirik wajah Naruto yang merah gitu. Sasuke nyeringai setan, "Mulai?"

"Hah? Apa maksud-gwa!" Naruto kaget karena Sasuke langsung ngegendong dia n nurunin di kasur.

"Mau?" tanya Sasuke.

"… ," Naruto diem aja. Mukanya udah merah banget karena wajahnya Sasuke 1 senti di depannya.

"Itu gue anggap sebagai jawaban 'iya'," Sasuek amkin ngedeketin wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

"Teme, gue ng-mmh!" Naruto kaget karena Sasuke langsung nyium bibirnya dengan cepat. Sasuke nahan kedua tangan Naruto. Naruto berusaha ngelepasin tangannya, tapi nggak berhasil sampe Sasuke ngelepas ciumannya.

"Teme, gue bilang nggak mau! Ntar gue ketuaran elo, tau!" Naruto ngegosok mulutnya. Sasuke senyum, "Gue bisa denger apa yang hati loe katain,"

Naruto blushing ngedenger kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Udahlah. Naru-chan, temenin gue tidur, dong, kal ini,"

"Nggak mau! Loe keliatannya udah sembuh, jadi gue mau bilang ke Kaa-san loe," Naruto keluar kamar n jalan ke lantai 1, ke ruang keluarga (Kushina n Mikoto lagi di situ).

"Naru-chan! Nanti di Villa, gue sekamar sama elo, ya?"

"Nggak mau!"

-Ruang Makan PM 12.3-

"Sasuke, kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Fugaku.

"Masih sakit," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh," Fugaku nerusin makannya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

"Itachii, Sasuke nggak akrab, ya sama Otou-san-nya, un?" tanya Deidara ke tachi. Itachi ngangguk, "Iya, sejak lahir Sasuke begitu, jawab singkat kalo ditanya sama Otou-san,"

"Oh, gitu, ya, un?" Deidara ngangguk-ngangguk paham.

"Kaa-san, jadi pergi, nggak?" tanya Naruto ke Kushina.

"Jadi, asal Naru makan sampe habis," jawab Kushina.

"Gheh, pasti makan! Aku udah cukup makan!" Naruto ngegenggam sumpit sampe patah.

"Jangan ngelawan, Naru! Nurut sama Kaa-san!" Kushina nge-gebrak mja.

"Iya, iya! Gara-gara Kaa-san, sup-nya muncrat, tuh!" Naruto ngomel-ngomel.

"Cepet habisin! Kalo nggak, Naru nggak diajak!" ancam Kushina.

"Uwaaa! Iya, iya, Naru habisin!" Naruto akan dengan cepat. Minato heran, biasana 'kan Naruto sering banget nolak ajakan. Kali ni, kok, malah…

"Nanti malem berangkat! Jadi, nyampe di sana pagi," jelas Minato sampe minum teh-nya.

"Yaudah, Naru beresin baju dulu," Naruto bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sama gue, dong," pinta Sasuke. Naruto ngelirik Sasuke sekilas, lalu ngelanjutin perjalanan ke kamarnya.

-Skip aja, ah! Author lagi gak ada inspirasi! Namikaze cs n Uchiha cs udah nyampe gunung-

-Villa, AM 6.4-

"Naru, mandi dulu!" ujar Kushina sambil ngetuk pintu kamar Naruto n Sasuke. Naruto ngerjapin matanya beberapa kali, lalu nyingkirin selimut yang nutupin tubuhnya tadi.

"Naru-chan, mau mandi?" tanya Sasuke yang baru bangun n ngeliat Naruto masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Iya, emang kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ikutan!" Sasuke langsung meluk Naruto. Naruto kaget, "Sasuke, lepas! Gu-gue mau mandi!"

"Sama gue, ya, mandinya?" pinta Sasuke sambil nyium pipi Naruto sekilas.

"Nggak! Loe belum sikat gigi, jadi jangan cium gue!" Naruto ngelap pipinya yang habis dicium sama Sasuke. Sasuke nyengir-nyengir nggak jelas, "Mau apa nggak?"

"Nggak! Udah sana, gue mau mandi! Ntar loe malah ngintip gue," Naruto ngedorong Sasuke keluar kamar. Sasuke mendengus n jalan ke ruang makan.

"Sas, jorok loe! Belum mandi, 'kan?" tebak Itachi.

"Kamar mandi lagi dipake sama Naru-chan," kata Sasuke.

"Mandi bareng ajalah, un," bales Deidara yang lagi ngurus sesuatu (makan) di situ.

"Nggak boleh sama Naru-chan," kata Sasuke sambil ngambil muniman Itachi. Itachi sewot. "Sas, itu punya gue! Bikin sendiri, bego!"

"Dikit doang, pelit!" Sasuke ngembalikin minunya Itachi, terus jalan ke kamar.

-Naru udah selesai mandi-

"Ghe! Dingin banget, sih! Harusnya gue mandi pake air panas aja, ya," gerutu Naruto kesal sambil make celana.

'Hari ini, apa gue ngomong ke Sasuke aja?' batin Naruto sambil rebahan di kasur. Matanya ngeliat ke langit-langit kamar. 'Iya nggak ya?'

"Uwa, dingin!" Naruto buru-buru ngambil bajunya. Baru aja mau make baju, pintu kamar diketuk seseorang. Naruto ngira yang ngetuk Kushina jadi Naruto nyuruh buka aja pntunya. Pas Naruto ngeliat siapa yang masuk, Naruto kaget.

"Teme? Ngapain loe masuk?" bentak Naruto sambil ngeraih selimut buat nutupin tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Tadi 'kan disuruh masuk," jawab Sasuke sambil jalan ke arah Naruto. "Lagi pake baju ya? Mau gue bantuin?"

"Nggak! Keluar sana!" Naruto ngelempar bantal ke Sasuke, tapi Sasuke berhasil ngehindar. Sasuke ngedeketin Naruto. "Boleh nggak gue liat tubuh loe?" tanya Sasuke mesum. Naruto nampar pipi Sasuke. "Nggak boleh! Keluar, Teme!"

"Nggak akan sampe gue ngeliat elo," Sasuke ngeraih kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Teme, lepas! Lepas!" teriak Naruto. Sasuke nutup mulut Naruto pake bibirnya. Naruto berontak sampe Sasuke ngelepasin ciumannya.

"Teme jelek! Gue nggak suka elo!" bentak Naruto marah. Doi make bajunya n keluar kamar.

"Hh, lumayan," Sasuke nyusul Naruto.

-Luar Villa AM 7.13-

"Teme, berhenti ngejar gue! Gue capek!" teriak Naruto, masih tetep lari.

"Kalo capek berhenti aja," balas Sasuke, masih ngejar Naruto.

"Mau apa, sih, elo ngejar gue? Gue capek Teme! Capek!" teriak Naruto lagi.

"Kalo gitu, berhenti aja. Entar gue ngegendong loe ke villa!" kata Sasuke.

"Cih! Males banget! Mending lari-lari!" Naruto nambah kecepatan larinya. Tapi, Sasuke berhasil ngejar Naruto. Emang gak ada yang bisa nandingin sang juara 1 lomba lari Marathon.

Sasuke nyeringai setan, "Mau kemana loe?" Sasuke ngeraih pergelangan tangan Naruto. Naruto berusaha ngelepasin, tapi nggak bisa. Sasuke nyengkramnya kenceng banget.

"Lepas Teme! Sakit!" Naruto bales nyengkram pegelangan tangan Sasuke sampe merah, tapi Sasuke nggak ngerasa sakit. Sasuke ngebisikin sesuatu, "Nurut sama gue, ntar loe gue cium 10 menit sekali," Setelah ngebisikin itu, Sasuke natap mata safir Naruto. Naruto mendelik, "Lepas dulu, baru gue mau nurut sama elo,"

Sasuke ngelepasin cengkramannya, "Jangan kabur, lho,"

"Iya, iya! Teme bawel, jelek lagi!" Naruto ngelus pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

"Bukan bawel, tap cerewet. Bukan jelek, tapi ganteng," ralat Sasuke sambil ngegandeng Naruto, entah mau kemana.

"Jelek, jelek banget!" Naruto ngomong jelek dengan niat. Sasuke senyum ngeliat tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya kayak anak kecil.

'Walau elo cowok (preman lagi), elo manis banget,' batin Sasuke.

-Entah ada di mana, agak jauh dari villa, naik ratusan anak tangga AM 8.41-

"Ca~pek! Teme, gendong gue di punggung loe," pinta Naruto. Sasuke ngelirik Naruto, "Bentar lagi, sabar aja, Naru-chan. Orang sabar, giginya lebar," ujar Sasuke.

"Loe kata, gue ini kelinci, apa!" Naruto kesel.

"Udahlah… Oke, sampai!" Sasuke ngelepasin gandengannya, lalu ngerentangin tangannya. Naruto ngeliat pemandangan di depannya, "Uwa, gue belum pernah ke tempat ini! Loe tau darimana?"

"Insting alami…," jawab Sasuke asal-asalan.

Angin musim gugur bertiup lumayan keras, bikin sebagian daun-daun yang kemerahan terbawa angin. Naruto nangkep satu daun yang tertiup angin, "Ini lambang kasih sayang juga, kan?"

"Iya, ternyata loe tau, ya," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa dijadiin lambang kasih sayang?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Sirup mapel manis, 'kan? Persis kayak harapan orang-orang akan kasih sayang. Kalo ada kash sayang, orang berharap munculnya kata-kata manis, tindakan baik, pikiran positif atau juga senyuman," jelas Sasuke sambil ngeraih sehelai daun. Naruto ngangguk-ngangguk paham.

"Sa… suke?" panggil Naruto.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil natap Naruto yang juga lagi natap dia.

"Ini juga dipake sebagai tanda hadirnya cinta, 'kan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Yap, 100 buat Naru-chan," Sasuke ngacungin jempolnya.

Naruto senyum tipis, "Dengan ini, gue mau ngomong sesuatu sama loe," Naruto nyodorin daun yang tadi dipegangnya. Sasuke heran, "Ngomong apaan?"

Naruto narik nafas dalem-dalem, lalu dihembusin lewat mulut. Ditatapnya lagi mata onyx Sasuke yang mandang dia dengan heran. Setelah yakin 99, 99 %, Naruto mulai ngomong.

"Gue… suka sama loe," kata Naruto sambil natap Sasuke serius.

"Ha-hah? Loe ngomong apa?" tanya Sasuke, berusaha ngetes telinganya.

"Gue suka sama elo! Gue udah bilang ini pas musim panas, tapi loe-nya nggak denger. Jadi, gue ngomong lag sekarang," ujar Naruto tegas. Sasuke masih aja nggak percaya sama yang dia denger. Naruto nyatain cinta? Bukannya selama ini Naruto benci dia? Ternyata bener apa yang dikatain Radja, Benci Bilang Cinta.

"Loe nggak bo'ong, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Gue serius, bego! Liat mata gue, apa gue keliatan bo'ong?" Naruto natap Sasuke lebih serius. Sasuke nelen ludah, 'Iya, sih, keliatan serius. Tapi, bener, nggak, tuh?' batin Sasuke.

Naruto ngomong lagi, "Belakangan ini… gue sering mikir kalo loe… lumayan menarik, walau rada-rada sering bikin jengkel. Tapi…,"

Naruto berhenti sebentar. Sasuke udah dag-dig-dug nunggu kelanjutannya.

"….itulah yang bikin gue tertarik sama loe," Naruto sadar nggak sadar senyum n bikin Sasuke blushing. Jarang-jarang liat Naruto senyum. Kalo senyum, manis banget, oy!

"I-itu… nggak bo'ong, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Daun-daun yang gugur menjadi saksi," Naruto nunjuk pohon-pohon yang daunnya kemerahan. Sasuke nunduk. Naruto nggak tau kalo Sasuke lagi nyembunyiin ekspresinya yang seneng banget, nyengir-nyengir nggak jelas.

"Naru-chan, gue bahagia!" Sasuke langsung meluk Naruto dengan cepat.

"Huwaa! Teme, lepas! Gue nggak mau dipeluk elo!" Naruto berusaha ngelepasin dirinya dari pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke natap Naruto, "Nggak mau dipeluk sama orang yang loe suka, hn?"

Naruto blushing sampe lupa nafas. Lupa dia kalo udah ngomong suka ke Sasuke. Sasuke senyum ngeliat wajah Naruto yang merah begitu.

"Te-Teme!" panggil Naruto tanpa natap Sasuke.

"Hn, ada apa?" Sasuke ngebelai rambut Naruto.

"Cium… gue lagi!" perintah Naruto. Sasuke melongo sebentar, "Ha?"

"Cium! Nggak mau, ya?" Naruto natap Sasuke. Entah kenapa, Sasuke ngerasa Naruto yang lagi natap dia kayak pake puppy eyes no jutsu. Sasuke senyum ngalah, "Yaudahlah, sini,"

Sasuke ngeraih pipi Naruto. Naruto mejamin matanya pelan-pelan. Sasuke nelen ludah gugup sebelum ngedeketin wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Naruto ngegenggam tangan Sasuke erat banget. Sasuke nelen ludah lagi sebelum bibirnya nyentuh bibir Naruto.

"Ng," Naruto ngeliat ke semua arah. Sasuke heran, "Kenapa, Naru-chan?"

"Perasaan aja, atau emang ada yang ngeliatn kita?" kata Naruto.

"Hm, perasaan aja, mungkin," Sasuke nggak peduli ada yang liat atau nggak. Kalo ada yang liat, silakan jadi saksi pernyataan cinta Naruto.

"Teme, balik ke villa, yuk!" ajak Naruto. Sasuke senyum, lalu ngangguk, "Iya, ayo,"

"Gendong gue di punggung loe, Teme!"

"Ha? Nggak, ah! Gue capek!"

-Villa AM 9.29-

"Hee, Dei-chan, tau, nggak?" tanya Itachi ke Deidara pas Sasuke n Naruto sampe di villa. Itachi sama Deidara lagi duduk di depan villa.

"Tau apaan, un?" Deidara balik nanya.

"Ada pasangan baru," jawab Itachi sambil ngelirik Sasuke n Naruto. Naruto blushing, Sasuke sewot karena ngerasa diledekin. Deidara ikutan ngelirik Sasuke n Naruto, "Oh, kira-kira siapa, ya, yang jadi pasangan barunya, un?"

"Ng~, siapa, ya?" Itachi ngelirik Sasuke yang keliatan nggak peduli n Naruto yang makin merah aja mukanya.

"Na-Naru-chan, ke kamar, yuk!" Sasuke narik Naruto ke dalem. Naruto nurut-nurut aja. Itachi n Deidara ketawa-ketiwi gaje gitu pas Sasuke n Naruto masuk.

"Untung elo ngajak gue nyari Sasuke n Naruto, un! Dapet gambar bagus, nih, un," Deidara nunjuk layar hape-nya.

"Iyap! Naru-chan udah suka sama Baka Otoutou, tuh!" Itachi ketawa-ketiwi.

"Hidup bahagia, ya, Sasuke, Naruto, un!" kata Deidara pelan, terus ketawa-ketiwi kecil.

"Hehehe, kok, kita kayak orang gila, ya? Ketawa-ketiwi gaje gini," kata Itachi.

"Iya, ya, un. Udahanlah, un! Lanjutin mijetin kaki gue, un!" Deidara ngegetok kepala Itachi pake hape.

""Iya, Dei-cha~n,"

-Kamar SasuNaru 9.46-

"Sas, capek!" Naruto ngipasin dirinya pake buku.

"Mandi aja pake air es," usul Sasuke.

"Ntar gue malah sakit, bego!" Naruto ngejitak kepala Sasuke. Sasuke ngelus-elus kepalanya. "Kenapa wujud rasa cinta loe selalu pake kekerasan, sih, Naru-chan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Siapa yang cinta sama loe?" gerutu Naruto kesal. Sasuke ngebisikin sesuatu ke telinga Naruto, "Lupa tadi ngomong apa ke gue, hn?"

"Ukh! Iya, iya! Gue cinta sama elo!" kata Naruto males. Sasuke nyengir kesenengan. Naruto nutupin mukanya pake bantal. Sasuke nyingkirin bantal yang nutupin muka Naruto. "Aishiteru, Naru-chan," kata Sasuke.

"Heh, bosen gue dengernya," gumam Naruto. Sasuke ngeraih pipi Naruto. "Gue nggak bosen ngomongnya, karena gue cinta elo selamanya," Sasuke ngedeketin wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Naruto mendengus, lalu meluk leher Sasuke.

"Mm… A-Aishiteru, Sasuke," ucap Naruto pelan pas Sasuke ngelepas ciumannya. Sasuke senyum. "Akhirnya loe ngomong juga ke gue, Naru-chan," Sasuke meluk-meluk Naruto kesenengan.

"Le-lepasin, Teme!" Naruto berusaha ngelepasin pelukan Sasuke yang kenceng banget.

"He, loe keringetan, Naru-chan," Sasuke ngelepasin pelukannya.

"Gu-gue kurang nafas, tau! Gara-gara dipeluk loe!" kata Naruto kesal sambil ngatur nafasnya.

"Mandi?" tawar Sasuke.

"Iya, deh," Naruto jalan ke kamar mandi. Sebelum Naruto nutup pintu kamar mandi, Naruto mendelik ke arah Sasuke. "Awas kalo ngintip! Gue nggak akan bilang, "Aishiteru," ke elo lagi!" ancam Naruto.

"Nggak ngintip, kok," kata Sasuke. Pas yakin Naruto udah nutup pintu kamar mandi, Sasuke nyeringai. "Tapi, mandi bareng," gumam Sasuke pelan pake nada setan.

-Kamar mandi (karena di kamar mandi gak ada jam, jadi nggak tau sekarang jam berapa)-

Naruto lag berendam dalem bath-tub yang isinya air dingin (gak dingin-dingin amat, kok) sambil ngekhayal. Ngekhayal kalo dirinya sama Sasuke lagi mandi bareng gitu (kok, Naruto ketularan mesumnya Sasuke?). Entah kesambet setan apa, Naruto ngekhayal dirinya sama Sasuke lagi…

"Ya-ha! Naru-chan, I'm coming!"

Naruto kaget banget bagaikan ngedenger suara petir dewa Zeus yang ngamuk. Naruto noleh ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Naruto ngerasa rahangnya mau copot n mukanya panas banget. "SASUKE! NGAPAIN LOE DI SINI? GIMANA LOE MASUK?" teriak Naruto.

"Menyelinap adalah salah satu keahlian gue," jawab Sasuke santai. Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi n ngunci dari dalem. Setelah itu, Sasuke nyengir mesum n jalan ngehampirin Naruto yang nenggelamin wajahnya ke dalem air. "Mau gue gosok punggung loe, Naru-chan?" tawar Sasuke tanpa ngelepasin senyuman mesumnya.

"Blup… blup blup… blup!" jawab Naruto yang masih nenggelamin wajahnya dalem air. (translate: "Nggak! Pergi sana!")

"Nggak jelas, deh, jawabnya," Sasuke merhatin Naruto yang masih demen nenggelamin wajahnya. Setelah nunggu selama 8 detik, Naruto ngangkat wajahnya dari dalem air. Belum sempat Naruto narik nafas, Sasuke langsung nyium bibirnya.

"Huah, Teme! Apa-apaan, sih! Dasar nyebelin! Tukang ngintip! Mesum! Hentai! Hobinya buruk! Pueh, pueh!" Naruto komat-kamit gaje sambil nyiram mulutnya pake air, terus kumur-kumur. Sasuke nyengir nggak bersalah. "Masa', sih, gue nyebelin?" kata Sasuke.

"Emang elo nyebelin! Nyesel gue ngomong "Aishiteru" ke elo!" kata Naruto.

"Boleh gue ikut berendam?" tanya Sasuke.

"Nggak boleh! Keluar, Teme!" Naruto ngelempar sabun ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke berhasil ngehindar n nyemplungin diri ke dalem bath-tub Naruto. Naruto mendelik. "Sasuke, keluar!" bentak Naruto marah.

"Nggak mau. Jarang-jarang gue mandi sama loe," Sasuke meluk-meluk Naruto. Naruto pucat. "Sa-Sasuke! Jangan sampe 'itu' loe nyentuh 'itu' gue!" bentak Naruto.

"Ide bagus, ayo lakukan," ujar Sasuke.

"Nggaaaaaaaaaaakk!" Naruto teriak sekenceng-kencengnya.

"Diem, dong!" Sasuke ngunci mulut Naruto pake bibirnya. Naruto berusaha ngedorong tubuh Sasuke biar menjauh, tapi nggak bisa. Sasuke baru ngelepasin ciumannya pas Naruto kesulitan nafas.

"A-apa, sih! Sasuke nyebelin!" Naruto keluar dari bath-tub (Naru udah nutupin bawahnya pake handuk) n ngegosok mulutnya yang terus-terusan jadi korban ciuman Sasuke. Sasuke senyum puas. "Udah selesai, 'kan mandinya? Gue gendong, deh!" Sasuke ngeraih handuk buat nutupin bagian bawah tubuhnya, terus ngegendong Naruto.

"Teme, turunin! Gyaaa~aaaaaaaaa!" Naruto teriak-teriak. Sasuke ngelirik Naruto yang meronta dengan ganasnya. "Jangan gerak-gerak begitu, ntar jatuh!" Sasuke meringatin Naruto.

Sasuke nurunin Naruto di kasur. Naruto langsung narik selimut buat nutupin tubuhnya. "Keluar loe, Teme! Gue mau pake baju dulu!" usir Naruto.

"Kita 'kan sesama laki-laki, apa salahnya kalo kita saling liat?" tanya Sasuke.

"Salah banget! Loe itu mesum! Gue nggak suka sama elo!" bentak Naruto.

"Terus, kenapa bilang "Aishiteru" ke gue?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Itu tadi, buka sekarang!" jawab Naruto. "Buruan keluar, Teme!"

"Gue pake baju dulu, baru keluar. Masa' gue keluar sambl telanjang?" Sasuke ngambil pakaiannya. "Apa? Mau liat gue telanjang?" tanya Sasuke pas nyadar kalo Naruto lagi merhatiin dia.

"Si-siapa yang mau! Teme nyebelin!" Naruto nyembunyiin diri dibalik selimut. Kesempatan buat Sasuke pake baju, deh.

4 menit dalem selimut, rada sesak nafas juga. Naruto ngebuka sedkit selimutnya n ngitip Sasuke. Wajahnya Naruto langsung merah begitu ngeliat pemandangan err… silakan Readers bayangin sendiri. Naruto berusaha ngatur nafasnya yang nggak teratur. Naruto berusaha ngehapus bayangan-bayangan yang tadi diliatnya. Lagi assoy-assoynya ngatur nafas, selimut dibuka sama Sasuke.

"Naru-chan kenapa? Kok, merah mukanya?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Nggak kenapa-napa! Keluar sana! Gue mau pake baju!" Naruto nampar pipi Sasuke. Sasuke ngelus-elus pipinya. "Yawdah, deh!" kata Sasuke sambil nyium pipi Naruto sekilas, terus ngibrit keluar kamar sebelum dihajar Naruto.

"Huh! Apaan, sih!" Naruto ngelus pipinya yang tadi dicium. Yakin kalo Sasuke udah keluar kamar n nutup pintu, Naruto cepet-cepet pake baju, terus lari keluar villa. Nggak betah diem di dalem villa, Naruto keluar cari suasana.

"Naru-cha~an!"

Naruto berhenti jalan n noleh ke belakang. Nggak usah noleh aja Naruto tau siapa yang ngomong. Yap, Itachi yang manggil. Itachi jalan ngedeketin Naruto. "Sasuke-nya kemana? Nggak bareng Sasuke?" tanya Itachi ramah.

Naruto ngamatin Itachi. Walau keliatannya ramah, sebenernya Itachi lagi mau ngegodain dia aja. Naruto mendengus. "Gue nggak bareng dia, gue juga nggak tau Sasuke kemana," jawab Naruto acuh nggak acuh.

"Mau sama gue, nggak?" tanya Itachi sambil senyum. Naruto diem aja. Setelah diem sebentar, Naruto ngejawab. "Terserah loe aja," Naruto jalan ninggalin tachi.

"Hei, Naru-chan!" panggil Itachi lagi.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto males.

"Sasuke nggak galak, 'kan?" Itachi balik nanya.

"Mestinya, elo yang kakaknya tau," jawab Naruto ketus.

"Biasanya, pacarnya lebih tau," Itachi ngerangkul Naruto.

"Hah? Siapa yang-!"

"KEPARAT LOE, ITACHIIII!"

Sasuke langsung nendang kepala Itachi sekenceng-kenceng. Itachi ngelepasin rangkulannya n megangin kepalanya yang puyeng. Sasuke narik Naruto ke pelukannya. "Jangan sentuh Naru-chan gue pake tangan nista loe, Itachi!" kata Sauke dengan setengah ngebentak.

"Heh? Adik macam apa yang berani nendang kepala kakanya sampe berdarah gini?" Itachi nunjuk dahinya. Tadi setelah ditendang Sasuke, Itachi kejedot pohon n dahinya berdarah. Kira-kira, bisa geger otak, nggak?

"Sas, kakak sendiri loe bikin begini! Dasar adik paling kejam!" sindir Naruto yang bikin Sasuke bagai tertusuk jarum beracun.

"Hh, mesti diobatin, nih!" Itachi jalan ke villa.

"Ah, Itachi! Gue bantuin!" Naruto ngejar Itachi. Sasuke merasa ditiban meteor pas denger itu. Tachi nyengir kesenengan. "Bener, nih, Naru-chan?"

"Iya, sni!" Naruto ngeraih tangan Itachi n nyeret ke dalem vlla. Sasuke mendelik ke arah tachi yang meletin lidah ke arahnya. Mau nggak mau Sasuke ngikutin Naruto sama Itachi, deh.

"Diem n jangan gerak! Kalo gerak, gue lempar pake tv," kata Naruto sambil nunjuk sofa. Itachi nurut n duduk di sofa, diikutin Sasuke. "Kayaknya, Naru-chan nambah derita loe, Chi!" bisik Sasuke.

"Gue harus nggak gerak! Kalo gerak, bisa tambah parah!" Itachi komat-kamit gaje. Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Oke, kita mulai operasi!" kata Naruto.

"Naru-chan, jangan sakit-sakit, ya. Pelan-pelan aja," pinta Itachi yang muknya pucet banget. Pasalnya, si Naruto bilang kata-kata tadi dengan tampang kayak penculik yang mau ngambil organ dalem korbannya.

"Iya, gue pelan-pelan," Naruto ngehela nafas.

Mohon nunggu sebentar...

"Selesai," Naruto nyeka keringetnya (Cuma ngobatin dahi yang berdarah doang aja sampe keringetan gitu. Naruto lebay! *dibunuh Naruto*).

"Loe jago ngobatin luka, ya, Naru-chan?" tanya Sauke heran.

"Hn, loe tau 'kan kalo gue suka berantem. Resiko berantem adalah terluka. Gue sering liat Kaa-san ngobatin luka gue, jadi gue bisa ngobatin walau dikit-dikit," jelas Naruto panjang kali lebar dibagi dua. Itachi n Sasuke ngangguk-angguk gaje.

"Makasih, Naru-chan! Uke adik gue emang t-o-p b-g-t!" Itachi nyium pipi Naruto. Sasuke langsung miting Itachi sampe Itachi ko'it (bo'ong, kok. Cuma pingsan doang).

"Hei, Naru-chan," panggil Sasuke. Naruto noleh ke Sasuke. "Apa?"

"Gue sayang elo!" Sasuke meluk Naruto. Naruto kaget n buru-buru ngelepasin pelukan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke nggak mau ngelepasin. "Jangan ngurusin Itachi yang bukan pacar loe, dong! Gue 'kan jadi cemburu," jelas Sasuke.

"Hn, cuma nolongin doang, kok, Sas," kata Naruto.

"Gue suka sama loe," ucap Sasuke buat kesekian kalinya.

"Nggak bosen loe ngomong kayak gitu ke gue terus?" tanya Naruto.

"Nggak akan. Kalo gue berhenti ngomong, elo bakal lupa perasaan gue ke elo itu kayak apa," jelas Sasuke. Naruto mendengus. "Gue bakal inget terus, kok, Sas! Emang gue kakek-kakek yang udah pikun?"

"Naru-chan, hape loe bunyi, tuh!" Sasuke nunjuk hape Naruto yang bordering. Naruto ngambil hape-nya n ngebaca sms.

"Dari Gaara," jawab Naruto pas Sasuke nanya itu sms dari siapa.

"Nanya apaan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Cuma ada kata, "Bagus, Naruto". Gitu doang," jawab Naruto sambil nunjukin layar hape-nya. Sasuke ngambil hape Naruto n ngebaca sms dari Gaara. Pas lagi kusyuk melototin hape Naruto, hape-nya Sasuke bunyi. Sasuke langsung ngambil hape-nya.

"Apaan, sih, si Hyuuga?" kata Sasuke heran sambil ngangkat sebelah alisnya. Naruto ngerebut hape Sasuke n ngebaca sms dari Neji. Yang tadi dibaca Naruto n Sasuke isinya gini, "Jangan ngecewain Naruto, Sas"

"Maksudnya apa, sih?" Naruto heran. Sasuke juga. Walau tuh sms udah dibaca berkali-kali, Sasuke tetep aja nggak 'ngeh'.

"Wah, reaksinya cepat, ya…?"

Naruto sama Sasuke noleh ke arah Itachi yang lagi berkutat dengan hape-nya. Tachi yang ngerasa diperhatiin, noleh ke arah SasuNaru sambil nyengir menang. "Gue ngasih tau ke seeeeemua temen loe kalo Naru-chan bilang suka ke elo, Sa-su-ke," jelas Itachi pas ngeliat tampang bingung SasuNaru.

"E-elo ngeliat…?" tanya Naruto dengan nada iblisnya.

"Iya, bukan gue aja, Dei-chan juga," jawab Itachi tanpa rasa takut dihajar Naruto. Wong dia udah sering gebuk-gebukan bareng Sasuke, jadi kalo sama Naruto, sih, keci~il. Kalo sama Deidara, Itachi baru takluk.

"Sialan! Gue bakal bunuh loe!" Naruto ngangkat meja n siap ngelempar meja ke muka Itachi.

"Naru-chan, biarin aja. Kalo semua orang di kelas gak percaya kalo loe bilang suka ke gue, tinggal panggiil Itachi yang jadi saksi," hibur Sasuke yang kedengerannya manfaatin Itachi.

"GIMANA GUE DATENG KE SEKOLAH BESOK! MAU DITARUH DI MANA MUKA GUE, TEMEEE! GUE MALUU!" (Naruto)

"Tenanglah, Naru-chan. Gue nggak akan bikin loe malu," (Itachi)

"BERISIK!" (Naruto)

"Berangkat aja bareng gue. Nanti kalo malu, tinggal peluk gue, deh," (Sasuke)

"ITU MALAH NGEYAKININ SEMUANYAAAAAAA!" (Naruto)

"Naru-chan serem," (ItaSasu)

"KUBUNUH KALAN, DASAR DUO UCHIHA MESUM!" (Naruto)

Dan dari luar villa, terdengar suara derap langkah kaki ItaSasuNaru yang lagi lari-lari, rintihan ItaSasu dan bentakan Naruto sampe malem hari.

Yay, **T-B-C **datang lagi!

* * *

Huwooooooooooooooooooooo! Apa ! Kenapa begini! Apa karena aku belum beli komik lagi? *dilempar bom sama Kaa-san* (Kaa-san: "Udah beli 6 komik, masih belum puas juga!")

Huum, jadi gaje gini, ya? Apa mesumnya kelewatan? Apa lebih baik diganti rated-nya? Apa typo(s) makin merajalela? Huu… aku payah banget, ya…? (Readers: "Emang!")

Naruto: "Bego-san,"

Author: "Apa?"

Naruto: "Besok mulai sekolah, 'kan, sama kayak elo dan Readers?"

Author: "Iya, loe sekolah chap depan,"

Naruto: "Males,"

Author: "Hn,"

Naruto: "Yowislah, gue pergi dulu,"

Author: "Bagagialah dengan Sasuke, Nauto~!"

Naruto: *nyiram karya-karya author*

* * *

***Bales Review* **

Author: "Mau kabur ke mana loe semua?"

SasuNaru: "Uuh,"

**Kaze or wind **

Sasuke: "Emang gue begitu?"

Author n Naru: "Iya, ngambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan,"

Naruto: "Gue udah bilang 'aishiteru' ke Sasuke,"

Sasuke: "Naru-chan, aku bahagia!" *meluk Naruto*

Author: "Apa bener tambah romantic? Makin gaje malah,"

**Safira Love SasuNaru **

Author: "Masa', sih, tambah bagus?"

Sasuke: "Aku mau ngomong…,"

Naruto: "Apaan?"

Sasuke: "…nggak jadi, deh!"

Naruto: "Ukh! Gue cium, nih!"

Author: "Iya, ya. Naruto tambah berani,"

Sasuke: "He, mau gue cool? Ntar kalo gue cool, nggak bisa nempel-nempel sama Naru-chan, dong!"

**Akayuki Kaguya-chan **

Sasuke: "Bukan cuma dikau saja yang bahagia, gue pun sangat bahagia! Oh, sekasur sama Naru-chan,"

Naruto: *blushing*

Author: Wakakakakak! Happy SasuNaru day!" (Readers: "Udah nggak nyambung, telat lagi!")

DeiNaru: "Setuju! Seme harus berkorban demi Uke-nya!"

ItaSasu: "Baiklah, demi Uke-ku tercinta! Walau aku harus luka-luka!"

**Kuronekoru **

Author: "FugaMiko n MinaKushi lagi jalan-jalan ke gunung, tuh! Orang tua macam apa yang tega ninggalin anaknya, ya?"

MinaKushi n FugaMiko: "Lu yang nyuruh!"

Author: "Oke, masukkan diterima! Tapi mungkin, aku bakal sering lupa, nih!" *taboked*

**Uchirasen **

Author: "Wahahaha! Bahagianya aku! Kissu-kissu di chap ini cukup, 'kan?"

Sasuke: "Gue belum puas,"

**Meyra Uzumaki **

Sasuke: "Iya, gue kecanduan! Bibirnya Naru-chan manis, sih!"

Naruto: "Hn, gue gampang berubah kalo bareng Sasuke,"

**Namikaze RyuuKitsune **

Author: "Iya, jadinya 'Seme-Seme takut Uke'!"

Naruto: "Sasuke yang bikin gue begitu. Uh, gue takut gelap,"

Sasuke: *matiin lampu*

Naruto: "Gyaaa! Teme!" *langsung meluk Sasu*

Sasuke: "Tunggu saja saat musim dingin tiba!"

Author: "Waw, maaf aku nggak bisa apet kilat. Yah, gak dapet permen, deh," *pundung*

**Reishita Marina **

Author: "Benarkah fict ini SasuNaru banget? Kyaaaa, senangnya! Boleh, kok, silakan!"

Makasih atas review-review kalian semua! ^^

* * *

***Minta Review* **

Author: "Sasuke~… Naruto~…," *ngaktifin puppy eys no jutsu*

Sasuke: "Apa?"

Author: "Bantuin,"

Sasuke: "Hh, yaudah, deh!" *narik Naruto ke pelukannya*

Naruto: "Teme!"

Sasuke: "Kalian, para Fujoshi yang kemarin tengah merayakan SasuNau day, minta reviewnya, ya? Sebenernya chap ini mau diapdet kemarn, tapi nggak sempat. Jadi, berikanlah review,"

Author: "Okeh! Makasih!"

Sasuke: "Duit,"

Author: "Mumpung gue baru dapet duit, nih!" *ngasih Sasu 100 ribu*

Sasuke: "Waw, dua kali lipat dari kemaren! Tengkyuh!"

Senpai-Readers yang baik hati, kasih review, dong! Saia bahagia bila ada yang review walau hanya satu huruf! Kasih, ya? Ya? Ya? *maksa* *disetrum sampe gosong*

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAP! **


	12. Hit 12: One Night With You Again

Jyahahahahahahahaaaa….! *nendang pintu*

Waah, masih ada yang ngeripiu? Padahal cerita jelek kayak gini, 'kan, nggak pantes dapet ripiu… Aha, makasih semuanya~~ *nebar receh ke Readers*

Nggak bisa apdet kilat, nih, gomen~~ Habisnya laptop dipake buat ngetik tugasnya Kaa-san yang numpuk n harus dikumpulin bulan depan. Maaf, ya? Jadi gak enak sama yang minta apdet kilat~~ *pundung*

Sasuke: "Hoi, kenapa cuma 3 kali doang?"

Author: "Bulan puasa, Sas,"

Sasuke: "Tapi, kenapa harus turun?" *ngamuk*

Author: "Udah, lah! Masih untung gue kasih daripada nggak, hayo!"

Sasuke: "Yowislah," *pergi*

Author: "Okay, ACTION!"

Itachi: "Gue protes!"

Author: "Apa lagi, sih! Mau mulai!"

Itachi: "Gue nggak nongol, ya?"

Author: "Liat sendiri! Sekali lagi, ACTION!"

Nih, nih! Kantong muntah, nih!

* * *

**Disclaimer : Disclaimer-nya ak… *dipelototin Om MASashi* …Ma-Masashi Kishimoto… **

**Genre : Romance/Friendship **

**Rating : T, nih! T, nih! Bwaah, mulutku sampe ndower! **

**Pairing : SasuNaru **

**Warning : Yaoi, ada! Shounen-ai, tersedia! Boys Love, masih! **

**Don't Like, Don't Read **

**Enjoy ^^ **

**xXx Hit 12. One Night With You Again xXx **

-Gerbang SMP Konoha-

"Naruto, jadian sama Sasuke, nih, yee~~," goda Sakura yang jalan di belakang Naruto bareng Ino. Ternyata bener, cepet banget berita kalo Naruto nyatain cinta ke Sasuke nyebarnya. Tapi yang berani ngegodain Naruto cuma Fujoshi, murid cowok nggak. Entah apa alasannya.

"Uwah, sebenarnya aku ngincar Sasuke. Tapi, kalo buat Naruto, sih, gak apa-apa, deh," cerocos Ino n bikin Naruto tambah kesel.

"PERGI ATO GUE BUNUH SEKARANG?" bentak Naruto sambil nunjuk gerbang sekolah. Sakura n Ino langsung lari ke dalem sekolah, ngehampirin Ten Ten sama Hinata.

"Dingin banget, sih! Moga-moga musim dingin nanti nggak lebih dingn dari ini! Sengsara banget, sih, gue ini~!" gerutu Naruto sambil ngebetulin syal-nya. Gaara yang jalan di sebelahnya diem aja.

"Na~ru~chan~."

DEG!

Naruto berhenti jalan. Nggak noleh pun Naruto tau. ITU SASUKE! 'Gyaaa, mati gue! Moga-moga Sasuke amnesia sam kejadian pas itu!' batin Naruto dengan penuh harap. Tapi sayang banget, Author nggak ngabulin doanya Naruto. Bukannya lupa, si Sasuke malah makin inget. Lha, wong tiap waktu doi imkirin kejadian pas Naruto nyatain cinta ke dia.

"Naru-chan, perjuangan gue nggak sia-sia, ya! Akhirnya elo nyatain cinta loe ke gue! Hari-hari penuh kemesraan baru akan dimulai!" seru Sasuke dengan semangat 45. "Naru-chan, bilang 'suka' sekali lagi, dong~," pinta Sasuke pake tampang memelas kayak babu disiksa majikannya.

"Ogah!" kata Naruto langsung n Sasuke langsung pundung.

Naruto ngeliat sekeliling. Bener banget dugaannya. Para murid yang lewat di deket mereka pada merhatiin doi sama Sasuke. Agh, si Naruto rasanya pengen banget nendang Sasuke ke Antartika. Emang nggak malu, apa, diperhatiin orang banyak kayak gini?

"Sas," Naruto nepuk pundak Sasuke yang masih betah pundung.

"Ya…?" bale Sasuke pake tampang seneng. Dikiranya si Naruto mau ngomong 'suka' lagi ke dia, tapi…

"Kita putus, ya?"

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sasuke langsung mewek sejadi-jadinya. Yang ngeliatin pada sweatdrop.

"NGGAK! Masa' baru 1 chapter jadian, langsung putus di chapter berikutnya? Nggak lucu, tau!" kata Sasuke masih sambil nangis.

"Ternyata gue nggak betah kalo sama elo, Sas. Loe suka mancing perhatian orang n gue nggak suka diperhatiin sama orang," jelas Naruto sambil ngelipet tangan di dadanya.

Sasuke diem. "Berarti, kalo gue nggak narik perhatian orang, elo mau balik, gitu?" tanya Sasuke setelah mbisu selama 3 menit. Naruto ngangguk-angguk.

"Okay! Gue setuju!" Sasuke salaman sama Naruto.

"Haa? Setuju ngapain?" tanya Naruto dengan begonya *ditendang*.

"Lha?" Sasuke ikutan ketularan bego.

"Loe berdua gimana, sih? Perjanjiannya, Sasuke nggak boleh narik perhatian orang kalo mau balik ke Naruto. Paham?" kata Gaara santai. SasuNaru langsung ngangguk-angguk paham.

"Okeh! Kalo elo narik perhatian orang lagi, jangan harap elo bakal bareng gue lagi!" kata Naruto sambil bales nyalamin Sasuke.

"Okeh! Kalo gue nggak kayak gitu lagi, loe boleh mutusin gue kapan aja!" Sasuke bales nyalamin Naruto. Acara salam-salaman ala acara selametan berakhir pas terdenger bel masuk.

-Kamar Naruto P 2.59-

"Dingin… KAA-SAN, BIKININ COKLAT PANAS, KEK!" teriak Naruto. Kushina yang lagi di dapur bales teriak, "BIKIN SENDIRI, NARU~!"

Naruto ngomel-ngomel gaje sambil ngerebahin dirinya ke kasur.

"Apaan, tuh! Masa' anak sendiri kagak diperhatiin? Ortu macem apa, tuh!" omel Naruto.

"Na-ru—chan,"

Naruto langsung merinding. Suaranya Sasuke kedengeran jelas di telinganya. Kenapa doi bisa dnger suaranya Sasuke, ya? Padahal doi jarang mkirin Sasuke. Jangan-jangan siang ini Sasuke mati, terus arwahnya gentayangan di kamarnya? Gyaaaaaa, setan bo'ongan aja Naruto takut, gimana kalo asli? Biarpun itu setan adalah Sasuke sekalipun.

"Naru-chan, kok, kayak takut gitu, sih?"

Naruto nengok ke jendela.

"Hyaaa? Sasu, eh, Teme? Ngapain loe ke sini? Ini lantai 2, bego! Ntar elo jatuh!" Naruto ngehampirin Sasuke yang lagi mau masuk ke dalem kamar Naruto lewat jendela.

"Kalo lewat pintu depan kelamaan. Mending manjat pohon aja," kata Sasuke setelah berhasil masuk ke kamar Naruto. Di deket jendela kammanya si Naruto emang ada pohon. Umurnya udah 15 tahun, lah! Pohon apa itu, Author yang bikin juga gak ngerti *dikeroyok*.

"Loe kayak maling aja, masuk lewat jendela!" komentar Naruto.

"Gue emang maling, maling yang berhasil nyuri hati loe," bales Sasuke enteng. "Asal bisa ketemu elo, apapun gue lakuin!" Sasuke langsung meluk-meluk Naruto.

"Huee, copot pelukan loe!" perintah Naruto, tapi Sasuke nggak mau nurut. Ah, Naruto dapet ide.

"Sasuke, kalo dilepas, loe gue cium, deh!" kata Naruto sambil senyum palsu. Sasuke langsung ngeepasin pelukannya. Haha, kadang ide Naruto berjalan lancar.

"Ciumnya mana?" tagih Sasuke.

"Sori, ye! Gue nggak mau nyium loe dulu. Gue puasa nyium elo!" bales Naruto sambil nyengir penuh kemenangan. Sasuke nangis. Gampang banget doi ditipu, ya?

"Lho, Sasuke? Kapan datengnya?" tanya Kushina yang asal nyelonong masuk ke kamar Naruto.

"Ng, dari…," Kata-katanya Sasuke ke potong sama omongannya Naruto.

"…dari jendela. Sasuke mau nyulik Naruto," sambung Naruto santai. Sasuke mendelik. Kushina bengong, terus ngomong, "Ah, Naruto bercandanya berlebihan! Udah, ya, Kaa-san permisi dulu, takut gangguin kalian,"

"Emang kita ngelakuin apa?" tanya Naruto buat doi sendiri pas Kushina udah nutup pintu kamarnya.

"Ini juga mau mulai," Sasuke ngeraih pipi Naruto. Naruto mendelik, "Sas, lepas!"

"Nggak,"

Sasuke langsung nyium bibirnya Naruto. Saat itu juga Naruto pengen nampol pipinya Sasuke sampe bengkak, tapi nggak bisa. Coz kedua pergelangan tangannya di tahan Sasuke.

"Hehe, hari ini 1-0," ucap Sasuke setelah ngelepasin ciumannya.

"Gila loe, Sas! Membangkitkan hawa napsu para Fujoshi yang tertidur (?) di bulan puasa gini! Dosa loe!" Naruto ngelap bibirnya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk mukanya Sasuke yang keliatan nggak bersalah.

"Kalo bacanya malem, sih, gak apa-apa," bales Sasuke sambil nyengir dengan penuh kemenangan. Naruto cuma manyunin bibirnya, kesel.

'Awas loe! Gue bales loe! Liat aja!' batin Naruto.

"Gue pulang, ya," Sasuke mau keluar dari kamar Naruto dari jendela, tempat doi masuk tadi.

"Heh? Kesini urusannya cuma mau nyium gue doang?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke nyengir, "Hehe, iya,"

"KELUAR SANA!"

Naruto nendang Sasuke keluar n nyebabin Sasuke jatoh ke bawah. Naruto ngeliat ke bawah dari jendela kamarnya, "Hehe, 1 sama," katanya sambil senyum iblis.

Sasuke yang sekarat di bawah gara-gara jatoh dari lantai 2 cuma bisa ngomong, "Naru-chan kejam,"

"Sas, kalo patah tulang, bilang gue, ya! Ntar gue galiin lubang kubur buat loe!" teriak Naruto dari atas n nutup jendela kamarnya.

"Ukh, cium aja gue, ntar gue bakal idup lagi, kok," bales Sasuke sambil berdiri, terus ngebersihin bajunya yang kotor.

"MALES BANGET GUE DISURUH NYIUM MAYAT!" teriak Naruto lagi.

-Ruang Makan Rumahnya Naruto PM 7.03-

"Makan yang niat dikit, kek," kata Kushina sambil ngelirik Naruto yang cuma mandangin makan malemnya.

"Naruto, ada _problem _apa?" tanya Minato sok inggris.

"Nggak ada, nggak ada. Ayo, makan lagi," Naruto makan dengan nggak niat.

"Apanya yang 'nggak ada'? Ketauan banget, tau," kata Kushina lagi.

"Ya, ya, Naru ada masalah. Emang kenapa?" Naruto ngeletakin kedua tangannya di atas meja dengan kondisi terlipat.

"Ceritain, dong, jangan dipendam sendri!" Kushina nabok punggungnya Naruto.

"Nggak, ah! Ntar diketawain!" Naruto ngelanjutin makannya.

"Naru, bentar lagi kamu mau SMA. Mau masuk SMA mana?" tanya Minato.

Naruto mikir. "SMA biasa aja udah cukup, asal muridnya bisa diajak berantem," jawab Naruto.

"Tobat, Naru! Jadi preman apa enaknya, sih?" ucap Kushina.

"Biarin aja. Dulu juga aku begitu," kata Minato, ngebales kata-kata Kushina.

'Bah! Ayah-anak sama aja! Sama-sama suka Yaoi-an, terus masa kecil jadi preman sekolah,' batin Kushina sambil sweatdrop.

"Naru mau tidur dulu," pamit Naruto. Baru aja mau berdiri dari duduknya, Kushina ngejambak rabutnya Naruto (contoh ibu yang kejam). Naruto terpaksa duduk lagi. Nggak usah ngomong juga Naruto tau, Kushina mau bilang, 'Habisin dulu makannya!'. Setelah habis, Naruto naik ke lantai 2, mau ke kamarnya.

"Naru-chan,"

"GWAAAAAA!" Naruto ngelempar bantalnya ke arah jendela. Baru aja doi mau ngelempar bantal yang kedua, Naruto ngeliat mukanya orang yang manggil dia.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Yo! Apa kabar, Naru-chan?" Sasuke ngelompat masuk ke kamar Naruto kayak tadi siang, lewat jendela.

"Apa kabar-apa kabar, jidat loe lebar? Terakhir ketemu tadi siang, ngapain nanyain kabar? Kayak nggak ketemu setahun aja," omel Naruto.

"Sedetik bagi gue itu terasa kayak setahun kalo nggak bareng elo," bales Sasuke, terus tiduran di kasurnya Naruto.

Naruto mendelik, "Minggir! Gue mau tidur! Pergi sana! Loe mau ngapain, sih?" bentak Naruto sambil mukul mukanya Sasuke pake bantal yang nggak jadi doi lempar.

"Gue juga mau tidur," jawab Sasuke sambil masih tiduran.

"Hiih, gue paling nggak mau tidur bareng elo! Minggir!" Naruto terus ngusir-ngusir Sasuke.

"Naru-chan, loe takut gelap, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil berdiri dari tidurnya, terus natap Naruto. Naruto ngangguk.

"Malem ini bakal mati listrik, lho! Bersdasarkan berita yang gue peroleh, listrik bakal mati jam…," Sasuke berhenti ngomong 5 detik, terus dilanjutin.

"Sekarang,"

"GYAAA!" Naruto langsung meluk Sasuke sampe Sasuke tiduran lagi di kasurnya Naruto. Tepat pas Sasuke ngomong 'sekarang', listriknya mati. Sasuke senyum-senyum kesenengan, "Naru-chan, takut?" tanya Sasuke sambil ngelus kepalanya Naruto.

"Udah tau, ngapain nanya, bego!" jawab Naruto kasar, tapi nggak ngelepasin pelukannya.

"Gue boleh tidur di sini, nggak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Nggak! Temenin gue aja sampe listriknya nyala lagi," jawab Naruto sambil ngecengin pelukannya.

"Na-Naru-chan, sesak, nih! Jangan kenceng-kenceng, dong, meluknya," keluh Sasuke, tapi Naruto pura-pura nggak denger.

"Naru-chan…?"

Sasuke ngeliat Naruto yang diem aja. Detak jantungnya Naruto kerasa lebih teratur. Padahal kalo meluk Sasuke, Sasuke bisa ngerasain detak jantungnya Naruto yang berdetak cepet banget.

'Tidur, ya?'

Sasuke duduk di pinggir kasur sambil meluk pinggangnya Naruto. Sasuke senyum tipis pas ngeliat wajahnya Naruto yang adem-ayem. Bener banget dugaannya si Sasuke. Naruto tidur.

"Cepet banget, sih, tidurnya?" Sasuke nempelin jidatnya ke jidat Naruto. Sasuke ngerasain hembusan nafasnya Naruto nerpa wajahnya. Sasuke nyium bibirnya Naruto selama 25 detik, terus natap Naruto yang masih asik ngiler.

"2-1," gumam Sasuke.

"Sialan loe," Naruto langsung bangun n mendelik ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke kaget, "Na-Naru-chan? Cepet banget tidur-bangunnya?"

"Terserah apa kata loe! Jangan sembarangan nyium gue gitu, dong! Nyebelin banget, sih?" Naruto ngelap-ngelap bibirnya yang habis jadi korban ciumannya Sasuke buat kesekian kalinya.

"Gue pulang, ya?"

"Waaa, jangan!" Naruto meluk Sasuke lagi. "Te-Temenin gue sampe listriknya nyala, ya?" bisik Naruto pake nada sememelas mungkin.

"Baru nyala jam 3 dini hari, lho. Loe, 'kan, ngelarang gue lama-lama bareng elo," kata Sasuke sok tegas.

"Sasu… ke….?" Bisik Naruto lagi. Yah, kali ini Sasuke nggak bisa nolak. Sasuke ngendong Naruto dengan bridal style, bikin Naruto kaget.

"Sa-Sasuke…? Apa-apaan loe? Turunin!" Naruto berontak.

"Nggak gue temenin, nih!" ancam Sasuke. Naruto berhenti berontak. Sasuke naruh Naruto di kasur, "Loe tidur lagi, gue jagain, kok. Ntar kalo listriknya udah nyala, gue bakal pergi,"

"Jangan…," larang Naruto pake nada pelan. "Loe… Loe tidur di sini juga nggak apa-apa. Ba-bareng sama gue juga nggak apa-apa," lanjut Naruto.

"Boleh?" tanya Sasuke setelah diem 2 menit. Naruto ngangguk tanpa natap Sasuke.

"Sekasur sama loe, boleh?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Naruto ngangguk kayak tadi.

"Yei!" Sasuke langsung tidur di sebelahnya Naruto.

"…Sasuke?" panggil Naruto.

"Hn, ada apaan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Loe SMA-nya dimana?" tanya Naruto pelan. Sasuke kaget dikit. "Ee, ka-kalo Naru-chan,"

"Gue di SMA Konoha aja. Loe dimana?" Naruto ngejawab sekaligus nanya.

"Ng, gu-gue belum mikir," jawab Sasuke sabil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Oh," Naruto narik selimut sampe nutupin tubuhnya. Sasuke ngedeketin Naruto, "Naru-chan, mau gue cium?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ihhk, Teme! Apaan, sih!" Naruto nampol pipinya Sasuke, tapi pelan. Sasuke nyubit pipinya Naruto, "Cium pipi doang, kok," kata Sasuke sambil ngedeketin bibirnya ke pipi Naruto.

"Nggak mau! Gue maunya di bibir!"

Sasuke diem sambil ntap Naruto dengan nggak percaya. Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke nyengir, "Udah mulai berani aja loe," Sasuke nyubit pipinya Naruto lagi. Kali ini rada-rada keras. Naruto manyunin bibirnya, "Sakit! Teme kejam!"

"Hehe, maaf! Sini," Sasuke ngeraih pipi Naruto.

"Apanya yang 'sini'?" tanya Naruto pake tampang polos.

"Katanya cium. Gimana, sih?" Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Oh, iya!" Naruto nepuk jidatnya.

Sasuke nyium bibirnya Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto mejamin matanya sambil meluk lehernya Sasuke. Sasuke ngelepasin ciumannya setelah nyium Naruto selama 50 detik. Sasuke nyium pipi Naruto, "Udah gue cium, sekarang tidur,"

"Hn… Jangan pergi," Naruto ngingetin Sasuke sebelum merem.

"Iya, iya. Loe lupa, ya? Gue disuruh tidur di sini sama loe," bales Sasuke. "Cepet tidur, besok berangkat sekolah,"

"Iya, iya,"

'Kenapa… Gue bo'ong…?' batin Sasuke.

-Pagi…-

"Ah, Naruto! Ohayou! Gimana semalem? Tidurnya nyenyak?" tanya inato pas Naruto ke dapur buat ngambil minum.

"Haa, biasa aja," jawab Naruto males.

"Biasa gimana? Bareng Sasuke, kok, biasa? Harusnya luar biasa," kata Minato sambil nyengir n Naruto nyemburin air yang baru mau ditelen ke mukanya Minato (contoh anak nggak sopan).

"A-apa? Kok, Tou-san tau!" tanya Naruto.

"Itu, kamu ngomong sendiri," jawab inato sambil ngelap mukanya yang basah. Naruto nyesel. Kenapa, sih, doi spontan terus?

"Bo'ong, kok. Tou-san tau karena Tou-san denger," ralat Minato. Naruto berhenti nyesel, "Denger?" kata Naruto bingung.

"Ya,"

**Flashback mode ON **

-Ruang Makan, pas listrik mati-

"Walah, pake acara mati listrik lagi," Kushina ngomel. Pasalnya Kushina lagi nge-charging hp-nya yang mati. "Naru pasti bakal nangis, deh! Pas itu juga sampe ngungsi ke kamar kita gara-gara takut. Preman macem apa, tuh?" Kushina ngolok-olok Naruto.

"Heh, udah. Mana lilin?" tanya Minato.

"Cari aja ndiri," jawab Kushina pake tampang masa' bodo.

"Wohohoho, ketemu! Yehehe," Minato nari-nari gaje pas nemu lilin di atas kulkas. Kushina sweatdrop ngeliat Minato yang gaje-nya kumat.

"Yaudah, bawa ke kamarnya Naru! Ntar nangis kayak dulu lagi," suruh Kushina. Minato nurut sama perintahnya Kushina n jalan ke kamarnya Naruto di lantai 2. Pas di depan pintu kamar Naruto, Minato denger suara.

"Naru-chan, mau gue cium?"

"Ihhk, Teme! Apaan, sih!"

"Cium pipi doang, kok,".

"Nggak mau! Gue maunya di bibir!"

"Udah mulai berani aja loe,"

"Sakit! Teme kejam!"

"Hehe, maaf! Sini,"

"Apanya yang 'sini'?"

"Katanya cium. Gimana, sih?"

Minato diem.

'Bukannya itu suara Sasuke? Kok, ada di sini? Kapan datengnya?' batin Minato dengan penuh tanda tanya. 5 detik kemudian, Minato senyum tips.

"Mending jangan diganggu, deh! Barangkali Naru sama Sasu lagi –piiip-," kata Minato sambil cengengesan n turun ke lantai bawah.

**Flashback mode OF **

Naruto mangap. Minato nyengir-nyengir gaje.

"UWAAAAAAA! TEME, KELUAR DARI KAMAR GUE!" Naruto lari ke kamarnya buat ngusir Sasuke. Sasuke yang lagi tidur, langsung bangun.

"Ada apaan, sih, Naru-chan?" tanya Sasuke sambil ngucek-ngucek matanya.

"Ke-lu-ar!" usir Naruto sambil nunjuk jendela kamarnya. Sasuke diem aja, terus tidur lagi.

"TEMEEE! KELUAAAR!" teriak Naruto, tepat di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke kaget n langsung loncat keluar jendela.

"Apaan, sih, Naru? Pagi-pagi udah ribut, masih jam 5, nih!" Kushina masuk ke kamarnya Naruto.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kaa-san keluar sana, aku mau mandi," usir Naruto sambil jalan ke kamar mandi. Kushina angkat bahu n pergi ke dapur, nyiapin sarapan.

- Kelas IX-A AM 6.17-

BRAK!

Naruto ngegebrak meja Sasuke. Seketika ruang kelas langsung sepi. Sasuke yang lagi baca buku nanya, "Apa, Naru-chan?"

"Loe harus tanggungjawab!" bentak Naruto. Murid-murid yang di kelas pada kaget, nggak terkecuali yang lewat di depan kelas.

"Naruto, loe dihamilin sama Sasuke, ya?" tanya Kiba.

"Naruto, loe ngapain aja sama Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dkk. sambil bawa buku tulis sama pulpen, nggak tau buat apaan.

"Sas, kelewatan loe!" kata Gaara sama Neji.

Sasuke n Naruto bingung, "Hah, maksud loe apa?"

"Lha?" Semuanya sweatdrop.

Naruto noleh ke Sasuke, "Emang tadi gue bilang apa ke elo?" tanya Naruto.

"Elo bilang, gue harus tanggungjawab sama elo," jawab Sasuke. Naruto mikir. Begitu ngerti apa yang dipikirin para korban-korbannya, Naruto mendelik.

"BUKAN ITU! DASAR OTAK ERO! INGET, OI, FICT INI RATE-NYA T!" bentak Naruto. Yang diteriakin pada nutup kuping semua.

"Te-Terus apaan?" tanya Kiba.

"Bukan urusan loe pada! Sas, ikut gue!" Naruto narik tangannya Sasuke keluar kelas ke halaman belakang sekolah.

"Naru-chan, gue suruh tanggungjawab soal apaan?" tanya Sasuke setelah Naruto ngelepasin tangannya.

"Gara-gara loe, gue diledek sama Tou-san, tau! Gue malu, MALU! Mau ditaruh mana muka gue, SAS!" bentak Naruto.

"Gue ketauan sama Tou-san loe kalo gue tidur di kamar loe, gitu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"IYA!" jawab Naruto ketus sambil balik badan, nggak mau ngeliat Sasuke.

"Keliatan nggak marah, tuh," Sasuke ngeliat mukanya Naruto yang merah. Naruto ngalihin wajahnya, "Bego! Kalo marah tu, mukanya jadi merah!"

"Kok, jantung loe cepet banget mompa darahnya?" Sasuke nempelin telinganya ke dada Naruto. Naruto langsung mukul kepala Sasuke, "Apaan, sih, loe? Sukanya sembarangan ngedeketin gue!"

"Emang kenapa? Nggak masalah, 'kan? Kita udah pacaran," bales Sasuke sambil ngelus kepalanya. Naruto diem aja, nggak ngebales kata-kata Sasuke. Sasuke ngehamprin Naruto, "Meski udah pacaran, masih ngelarang gue nyium n meluk elo?" bisik Sasuke.

"Bego, jauhan dikit, kenapa, sih? Gue susah nafas," Naruto ngerasa risih mukana sama mukanya Sasuke deket banget. Doi ngedorong pundaknya Sasuke, tapi Sasuke nggak mau nyingkir.

"Gue cium, ya?"

"Nggak mau! Ini di sekolah!" tolak Naruto.

"Bentar doang, kok. Ya?" pinta Sasuke pake nada memelas. Naruto mendengus, "ya, deh! Tapi, bentar aja, lho! 5 detik!" Naruto ngizinin.

Sasuke nggak mau buang-buang waktu. Doi langsung nyum bibirnya Naruto sambl meluk pinggangnya Naruto. Setelah waktu perjanjian habis, Sasuke ngelepas ciumannya, terus meluk Naruto.

"Sas, sesak nafas, nih!" Naruto berusaha ngedorong Sasuke.

'Tinggal sebentar lagi…,' batin Sasuke yang nggak denger kata-kata Naruto tadi.

"Sa-Sas…?" panggil Naruto karena Sasuke nggak ngerespon.

"Eh, maaf…," Sasuke ngeepasin pelukannya. Naruto natap Sasuke, bingung.

"Sas, elo sakit, ya? Jadi lemot gara-gara jatoh dari lantai 2?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan. Eh, sekarang pelajaran Kakashi-sensei! Buruan balik ke kelas," Sasuke ngegandeng tangan Naruto ke kelas.

'Sebenernya ada apaan, sih?' tanya Naruto dalem hati.

**T-B-C **dataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang!

* * *

Waaa, waaa, WAAAAA! *muter-muter gaje*

ARGH, GAJEEEE~~~! Tidak, jangan flame sayaaaaaaa! *nangis gaje*

Umm, a-aneh, ya? Lebih aneh dari chap-chap sebelumnya, ya? Ya? Ya? Uh, payah banget aku ini… *pundung*

Sasuke: "Yaha! Norak, chap depan Natalan, ya?" *nongol dari jendela*

Author: "Jangan manggil gue norak! Iya, Natalan! Emang napa?"

Sasuke: "Yeee, sorry, dory, chidori. Natal, ya? Kasih apa, ya, ke Naru-chan?"

Author: "Kaos kaki,"

Sasuke: "Hah, janganlah! Bikin sendiri, ah!"

Author: "Emang loe bisa bikin?"

Sasuke: "Ya, usahalah! Gue mau mikir dulu. Yuk, dadah, bye bye!" *loncat keluar jendela*

* * *

***Bales Review* **

Author: "Bantuin, bantuin, BANTUIN!"

ItaSasun DeiNaru: "Iya, iya!"

NaruEls 

Author: "Ah, gak apa-apa. Cerita aja, aku gak marah, kok,"

Sasuke: "Uweee, aku gak mesum!"

Naruto: "MESUM!"

Author: Makasih. Ya, aku lagi bikin rate M, tapi publishnya kalo udah lewat Lebaran,"

Ri-EroFujo 

Author: "Oh, iya. Sama kayak pas itu!"

SasuNaru: "Jangan-jangan, elo niru?"

Author: "Yee, siapa juga! Itu mengalir gitu aja di otak Ero-ku!"

SasuNaru: "Bo'ong!"

Author: "Yah, nggak kilat lagi. Kissu-nya juga cuma segitu. Gak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Kaze or wind

Naruto: "Si-Siapa yang manja?" *blushing*

Author: "Nih, udah apdet. Tapi gak bisa kilat~,"

Akayuki Kaguya-chan 

Author: "Gak apa-apa, asal udah review," *plak*

Naruto: "Jangan 'cie-cie', dong! Gue malu!"

Author: "Ini udah apdet!"

UchiRasen 

Author: "Haaa, kurang? Tidak!"

Fi suki suki 

Author: "Hoo, masa'? Iya, nggak, tuh, Nar?"

Naruto: "Kalo masih perhatian, nggak masalah,"

Sasuke: "Gyaaa, Naru-chan manis," *meluk Naruto*

Naruto: "Gue bunuh loe! Untung ada yang ngizinin, nih,"

Author: "Bunuh Sasu-nya nanti kalo fict ini udah tamat aja, Nar! Oke, semangat!"

Meyra Uzumaki 

Author: "Hoho, gak apa-apa,"

Deidara: "Itachi-kun emang tukang pijet pribadi gue, un,"

Itachi: "Waaa! Dei-chan, jangan disebar!" *mbekep mulutnya Deidara*

Sasuke: "Iya, akhirnya PACARAN juga,"

Michiru no Akasuna 

Author: "Nggak apa-apa, nggak apa-apa! Ha, nyeremin? Culun gitu," *ngelirik ItaSasu*

ItaSasu: *miting Author sampe tepar*

Author: *hidup lagi* "Wah, makasih udah bilang fict ini keren! Kyaaa, senangnya!"

Naruto: *sweatdrop* "Author berubah karakter,"

Sasuke: "Kalo udah seneng, ya, begitu. Jadi rada gila,"

Author: "Enak aja loe, Sas! Ini udah apdet! Ripiu lagi, dong~," *puppy eyes no jutsu*

UchiMaki Konoichi 

Author: "KYAAAA~! Makasih, makasih! Uwaaah, senangnya,"

Naruto: "Apa? Dia manggil gue 'Naru-chan'?"

Sasuke: "Gue dipanggil 'Sasu-chan',"

Author: "Uwaaaah, makasih! Aku sampe senyam-senyum gaje pas baca ripiu ini,"

All: "Emang dasarnya udah gila, jadi senyum-senyum sendiri, deh!"

Author: "Enak aja loe!"

Thanks for the review ^^

* * *

***Minta Review* **

Author: "Sas, Nar! Bantuin lagi!"

Sasuke: "Hah, iya, deh!"

Naruto: "Argh!" *senewen*

Sasuke: "Chap depan, gue bakal mesra-mesraan sama Naruto, lho! Tapi, itu kalo loe pada review semua. Kalo nggak, gue nggak jadi. Ini disuruh sama Author geblek, lho," *nunjuk2 Author yang lagi ngupil*

Author: "Udah?"

Sasuke: "Udah. Upahnya mana?"

Author: "Nggak ada,"

Sasuke: *ngamuk*

Author: "Habis buat beli pulsa, tau!"

Semuaanya, yang ada di sini maupun di sana (Readers: "Apa, sih?"), beberapa hari kemarin saya sakit perut. Langsung sembuh begitu dapet ripiu, jadi saya minta ripiu-nya, ya? Ya? Ya? Maaf kalo ada typo(s)*puppy eyes no jutsu*

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAP! **


	13. Hit 13: You Want To Say Something?

GOMEN... *bersimpuh*

Maaf, ga bisa apdet kilat... *nangis darah*

Capek ngetik, nih! Ga usah banyak cing-cong, deh. ACTON!

Nih, kantong muntahnya, bu, mas, pak, adek, kakak, mbah, tuan, nyonya.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ya, ya! Mbah Masashi Kishimoto **

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Rating: T! **

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love! **

**Don't like, don't read**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**xXx Hit 13. You Want To Say Something? xXx

* * *

**

-Rumahnya Naruto-

"Naru, jangan dimakan dulu kuenya!" omel Kushina. Naruto cemberut, "Bisa bikin lagi, 'kan? Makan satu aja nggak boleh… Kaa-san pelit!" Naruto lari keluar dapur ke ruang keluarga.

"Naru-chan, bantuin, dong," suruh Sasuke yang lagi ngebersihin ruang keluarga.

"Nggak mau," Naruto tiduran di sofa sambil makan kue yang tadi diambil di dapur.

"Naru-chan, bantuin 5 menit ajalah," pinta Sasuke.

"Ogah! Sekali ogah, tetep ogah!" kata Naruto sambil ngangkat tinjunya ke atas.

Sasuke manyun, terus kerja lagi. Hari ini tanggal 24 Desember. Sehari lagi Natal n Natal tahun ini diadain di rumah Naruto. Tahun kemarin udah di rumah Sasuke dan sama kayak tahun lalu, Naruto nggak mau bantuin biarpun itu ngangkat gelas sekalipun. Bukan gue yang mau, kenapa gue mesti kerja, gitu katanya.

"Sas, loe kerja, kok, murung gitu?" tanya Naruto yang daritadi merhatiin (Cieeeeeh~~ *Author ditabok Naru*) Sasuke kerja n ngeliat ekspresi Sasuke yang keliatan lesu gitu.

"Eh, ng-nggak! Gue kerjanya semangat, kok!" jawab Sasuke sambil ngangkat meja. Entah buat apa doi ngangkat meja. Naruto diem aja, terus tiduran lagi di sofa.

"Huff…,"

"Napa 'huff-huff' gitu? Capek? Kalo capek, tiduran aja kayak gue," kata Naruto. Sasuke geleng-geleng, "Nggak apa-apa. Gue mau ke dapur dulu,"

Naruto heran ngeliat Sasuke yang kayak nggak ada semangat buat hidup. Jalannya lesu. Sering ngehela nafas. Setau Naruto, kalo orang banyak ngehela nafas, artinya dia lagi kena masalah.

Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya, terus nyusul Sasuke.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto sambil ngehhampirin Sasuke yang lagi ngambil air minum.

"Ada apaan?" tanya Sasuke sambil ngeletakin gelas di atas meja makan.

"Ada masalah apaan?"

DEG!

Sasuke jantungan karena langsung dapet pertanyaan macam itu dari Naruto. Sasuke ngambil gelas tadi n minum isinnya sampe habis, baru ngomong.

"Nggak ada, kok, Naru-chan," jawab Sasuke sedkit gugup. Naruto tambah curiga.

"Jawab yang jujur, Sasuke!" kata Naruto setengah ngebentak.

"Nggak ada! Harus bilang berapa kali, sih!" bales Sasuke lebih kenceng.

Naruto kaget. Sasuke ngebentak dia? Ini yang kedua kalinya doi dibentak Sasuke. Naruto nundukin wajahnya, "Yaudah, kalo nggak ada apa-apa,"

Naruto ninggalin Sasuke sendirian di dapur. Sasuke jadi ngerasa bersalah udah ngebentak Naruto gitu. Baru satu langkah Sasuke mau ngejar Naruto, Itachi ngeraih pundak Sasuke dari belakang.

"Apa, sih? Gangguin aja! Gue mau ngejar Naru-chan!" bentak Sasuke ke Itachi.

"Mau minta maaf?" tanya Itachi.

"Yaiyalah! Masa' minta duit? Udah, buruan lepas!" Sasuke lari ngejar Naruto yang tadi kayaknya naik ke kamarnya.

-Kamar Naruto, AM 7.45-

"Na…. Naru-chan…?" Sasuke ngetuk pintu kamar Naruto. Nggak ada jawaban. Sasuke ngetuk lagi, tapi Naruto nggak mau ngebuka pintu. Sasuke jadi makin bersalah, deh.

"Naru-chan, maaf…," kata Sasuke di depan pintu kamar. Naruto nggak mau ngejawab. Doi cuma tiduran di kasur sambil natap langit-langit kamarnya.

Udah 10 menit Naruto diem aja. Sasuke masih ada di depan pintu, nunggu Naruto keluar.

"Naru-chan… Gue inta maaf. Gue akan bilang 'maaf' milyaran kali sampe elo maafin gue n gue aka nada di sini terus sampe elo keluar," kata Sasuke.

"Udah gue maafin. Pergi sana! Gue nggak mau liat elo!" kata Naruto setengah teriak.

Sasuke nunduk n jalan turun ke lantai bawah. Baru 3 meter ninggalin kamar Naruto, Sasuke berbisik.

"Maaf, ya… Naru-chan… Gue bo'ong terus…,"

-Ruang Tengah, PM 12.3-

Itachi, Sasuke n Naruto lagi ada di ruang tengah. MinaKushi n FugaMiko lagi pergi keluar entah kemana. Naruto lagi ngeliat tv, Sasuke baca majalah n Itachi ngeliatin Sasuke sama Naruto yang diem-dieman. Itachi heran. Biasanya Sasuke nemplok ke Naruto kalo lagi bertiga gini sampe ribut n ujung-ujungnya dia sama Sasuke berantem. Tapi, sekarang? Jadi kayak upacara kematian begini, pada diem semua.

"Loe berdua kenapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Nggak ada apa-apa," jawab Sasuke sama Naruto bareng. Naruto mendelik ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke bales natap Naruto santai. Itachi jadi makn heran, deh.

"Gue mau ke kamar dulu," Naruto ngebanting remote tv, terus naik ke lantai 2.

Pas Itachi udah denger suara pintu dibanting dari lantai 2, Itachi nanya ke Sasuke.

"Ada apaan, sih?" tanya Itachi.

"Nggak ada apa-apa, Aniki-ku yang cakep," jawab Sasuke sambil ngebolak-balik majalah. Itachi seneng, sih, dipuji 'cakep' sama Sasuke. Tapi nada bicara Sasuke yang kayaknya gak niat ngomong 'cakep'nya, Itachi kesel juga.

"Kalo gitu, kok, loe sama Naru-chan diem-dieman gitu?" tanya Itachi. "Jangan-jangan, elo belum ngasih tau Naru-chan soal _itu_?"

"Iya, gue belum ngasih tau," jawab Sasuke setelah diem selama 7 menit. Itachi keliatan syok berlebihan.

"Napa nggak ngasih tau? Ntar loe nyesel, lho, kalo gak ngasih tau," kata Itachi. Sasuke ngehela nafas, "Gue takut Naru-chan marah,"

"Hh, kalo loe nggak ngasih tau, loe bakal nyesel, lho," Itachi jalan ke arah kamar mandi. Si Itachi belum mandi, tuh. Doi bangun jam 6, tapi nggak langsung mandi melainkan ngelakuin sesuatu yang nggak perlu.

Sasuke mikir. Doi pengen ngasih tau Naruto, tapi takutnya Naruto marah. Tapi kalo nggak dikasih tau, katanya Itachi, doi bakal nyesel. Yang ini, yang itu, semua bikin pusing. Aduh repotnya, serasa jadi gila.

-Skip-

"Naru-chan, mau berapa lama ada di dalem…?" tanya Sasuke yang duduk senderan di pintu kamar Naruto. Udah setengah jam Sasuke duduk di situ cuma buat nungguin Naruto keluar. Tadi udah bilang ke Naruto kalo doi mau ngomong sesuatu, tapi Naruto malah diem aja n nggak peduli. Masih marah gara-gara Sasuke nggak mau ngomong apa yang lagi dimasalahin Sasuke.

Naruto yang lagi tiduran ngelirik jam. Sekarang udah jam 12 lewat 49 menit. Berarti Sasuke udah ¾ jam duduk di situ. Naruto jadi kasian juga. Sasuke pasti capek nungguin dia keluar. Naruto jalan n ngebuka pintu kamarnya.

JDUK!

"A-aduh…," Sasuke nahan sakit di bagian belakang kepalanya yang kejedot lantai. Gara-gara nyender pintu, sih. Begitu pintu dibuka, ya, jatoh ke belakang n akibatnya kepalanya kejedot.

"Sasuke, loe nggak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto panik. Doi ngebantuin Sasuke buat berdiri.

"Iya… Auch…!" Sasuke ngelus-elus belakang kepalanya.

"Sakit, ya?" Naruto ngelus-elus belakang kepalanya Sasuke. Nggak usah ditanya juga doi tau. Sasuke malah keenakan dielus-elus Naruto.

Naruto ngajakin Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya. Sasuke sweatdrop ngeliat kamar Naruto yang kayak kapal pecah. Naruto pura-pura nggak ngeliat mukanya Sasuke.

5 menit Nauto sama Sasuke diem-dieman. Sasuke mulai ngomong karena nggak betah sama suasana sepi.

"Na...,"

"Sasuke,"

Baru aja Sasuke mau manggil Naruto, Naruto manggil namanya. Sasuke ngalah aja. Biar Naruto duluan yang ngomong, dah!

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa loe mau nyium gue terus?" tanya Naruto sambil nginget-inget chap sebelumnya n ngeirik Sasuke. Sasuke diem aja. Dalem hati, sih, kaget.

"Eh, itu…,"

"Jawab yang jujur," kata Naruto sebelum Sasuke sempet nyelesaiin omongannya. Sasuke yang tadinya mau ngomong bo'ong, jadi harus jawab jujur. Doi nggak mau Naruto marah lagi sama dia.

"Gue nggak mau… ciuman yang kemarin gue lakuin jadi ciuman terakhir. Makanya gue nyium elo terus-terusan," jawab Sasuke yang bikin Naruto puyeng.

"Bisa… jelasin yang masuk akal dikit?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu juga udah masuk akal…," jawab Sasuke pake nada datar, sedatar-datarnya.

"TAPI, LOE JELASINNYA NGGAK DARI AKARNYA! LOE LANGSUNG KE BATANGNYA, BEGO! MANA GUE NGERTI!" bentak Naruto di depan muka Sasuke. Sasuke diem aja dibentak begitu sama Naruto.

"Sebeneanya…,"

"Naruto! Bantuin Kaa-san, dong! Tolong bantuin ngangkut belanjaan!"

Sasuke berhenti ngomong. Naruto ngehela nafas, "Cih, ngerepotin aja,"

Naruto jalan keluar kamar tanpa meduliin Sasuke yang diem seribu bahasa. Dalem hati, Sasuke ngomong.

'Padaha gue nyaris ngomong itu… Uah, Jashin-sama! Bantuin, dong!'

-Ruang Keluarga, PM 1.27-

Naruto meluk bantal yang doi bawa dari kamar. Sasuke duduk di lantai (ada sofa, ngapain duduk di lantai, Sas?) cuma dieeem aja ngeliat Naruto guling-guling di atas sofa di depannya. Sasuke udah selesai kerja, jadi doi bisa istirahat. Sasuke ngeliatin Naruto yang masih guling-guling. Dalam hati, doi ngomong, 'Duh... Gue nggak tahan... Udah nggak tahan...! Naru-chan, bersiaplah!'

"Naru-chan!" Sasuke langsung lari ke Naruto. Naruto yang baru mau bangun, jadi tiduran lagi n di atasnya ada Sasuke yang nyengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"A-apa, sih? Minggir!" Naruto berusaha nendang Sasuke, tapi nggak bisa. Sasuke ngedeketin mulutnya ke telinga Naruto. Naruto mejamin matanya.

"Naruto, denger... Gue sebenarnya...,"

"Hohohoho... Jadi, 1 ½ jam berantem, setelah baikan jadinya begini, ya? Wahaha, menarik! Bisa gue praaktekin ke Dei-chan, nih," kata Itachi yang mergokin SasuNaru. Sasuke mendelik ke arah Itachi, "Baka Aniki pengganggu...!"

Ngerasa cengkramannya si Sasuke ngelonggar, Naruto langsung bangun n lari ke kamar. Sasuke mendelik ke arah Itachi lagi. Kedutan di kepalanya udah gede banget, tuh.

"BAKA ANIKI, ORANG TERLANJUR JELEK YANG KERIPUTAN!" semprot Sasuke di depan mukanya si Itachi. Sasuke langsung nyusul Naruto setelah mukanya si Itachi udah puas doi semprot-semprot.

Itachi heran, "Gue salah apa, sih?"

-Skip-

Sasuke ngebuka pintu kamar Naruto yang nggak dikunci. Doi ngeliat Naruto lagi tiduran di kasur. Sasuke jalan ngedeketin Naruto n duduk di deketnya.

"Naruto...," panggil Sasuke sambil noel-noel pundaknya Naruto.

"Apaan, sih?" tanya Naruto dengan judesnya.

"Boleh gue lanjutin yang tadi?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto mendengus, "Ya, tapi ja-Akh!"

Belum selesai Naruto ngomong, Sasuke langsung nyengkram pergelangan tangannya Naruto lagi. Kali ini lebih kenceng dari yang tadi. Naruto berusaha ngelepasin cengkramannya Sasuke yang makin kuat, "Gue belum selesai ngomong! Lepas!"

"Gue cuma butuh jawaban 'iya atau 'nggak' doang, kok," kata Sasuke sambil natap mata safir Naruto dengan serius. "Naruto," panggil Sasuke.

"A-apa?" tanya Naruto yang gugup, coz mukanya sama muka Sasuke udah deketan.

"Loe pernah diingkarin janji sama seseorang?" tanya Sasuke sambil masih natap mata safirnya Naruto. Naruto ngeliat ke arah lain, "Ng, nggak pernah. Gue jarang dijanjiin sama seseorang," jawab Naruto.

"Kalo misalnya elo diingkarin janji sama gue, loe marah, nggak?" tanya Sasuke sambil ngelus pipi Naruto. Naruto natap mata onyx-nya Sasuke, "Gue nggak tau," jawabnya singkat.

Sasuke ngehela nafas. Doi ngelepasin pergelangan tangannya Naruto. Naruto ngelus-elus pergelangan tangannya yang rada merah-merah. Doi ngeraih tangannya Sasuke pas Sasuke mau jalan keluar kamarnya. Sasuke noleh, "Ada apa?"

"Loe punya masalah apa?" tanya Naruto tanpa nata mukanya Sasuke.

Sasuke senyum n balik badan, "Nggak ada, kok. Oh, ya. Maaf, ya, udah ngebentak elo tadi pagi," kata Sasuke sambil nyium dahinya Naruto, terus jalan keluar. Nggak lupa doi nutup pntu.

Naruto megang dahinya yang habis dicium Sasuke.

"Kenapa nggak di bibir lagi...?" gumam Naruto.

-Mall, PM 2.58-

Naruto ngambil satu kaleng minuman soda n ngelempar ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke sama Naruto lagi di mall. Mereka disuruh sama Kushina karena ada barang yang tadi belum semat dibeli. Sebenernya yang disuruh, tuh, Naruto. Tapi, Naruto ngajak Sasuke buat ngangkatin belanjaan biar dianya nggak repot bawa-bawa barang belanjaan.

Sasuke nangkep kaleng minuman soda yang dilempar Naruto dengan tenang, "Naru-chan, jangan beli sembarangan, dong! Ntar kalo duitnya nggak cukup, siapa yang bayar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tinggal ngutang aja. Beres, 'kan?" Naruto ngelempar potato chip ke arah Sasuke.

"Emangnya ini di warung? Buruan pulang, yuk! Yang harus dibeli udah dibeli semua," ajak Sasuke sambil ngegandeng tangan Naruto dengan sedikit maksa sampe di depan kasir.

Selesai ngebayar belanjaan, SasuNaru langsung pulang. Mereka sempat ngelewatin toko yang ngejual aksesoris buat pasangan gitu.

"Aku ga tau ada gelang ginian," gumam Sasuke sambil ngeliatin 2 buah gelang. Modelnya, sih, sama. Tapi, yang ngebedain cuma hiasan gembok sama kunci kecil.

"Sas, ngapain loe melototin gelang gituan? Buruan pulang! Loe sendiri, 'kan yang ngajakin pulang? Sendirinya malah ngeliatin barang nggak perlu,"

"Hah? Eh, iya. Naru-chan duluan aja. Gue ntar nyusul," kata Sasuke sambil ngibasin tangannya kayak ngusir Naruto.

"Jangan salahin gue, ya, kalo loe ketinggalan,"Naruto ninggalin Sasuke yang masuk ke dalem toko aksesoris.

-Kamar Naru, PM 3.41-

Nauto langsung lari ke kamar, ninggalin Sasuke yang lagi ngebawa belanjaan ke dapu buat disetor ke Kushina. Setelah itu, doi nyusul Nauto ke lantai dua.

"Naru-chan...?" Sasuke ngetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Nauto yang kekunci.

Nauto ngerasa digangguin. Padahal lagi istirahat gini, tapi Sasuke malah berisik. Dengan niat setengah-setengah, doi ngomong, "Preman SMP Konoha sedang dalam masa istirahat. Silahkan tinggalkan nama dan pesan setelah bunyi berikut... "biip"...,"

"Naru-chan, gue mau ngomong sesuatu, nih," kata Sasuke sambil ngetuk-ngetuk pintu kamarnya Naruto lagi.

"Ngomong apaan? Kalo nggak penting, gue nggak mau denger," bales Naruto dari dalem kamar.

"Penting banget... mungkin...," ucap Sasuke sambil ngecilin suara pas ngomong 'mungkin'.

"Ya, ya, ya... Masuk aja, deh. Nggak dikunci," Naruto ngasih izin buat masuk ke kamarnya.

Sasuke sweatdrop. Kalo tau nggak dikunci, doi pasti udah masuk dari tadi.

Sasuke ngehampirin Naruto yang lagi baca komik sambil tiduran di kasur. Doi duduk di tepi ranjang, "Naru-chan, kalo bacanya tiduran, ntar matanya rusak, lho,"

"Keluar sana! Gue nyuruh elo masuk bukan buat ngomongin masalah sepele begini," bales Naruto tanpa ngalihin matanya dari komik.

"Sori, deh," Sasuke ngelus rambut Naruto. Naruto nggak protes or ngamuk-ngamuk kayak dulu lagi.

Setelah diem beberapa saat, Sasuke ngomong. "Naru-chan, seandainya nama gue terukir di batu nisan yang nggak berarti, elo bakal nangis apa nggak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Nggak akan! Mati, ya, mati aja sana! Ngapain gue tangisin? Elo, 'kan, kuat. Masuk neraka juga nggak akan apa-apa," jawab Naruto dengan santainya.

"Teganya...," ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Cuma itu yang mau elo omongin?" tanya Naruto, masih baca komik.

"Ya... Eh, bukan! Bukan itu yang mau gue omongin!" Sasuke yang awalnya ngejawab setengah bengong langsung ngoreksi jawabannya (emangnya ulangan?).

Sasuke ngambil komik yang dibaca Naruto, ngelemparnya ke sembarang tempat n natap mata safirnya Naruto. Naruto yang awalnya mau sewot, mau nggak mau doi ikutan natap mata onyx-nya Sasuke.

2 menitan SasuNaru tatap-tatapan, Naruto sewot sendiri.

"Sas, loe mau ngomong atau mau tatap-tatapan, sih? Tatap-tatapan sama Dedy Corbusier aja sana!" bentak Naruto sambil berdiri dari tidurnya, terus duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Ntar dulu, gue puas-puasin dulu ngeliat mata loe yang menghipnotis gue itu, baru gue ngomong!" Sasuke meluk Naruto.

"Banyak ngomong loe! Ntar nggak ke intinya, lho," Naruto ngelepain pelukannya si Sasuke.

"Ya deh... Ng, sebenernya gue... Gini, lho... Itu... Eee... Begini...," Sasuke ngomongnya patah-patah begitu, bikin tangan Naruto geregetan pengen nonjok mukanya Sasuke.

"Udah, ah! Kalo nggak mau cerita juga nggak apa-apa, gue nggak maksa, kok," Naruto bangun dari duduknya n jalan keluar kamar.

Sasuke buru-buru nyusul Naruto, "Eeh, Naru-chan...! Gue mau ngomong sesuatu! Jangan pergi dulu," Sasuke ngeraih tangannya Naruto n nariknya agak kasar.

"Argh, gue capek nungguin elo ngomong!" kata Naruto kesal, terus keluar kamar. Sasuke diem aja sambil ngacak-acak rambutnya.

-Kamar Naruto PM 11.54 (cepet banget?)-

Sasuke natap cermin di depannya. Naruto nggak ada di kamarnya coz lagi mandi (mandinya malem banget!). Sasuke narik nafas, terus ngehembusinnya pelan-pelan.

"Naru-chan, gue... sebenarnya... sekolah... Argh! Capek!" Sasuke sewot sendiri. Tau apa yang dilakuin Sasuke? Yap, latihan ngomong (umur Sasu berapa? Kok, baru belajar ngomong?).

Sasuke tiduran di lantai kamar yang dingin. Udah hampir jam 12, nih. Berarti udah 15 menit Sasuke ngomong di depan cermin kayak orang gila.

"Naru-chan, gue mau pe..."

"Ngapain loe, Sas? Panas, ya? Sampe tiduran di lantai begitu," Naruto yang udah selesai main duduk di sebelahnya Sasuke yang lagi tiduran di lantai.

Sasuke kaget. "Hah? Na-Naru-chan! Eh, nggak... Gue mau..."

"Mau ngomong? Udahlah. Ngomong loe nggak kelar-kelar dari tadi pagi. Capek, tau nunggunya," kata Naruto tanpa nungguin Sasuke selesai ngomong.

Sasuke diem aja. 0, 3 detik kemudian, Kushina yang ada di lantai bawah teriak-teriak manggil Naruto n Sasuke. Sasuke bangun n jalan keluar kamar.

"Naru-chan, nggak keluar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ntar dulu, mau ngeringin rambut," jawab Naruto sambil ngelap rambutnya pake handuk.

Sasuke nutup pintu kamar Naruto. Baru aja Sasuke jalan 3 langkah ngejauhin kamar Naruto, doi balik lagi sambil ngebatin, 'Ah, ada yang ketinggalan!'

Baru aja Sasuke ngebuka pintu kamar sedikit, niatnya buat ngabil barangnya yang ketinggalan langsung luntur. Doi ngintip Naruto yang lagi ngeliat keluar jendela lewat celah pintu.

"Naru-chan ngapain?" gumam Sasuke heran.

Mata onyx Sasuke ngeliat sebuah shooting star (Author lagi sok english) di luar jendela yang Naruto lihat.

"Jangan-jangan, Naru-chan mau ngucapin permohonan, nih?" gumam Sasuke. Sasuke nunggu Naruto ngmong.

"Gue nggak mau Sasuke jauh dari gue,"

Sasuke diem. Biar suaranya Naruto volume-nya rendah, Sasuke masih bisa denger.

Doi nutup pintu kamarnya Naruto pelan.

"Kayaknya, bintang jatuh nggak bisa ngabulin permintaan loe... Naru-chan...,"

**TBC **numpang lewat...

* * *

Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *jedotin kepala ke tembok besi*

Maaf, gomen, sorry! Aku apdet-nya lama banget, ya? Sooorrrrryyyy~~~ (TT A TT)

Ah, ripiu pasti berkurang, nih *nangis di ojokan*

Naruto: "Begini akibatnya kalo suka ngulur-ulur waktu,"

Author: "Bersisik, eh, berisik!"

Sasuke: "Kebanyakan dosa, sih, loe! Mana apdet-nya pas natal udah lewat,"

Author: "Udah puas loe berdua ngehina gue?"

SasuNaru: "BELUM!"

Sasuke: "Terus, chapter depan nasibnya gimana? Mau dihiatusin?"

Author: "Ga tau, deh. Gue udah mikir gimana jalan ceritanya, tapi males ngetiknya," *dihajar para Readers*

Naruto: "Lanjutin aja, deh! Yak, para Readers yang setuju sama gue, angkat kaki!"

Author: "Iya, deh... Kalo niat...," *dibuang ke gunung Merapi*

* * *

***Bales Review* **

Author: *nyengir seribu arti*

SasuNaru: "Ga murah, lho,"

Author: "Mata duitan!"

SasuNaru: "Buat kencan, tau!"

Naruels 

Author: "Ya, sudah. Diriku nggak maksa, kok," (^_^)

Sasuke: "Mau tau? Ra-ha-sia," *ditabok*

Author: "Belum kelar, nih, ngetiknya. Coz banyak problem (sok english lagi)," (^^)a

Fujoshi Nyasar 

Author: "Bwaahahaha, nggak aa-apa. Yang penting judulnya 'Udah Review'! Hohoho!"

Minato: "Ini demi masa depan Naruto!"

Naruto: "Tou-san ngaco!"

Author: "Maaf, ya, aku tak bisa apdet kilat," *sembah sujud*

Akayuki Kaguya-chan 

Naruto: "Ya, gimana-gimana. Huoooh, Fujoshi-nya nambah!"

Author: "Horee!" *ikut tepuk tangan*

Meyra Uzumaki 

Author: "Silakan tanya Sasuke!"

Sasuke: "Nggak mau, ah! Ntar langsung tamat, lho, fict ini,"

Author: "Oh, iya, ya. Ah, bener juga. Kenapa bisa, ya, review nyembuhin sakit perut?"

shiRan-chan

Author: "Nggak apa-apa, kok! Yang penting udah review! Eee, di chap ini cukup, kan?"

Ina sShi Achilles 

Author: "Di chap ini udah aku coba kurangin. Gimana? Soal typo, aku males nge-edit (jangan ditiru saia!). Konfliknya... Di chap depan. Soal kissu, di chap ini malah ga ada kissu, ya? Ga ada waktu yang tepat, sih (DX). Yahaha, ga usah minta maaf! Kan, bukan salahmu!"

Shinaru Michaelis 

Author: "Yahaha, aku juga mau bilang makasih,"

Sasuke: "Aku masih mau hidup, tau!"

Hikarii Hana 

Author: "Wahahaha, Sasuke amat sangat OOC!" *ketawa nista*

Sasuke: "Jangan ketawa! Kan, situ yang buat!"

Yuki-chan

Sasuke: "Namanya sama... Yuki-yuki gitu. Janjian, ya?"

Author: "Bukan, dasar ayam! Ah, iya. Banyak, ya,"

Sasuke: "Siapa yang suka ngambek?"

Author: "Benar! Tapi, ga tau kapan publish-nya,"

UchiMaki Konoichi 

Author: "Benar! Naruto berani banget!"

SasuNaru: "Lagi-lagi...!"

Author: "Hah? Keren? Bobrok begini... Maaf, ga bisa apdet klat," *nangis darah*

Aoi no Kaze 

Author: "Aku malah nangis terus,"

Sasuke: "Lo aneh, sih. Heh, siapa yang mesum?"

Naruto: "Sabar, sabar...,"

Sasuke: "Aku ga MESUM!"

Naru & Author: "MESUM!"

Uch1h4uzum4k1

Author: "Memang Sasuke mesum,"

Sasuke: "Banyak banget, sih, yang bilang gue mesum,"

Author: "Semangat masa tua, eh, muda!"

**Terima kasih atas rpiu-nya, para Readers yang baik, pinter matematika dan rajin minta duit ortu ^^

* * *

**

***Minta Review* **

Sasuke: "Butuh bantuan, Nek?"

Author: "Nggak, makasih. Ane mau usaha sendiri,"

Readers yang baik... (Readers: "Ga usah basa-basi!") MINTA RIPIU! Saia minta ripu! Minta ripiu! *teriak-teriak gaje*

Sasuke: "Gitu doang?"

Author: "Kenapa? Mau protes?"

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAP!**


End file.
